The Life Of A Dream Master
by ImBoredSoJustDoingRandomFanfic
Summary: "Sometimes it's a good thing being a Dream Master, but other time, it just a burden for me. Nevertheless, I don't regret becoming one."
1. Arc 1 - Chapter 1: Excitement

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 **'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

* * *

 **Arc 1 - Chapter 1: Excitement**

(Unknown)

At a young age, I was different from others. Well, not too different. Because I know there are other neglected kids. At least my own parents remember to feed me and give me clothes, even if they are kind of plain.

Nonetheless, while growing up, I feel unattached to my life and often daydream like any other kids, hell, I know some adults still do while at work.

Friends made, then lost, and made again until we distance ourselves due to personal reasons. This caused me to just stop trying to spend more time with others and started reading novels, manga, books and started even watching anything that catches my fancy.

Most of the things I have watched and read made my life a bit more colorful, kind of, but the difference between reality and fantasy was just too different. Making me wish that I could live in those fantasy worlds.

Of course, if I really did get such a chance to live in those kinds of worlds. Well, I would make sure I stay away from the main character and a hidden character, that are a powerful one that would make the main character look weak; well, in some stories.

Yeah, becoming overpowered while low-profile is something interesting to me. However, I still like to join in the main events. Just not with the main characters, where I may end up becoming a side character that would be forgotten at some point until plot require me to show up as part of the plot.

Now, what made me so different from other is that I often sleep and dream about those fantasy worlds almost all day long than deal with reality. And end up some point, that I become self-aware within my own dreams.

Yeah, I was shocked and happy during those moments, because I get to do anything I wanted; however, it did take me a couple of tries until I would always be self-aware.

Some of those dreams I wished I wasn't self-aware because some of them turned into a nightmare and kind of realistic to me, that I remember how I read about how if you die in your dream. You would die in the real world. So yeah, becoming permanently self-aware also have its downside.

Either way, thanks to countless living through those nightmares. I started building up a fear resistance so that anything scary in the real world would be less scary to me. Due to the weird and scary nightmare, that would make even most of the horror movies look tame.

Okay, this wasn't completely out of the normal. What I got afterward was what made me excited, because it was something I have only read online and many other okatu would wish to happen to them.

* * *

 **Name:** Yume Chūmon  
 **Essence:** 10  
 **Will:** 10  
 **Physical:** 10  
 **Age:** 18  
 **Profession:** Dream Disciple (Junior)  
 **Cultivation:** [None]  
 **Technique:** [None]  
 **Skill:** [None]  
 **[Dream Disciple] \- **You are new to being a [Dream Master], and have the [Skills] to become self-aware in dreams; these [Skills] are the most basics in the profession!

* * *

Yup, you got it! I somehow got a status window like RPG, that even appears in the real world! Talk about a shocker!

What made me more excited is that I gained something similar to the main character of the Carefree Path of Dreams Novel.

No, it's not the [Dream Master], okay that part I love, but no, the main character of CPOD is having a status window that shows his progress. Yeah, that's kind of it and I think he was like from earth, like earth where all the novels, anime, manga, etc., and so on are at before some of those main characters reborn into a fantasy world and use their modern-day knowledge to their advantage.

Anyway, I don't know how, but I have gained the power of becoming a [Dream Master]!

In a way, that's like in those fanfics, where the main character has like the Gamer ability or something similar to one, as they travel to another world and some even travel to multiple worlds at that.

Well, the [Dream Master], really hope it's the same as the one in Carefree Path of Dreams, then I should be able to enter my favorites anime and stuff, maybe even in games. I really hope it isn't just something similar to the ones in the novel of CPOD.

Now, it has been an entire year since I got this, and yeah, I found out I may not have that much talent due to an entire year trying to finish the stages to become a [Dream Master], and not a [Dream Discple].

There are four stages before one can be called a real [Dream Master] and able to continue on a higher level.

The first stage is entering the dream, which anyone could do; well, when they sleep and in the novel. I think you had to be able to enter your own dream at will. I couldn't find the exact words, but oh well.

The second stage is becoming self-aware, which I had already done so. This meant, that every time one entered a dream, the person could be aware that they were dreaming, and not be confused.

The third stage is changing my own [Dream World], which again, I had already done so, and something I finally have done half a year ago. Yeah, I took more time than the main character of the Carefree Path of Dreams. I guess I was too impatient. Nonetheless, I was able to finish this stage.

The fourth and last stage is ruling my own [Dream World]. Yeah, even after having the 'overpowered' ability to manipulate my own [Dream World]. I guess my [Dream World] had been influenced by all those novels, anime, etc., and making it harder for me to have absolute control over my [Dream World].

I mean seriously, I had to fight broken ass characters from other series in my own [Dream World] and it look like my subconscious or whatever, made it so those characters have their powers and experience of what I read and watch about them.

Some even have a better way to literally manipulate my own [Dream World].

Talk about unfair, because I know the main character in the novel, was able to overcome this stage less than a year.

So after months and months. I toss myself into researching how to overcome this, even if it's kind of making it more difficult each time I failed to gain absolute control, making the next almost impossible to beat.

It was until I remember how the main character did it, and as much as I rather find my own method. I decided to do the same method. Well, similar.

And much to my disappointment. I've finally taken control over my [Dream World] in a single night, while it took me months on my own methods to do so. After following the main character's footstep to finish the last stage.

Of course, I was very lucky and have a similar dream as the main character. An immortal world. If it was something else, then this method would have been altered heavily to make it work.

But, the main point was I have successfully finished the 4th stage. Ruling my own [Dream World].

This caused my entire [Dream World] to disintegrated into powder until I was the only one remaining in the void of my [Dream World]. And then I gained the power to create my own [Dream World] whenever I wanted.

* * *

 **Name:** Yume Chūmon  
 **Essence:** 13  
 **Will:** 15  
 **Physical:** 10  
 **Age:** 19  
 **Profession:** Dream Master  
 **Cultivation:** [Dream-Accessing Master]  
 **Technique:** [None]  
 **Skill:** [None]  
 **[Dream Master] \- **You rule the [Dream World], you are a traveler between dream and reality, and a nightmare for all your enemies! You can control your [Dream World] at will, and you are everything in your [Dream World]!

* * *

You had no idea how happy I was at that time when I finally became a [Dream Master], with the next stage was having to enter other people's dream and repeating the four stages again, but this time I had to make the [Dream World] almost the exact same as reality.

This part took me another year while going through many people's [Dream World]. And boy, I wished I could change my targets, because most of them are either teenagers, young adult, or those adults that haven't been married yet and had too many wet dreams for my taste, even if I did the same in my own [Dream World], much to my guilty pleasure, but other than myself, no one knows.

Of course, after a couple, okay, thousands of dreams later. I was able to finish [Dream-Building Master Stage].

* * *

 **Name:** Yume Chūmon  
 **Essence:** 20  
 **Will:** 15  
 **Physical:** 10  
 **Age:** 20  
 **Profession:** Dream Master  
 **Cultivation:** [Dream-Building Master (Complete)]  
 **Technique:** [None]  
 **Skill:** [None]  
 **[Dream-Building Master] -** Not only you have access to any [Dream Worlds], you are also an illusionary editor. You are the real dominator even when you are in other people's [Dream World].

* * *

Now, I could have used the main character's path, which was [Dream Soldier Master] since it had the most detail on how to reach near the peak, but decided not to.

Because one, I had no idea if the [Dream Elemental Force], if no one knows what this is, then it similar to [Mana] and happy to finally have it, but no clue if I had a lot or not. Anyway, I had no idea if the [Dream Elemental Force] would be drained away like how it went in the novel.

So, I wanted to make my own path, but knew this would be very hard to do since I wasn't that smart at all. Which led to me, figuring out a way to make my own or use something that should be able to reach the next stage.

It took me a week, but I finally found the right one to use and took me a long time in my [Dream World] to make it work. Also, I cheated my way to entering the next stage, which was the [Illusionary Divine] by rereading the novel on how the main character enters that stage.

* * *

 **Name:** Yume Chūmon  
 **Essence:** 45  
 **Will:** 15  
 **Physical:** 10  
 **Age:** 20  
 **Profession:** Dream Spell Master  
 **Cultivation:** [Illusionary Divine (1st Tier)]  
 **Technique:** Demon Sealing Hexes [First Demon Sealing Hex (1%)]  
 **Skill:** [None]  
 **[Illusionary Divine] -** You are not only the master of your own [Dream World], but also the divine person of the [Illusionary World]! Mind could affect matter and consciousness could affect reality, and being a divine person, you have the ability to alter reality! **  
[Demon Sealing Hexes] \- **Are unique [Spiritual Spells] that was created by the [League of Demon Sealers].

* * *

Yeah, I took the [Demon Sealing Hexes] from the novel: I Shall Seal The Heavens and took the path of [Dream Spell Master], which I may have chewed more than I could. Because if I recall correctly, I need a butt load of [Dream Elemental Force] or the [Energy] belong to a realm, to finish creating these [Demon Sealing Hexes].

Because right now, I got nothing and it took me a thousand years in my [Dream World] just to reach 1% for the [First Demon Sealing Hex]. Plus, after a thousand years, it won't go past 1%. So I need to figure a way to increase my [Dream Elemental Force] or do what those characters in the novel to absorb [Realm Energy] while traveling to another realm/world to increase my cultivation.

Now, I could have tried to absorb the [Realm Energy] in this realm I'm already in until I realize I have no method to get it. In fact, I got the feeling if I did. This realm I'm in may likely attack me, even when I'm a native here.

Nevertheless, this didn't stop me at all and took me another year to finally find a way to recreate the [Dream-Traversing Technique] to send a part of my soul to another realm while leaving my physical body behind or I could send both my soul and physical body over as well.

Sadly, with the latter, I have a very high chance of the realm/world I enter would try to kill me for being an invader. While the former would have a less chance of the other realm trying to kick me out.

* * *

 **Name:** Yume Chūmon  
 **Essence:** 45  
 **Will:** 15  
 **Physical:** 10  
 **Age:** 21  
 **Profession:** Dream Spell Master  
 **Cultivation:** [Illusionary Divine (1st Tier)]  
 **Technique:** Demon Sealing Hexes [First Demon Sealing Hex (1%)], Card Magic [6th Magical Card (0%), and Dream-Traversing  
 **Skill:** [Book Collector Lv.1] and [Cartomancy Lv.1] **  
[Card Magic] \- **The user can utilize a form of [Magic] dealing with cards. They can use cards to achieve a variety of effects from summoning weapons, placing traps, and use other forms of [Magic] through cards. They can predict the future through cards and even trap people inside the card. **  
[Dream-Traversing] -** Allow a [Dream Master] to enter a different realm from their original one. With two methods: With just the soul of the user and possess a native body of the different realm until the user willing to return back to their own physical body that was left behind. The second method is doing the same as the first, but including the physical body, making the risk a lot higher for the user.  
[Book Collector] - Collecting of books, including seeking, locating, acquiring, organizing, cataloging, displaying, storing, and maintaining whatever books are of interest to a given collector. Lv.1: Able to record a book while reading. From front to back. **  
[Cartomancy] -** User can employ [Divination], using Tarot Cards to gain insight into the past, current and possible future situations of the subject. Lv.1: Can predict yes or no questions.

* * *

After another year; I finally got two new [Techniques]. Wow, I'm kind of disappointed in myself for taking so long.

Okay, I was sidetracked and was trying to see if I could recreate a [Magic] I wanted to try out. Turn out, the [Card Magic] falls under the [Technique Category]. But, of course, I'm still a total beginner of using [Card Magic] and very limited as I require using some of my [Dream Elemental Force] to create and include an effect onto that card.

Actualizing an illusion from my [Dream World] into reality, something that very simple for those in the novel, that many characters could actualize a lot of things from their [Dream World] into reality.

Luckily, using [Card Magic] is a lot easier than using the [Demon Sealing Hexes]. Where I could create 5 [Magical Cards] already.

The first [Magical Card] I made has the effect of manipulating the gravitational force. But, in a limited range of the [Magical Card] itself. So I could manipulate my own gravity or by just throwing the [Magical Card] towards something to affect the gravity around it.

The second [Magical Card] is healing, like literally magical healing in anime and video games or something. It's kind of slow healing and maybe beginner as a [Healing Spell], but better than the normal healing rate of the body. I could speed up the healing rate at the cost of increasing the rate of [Dream Elemental Force] I have to use.

I have to either hold the [Magical Card] itself to heal myself or give it to someone else for them to get the healing effect.

This is a must-have if I wanted to go those fantasy worlds filled with dangerous creatures and anything else that could kill me if I don't have something to heal me.

As for the third [Magical Card]; well, it's a scanner, giving me the ability to 'read' the target by using the [Magical Card] like a camera to scan and give me a small description of what the target is.

Sadly, it takes lots of [Dream Elemental Force] to use this card, because it only gives me a basis of the name and 1 use for it, otherwise, I need to use up more [Dream Elemental Force] to gain more information.

Then the fourth [Magical Card] gives me the ability to blend with the environment like those assassins or thieves. But, more towards magical effect than non-supernatural assassin and thief. Because with this [Magical Card], which would last me enough if I don't move too much, even those thermal goggles wouldn't be able to detect my body heat.

Fifth, and last, [Magical Card] is something I made the last minute. Cleaning. Yes, cleaning, as in it clean my body, clothes, anything as the [Magical Card] touch it.

So holding it would just clean my entire body while I have to place the card on my clothes to clean it.

I was really torn between cleaning and repairing until I realize repairing may cost me more [Dream Elemental Force]. So that decided my choice. Maybe I would make the sixth [Magical Card] for repairing.

Anyway, I really need to find a way to be able to find out which realm I'm entering and not end up in something that may kill me, if not, outright kill me the moment I appear.

Oh, right, 3 years after gaining this ability. I made sure to use this to my advantage to help myself learn many subjects a lot faster and help myself memorize or just record everything I have read so far. Which gave me [Book collector].

You have no idea how lucky I got this [Skill] and how helpful it is in the long run. Because, thanks to [Book Collector]. I can just enter my [Dream World], which I turned into a library somewhat, to hold all the memories I have read.

Of course, with it being at level 1. I can't really search for the one I want to read. Since I have to manually look for it like in person in a library. Maybe, later on, I would have a search function.

After finally recreating the [Dream-Traversing Technique]. I had to figure out how to find the coordination to enter those realms. Along with figuring a way to keep my physical body from dying from lack of daily needs like eating and drinking water.

As much of a risk, it is; I have decided to use the last method for [Dream-Traversing Technique]. Which was sending both my soul and body over the next realm and hope for the best. Because, unlike the main character, who cultivates his physical body to keep it alive after his trip.

I can't seem to do the same at all and need to risk it.

Which is why I'm betting on using a book as a method to locate the world of that book I'm holding. And that book is One Piece.

Since I'm hoping those Devil Fruits would contain [Realm Energy] for me to absorb and allow my [Demon Sealing Hexes] to absorb them. While the [Magical Cards]; I can just wait until my [Dream Elemental Force] increase and the next one would be easily be formed.

But, before I send myself to maybe One Piece world. I checked everything I have to bring with me.

"Goggles. Check." I place it around my neck until I need them.

These goggles are just for style honestly. Sure, I could have stolen lots of things with my [4th Magical Card: Stealth] to take things during the night without giving myself away.

But, there are many things that could go wrong.

One: I know for sure my [Dream Elemental Force] won't last me long enough during the entire night. So, the moment I ran out, I would be discovered instantly and I have no [Skills] in stealth, which why I created this [Magical Card] in the first place.

Two: Even with enough [Dream Elemental Force]. I'm only hidden visibly, where I could still make sound and could be touched if someone bumps into me while I'm invisible.

Three: I'm not that strong enough to carry a bag full of goods, even if they are filled with lightweight items. Adding them all together would still make me struggle to carry while on the run.

Next to check, "Deck of Tarot Cards. Check." I put it in my pocket since I may need them later on and could be used if I decide to include the path of [Dream Divine Master] as well.

Seeing how in the Carefree Path of Dreams allow others to use other paths of [Dream Master]. Just that it makes things harder for them to rise to the next tier.

And the [Dream Divine Master] is the path that allows one to gain insight into the past, present, and future. But, sadly, there wasn't much info about it in the novel. So I had to learn it on my own until I create a [Magical Card] to do the prediction for me later.

It took me a while to gain the [Cartomancy Skill] after finding out I can't make the 6th [Magical Card] with my current [Dream Elemental Force]. And I didn't even have to create anything in my [Dream World] to use [Cartomancy] and just require having a deck of Tarot Cards.

Plus, having [Cartomancy] would help me save my butt in multiple situations. I mean, look at one of the characters in One Piece, who do the same and became one the strongest rookie pirates.

Also, I had no clue on how to do Tarot Cards reading until I figure why not use a bit of [Dream Elemental Force] while doing it while practicing. I really wished I learned this before doing [Card Magic]. Oh, well, at least I got the [Skill] for it.

"Actually, I should try it out now." I mumble to myself, since I already have [Cartomancy] may as well put it to my use, even if it is at level 1 and only work with yes or no questions. Better than nothing.

Taking out the Tarot Cards and shuffle it, then decided to do a three-card Tarot spread; well, more like I just draw three cards.

And going with situation/action/outcome.

"Situation: Will I be able to arrive in One Piece world without dying, yes or no?" I ask the question out loud and start using [Cartomancy].

Drawing the first card, revealing an upright Six of Cup, means revisiting the past, childhood memories, innocence, and joy.

Taking that as a yes, then start with the second question.

"Action: Should I help the main characters in their travels, yes or no?" I ask the second question.

Drawing the second card, revealing an upright King of Cups, which means emotionally balanced, compassionate, diplomatic. So, that is a yes for me. Since it's again upright.

Yeah, I'm using the upright and reversed card as a yes or no factor for myself and see if I should take it a good or bad sign while including the meaning of those Tarot Card.

"Outcome: Will I be able to leave One Piece in the future after I get what I wanted there, yes or no?" I ask my last question.

Then, draw the last card, revealing an upright Nine of Pentacles, which was a yes to me. However, the meaning of it while upright is abundance, luxury, self-sufficiency, financial independence. No clue how that affects me.

If I were to guess the hidden meaning, then I should have gained lots of [Realm Energy] before leaving.

"Well, look like I'm heading to One Piece." I smirk at this, then look around the room and look at the note, where anyone would find it if someone wanted to find me. Where I have already written a farewell letter to anyone that bothered to look for me.

Putting away my Tarot Card, then use [Dream-Traversing Technique] while holding the One Piece manga book.

"Wait, which volume is this?" I forgot about which volume I picked to use and notice it the 19th volume of One Piece and if I recall correctly, it in the Alabasta Arc.

"Crap." I said before a bubble of rainbow color appears around me and the surrounding changed rapidly that I had no idea what's going on.

* * *

(Alabasta: Unknown)

Then not even a minute, I found myself in the middle of nowhere in the desert.

"So hot." I mumble as the heat hit me instantly the moment the rainbow bubble disappear.

I slowly blink when I notice my hands are grabbing air and notice I'm missing the volume 19 of One Piece. And wonder if it was used as a tribute for me to come here.

"Shit. How am I supposed to head to another world after One Piece?" I mumble to myself, then look around the area and only see sand and sand.

Then look around to see if anyone nearby, which was a big fat no, and wonder which direction should I take.

Taking out my deck of Tarot Cards to do another reading and wonder how long it would take to level up [Cartomancy].

I'm going with another three-card reading, but for decision-making and choices. With option 1/option 2/option 3.

"Option 1: Going forward without stopping, will I die, yes or no? Option 2: Going the opposite direction of option 1, will I die, yes or no? Option 3: Staying where I am for the entire night, will I die, yes or no?" I whisper to myself, then draw three random cards from the top of the deck.

First Card: Eight of Pentacles Upright - Yes.

Second Card: The Hierophant Reversed - No.

Third Card: King of Wands Upright - Yes.

I blankly stare at the three cards in my right hand, then place them back into the deck before pocketing them.

Without thinking about it much, I turn around and start walking while under the heat.

 _'Now, if I were to think about the meaning of those three cards. I should be able to see the outcome, maybe. For the first one, the Eight of Pentacles being upright. Apprenticeship, repetitive tasks, mastery, skill development. If I were to guess, I may have teamed up with a bad guy and later on, I would end up dead at the end.'_ I frown at this part. Wondering who I would meet up if I were to take option 1.

 _'The second card being The Hierophant in reversed. Personal beliefs, freedom, challenging the status quo. No clue on the first and last part, but I can guess that freedom means that I won't be under control over anyone and could do whatever I wanted.'_ I let out a sigh of relief at this one.

 _'Now, the third card is the King of Wands being upright. A natural-born leader, grand visions, long-term success. I could roughly guess that someone powerful, and a leader of a group would find me and most likely to kill me upon meeting. Yikes. I think option 3 is worse than option 1. At least, I get to live for a while before getting killed. While option 3 would lead to instant death at night time.'_ I wipe the sweat off my forehead with my right forearm. Then stop thinking about this for now and rather not think about who I would meet in option 3.

 _'If I remember, around 3 days. A human can survive without water, but if the conditions are bad. Like being in a desert where the heat is very hot than I'm used to, and if I'm traveling during daylight. Then I would last maybe, hours or so instead of 3 days.'_ I thought to myself and I don't have to worry about dying today, since with the help of [Dream Elemental Force].

I should be able to last a bit longer than a regular human.

If needed, I could use some [Dream Elemental Force] to create water for me to drink, even if it takes lots of energy to do so, just for a cup. At least, the water would be drinkable and able to create in reality since the water not alive.

I frown as the heat is getting to me and really hope I meet someone soon, because I really should have thought this through more if I wanted to enter One Piece, and without any supply to help me.

Letting out a tired sigh, knowing that I wouldn't be able to bring much with me since I have no idea if the [Dream-Traversing Technique] would allow it. Not to mention how the realm of One Piece would likely reject me if I had something that was not allowed into One Piece.

So for who knows how long; I will just have to continue walking straight without stopping.


	2. Arc 1 - Chapter 2: I See I Pick

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 **'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

* * *

 **Arc 1 - Chapter 2: I See I Pick**

A few hours later*

(Alabasta: Rainbase)

I have lost track of time, but it's not night time yet. So either I arrived in the morning or near the afternoon. Not to mention the heat got more unbearable.

After thinking about it; I bring the [First Magical Card: Gravity Field] out of my [Dream World], then generate a small gravity field around me and decreasing my weight before start running; well, more like a big hop with each step as I switched the gravity direction forward, allowing me to increase my speed in a straight line. With the downside of making a hard turn and have to use a bit more [Dream Elemental Force] to stop myself without getting hurt in the process.

Either way, in just a few hours of non-stop running under the effect of my [First Magical Card].

I finally found something other than sand!

A city, which I have no idea what it was until I found out it the City of Dreams, or known as Rainbase.

And I was lucky to find it before I ran out of [Dream Elemental Force] and stopping myself from crashing into one of the building sent my [Dream Elemental Force] straight to zero. This means I'm out of [Dream Elemental Force] for now.

Sure, I only need to wait for an hour or two, maybe a bit longer before I regain back around 80% at least of my [Dream Elemental Force].

Walking around the place to see many people enjoying themselves. I notice some were looking at me like I'm a fool, and honestly, I agree with them because unlike my clothes I'm wearing.

The people here are wearing the right clothes in the desert.

Sweating like crazy, but I rather not take my shirt off if I could, rather not give myself sunburn, not that my face isn't red already.

It's only thanks to the [Second Magical Card: Healing] that I don't mind and could heal the sunburn within a few minutes to many an hour to recover from a sunburn.

Not caring about the others looking at me. I continue walking around to see if maybe the main characters appeared yet.

I would have done some Tarot Reading, but I rather not with people around here. Who knows if they think I'm doing something bad and could lead to a big mess.

"Why are the marines here?!" I heard someone screaming.

"How should I know?! Let's get the hell outta here!" I heard a different voice shouting in response and look in the direction, where I found Luffy and Usopp running away while carrying wooden barrels.

"Huh." I don't know if I should chase after them or not, but then again, I did some Tarot Reading before coming here. And one of them saying yes, that I should help the main characters in their travels.

Letting out a tired sigh and wonder how I possibly help? Seeing how my [Dream Elemental Force] is still recovering and I have barely enough [Dream Elemental Force] to use one of my [Magical Cards] for a brief moment.

I pause for a moment, _'I never did ask when I should help them, then again, I can't ask that question as it not a yes or no question. Pretty sure I could reword it in a way to make it a yes or no question.'_

I rub my head in frustration, then notice something that made me scared for my life.

The Straw Hat Pirates are heading in my direction, with the marines on their tail.

I didn't care anymore and just start running in the opposite direction, must to my regret. I'm heading towards the Rain Dinners, the same building where the Straw Hat Pirates are aiming for, if I remember correctly.

I want to cry, but no tears appear and had to rush there along with the main characters against my will. Since I have no idea if the marines would arrest me for being different from the locals and may think I'm a pirate as well just for being out of place.

* * *

A few minutes later*

 _'I really need to work out more! Those basic exercises aren't cutting it!'_ I wish my past self would have focused more on physical training, because I'm already losing my breaths from sprinting without taking a small break.

Suddenly a group of four random people appears in front of the Rain Dinners' Entrance, with those old flintlock guns. Aiming right at me, with the Straw Hat Pirates behind me and I knew right away what's going to happen next.

"TAKE AIM AND FIRE!" One of the four enemies shouted to the other three.

"There's one in the front!" Another enemy shouted when they start pointing at me instead of Nami and Usopp.

 _'I knew it!'_ I shouted in my head, wondering why I became the target.

But, they are quickly defeated by Zoro, who shows up not a second after those four took aim.

 _'Oh, my heart! I think I may have picked the wrong world to come!'_ I feel like I'm going to have multiple heart attacks in the future while staying in One Piece.

"Thanks for the save!" I said to Zoro, who looks in my direction with a confused look as I run in the Rain Dinners.

* * *

(Alabasta: Rainbase: Inside Rain Dinners)

Not caring about the others looking at me weirdly for rushing in when not a few seconds later, the Straw Hat Pirates enter the building as well to take the attention away from me.

"CROCODILE! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" Luffy shouted at the top of his lungs the moment he enters the casino and demands that Crocodile show himself, which disturbs a lot of the people in the casino.

Not a second after Luffy shouted, both Nami and Usopp appeared and smack him in the back of his head at the same time, but it looks like it didn't hurt Luffy at all, with being a rubber man and all.

"How is that going to make him show up, you dipstick?!" Nami shouts at her captain.

"He's the hero of the country! You wanna make the customers here your enemies, too?!" Usopp follows up with a comment of his own.

"Fine!" Luffy shouts back, "So... What do we do?!" Luffy had no other idea on how to approach this.

"Hey, wait a minute! Without BB, we don't know who Crocodile is!" Usopp shouts in a panic.

"Where is BB, anyway?!" Nami cried out in a panic as well.

Then all three, Luffy, Name, Usopp shouted out together, "BIBII! CROCODILE!"

I glance around and wonder why no one tried to shut them up yet. But, I guess they were too into their games to win money.

A few seconds later, Smoker came inside, with some of the casino workers were here trying to stop him, but end up getting thrown away like nothing, but still alive, somewhat.

As the Straw Hat Pirates run away, a group of workers called out to them, leading to a VIP room, which I highly doubt, and Smoker following them.

Not wanting to get any unwanted attention. I didn't follow them into the trap, which I still find myself wondering how they fall such a lame trap.

 _'Seriously, I remember how this part is where the path split. One path says VIP and the other say, pirate. Knowing Luffy, he picked pirate and they end up being trapped.'_ I shook my head at how stupid the main character, Luffy, is most, if not, all the time.

Pretty sure, it's because his brain should be stuck as a kid due to it becoming rubber or just harder for Luffy to grow up.

So for the time being; I decided to act like I'm looking for a game to play or someone to meet up with while waiting on my [Dream Elemental Force] to recover.

As I continue walking around, I notice something nearby that caught my attention and was shocked to see it on the food table for customers to eat.

On the table is a weird looking fruit, with swirl marks and in the shape of a pear and green.

Not caring if someone sees me. I walk up to the food table and grab it, before using what remaining [Dream Elemental Force] to absorb the Devil Fruit into my [Dream World] to be converted into my [First Demon Sealing Hex].

Once the Devil Fruit appears in my [Dream World]. I will the [First Demon Sealing Hex] to absorb the Devil Fruit's essence.

After what feels like an eternity; it only happens instantly.

Bringing up my status window to see how much progress on the [First Demon Sealing Hex].

* * *

 **Name:** Yume Chūmon  
 **Essence:** 50  
 **Will:** 15  
 **Physical:** 10  
 **Age:** 21  
 **Profession:** Dream Spell Master  
 **Cultivation:** [Illusionary Divine (1st Tier)]  
 **Technique:** Demon Sealing Hexes [First Demon Sealing Hex (11%)], Card Magic [6th Magical Card (0%), and Dream-Traversing  
 **Skill:** [Book Collector Lv.1] and [Cartomancy Lv.1]

* * *

The moment I saw the [First Demon Sealing Hex] increase to 11%. I couldn't help grinning like a madman. Because if I guess correctly. I only need around 9 more Devil Fruit and I should be able to complete the [First Demon Sealing Hex].

 _'Okay, better go help the Straw Hat Pirates or risk having bad luck soon. I know for a fact that no one has eaten this Devil Fruit is highly unusual. I could easily guess this realm offer this to me, in order to help the main characters.'_ I knew right away that this was my first payment and I need to help the main characters right away or risk causing this realm to attack me for just taking things from it and expected it to be free with no string attached to it.

Well, unless I ate the Devil Fruit, which most likely creates a connection between me and this realm, stopping me from leaving it for another later on.

With just 11% of the [First Demon Sealing Hex] completely. I could finally use it, even if it just a brief moment and would use maybe half of my reserve or more.

 _'Actually, maybe less, because I could feel my [Dream Elemental Force] is bigger after getting the [First Demon Sealing Hex] at 11%.'_ I thought to myself the essence stat increased by 5 points, but really wish I have a way to track down how much [Dream Elemental Force] I'm using and find out the exact time ratio in recovery.

Looking around to see if there is a chance of another Devil Fruit nearby for the taken and was disappointed not to see another. Then again, finding one was already considered very lucky.

Not knowing how much time has gone; I quickly start acting like I'm still looking for a game to play or someone to meet up with, because I need to find a way to help the Straw Hat Pirates, but with the way, I am right now.

I would be lucky to keep my life while trying to use the same way they went. Unlike the Straw Hat Pirates. I'm a nobody and easily be killed.

* * *

A few hours later*

(Alabasta: Rainbase)

I took a bite of the drumstick I bought with stolen money I pickpocketed from those customers inside the casino while under the effect of the [Fourth Magical Card: Stealth].

May as well take this chance to grab some money, since I know for sure that later on. I won't get the chance to. _'Oh, who am I kidding? Of course, I would be able to steal from others as long as I increase my cultivation.'_

Also, I started thinking about what kind of [Body Tempering Technique] I should use to increase my body performance. Because I really wasn't thinking things through over the 3 years of gaining this ability as a [Dream Master].

Because the main character of the Carefree Path of Dreams cultivated multiple paths. This included the Martial Arts path and the [Dream Master] path together.

Sure, I have [Card Magic], but that is mostly my [Spiritual Spells] to use for now. Since I can't think of a good system for creating my own [Spiritual Spells].

It wasn't until midnight that I give up on the idea of cheating my way into increasing my mortal body. Plus, I rather not use [Dream Elemental Force] as a replacement for the energy used in those wuxia novels to do body tempering cultivating.

Furthermore, I have no idea if this [Dream Elemental Force] has another name for it and could be very poison if I were to use it to refine my body.

In fact, the [Dream Beast Master] is similar to a [Body Tempering Cultivation], but using beasts as a way to merge the original body, to gain new abilities and a stronger body as a bonus side-effect in the process.

Either way, I rather not follow the [Dream Beast Master], even if I could use a different version of it and summon an army of beasts to do my bidding instead of merging them together with my body.

I should already be happy I even became a [Dream Master], a [Dream Spell Master] mixed with a bit of other paths, because I got the feeling if I find a good [Body Tempering Techniques], then I could figure a way to remake it into a version I could use inside my [Dream World] before getting someone else to train it as a trial and see if there any side-effects would occur.

I'm already lucky enough to recreate a version of the [Demon Sealing Hexes] as my [Dream Spell Master] path.

 _'There's one way to find out if I should even include training my own body at all.'_ I thought to myself, but after I move out of the public and head into an Inn for me to stay for the night.

* * *

A few minutes later*

(Alabasta: Rainbase: Unknown Inn)

After finding one and paying for only a single night. I head to my room and locking the door, then move away from the window so no one should see me.

Pulling out my deck of Tarot Card to decide if I should work on my body beside keep it in shape.

I'm going with a three-card spread once more, with option 1/option 2/option 3 again.

"Option 1: Training my body to make it abnormally stronger than the average, will I still be able to continue raising up my cultivation as a [Dream Master] if so, yes or no? Option 2: Focus completely on cultivating as a [Dream Master], will I die early on doing so, yes or no? Option 3: Should I train something other than body tempering, yes or no?" I draw three cards from the deck.

First Card: The Devil upright, with the keywords being - shadow self, attachment, addiction, addiction, restriction, sexuality. And with it being upright, making it a yes response.

Second Card: The Fool upright, with the keywords being - beginnings, innocence, spontaneity, a free spirit. And another being a yes in response.

Third Card: King of Wands upright, with the keywords being - natural-born leader, grand visions, long-term success. Another being a yes as well.

This makes all options being yes.

With option 1, where I could train my body to be able to fight others being with supernatural physical abilities and still continue working my cultivation as a [Dream Master] without any trouble.

Option 2. I would die early on if I fully focus on cultivating as a [Dream Master]. Yikes.

Finally, option 3, I can work something else besides training my body.

Now, to get check the hidden messages, if I could decode them correctly.

In the first option. I would either become a shadow of myself in the process while training my body. While becoming addicted to training my body and may end up straying from my main path, placing a resistance onto myself for some time. Also, for the last part is sexuality. I guess I would fall in love at some point? I can't tell about this one.

As for the second option. I would guess that the keyword: beginning would mean the part of my travel would become a lot harder later on. High chance of my death in a few years due to my weak points. Reading further, I would say I would die without knowing how. Next part, for spontaneity. I could guess I would do something stupid and it would be the result of my death. The last part being a free spirit. No clue on that part, but I already got the message, that I should fully focus on cultivating as a [Dream Master].

Finally, the third option. It has to be something unrelated to training the body to become stronger. And either become an actual leader of a group, which I rather not, or it would mean finding someone that is a natural-born leader, who has grand visions, and I would find whatever would catch my interests in learning something other than training my body to become stronger and I would live a lot longer. Furthermore, I would have better successful events due to this.

"Man, doing Tarot reading is sure scary to find out what possible futures could happen." I mumble to myself, because out of the three options. The last one is my best one to do while the first one would lose myself and become something worse or better.

I'm leaning to worse for a while, because even though I could raise my cultivation as a [Dream Master]. It would get stuck at some point and it would take a miracle or something to have a breakthrough.

"Now, does this mean I have to join Luffy's pirate crew after all? I really don't want to end up as some side character that would become forgotten later on until I'm needed again. Ugh, this is so frustrating. I want to be a shadow character that overpowered, not another character into the main casts or a side character for plot use." I continue to think out loud, but mumbling it to myself.

Sometimes, I really wished, I picked something other than doing Tarot Reading to predict the future. But, Then again, I could escape the worse paths.

Looking down at the three cards in my hand and wonder if I should do another Tarot Reading.

Then I decided I may as well while I can without getting attacked in the process of predicting the future.

Same as before. But, first, shuffling the deck again after putting the three cards back.

"Option 1: If I join the Straw Hat Pirates tomorrow, will I find another Devil Fruit tomorrow, yes or no? Option 2: If I join later, will I still be able to join the Straw Hat Pirates, yes or no? Option 3: Would I die if I were to wait until the 2 years time-skip to happen before joining the Straw Hat Pirates, yes or no?" I draw three new cards.

First Card: Page of Pentacles reversed, that's a no. Keywords - lack of progress, procrastination, learn from failure.

Second Card: Queen of Swords reversed, that's also a no. Keywords - overly-emotional, easily influenced, bitchy, cold-hearted.

Third Card: Two of Wands upright, being the only yes out of three options. Keywords - future planning, progress, decisions, discovery.

 _'Okay, so I won't find another Devil Fruit to absorb tomorrow. Good to know.'_ I thought with a frown at what I got from the first card.

Thinking about the keywords. Lack of progress would equal to no point of searching at all. Procrastination would mean if I do try to search one anyway, then in the process, I would end up delaying something. Maybe joining the Straw Hat Pirates while I have the chance. And the part of learning from failure. I could guess that I should maybe do another Tarot Reading related to Devil Fruit the day after tomorrow?

For the second option, that should be a given because I'm a complete stranger to them and something would try to stop me from meeting up with them later on.

Pretty sure the One Piece World decided that I was no longer someone able to be related to the main characters.

Going into more into the message of the second card.

I would be either regretting it so much, that I wished that I took option 1 while I had the chance in the future or enter up with depression and could lead to stopping me from making any progress in cultivating.

The next part of the message would be that I would be at my weakest state and anyone could manipulate me. And with the last two keywords being bitchy and cold-hearted. I would say either a female with a cold heart that won't hesitate to kill me or a male that always in a bad mood.

The third option is the One Piece's realm slapping me in the face. I would die within 2 years, 100% chance too. And it would be involved with this world, planning a way to make my life like hell until in the end, that I should have taken option 1 in the first place.

"Welp. That's enough Tarot Reading for the tonight." I got the messages loud and clear from One Piece world.

I even got the first messages before coming into this realm and why I was so easily able to enter it in the first place.

I'm literally like those main characters in wuxia novels backing as some kind of plot armor to help the main character become overpowered in the future and saving their butts at some points.

* * *

The next day*

(Alabasta: Rainbase)

Early in the morning, I have been searching for a way to reach Crocodile's lair since then. And it has already past seven o'clock, which should be when Crocodile's Operation Utopia beings at 7:00 Am.

Operation Utopia is the name of the project designed by Crocodile which consisted of taking over the Alabasta Kingdom's throne by disposing of King Nefertari Cobra and acquiring the ancient weapon [Pluton] hidden somewhere in Alabasta. The members of Baroque Works were mobilized for this operation.

Of course, this operation ended in failure when the entire syndicate was defeated by the Straw Hat Pirates, and most of the members were arrested by the marines.

However, this only happens later on, and the operation has just begun.

So far, everything is happening like canon and I still haven't found the Straw Hat Pirates, neither did they show up in public yet.

While continuing to run around without knowing where to go until I decided to use the original way. Entering the VIP room; well, the other one being the pirate path direction.

* * *

A few minutes later*

(Alabasta: Rainbase: Inside Rain Dinners)

Of course, I made sure to use the [Magical Card: Stealth] when I really need to while rushing into the hallway towards the VIP room.

I checked the VIP room first before heading to the pirate path, which I found out, much to my relief, is another entrance to the underground lair.

The moment I came near the stairs toward the underground lair, where Crocodile and Robin, along with the Straw Hat Pirates and Smoker, a Marine Captain, trapped in a sea stone cage.

"HAHAHAHA! Isn't that a tearjerker?! Love for one's country is what will destroy it in the end!" I heard Crocodile doing a monologue.

"That bastard! If only this cage weren't here!" Luffy shouted in frustration.

I quickly position myself near the entrance to the underground lair while trying my best not to get noticed.

Crocodile chuckle in amusement, "I can remember all the hassle I had to go through to get this far. Collecting up members, scraping up money to buy the silver necessary to produce the dance power. Stirring up towns on the brink of destruction. Teaching my employees how to carry out false acts of army corruption. Slowly eroding the people's trust in their King and increasing their frustration!"

 _'Man, now I think about it. The bad guys always reveal their plans to the heroes.'_ I thought to myself how Crocodile monologue everything he did up to now.

"Do you know why I want to control your country so badly, Miss Wednesday?" Crocodile asks the princess.

"How could I understand what's in your rotted head?!" Vivi, the princess of Alabasta, yells at Crocodile with rage.

"Such a foul-mouthed princess." Crocodile said in a dull tone before smacking her against the face, sending her crashing to the ground.

 _'Oh, that's going to hurt in the morning.'_ I thought to myself as I wince at the sound of Vivi hitting the ground with her face. _'I really need to find the right time to help the heroes.'_

I started looking around the place to see the best way to do this. While ignoring the conversations going on below me.

Just as I was about to think of a plan to do this. Crocodile showing the princess a key to the cage that holds Luffy and his crew, where he tells her. She is free to join them if she wishes, then throws the key down a trap-door into a pit, which I can't tell what's down there from what I am.

I start thinking really hard on how to do this and wondering if I have enough [Dream Elemental Force] to create a new [Spiritual Spell] and not a [Magical Card].

In fact, I could use the [First Demon Sealing Hex], which is actually the [Eighth Demon Sealing Hex: Body-Mind Hex], which I reverse the order of starting at the [Eighth Demon Sealing Hex] to the [First Demon Sealing Hex: Beginning-Ending Hex]. As the 8th Tier while the [Seal the Heavens Hex] would be the 9th Tier stage for [Dream Spell Master]. Of course, I have to modify it to make it work for me.

Sadly, I don't know if using the [First Demon Sealing Hex] I developed to 11% would even work on Crocodile long enough for me to do something to help the good guys.

While thinking about a good [Spiritual Spell] to create. I heard some yelling downstairs, but continue to think of a good way to do this.

Luckily, the bad guys aren't heading back upstairs where I am and exiting from the underground lair from a different passage.

However, I notice the place begins to flood and a giant crocodile with banana-shaped growths on their head started to climb out of the pit.

Soon I heard Sanji's voice coming from the Den Den Mushi and started antagonizing Crocodile.

"AH! WHO IS THIS GUY?!" I heard someone from the casino's lobby and wonder if Sanji showed up.

This made my face go pale in fear when I remember how Crocodile would leave to the upstairs where I am. In order to leave the casino from the front entrance instead of the hidden passage, he and Robin would take.

Not thinking about it too much the moment I notice Crocodile is already walking upstairs. I activate the [Magical Card: Stealth] once more while not moving a muscle as I watch Crocodile and Robin appear and closing the door that leads back to the hallway to here from the VIP room path.

It's a good thing I already entered, but just stick near the stairs.

"BB!" Some of the Straw Hat Pirates shouted at Vivi in concern and worry for her safety. As the giant crocodile trying to eat Vivi.

Deactivating the [Magical Card: Stealth] before switching it for the [First Magical Card: Gravity Field] and throw it at Vivi, since I rather not test if I have enough [Dream Elemental Force] to lift up the giant crocodile to the ceiling.

While Vivi was a lot easier to do as the giant crocodile missed its target, causing me to sigh in relief.

"BB flying!" Luffy and Usopp cried out in shock and awe.

Quickly, I manipulate the gravity field attached to Vivi and send her over to where I am fast before making the [Magical Card] return back to my hand.

Not wanting to take my chances.

I create another gravity field, but this time, I use it on the [Magical Card] itself as I throw it straight at the giant crocodile's head from my position while changing the gravitational force's direction, giving the [Magical Card] the speed of a bullet due to how strong I throw it and including the increased gravity pulling it.

And just like that, the [Magical Card] pierced through the giant crocodile's head, killing it instantly.

I let another sigh of relief as I send the [Magical Card] back into my [Dream World] for later use.

"Go!" I shout at Vivi, who was shocked at seeing and was shaken out of her confused and scared mind, then quickly rush through the doors before shouting back.

"Please help them!" Vivi shouted at me before rushing into the hallway, leaving me behind with the Straw Hat Pirates and Smoker.

I look back at the others downstairs with a blank expression, wondering how I should approach them and figure a way to join Luffy's crew.


	3. Arc 1 - Chapter 3: So Much Regrets

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 **'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

* * *

 **Arc 1 - Chapter 3: So Much Regrets**

(Alabasta: Rainbase: Inside Rain Dinners)

Walking down the stairs as the others stare at me in shock, but it was Smoker that made me want to cry in sadness since I could easily see it now. Either he tries to force me to become a marine after figure out I was a nobody first or place a wanted poster of me once I join the Straw Hat Pirates.

"Before anyone ask if I'm a pirate, marine, pirate hunter, or just a native here, I'm not." I give everyone a smile, "So... One of the Shichibukai trying to take control of the desert kingdom Alabasta." I follow up with something that would distract them from wondering what I am.

Luffy, Nami, Usopp, and Zoro didn't seem to know what a Shichibukai is, but the growling Smoker seems to know.

"HEY! LET US OUT! I GOT TO BEAT CROCODILE!" Luffy shout at me, then fall to his knees when he grabs touched the sea stone cage, which weakens Luffy due to his status as a Devil Fruit user.

"Alright." I said simply enough, causing Luffy to blink his eyes at me in confusion since this was the first time agreeing with him right away, causing Luffy to have a big smile on his face now.

While the rest were wary of me; nevertheless, they are glad to finally get out of this sea stone cage after staying in it for an entire night now. Plus, they are on a time limit.

Checking my [Dream Elemental Force]. I should be able to create one or two [Magical Cards], maybe more depending on what [Spiritual Spells] I place onto them.

But, decided to think about it later and just take out my [First Magical Card: Gravity Field] out once more.

"Mind moving back, don't want any accident to happen." I said to everyone, making them take a few steps back away while keeping their guards up around me.

Holding the [Magical Card] in between my right index and middle fingers.

I move it in between the bars of the cage, then slowly turn it like a key as I manipulate the gravity field to push everything away from the center, not including myself though.

As the bars started to bend until it breaks apart and make it like someone with strong physical strength just pull them apart with their bare hands. And now, there is enough space for others to walk out.

I stop channeling my [Dream Elemental Force] into the [Magical Card].

Just as I was about to say something. I was kicked against the head, sending me crashing against the way before falling into the water, which the water was already above knee level. Lucky for me, I reacted right away to use the [Magical Card: Gravity Field] to lessen the momentum, to soften the damage, where I would mostly be very hurt or dead.

I still feel in pain; nevertheless, I am alive, but still in pain as I send the [Magical Card] away.

"Don't worry guys, I'm here." Sanji said to his crew while trying to act cool from this sudden appearance.

"Ah! Sanji! You kicked the person that helping us!" Vivi cried in a panic as she rushes over to help the person that saved her life from being eaten by a giant crocodile just a 20 minutes ago.

"Wait, what?" Sanji looks very confused from hearing this.

"Nice going, shitty cook. You just attacked our ally." Zoro mock Sanji, who shouted back in rage.

"Enough! We need to go!" Nami shout at the rest, as time isn't on their side right now.

"Ugh, my head." I grunt in pain while trying my best not to give into the urge to attack Sanji as payback.

"Are you alright?" Vivi ask me, as she helps me get on my feet while my entire body is wet now, but with the [Magical Card: Cleaning] would do the trick to get my clothes dry in a matter of seconds.

"Never mind about me. We need to leave now unless you don't want to save your home." I said to Vivi, who instantly remember why she came back to free the Straw Hat Pirates.

"Right! Come on everyone!" Vivi lent her shoulder for me to lean on, as she helps me stand and start walking to the other passage out of here.

"Let's go..." Luffy tried to shout, but was pretty much weak at the moment with the water affecting him right now.

However, before we could leave, more giant crocodiles show up.

Without thinking about it, Sanji rush over to kill them before those giant crocodiles come and eat one of us.

Once all the giant crocodiles are killed, including the one that swallows the keys, spit out a large sphere made out of unknown substances.

"What the hell is that?!" Usopp shouted in confusion, with his eyes almost popping out and mouth widen in defying logic as it is wide enough to fit an entire watermelon.

"What is that thing?!" Nami was surprised as Usopp and the rest, but more worry that it could be dangerous.

Before anyone could say anything.

The white sphere started moving before it cracks open in half, and a person came out.

"FREEDOM! YES! I'VE SURVIVE!" The unknown person came out of the white sphere cried out in excitement and joy. Which surprised everyone.

"It's 3! 3!" Luffy point at the unknown person in shock.

"MR. 3! Why were you inside the crocodile's stomach?!" Vivi ask Mr. 3 in shock.

"HAAAH! I AM REVIVED! I THOUGHT I WAS A GONER!" Mr. 3 shouted in joy once more.

"Hehehe! You were naive to think you could exterminate me, Crocodile! The moment I was swallowed, I used the last of my power to create this 'Doru Doru Ball' and was able to protect myself from harm." Mr. 3 started a monologue while not noticing there are other nearby.

Not wanting to listen any longer. I throw the [First Magical Card: Gravity Field] at Mr. 3, to crush him into the ground, breaking through the wax ball, causing the water to finally affecting him and passed out the moment his face made contact with the solid ground.

"Okay, how about we start leaving now while we can." I said to the others, because I rather get this over with and think of a way to join the Straw Hat Pirates before they leave this island for another.

By then, I would fall into option 2 and 3, with option 2 happening first and later option 3 will happen afterward.

Yeah, I rather not have that if possible.

Quickly, everyone starts escaping from this place as the walls started breaking and the water coming through. Sadly, we got hit by a wave of water, causing some of us who can't swim to be very close to death now.

* * *

A few minutes later*

(Alabasta: Rainbase)

"Holy shit! My life just flashes before my eyes!" I cried out in shock and wonder if coming to One Piece was a great idea at all! Not even a week in and I almost lost my poor little life more than once by now.

"You alive, Luffy?!" Sanji came up from the side of the river and drag his captain out, with him spitting out water. "Jeez, these Devil Fruit users sure are a pain in the ass to deal with."

"Get up Usopp!" Vivi shout at Usopp by pulling his long nose, which stretches his entire face.

I almost laugh at this site and very I may or may not be under One Piece's logic. Because no way a normal human face could stretch like that.

"What are you doing?! Why couldn't you swim like a normal human being?!" Nami shout at Usopp, who still has his nose pull very hard by the princess.

Not a second later, Zoro came up, with Smoker drag out of the water with him.

"AAAAH, IT'S SMOKER! WHY'D YOU BRING OUR ENEMY UP ZORO?!" Sanji shout at Zoro, who was pissed off by this.

"Shut up, I didn't want to. He's not gonna die, anyways." Zoro replied with a tired voice.

"Whatever, let's hurry!" Sanji said to everyone, then look at Vivi, "We lost a lot of time. Can we still make it?"

"I don't know." Vivi honestly didn't know, then look at Nami, "Nami, do you still have that perfume you bought in Nanohana?"

"Huh? Yeah, why?" Nami pulls out the perfume, to prove she still has it on her.

"Put it on!" Vivi shout at Nami, who was confused by this but did it anyway.

"Like this?" Nami uses the perfume on herself, causing Sanji to look in Nami's direction with hearts for eyes.

"Aaaah, fall in love to the end of the world!" Sanji cried out in happily.

"Seriously, just die." Zoro said to Sanji the moment he saw this poor display before his eyes.

"Roronoa!" Smoker shout at Zoro, to get his attention. "Why did you save me?"

Smoker seems very pissed that he was saved by a pirate and wanted to know why would a pirate save him, a marine, whose job is to catch pirate and bring them to justice.

"I was only following the captain's order. You don't have to thank me, okay? It's just him being weird." Zoro answered Smoker's question on why he saved him.

"Then... I assume you don't have any complaints if I have to complete my duties as a marine here?" Smoker looks like he ready for a fight.

"HAAAAAH! Full speed ahead to Alubarna!" Usopp shouted at the top of his lungs the moment he regained consciousness, with Luffy waking up instantly as well.

"WHERE ARE YOU, CROCODILE?!" Luffy roar with rage, ready to face him. Then notice Smoker nearby. "Smokey! You wanna fight?!" Luffy had too much energy upon waking up and taking any chance to take action.

"AH! THE MARINES ARE COMING!" Usopp cried out in horror as the sound of marines coming to this area.

Before Usopp could think of an idea to escape this bad situation.

Smoker close his eyes, "Go." This caused everyone to look at Smoker in confusion.

"Huh?" Luffy looks confused, but still ready to fight.

"Only this time... Will I let you get away." Smoker said to the Straw Hat Pirates, causing everyone to be surprised by this. "The next time we meet, you're a dead man. Remember that, Straw Hat Luffy."

"THERE THEY ARE! THE STRAW HAT CREW!" Someone, a marine, shouted the moment they caught the sight of the Straw Hat Pirates.

Quickly, everyone starts running, with Luffy sticking around. While I run along with the rest, because no way am I taking my chance with marines. And with Smoker already saw my face, I'm bound to get a wanted poster at some point in the future.

"Hurry, the marines are coming! Which way's Alubarna?" Sanji ask Vivi while making sure no one nearby attack them.

"What are you doing, Luffy? Hurry!" Zoro notice Luffy wasn't running as well.

"Right." Luffy said to Zoro before start speaking with Smoker.

* * *

A few minutes later*

While escaping, we're rejoined by Chopper riding a giant crab, causing everyone to be surprised by this.

"That's one big crab." I mumble to myself, then taking this chance to use my remaining [Dream Elemental Force] to create the next [Magical Card] and I already had one in mind to pick after having to deal with my limitation of strength and speed.

Mostly strength than anything else. Because everyone in One Piece are just stupidly strong.

Ignoring the conversation going on as I get on the giant crab along with the rest. I quickly enter my [Dream World] to create the [Sixth Magical Card: Cannon Ball], which took more than half of my leftover [Dream Elemental Force] I have left to create it.

The [Magical Card: Cannon Ball] is literally the same as the power of the main character of Hamatora's Nice, who have the ability to turn into sound waves to travel himself into other wavelengths.

In other words, the user can move at the speed of sound by using sound as a medium to transport their body.

However, I changed a few things like I need headphones to use it and can leave the [Sixth Magical Card] inside my [Dream World] without the needs to bring it out to use it and just channel [Dream Elemental Force] into it, to activate it.

Of course, if I take it out, I gain better control and remove the needs to snap my fingers along with increasing the range by throwing the [Magical Card], which create a field around it for me to use as the medium instead of the sound of snapping fingers.

But, only while the [Magical Card] is moving and if stopped by something or land on the ground. I need to, either return it back to my [Dream World] or throw it again.

Bringing up my status window, to check something.

* * *

 **Name:** Yume Chūmon  
 **Essence:** 50  
 **Will:** 15  
 **Physical:** 10  
 **Age:** 21  
 **Profession:** Dream Spell Master  
 **Cultivation:** [Illusionary Divine (1st Tier)]  
 **Technique:** Demon Sealing Hexes [First Demon Sealing Hex (11%)], Card Magic [7th Magical Card (0%), and Dream-Traversing  
 **Skill:** [Book Collector Lv.1] and [Cartomancy Lv.1]

* * *

Sadly, I didn't see any changes besides that I don't have enough [Dream Elemental Force] to create the [Seventh Magical Card], even if I recover back all my [Dream Elemental Force].

And because the time flow being different inside the [Dream World]. I have already figured out how to create and use the [Magical Card: Cannon Ball], but only getting the basics of using, like avoiding danger. Not to mention, the cost of using this [Spiritual Spell] isn't too much and could be used more than a dozen times in a row before I start worrying about my safety due to having a low of [Dream Elemental Force]; well, that's in theory.

Once I exit out my [Dream World] is the moment I see Vivi being grabbed by Crocodile's hook, but Luffy is able to unhook her and grabs on himself.

However, what made things very bad was that I got tagged along when the back of my collar was caught in the hook the moment Luffy throws Vivi back to the others and that was when I got caught by accident before Luffy grabs the hook himself.

"Shit! What kind of bad luck is this!" I shouted after Luffy telling his crew to go on without him as he prepares to fight Crocodile.

Everyone else looks at me and just remember I was with them this entire time, even Luffy had forgotten about me for a while and was shocked to see me coming along with him.

"Oh, no!" Vivi cried out in horror, that the person who helped is being dragged away along with Luffy.

"We didn't even get to know what his name!" Usopp cried out in horror as well, because he was too busy with his life on the line and seeing a giant crab to remember there someone else among them.

"Just go!" I shout to the rest, causing them to look at me with surprise that I wanted them to go instead of rescuing me.

Before they could say anything else, both Luffy and I were dragged away before everyone could say anything else.

Quickly summon my [First Magical Card] to manipulate the gravity to soften my landing. As both Luffy and I met up with Crocodile and Robin.

Robin laughs a little the moment she saw us, "The princess just ran out on us."

"Doesn't matter. The agents in Alubarna should be done with their duties soon. Go call them to deal with the rest." Crocodile said to Robin, then glared down at Luffy. "I think your games have gone a little too long, Straw Hat Luffy."

Luffy got up from the sand, then comment that though Vivi is weak. She is still trying to save everyone, that she wants the rebellion to end without anyone dying.

Crocodile, of course, scoffs and started speaking back to Luffy.

Leaving me and Robin, to stare at each other.

Cold sweat going down my forehead since Robin is a very dangerous as an enemy with her Devil Fruit. She could easily kill me, with my weak body compared to everyone else in this world.

Robin just smiles at me, knowing that I was afraid of her.

Unlike what people think. Robin is still considered a dangerous person and is willing to kill others in order to save her own life until she spends more time with the Straw Hat Pirates. Otherwise, if you're not strong yourself. Then, most likely Robin would either continue on with her business and not bother you or cripple you from following her, at worse, kill you to hide her presence from the public.

And right now, I'm low on [Dream Elemental Force] and very limited on what I could do. Also, I really wished my luck didn't turn so bad because after I created the [Sixth Magical Card]. I've already been dragged into a boss fight that's beyond my level before I was ready.

While Luffy and Crocodile continue to speak to others, with the former getting the latter angry from the look of it.

Robin laughs a little, causing Crocodile glaring at her, showing that she was still listening to the conversation while I was busy thinking of a way to keep my life intact while maybe helping Luffy out.

"What's so funny?!" Crocodile growl at Robin. "Do you want to die as well, Nico Robin?

"If that's how you feel about it. Do as you wish. Also, what happened to your promise not to call me by that name?" Robin starts walking away, amused that Crocodile got so mad easily and is willing to kill her, but knew he won't until she is no longer valuable in his eyes. So until then, Robin just has to keep her guard up for the time being.

"Where are you going?" Crocodile asks Robin, forgetting that he literally just asked her to go call the agents at Alubarna.

"Ahead to Alubarna." Robin knew there is a limit to Crocodile's patience and not mention how he ordered her to do something just a few minutes ago.

"Hey, do you mind following after her? I'm going to fight Crocodile." Luffy said to me, who already got into a fighting stance.

"Sure. The name, Yume. Good luck." I didn't take any chances and quickly use my new [Magical Card] as I snap my fingers, disappearing from everyone's sights as I rush over to Robin, who already has her guards up.

Seeing me appear before her, may have shocked her because she didn't use her Devil Fruit power on me. Which I was happy for a few seconds before I notice multiple arms grow out of me.

Not wanting to feel any bone-breaking pain. I snap my fingers again, hoping this would save me. I was once more happy to find the arms disappear and I was a few feet away from Robin.

I notice the shock and pain on her face when I used my [Magical Card: Cannon Ball] again just now.

Not caring, that Luffy and Crocodile are still nearby, with the former shouting very loud at how cool I was for having super speed or something before Crocodile tried to take Luffy down the moment he was distracted, but that didn't stop Luffy from fighting back.

Testing something very dangerous and hope it doesn't kill Robin, but I use [Cannon Ball] once more, but this time. I snap twice, which Robin noticed right away. However, it was too late and Robin crosses her arms over her chest to use her Devil Fruit power.

But, I've already appeared in front of Robin, grabbing her by the shoulder before using [Cannon Ball] a second time with the needs to snap my fingers again since I have already done so before.

A few more feet away from the fight between Luffy and Crocodile.

I notice Robin was knocked out cold and could roughly guess while. Unlike me, who is immune to the air friction and strain from going at the speed of sound. I'm kind of shocked Robin's body is intact and hasn't been destroyed.

' _Note to self: Don't use [Cannon Ball] with another person with me. No clue if it's because Robin has a strong body or because her Devil Fruit saves her. Kind of leaning to the Devil Fruit as there many things not known about it. Who knows if there anything else the Devil Fruit gives to their users besides the power belong to that Devil Fruit'_ I thought to myself, then carry Robin, who honestly feel a lot lighter than she looks and starts running away from the fight going behind me.

Also, I'm kind of happy that I defeated one of the main characters of One Piece, even if it was by surprise and really based purely on luck.

However, I made sure not to stay too far away from the battle between Luffy and Crocodile.

Because I remember how Luffy was defeated by Crocodile and Robin saved Luffy before he died.

So far, the fight is going on like canon and I already have the [Magical Card: Stealth] on standby, ready to use at any moment.

Also, I'm really hoping Crocodile won't detect me while under hidden. Not to mention I have Robin with, even if she unconscious at the moment. Really should use the [Magical Card: Healing] on Robin too, because I have no idea what kind of internal damage she got during the ride of [Cannon Ball].

Looking at how the fight is going. I've no idea if it's because Luffy is a rubber man or some kind of logic in this world, but having the water suck right out of one's arm, mummifying that arm before Luffy went off to grab his water bottle and drinking it right away, restoring back his arm to normal.

Also, seeing Luffy literally bites Crocodile's head off was kind of weird, then watching Crocodile escaping from Luffy's mouth and comment that it is time for him and Yuba to die.

Crocodile then creates a sandstorm while starting another monologue.

Not before long, Luffy became enraged and attack Crocodile. Only to be impaled by Crocodile's hook, while Crocodile comments that pirates like Luffy are in the grand line.

"Yuba will die. This final sandstorm will do it. It will light the flames of rebellion's anger once again. This archaic love for others is what will destroy the country. The same goes for you, Straw Hat Luffy. You would have lived longer had you not succumbed to your weakness emotions." Crocodile said to Luffy, who was badly injured.

Watching how canon went, as Crocodile comment on how Luffy is still alive and throws him into the quicksand and with that, Luffy falls deeper and deeper into it.

I started to sweat at this site and praying that Crocodile would lead soon already, so I could help Luffy out. After all, it was Robin who saved Luffy from the quicksand.

Soon I watch Crocodile walk away, while I've already activated the [Magical Card: Stealth] to hide Robin and me from plain sight. Hoping Crocodile won't detect us.

I was too scared to even do a Tarot Reading to see if Crocodile would see me and really hoping my [Dream Elemental Force] would last long enough until Crocodile leave.

* * *

A few minutes later*

Once I made sure Crocodile is gone. I carry Robin over my shoulder and carefully walk over to where Luffy is, who not a second later, pops his head out and yells out that he's hungry.

Coming near the quicksand, I throw my [Magical Card: Gravity Field] at Luffy, who notices me at the corner of his eyes as the [Magical Card] touches his head and a second later.

Luffy's entire body is lifted out of the quicksand and move in midair until he over to where I am, but I was already carrying Robin and walk a few feet away from the quicksand, with Luffy floating behind me.

After walking a few meters away. I drop Luffy to the sand, then dismiss the [Magical Card], where I bring out another [Magical Card], to heal both Robin and Luffy.

It's a good thing I could create multiple copies of [Magical Cards], but in return, the rate of using my [Dream Elemental Force] would become double for each copy of the same [Magical Cards].

So if I bring out two gravity fields and three healings. I would lose double the rate of [Dream Elemental Force] while using the two gravity fields while triple for using three healings. Put them together and the [Dream Elemental Force] would drain five times the rate than normal.

I'm just glad the effect isn't lowered from doing this, but I could increase the effect by inputting more [Dream Elemental Force].

However, right now I'm very, very low on [Dream Elemental Force] and only have enough to heal both Luffy and Robin for 10 minutes before I'm completely out of [Dream Elemental Force].

Honestly, I'm shocked that my [Dream Elemental Force] still hasn't run out by now.

"Thank you." Luffy said to me, as he could feel himself recovering.

"No problem." I replied as I sat on the sand while taking a few deep breaths to calm my heart. I feel more tired than I ever could in the past.

"Hey, are you a magician?" Luffy asks me, as he continues to take a few deep breaths and looking better than before.

"No, why?" I ask Luffy, as I continue to heal him and Robin, who is still unconscious; well, I think she is still. Not an expert on body language, so no clue if she has woken up right now and just pretending to be out cold.

"Because everything you have done, seems like [Magic] to me." Luffy said to me in a tired voice.

"Oh." Now, I can't honestly say I'm a [Dream Master], which would make Luffy very confused and just make up a silly name, that would piss me off like no tomorrow.

"Okay, I'm a magician. You caught me. Name's Yume Chūmon, the wandering magician, who is traveling to improve my own Magics." I said dryly, wondering if the [Dream Spell Master] is just another name for a magician or something.

"Amazing, ha, join my crew!" Luffy shouts at me in a tired voice, looking at me with eyes look like stars, making it creepy to me.

"Sure, but don't expect me to use Magic all day long. I have a limitation, you know." I try to look like joining Luffy's crew wasn't something worth being excited about, but inside, I was jumping in joy, because then, I won't die in 2 years while in this world.

However, I was also crying to myself, that I wanted to be a hidden character not part of the main characters, with a high rate of death for me still, even if I live more than 2 years. That very short time honestly.

10 minutes or so are over as the two [Magical Cards] disappear, leaving both Luffy and Robin still injure.

No clue about Robin, but I would say she better than 10 minutes ago, same with Luffy.

"Sorry. I can't use my Magic anymore. Used it all up and didn't get the chance to recover." I said to Luffy, who just sat up like nothing.

"It's alright! I'm better than before!" Luffy grin at me before he rubs his stomach as it growls in hunger, "But, I am hungry, though."

Soon, a person appears, who happens to be Pell, one of the two head guards in the Alabasta kingdom that serve under Igaram, the other being Chaka. He is said to be the strongest fighter in all Alabasta.

Also, he very hurt, that I'm starting to think I should have picked a different world to go before coming here, because I feel like my life is on the line very often, to the point I'm wondering how long will I last in One Piece before going to the next world.

"Luffy, you ahead with this guy. I'm going to watch over this lady here while I recover back some of my Magic to use later. You should go ahead, I will catch up." I wanted to see if canon will still happen if I were to keep one of the characters from attending some of the events.

"You sure?" Luffy really wanted to get something to eat, but he rather not leave behind his new crew member.

"Yeah, go ahead. Also, he may know somewhere that has food to eat." I mention this before Luffy decides to stick around.

Luckily, Luffy's stomach took over his brain, causing Luffy to shout meat before getting up from the sane, then rush over to Pell, who was breathing heavily and drag him back into Rainbase City to get food to eat.

Leaving Robin and me alone.

"Hmm. I wonder if Robin is single." I thought out loud, but really, I wanted to see if I could get a react out of Robin to see if she awake or not.


	4. Arc 1 - Chapter 4: So Much Pain

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 **'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

* * *

 **Arc 1 - Chapter 4: So Much Pain**

(Alabasta: Rainbase)

I look at Robin, who didn't make any reaction upon hearing my question if she was single or had a lover.

Looking around the area, then decided to wait a few more minutes until I start using [Cartomancy].

"Man, I can't believe I'm doing this. I could have kept staying low-profile until I'm ready to stand on my own without anyone helping me out." I started thinking out loud, wondering if Robin is still pretending to stay asleep and listening onto me.

"It's a good thing I could predict the future somewhat or I would be dead by now." I continue off thinking to myself while thinking about how it was technically true that with the advantage of predicting one's past, present, and future is a huge advantage.

"If it wasn't because I would die in a horrible death if I don't just the Straw Hat Pirates. I wouldn't even bother to go near them in the first place." I let out a tired sigh as I look at the blue sky while ignoring the heat. As by now, I've already started getting used to it. This was something shouldn't be possible in a matter of days. Maybe months? Maybe. Days? Shouldn't be.

Nevertheless, I figure it's One Piece's logics affecting me, so that means I would slowly develop the same body, at least a weak one that adapts faster than those back in my realm, and this made me think about some kind of [Body Tempering Technique] I could create.

However, I drop the idea when I remember how I don't have the right energy to use those [Body Tempering Technique] ideas I thought of.

"Well. Time to do some Tarot Reading." I mumble to myself, as I take out my deck of Tarot Cards and decide to just do a single card read.

"Will Nico Robin and I be able to get along with each other enough for a marriage, that we will forever love each other no matter what, yes or no?" I ask my question out loud, and I've noticed Robin move just a bit, but I ignore it as I draw out the top card of the deck after shuffling it before asking my question.

"Huh, the Strength in reversed. I guess that's a no. Too bad, Robin hot and smart from the look of it." I thought out loud, and I could tell Robin is awake when I heard her breathe deeply.

"Let read the hidden message why this is a no." I continue off speaking out my thoughts when Robin is awake.

"Inner strength, no clue about that. So I will ignore that part. Self-doubt, huh, I guess Robin would wonder if I was serious about her and was just getting to her because of her look or something. Next part of the message: low energy. Pretty sure, that part is for me. I'm guessing I got tired of trying to chase after Robin's affection and stop. Finally, the last part. Raw emotion." I pause for a moment to think about this one.

"I guess both Robin and I may end up saying something we both may regret. Oh, well. Save me the trouble of trying to woe Robin to be my lover." I shrugged my shoulders, not caring if Robin and I are not meant to be. Plus, I didn't really have any love interest with Robin in the first place and just curious to see if later on, I could make it with Robin, but the Tarot Cards have spoken.

"Hmm. I wonder how long it has been now." I thought to myself, wondering why I haven't grabbed a wristwatch or something to keep track of time. Because I have a bad sense of time and need a device or something to help me tell the current time.

"Well, can't leave Robin here to her death. Leave a bad taste in my mouth to leave a pretty girl to her death when I have the ability to save her." I pick up Robin and carry her like a princess.

Slowly, I carry Robin back to Rainbase while making sure to stay out of public sight until I figure a way to get to Alubama within 4 hours.

* * *

Less than 4 hours later*

(Alabasta: Alubama: Underground Royal Tomb)

Well, I made it to Alubama. I just wish the method to get there was something else. Because the moment I step in the outer edge of the Rainbase City. Arms sprout out of my shoulders and I was knocked out cold before I realize how I was knocked out by Robin.

Luckily, I found myself awake and alive, with all my limbs attached. No eye missing or anything. Even my deck of Tarot Cards is still in my pocket, still, wonder why Robin didn't take it away from me, but then again, they are just cards. Nothing more. I could just create a new one with [Dream Elemental Force], but that would be a waste.

Nevertheless, I literally missed lots of events, fights, and so on, in One Piece while I was knocked out.

No clue if I should count this as something good or bad, that I didn't affect the events too much, but I would be lying to myself that I do want to change things. Maybe I have already, like affecting Robin early on, because she should have left me behind in Rainbase City instead of taking me with her to Alubama.

Also, finding myself in an underground chamber again. Much to my charge as I have started hating being underground because I would mostly end up being crushed to death if there was a cave-in.

Also, Crocodile just appears not a few minutes after I regain consciousness.

What I don't get is why Robin hid me behind the massive block-shaped steles made of an unknown indestructible type of stone.

"Is this the 'True History' Nico Robin?" Crocodile asks Robin, who frowns a little for him calling her by her actual name.

"You're pretty fast." Robin said to Crocodile casually.

"It looks weird, can you read it?" Crocodile ignores what Robin just said and looking at the massive block before him, thinking about why people would use such a thing as a map to locate things.

"Yes." Robin replied.

"Then read it out _loud_. This 'True History'." Crocodile grin in excitement to find out what kind of weapon he will find and can't wait to rush over to its location to take the weapon: Pluton for himself.

 _'Really wish I could have done some scouting around Alubama and maybe find a Devil Fruit or something to convert into [Dream Elemental Force].'_ I thought to myself and I think it was Robin who tied me up with ropes.

"I don't give a damn about this country's history! I want to know whether if there is a hidden location for Pluton is in this country!" Crocodile shout at Robin.

Thinking about a way to get out this situation, summon the [First Magical Card] to break the rope, to free since I've already recovered back all my [Dream Elemental Force] and ready to be used.

Within seconds, the rope broke due being pushed to its limit under the effect of gravity crushing it. Freeing me, but I stay hidden while putting away the [Magical Card: Gravity Field]. Saving as much [Dream Elemental Force] as possible. In case I may need them for a big fight.

"There is nothing like that. It is just... 'History'." Robin replied in a calm tone of voice.

"What?" Crocodile asks in a confused and stoic tone, but I could easily tell he's pissed.

"The word: Pluton isn't in anywhere." Robin answered.

"I see... How pitiful. Although you were such a cool partner. I'll kill you right here, right now." Crocodile said to Robin, causing to gasp in shock and horror. "The agreement we made four years ago has come to an end. What you said before was, 'as long you take me to the _true history_ , I'll tell you about the _weapon_ '. After four years in the Baroque Works. You've been always smart and diligent during that time. And that was enough for me. You were a worthy woman. But, you ended up breaking your promise!"

I heard the sound of Crocodile attacking Robin when I heard Robin grunt in pain.

"But, I am not all mad at you. You know why? Nico Robin?" Crocodile asks Robin.

"Heh, stupid. I've worked for four years with you! I always knew your intentions." Robin said to Crocodile, then I hear something being thrown.

"Water?" Crocodile said in confusion, also answering my unspoken question.

"If I pour water on you. A knife can go through, right?!" Robin shouts at Crocodile, causing me to tense, because I may need to take action.

Then a second later, I heard something being stabbed, which I could easily tell what happens.

"I will forgive everything you've done. Because I from the beginning never trusted anyone." Crocodile said to Robin. "I know now that the Pluton exists. I don't need the 'True History' to find it. As long as this country is mine. It is only a matter of time."

Suddenly there is a rumble in the underground chamber. As Crocodile comments, it is too soon for the bomb to explode.

 _'Shitty King! This is why I start to hate the underground chamber!'_ I shout in my head when I know what caused this underground chamber to start falling apart.

Ignoring what's going on the other side of this massive block. I started thinking of a plan to get out of this place or just wait for Luffy to show up.

At this point, I'm this close to just grab Robin and get out of this place while using [Cannon Ball]. But, I know if I do, Robin is likely to die. I'm not going to risk if I can. The first time was clearly based on luck.

Not too soon, I heard Luffy came in, with Crocodile already pissed off and seeing Luffy alive, made it worse, and now Crocodile is shouting how many times does he have to kill Luffy until he is satisfied.

I didn't bother to listen any further as I move to the side, to find Robin on the ground injured.

Taking out my [Magical Card: Healing], then throw it at Robin and once the card made contact with Robin's body. I activate the [Magical Card]'s effect as I start healing Robin.

I could tell Robin was shocked that I was awake and free from being tied up, along with the fact that I'm healing her again.

Of course, I made sure to heal Robin at a steady rate or risk her interfering with the fight and could lead the fight to a different ending.

I sat down, then start trying to create a [Breathing Technique] I thought of to see if it would help me increase the rate of my [Dream Elemental Force] recovery speed.

Honestly, this is literally a gamble and I don't know if it works, and if by a miracle it does, would it still work in other realms?

So for now, I try to do the same breathing methods in those wuxia novels, where those people in them would breathe the air filled with energy into their bodies to cultivate.

For me, I'm trying to see if I could convert outside energy into [Dream Elemental Force] for me to absorb.

Concentrating as best as possible while using my [Dream World] to feel the world of One Piece's energy and converting it into [Dream Elemental Force] upon entering my [Dream World] as I absorb anything in my surroundings.

Ignoring the fact that my life is literally on the line right now, with the place coming down.

Using this life and death situation as a way to create an entirely new [Technique] for me to use.

However, doing and thinking about it are two different concepts. Because nothing I have tried would absorb anything into my [Dream World] by just breathing.

Sweating like crazy as nothing happening. And my idea of creating a [Breathing Technique] that would increase the rate of regeneration for my [Dream Elemental Force] is a joke.

I heard Crocodile mocking Luffy about how the Luffy is at his end soon due to the poison.

 _'Come on! Think! Think! What can I do to stop all this?!'_ I started panicking about how I would likely die if I don't something. In fact, I can't think that what's going on in canon would happen in the same way it did, because with my existence in this One Piece.

I literally created a parallel version of canon. So there is a high chance something would change instead.

I didn't care anymore, I throw all my [Dream Elemental Force] into healing Robin completely, hoping she could do something.

Sadly, much to my horror. I found out that even with all the [Dream Elemental Force] to heal Robin. All I did was stop Robin from bleeding, but that's it. Nothing changed as Robin's life is no longer in danger, but she still too hurt to fight from the look of it.

I heard Luffy shouting about something, but I was too busy thinking how to get out of this alive if Luffy gets killed by Crocodile and heard the fight resume.

A few seconds later, the underground started breaking down, even more, when I saw Luffy finally defeating Crocodile, using the powerful Gomu Gomu no Storm move. With Luffy's final attack, sending Crocodile smashing through the roof, through solid bedrock, and into the air, knocking over several buildings in the process, which fall down into the underground. Before Luffy falls down into the tomb.

However, this didn't stop me from panicking when the place is still in the process of being destroyed, with me and the others still inside it.

I watch King Cobra go over to Luffy and thanks to him for saving his country, to which Luffy replies that it was no problem.

"Quick, apply that to him..." I heard Robin's weak voice as she tosses a small bottle towards Luffy and the king. "It will get rid of Crocodile's poison. If he's really a rubber man. Maybe he'll survive even after all this."

With the place coming down, I ignore everything and an idea just pops into my mind.

I stare at the massive block, wondering if I could do the same to it as I did with the Devil Fruit.

Getting up, causing the other's attention to focus on me. As I return the [Magical Card] back to my [Dream World].

Then, place my right hand onto the massive block, then with full of determination. I drag it into my [Dream World] to be converted into [Dream Elemental Force] and use it to develop the [First Demon Sealing Hex].

One second the massive block still before everyone's eyes, the next second. It disappears instantly like it didn't exist in the first place.

Going inside my [Dream World] and watch the formless [First Demon Sealing Hex] becoming numerous threads that seem to have the ability to attaches to everything, but I knew these are actually numerous dimensional spaces superimposed over each other and then exerts pressure onto the target, to seal everything.

Suddenly, I got the feeling I still have some leftover [Dream Elemental Force] and the [First Demon Sealing Hex] no longer absorbing the [Dream Elemental Force].

Bringing up my status window.

* * *

 **Name:** Yume Chūmon  
 **Essence:** 80  
 **Will:** 20  
 **Physical:** 10  
 **Age:** 21  
 **Profession:** Dream Spell Master  
 **Cultivation:** [Illusionary Divine (2nd Tier)]  
 **Technique:** Demon Sealing Hexes [Second Demon Sealing Hex (0%)], Card Magic [7th Magical Card (0%), and Dream-Traversing  
 **Skill:** [Book Collector Lv.1] and [Cartomancy Lv.1]

* * *

Focusing on the [Second Demon Sealing Hex] to get a description.

[Second Demon Sealing Hex] - Related to cause and effect, Karma. This allows one to cut the link which connects two persons or things, causing a bad effect. Even able to bind separate link together as well, which could cause different effects.

I increased my cultivation again and it looks like One Piece may be my best chance of reaching the top. Also, it looks like my version of [Second Demon Sealing Hex], which is the original [Seventh Demon Sealing Hex: Karmix Hex], work.

Exiting my [Dream World] and quickly get into action.

Picking up Robin, who was surprised by this.

"Wait for a second! I've lost what I wanted in life! Leave me here, just go!" Robin shouts at me, where Luffy was surprised to see me and walk over to pick up the king.

"Don't care! Luffy, we're going to rush it! Don't worry, I got something that could help us get out of here alive!" I shout at Luffy, as both of us start rushing up the stairs, then quickly use the [Demon Sealing Hexes] for the first time.

 **"[Demon Sealing: First Hex, Body-Mind Hex]!"** I shout as I point to the ground, as I felt my [Dream Elemental Force] being drained rapidly until I have 40% left.

My right index finger and the entire world shuddered. And yet, I knew this was not the world that had shuddered, but myself only.

Countless strands made out of [Dream Elemental Force] appeared everywhere, connecting everything. Using numerous dimensional spaces to seal the movement of everything, but Luffy and I, along with Robin and the king as we continue rushing out of the tomb.

Outside, it looks like using the [First Demon Sealing Hex] was nothing, but I was sweating like crazy and miscalculated how much it costs to use the [First Demon Sealing Hex] or because I used it on something big than just a small target.

And not to mention, I could feel the [Dream Elemental Force] continue to be drained by the second. 1% of my leftover [Dream Elemental Force] are being drained per second.

So I got 40 seconds to keep this tomb from coming down on us.

Running like I never did in the past and even run passed Luffy, who quickly speed up to catch me as I continue to breathe rapidly that makes one think I was a woman during about to give birth.

Along with the feeling of my legs burning from running pass the limit of what I used to.

Slowly, I felt like something change as I easily dodge a rock about to land on my hand with just a sidestep like nothing. I didn't stop focusing on escaping this place while moving away from any falling objects that could hurt me or prevent me from moving forward by taking a different approach to overcome it.

Either by sidestepping them or making a quick retreat to take a safer path. Even jumping over it if needed.

* * *

(Alabasta: Alubama)

Just a few seconds late and I would have fallen, along with Robin, because the stairs to the underground chamber crumble to pieces.

I didn't care if I drop Robin harshly, which I could tell when she grunts in pain. As I fall to my hands and knees, breathing heavily and sweating like crazy. The heat of this island wasn't even helping much, but I am alive!

However, I felt my muscles were on fire and notice my vision is a bit blur.

I couldn't think straight and everything seems to move too fast for me.

In fact, I have a hard time staying awake before losing consciousness and fall on the ground, out cold, not knowing if Luffy made it or not.

* * *

A few days later*

(Going Merry)

"Ugh." I grunt when I felt pain shot throughout my entire body, then notice I was in an unfamiliar place and in bed. Looking around and hearing a couple of voices outside this room. I knew right away I was on the Going Merry. The first ship of the Straw Hat Pirates that they used as their main mode of transportation through the East Blue all the way to Water 7.

I have no clue if this was Luffy doing, to take me along, which I'm happy for because I have no idea how to get myself a boat or even use one. Let alone sail the boat to another island. It would be a miracle for me to find a new island before dying from lack of food and drinkable water.

Bringing up my status window to check if anything changes.

* * *

 **Name:** Yume Chūmon  
 **Essence:** 80  
 **Will:** 30  
 **Physical:** 12  
 **Age:** 21  
 **Profession:** Dream Spell Master  
 **Cultivation:** [Illusionary Divine (2nd Tier)]  
 **Technique:** Demon Sealing Hexes [Second Demon Sealing Hex (0%)], Card Magic [7th Magical Card (0%), and Dream-Traversing  
 **Skill:** [Book Collector Lv.1], [Cartomancy Lv.1], and [Enhanced Mental Focus Lv.1] **  
[Enhanced Mental Focus] \- **The user can use their concentration far above the maximum level, allowing the user to do better in doing different kinds of tasks. This [Skill] allows for one to push one's abilities, physical or mental, far more than they could normally achieve, beyond even 100% capacity. The user is never distracted and overcomes obstacles very easily, which makes achieving things much easier. Lv.1: Can up to 200%.

* * *

 _'Huh, neat.'_ I thought to myself and now I could see the saying of how one could gain something during life-threatening situations, because I increased my cultivation to the [Illusionary Divine (2nd Tier)] and develop my third [Skill].

But, I could easily guess what the side-effects of using this [Skill]. My body still hurts and I'm paying too much attention to little details around me. Making my head hurt a little because of this.

Getting off the bed, then slowly walk upstairs, where I found myself in the storage room.

Opening the door closest to me, and found it the bathroom, so not the right way. Closing it. I walk toward the other door where I could hear a few voices and push it open, where I catch the attention of everyone.

"Hey, it Yume! Nice to see awake!" Luffy shouts at me in a happy voice, while the rest, besides Robin, are looking at me with concern and disbelief.

"Yeah, and alive." I said dryly, then look at everyone else. "Nice to meet everyone." I walk over to the table, where Robin and Usopp are, with the latter questioning Robin from the look of it.

Not caring about the others looking at me. I use a bit of [Dream Elemental Force] to create a chair for me to sit.

"HE JUST CREATED A CHAIR OUT OF NOTHING!" Luffy and everyone else, besides Robin, Zoro, and Sanji, shouted in shock, with Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp shouted in awe.

"See! SEE! I told you guys I got us a magician as a crew member!" Luffy shouts at his friends/crew members about how he recruited me and other things, that I ignored due to the pain.

"I guess there no medicine to help me deal with the pain." I mumble to myself while noticing Robin staring at me with eyes of interest.

"So, what's going on while I in a mini-coma?" I ask everyone while wincing in pain when I try to lean back on my chair.

"Oh, uh, I'm Usopp and nice to meet you, welcome to the crew. Now, what's your full name? We already got Robin's." Usopp asks me in a casual tone, showing he not afraid of me.

I could guess the reason why he not afraid was because I created the chair out of [Dream Elemental Force], but for everyone else. It looks like I created/summoned one with [Magic].

"Chūmon Yume." I didn't know if it was surname first, then given name last. But, I will just say my last, then the first name for now and see how it goes.

"Yosh! Nico Robin and Chūmon Yume. What's your guy's occupation?" Usopp ask Robin and me.

"I'm an archeologist." Robin replied.

"I'm a magician." I said with a deadpan.

"Archeologist?!" Usopp looks at Robin, with a surprised look on his face while he wasn't too surprised about me being a magician. Seeing how he found out already by Luffy and I did just use '[Magic]' just a few minutes ago.

"I'm from a long line of archeologist and began as one at the age of eight." Robin explained a little.

"I see. From a long line, eh? And how about you, Yume?" Usopp look at me, wonder if I got anything to say.

"Unlike Robin, I don't come from a long line of magicians and the first one in my family. Also, I've only been a magician for 3 years." I answered, with a shrug of my shoulders, but regret it instantly when I felt pain.

"Anything else?" Usopp asks both Robin and me.

"I became an archeologist, then I had a bounty put on my head. So for the next 20 years, I was chased by the World Government. Being just a child. I couldn't survive out on the sea alone. That's why I've been with various 'villains', protecting myself and achieving my goal. That's the story." Robin explained her story while I continue to wince in pain every often when I move a muscle.

"That's why I'm good at stealthy things. I'm quite good at it." Robin said to Usopp, who is a bit skeptic about this.

Usopp rubs his chin with his left hand, staring at Robin, "Hmm. You're pretty confident. What's your specialty?"

"Assassination~" Robin smiles at Usopp, causing him to burst into tears.

"Luffy! Why did you pick such a dangerous woman to join us?!" Usopp cried out to his captain.

Sadly, for Usopp, Robin distracting both Luffy and Chopper by using her Devil Fruit powers to tickle them.

I slam my head on the table, in pain, but the cool table feels very nice. Ignoring what's going on around me and use the [Magical Card: Healing] on myself to suppress the pain.

I think I heard Nami swearing to remain guard against Robin and me until Robin pulls out a small bag of jewels inside. This caused Nami to love Robin instantly the moment she heard and saw the bag of jewels.

I didn't take my head off the table and not even bother to create anything shiny or valuable to bribe Nami.

As I listening to what's going on around me. I heard Robin and Usopp getting off the chairs, then canon happens.

"Hey! Yume! Can you show us Magic Tricks?!" Luffy shouts at me, causing everyone's attention to focus on me again.

I snap my fingers to use a bit of [Dream Elemental Force] to bring out my [First Magical Card], then decrease the gravitational force by 3x, causing everyone to be easy to move above its weight.

"Just hop a little." I said to Luffy, but it came out a mumble; nevertheless, Luffy heard me and started hopping, causing Usopp and Chopper to cheer in joy the moment they saw Luffy literally hop that equal to a normal jump height for him.

Soon, all three started playing around by taking advantage of the 3x decreased gravity to float a few seconds in midair while some of the others are annoyed by this. Because this ends up disturbing their center of balance if they move to fast and end up crashing into something.

Usually, I shouldn't even be doing this. Allowing someone to use my [Magical Card: Gravity Field] as a plaything. Furthermore, this chair I'm sitting on. I should be saving the [Dream Elemental Force] instead of wasting it on creating a chair when I could just grab one nearby or ask for a chair for me to sit on.

All this is because of my cultivation: [Illusionary Divine (2nd Tier)] giving me ten times the amount of [Dream Elemental Force] when I was at the first tier.

Then again, using the [First Elemental Force] would take 40% from what I could guess, because back at the time when I absorbed that massive block. I finished developing the [First Demon Sealing Hex] and had leftover [Dream Elemental Force]. Enough to cast the [First Demon Sealing Hex] and leaving me with 40% of [Dream Elemental Force].

Now, that I check how much I had at full. I could use the [First Demon Sealing Hex] twice in a row, if I don't use anything else and only use each per 10 seconds or so.

Seeing how 1% of [Dream Elemental Force] is drained per second while the [First Demon Sealing Hex] is activated.

So, I could either use the [First Demon Sealing Hex] twice or use it once while making the duration of the effect for an entire minute.

Also, I could feel the recovery rate increased. So no need to worry about wasting on simple things, even using the [First Magical Card] just to increase or decrease gravity up to 5 times for an entire day wouldn't be a problem. As long I don't use my [Dream Elemental Force] for anything else.

"This is so cool!" Chopper said in an excited voice, joined by Usopp and Luffy as well. As all three decided to play tag.


	5. Arc 1 - Chapter 5: Should I Worry?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 **'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

* * *

 **Arc 1 - Chapter 5: Should I Worry?**

(Going Merry)

After a while, I stop using the [Magical Card: Gravity Field], much to the disappointment of Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp. But, I was too tired from everything that happened to me these days.

"Hey, is it raining?" I ask everyone, as I feel something dropping on me, but was too tired from healing myself while using gravity field at the same time. The pain is gone, everything is healed up nicely, but my [Dream Elemental Force] is drained by 70% just by healing alone.

Luckily, with the [Magical Card: Healing]'s time of creation. I made sure the effect of the healing would vary from the amount of [Dream Elemental Force]'s quality and quantity put into the [Spiritual Spell].

So with my cultivation increased, then that means all my [Magical Cards]' effects are increased as well, along with decreasing the amount of cost to use them due to the quality and quantity of the [Dream Elemental Force] changed.

"It's not raining." Sanji replied to my question.

"Is it hail?" Usopp ask in return, because he felt it is.

"No, something is falling from...huh?!" Nami stops speaking when she realized what's falling down.

"Falling from the sky!" Luffy cried out in shock and disbelief.

"A huge galleon?!" Nami yelled out in a panic, "Everyone grabs a hold of the ship!"

"Yeah, I don't think I could do anything to stop that from falling on us." I mumble in concern and wonder what stages I would be at to stop something like a galleon falling on me with ease, without having to worry about how much [Dream Elemental Force] I have to use up, to remove or move the galleon away.

Not that I needed to do anything when the Going Merry avoids the falling ship from being far away enough to get hit, but it is swept by a tidal wave created on impact.

"Everyone grab a hold of the ship!"

"What?! What's going on?!" Nami cried out in fear.

"It's a dream! It must be a nightmare!" Usopp shouted nonsense to calm himself, which Chopper did the same as well by repeating the last part.

"There's still more falling, be on guard everyone!" Sanji shouts to everyone.

I dismiss the chair I created with [Dream Elemental Force] and use a bit of [Dream Elemental Force] to use the [Magical Card: Gravity Field] to create a barrier around me, causing whatever comes near me to move away instead.

If I just use it on a smaller scale, then I don't have to worry about the rate I'm using [Dream Elemental Force] with only less than 30% remaining.

I notice a skeleton fall near Usopp, who was trying to calm himself through prayer and only open his eyes to a skeleton heading towards him.

* * *

A few minutes later*

Why did a ship from all the sky?" Luffy asks everyone in confusion and looking up to see if there another ship about to fall above us.

"Too weird." Sanji replied, looking up as well and completely confused at this point.

"There's nothing up there, so how is this possible?" Zoro thought out loud, also looking up and wonder how did such a big ship come down from the sky.

"WHAT?!" Nami shouts in shock.

"What's wrong Nami?!" Sanji looks in Nami's direction with concern.

"What do we do now?!" Nami cried out in a panic, "The log pose is broken! It's pointing up, not even moving around!"

"No, it isn't a problem. There's another magnetic field." Robin said to Nami, causing her to calm down a little.

"How?" Nami asks with a confused look on her face.

"It's changing the direction of the post. If it's pointing up it means, that it must have locked onto... A sky island." Robin said to Nami, with her face covered in a bit of sweat.

"Can an island really float?!" Luffy asks Robin in awe.

"Did that ship and skeleton really fall from there? I mean, look! There's nothing that looks like an island at all!" Usopp's words say he doesn't believe it, but the way he looks up in shock show he may believe it.

"No, it's more like a floating sea." Robin replied to everyone.

Both Luffy and Usopp get excited about this sky island and Luffy orders the crew to go skyward. Then, Robin makes Luffy shut up and Sanji points out the fact that there is no possible way a ship can go skyward.

I ignore the rest of how canon is going and sat down, then try to see if I could create a [Breathing Technique]. After all, I can't just wait for hours to recover all my [Dream Elemental Force].

I had too many close calls and rather not rely solely on luck. That for those main characters that possess plot armors.

Slowly, as time went, ignoring what's going around me. Not that I wasn't worried about my life on the line, which I do, but I trust the Straw Hat Pirates' plot armor would include me in it while I try to create a [Breathing Technique] or something that is a [Recovery Technique] to speed up the rate of regenerate my [Dream Elemental Force].

Then feel a bit stupid when I should have entered my [Dream World] to speed up time, so I can get more time to develop this [Recovery Technique].

Sadly, my hope of creating such a thing was close to nothing after a while of just sitting around and just breath, even trying different breathing patterns I just thought of would maybe give me some sort of results. All I got was dizziness, so that didn't work.

After a while. I finally decided to give up on this idea unless I find something that gives me the effects I want and learn it.

Better to just wait and see while finding more Devil Fruits or those massive blocks to absorb and increase my cultivation.

At the rate, I'm going. I should have the [Second Demon Sealing Hex] complete by a few years if I only use 20% [Dream Elemental Force] throughout those years, handicapping myself with only the limit of 20%, with the minimum of being a couple of months if I don't even use a single percent of [Dream Elemental Force]. After all, I never could stop myself from using [Dream Elemental Force] instead of just steady infusing the [Demon Sealing Hexes] to increase my cultivation stage.

Once I exit the [Dream World] and open my eyes. I notice I was lying on the wooden floor, where I notice the Straw Hat Pirates were recollecting the events of the day and how strangely they've been.

Then everyone suddenly becomes aware the giant monkey wearing clothes is on the ship, which leads to Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji quickly kick the giant monkey overboard.

"What's going on?" I ask everyone, causing them to stare at me like they just remember about me. This kind of thing made me feel like it happens before and made me feel like my presence is somewhat lacking.

Honestly, at this point. I may as well recreate the [Misdirection Technique] of the main character Kuroko from Kuroko no Basuke. In fact, I have matched some of the requirements.

I have a weak presence as well as a strong will. I still need to work on the part where I cannot be taken by my emotions or natural instincts and have total control of my mind and actions in order to stay in the shadows.

But then again, I have the [Magical Card: Stealth], so no point of that.

"You slept through all that?!" Nami, Usopp, and Chopper shout at me, with annoyance.

"Anyone want to fill me in?" I ask anyone other than these three, causing them to shout at me in rage.

I just create a diamond made out of a small bit of [Dream Elemental Force] I could easily recover in minutes and throw it the side, where Nami shout in excitement the moment she saw the diamond and quickly rush over to grab it before it lands on the ground.

Yeah, dealing with Nami is somewhat easy for me, thanks to her greed for money.

It was Luffy that informed me of the events that were going on while I was in my [Dream World] trying to create a [Breathing/Recovery Technique]. Well, I didn't really understand everything he said, but I remember what I read and knew what happens. So I don't really need to ask, but I needed an excuse to find out what's going on later on before I say something I would have a hard time explaining how I knew about it.

I nod my head at Luffy before creating a bed made out of [Dream Elemental Force] and lay on it, then start taking my nap or something, because it seems I wasn't needed for the time being.

"Hey, Yume. I got a question for you." Robin walks up to me, with Nami coming near us.

"Hmm?" I look at Robin, with Nami looking at me with further shock to see me creating a bed out of nothing, which is a given if I don't let anyone know about me being a [Dream Master] that leads towards the [Dao of Creation]. Honestly, if I didn't pick the [Demon Sealing Hexes].

I would have picked the [Stellar Transformations Technique] from the novel Stellar Transformations.

It's literally based on the evolution of the universe, but sadly, I don't have the talent in doing body training at all. Furthermore, it's leaner towards evolution than creation, I guess. But, it's close to what I could think of. So, this left me picking something that powerful, but is limited to around 9 [Techniques] to be used as stages for cultivating as a [Dream Master].

"I was wondering if I can ask you something." Robin looks at me with curious eyes, along with Nami, who was looking at me with money symbol for eyes. And I got a guess that she eager to get on my good side due to the fact that I made a diamond out of thin air and just throw it away like nothing.

"Sure, what's the question?" I ask Robin, as I change my position to sit on the side of the bed before creating a set of table and chairs for them the girls to sit. Which they thanked for this.

I made a chair as well, but left the bed, because I rather not just create it again after making it just for a few minutes.

"You see, I wanted to ask you to do a few fortunes telling for me." Robin said to me, also a way for her to tell me that she was awake at the time when I was doing Tarot Reading, to see if Robin and I could be a couple, then to marriage without ending up too many problems they we would break up before marriage or divorce after a few months of marriage.

"Fortune telling? Robin, don't tell me you believe that nonsense." Nami said to Robin, completely forgetting I'm literally next to her. Which she remember not a second later after her eyes look in my direction. "I mean, it must be true if you can do it!"

I can already easily tell, that Nami tried to not offend me due to the fact that I could make lots of valuable objects worth millions or something.

"Okay, but I can only do yes or no questions. So you need to be very specific while including the word yes or no at the end. Furthermore, I can do up to three options, which could equal to three answers with the hidden meaning behind the answer." I made sure to explain to both Robin and Nami while ignoring the males of the Straw Hat Pirates fooling around.

I pull my deck of Tarot cards and shuffle them, then cut them, before flipping one-half upside down before putting both halves together before shuffling them again.

"That's good enough for me." Robin agreed with my conditions of Tarot Reading.

"So, how many questions will you ask? Just letting you know, I can't do Tarot Reading more than a few times. It may look like I'm shuffling a deck of cards, then draw them randomly and see what it's. But, for me, I would feel drained and may end up become weakened. Therefore, I need to rest before doing another Tarot Reading." I made sure to explain while speaking only half the full details.

"I guess just a few, maybe three or so." Robin replied.

I nod my head, "Alright. Do you wish for your question to be answered with a single answer or three? If it's three, then I must ask you to lower the number of questions you ask. Three is good enough for me."

"Are there any tips I can get before I ask my first question?" Robin was smart enough to ask me this, because if she didn't I wouldn't have to inform her until later on.

"Yes. One of the tips I could give you right now is that if you ask, only one question and expect three answers, then it would be a possible outcome. You have the choice to pick which routes to go. While if you have a few questions related to the same subject. The questions should be a situation, action, and outcome." I started explaining these tips to Robin and Nami if she wishes to do a Tarot Reading, later on, seeing that look on her face she most likely to.

"To go further into detail. Here is an example. Situation: Will I survive if I join so and so, yes or no? Action: Should I leave so and so, yes or no? Outcome: Will I be happy with my choice, yes or no? This is what I meant by asking questions that should be a situation, action, and outcome." I finished explaining this part.

"Now, do you wish to do the three options, which is technically the same as the latter, I just explained or do you want to do the situation, action, and outcome questions?" I ask Robin, who was in deep thoughts about this.

"I will do the first one, if you don't mind." Robin replied after a couple of minutes to think. "And doing one answer is fine for me."

"Alright." I finished shuffling, then place the deck in front of me and wait for Robin's question.

"Will my dream to find the Rio Poneglyph, which tells the true history in the future, yes or no?" Robin asks me, as she stares at the deck of Tarot cards.

I draw the top card and see what I got. Where I got an upright Six of Pentacles.

Placing the Tarot card on the table for Robin and Nami to see and make sure to flip it reverse for the girls to see.

"The Six of Pentacles upright, which means yes. You will find it." I said to Robin, who looks a bit relieved, but waited for me to continues.

"There is a lot of ways to read the hidden message, which could be right or wrong. It depends on the person and the people's faith. Now, for the Six of Pentacles upright, giving us a few keywords: Giving, receiving, sharing wealth, generosity, charity." I said to Robin, who frowns a little while Nami's eyes light up at the words: Sharing wealth.

"Giving, I would say that you would give something in return, to get what you want. If I were to guess. Joining this crew and giving your knowledge will help you lead to your dream. Receiving, while sticking with this crew, then you are bound to get something that proves your dream is possible. This would help you continue on in the future. Sharing wealth, it's technically the same as the first one, in which wealth could be translated into knowledge. After all, knowledge is worth more than many things in the world. Generosity, keep being kind and generous, this is what would help you with future problems. Charity, which you have done already before. If you remember helping Luffy and others you have done in the past, so as long you follow all these. You will reach your dream in the future." I tried my best to read the hidden messages, causing Robin to be in deep thoughts.

"Any other question? And do you wish to use the same method?" I ask Robin, breaking her out of her trance of thoughts.

"Uh, yes. I will do the same method." Robin nods her head at me, "Will I die at some points after reaching my dream, yes or no?"

I raise an eyebrow at this and Nami frown at this, but kept quiet.

Not saying anything and draw another card, leaving the previous card alone on the table.

And got a Knight of Wands reversed, which I place on the table for the girls to see.

"It's a no. To the dying part when you reach your dream. Keywords: Passion project, haste, scattered energy, delays, frustrations." I start off mentioning the keywords for Robin first before reading the hidden messages.

"Passion project, I have no idea at the moment, but you can have some thoughts of your own for this one. Just think about whatever you can relate to these two words. Next, haste, I'm willing to guess that while you'll live, but your life will be at risk unless you or someone do something about it. Scattered energy, another thing I won't be able to read for you. So I'll skip that. Delays, I would say, when you reach your dream, you wanted to do something next related to it, but something stops you from doing it. Finally, frustrations, which is a follow up with the previous keyword, where something is trying to stop you from following up after realizing your dream." I read the hidden messages for Robin, while this time I couldn't read two keywords, but I can see on Robin's face she already got an idea or two about those two hidden messages while the rest spoke itself, for Robin.

I waited for Robin to think to herself for a while then look at Nami, who is also in deep thoughts.

"So, do you have any questions to ask as well, Nami?" I ask her, causing her to blink and look at me with mixed emotions running through her eyes before she shook her head.

"No, it's okay. If I do this, I may end up relying on you for future outcomes, to the point I can't even rely on my own gut to do things." Nami knew when there is something not meant to be used, even if it helps her with things she reaches her desires.

"Well, Robin. Any further questions or are we done?" I ask Robin, because I have enough [Dream Elemental Force] to do 2 more questions, with a single answer before I have to stop and rest.

"I have no other questions." Robin gives me a polite smile before getting up and left, as she gathers her own thoughts to herself.

Nami stares at me for a few seconds before allowing a frown to appear on her face before she too gets off from her seat and left as well.

 _'Not even going to bother.'_ I thought to myself when the thought of doing Tarot Reading to see if Nami and I could be together, but decided not to. Plus, I got this feeling that maybe no girls in One Piece would a good match for me. _'There goes my hope of finally getting a girlfriend.'_

Taking this chance to recover. I lay back on the bed and slept. If anyone on the Straw Hat Pirates needs me. They can wake me up anytime. I just hope they don't do so like a few minutes after I close my eyes.

* * *

A few hours later*

"Hmm?" I woke up and notice the Going Merry had stopped on an island, but didn't know which one until my mind clears up and realized it's Jaya Island, the island before reaching Sky Island.

"Did I sleep through everything? I really need to work on my issue of sleeping through everything. Pretty sure at some point I may end dead in my sleep." I mumble to myself and notice it's already night time and hop off the Going Merry, then head to the small house hidden behind the giant cardboard of a giant fancy house.

* * *

(Jaya Island)

As I continue walking closer to the small house, I heard the noises and can guess they were having a party.

I did a check on my [Dream Elemental Force] and it back to full, which I send 80% of it into my [Second Demon Sealing Hex] to develop. Bringing up my status window to check if it did anything.

* * *

 **Name:** Yume Chūmon  
 **Essence:** 80  
 **Will:** 30  
 **Physical:** 12  
 **Age:** 21  
 **Profession:** Dream Spell Master  
 **Cultivation:** [Illusionary Divine (2nd Tier)]  
 **Technique:** Demon Sealing Hexes [Second Demon Sealing Hex (5%)], Card Magic [7th Magical Card (0%), and Dream-Traversing  
 **Skill:** [Book Collector Lv.1], [Cartomancy Lv.1], and [Enhanced Mental Focus Lv.1]

* * *

I blink in surprise and I was wrong about what I thought a few hours ago about how it may take me months or years. If I throw in 80% of my [Dream Elemental Force] and get 5% in return for the development of the [Second Demon Sealing Hex].

I would say that I should have it finished around 20 days, maybe less if I don't plan on using any [Dream Elemental Force] for a few hours until my [Dream Elemental Force] recover back to full again.

I could roughly guess that I haven't calculated the quality and quantity of my [Dream Elemental Force] upon entering the [Illusionary Divine (2nd Tier)].

"Hey, Yume! Glad you're finally awake! Come eat with us!" Usopp shouts over to me, the moment he saw me enter the building, this caught the attention of everyone in the building.

"Okay, this is just getting freaky." Zoro said to Sanji, "I know we tend to ignore most things when we're focused on other things. But, how do we keep ignoring the fact we have another crew member among us and keep on forgetting about him after a while if no one sees him and/or speak to him. It's like he is erased from our memory until something jogs it back in."

Sanji nods his head in agreement as he stares at the new crew member, then got distracted by Nami when she called out for him. Leaving Zoro by himself, much to his disappointment with the cook.

I allow myself to be dragged inside while I listened onto Zoro's comment about me and was shocked by this information. If this is the case, then I wouldn't even be surprised if they forget about me if the moment I miss the chance to get back on the Going Merry along with the Straw Hat Pirates.

Then feel like smacking myself, because I easily could guess that this world is trying to erase me from everyone's minds as I'm not part of this world and an invader instead.

I would say that it's neither mine or anyone else fault that people keep forgetting about me. It's because of my existence here is already considered as something not natural.

In fact, later on, I will test this theory with someone who has perfect memory recall and wonders if they remember me. Till then, I will just have to deal with this. Who knows, maybe it just the Straw Hat Pirates, while everyone else will remember me. Maybe.


	6. Arc 1 - Chapter 6: Lucky Breakthrough

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 **'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

* * *

 **Arc 1 - Chapter 6: Lucky Breakthrough**

(Jaya Island)

As the party goes on, with Cricket acting out Noland's words on his logbook and everyone happily listening while eating.

I started thinking of coming up with [Spiritual Spells] that doesn't require too much [Dream Elemental Force]. Because at the rate I'm going, I need something I could use for a long-term battle that doesn't use up all my [Dream Elemental Force] for hours of usage.

Then feel like smacking myself when I forget that the [Dream Master] is literally a cultivation route for [Dao of Creation]. So, of course, anything I use would use up the [Dream Elemental Force] at a quick rate while in the early stages.

Everything about cultivation requires a firm foundation and wouldn't take days to do.

I started getting ahead of myself and keep on thinking I could be like the main character of the Carefree Path of Dreams novel and should go at my own pace.

After thinking about it; I decided to continue a steady rate of throwing 80% of my [Dream Elemental Force] whenever I recover back to full capacity.

Plus, I already have 6 powerful [Magical Cards] with multiple usages. No need to think about coming up with more [Spiritual Spells] to create right now until I'm in higher stages. Where I have enough [Dream Elemental Force] to spam even all my current [Magical Cards] for days without stopping.

So now, with only 20% at the very least for me to use at all times. I should first master using the [First Magical Card: Gravity Field], with better control and decrease the amount of [Dream Elemental Force] fuel it while still performing at maximum efficiency.

Ignoring the party for a while and head outside, where I enjoy the breeze and pull out my Tarot Cards to do a bit of reading as I have enough [Dream Elemental Force] to do a couple of readings.

"Will I find an uneaten Devil Fruit around this part of the island, yes or no?" I draw out a single card and got the Three of Swords in reversed. Which means it's a no, to my disappointment.

I let out a disappointed sigh, that I won't find a Devil Fruit just around here lying around uneaten yet.

I didn't bother to read the hidden messages as there's no point since I won't find any Devil Fruits at all.

"Hmm. Will I find an uneaten Devil Fruit today, yes or no?" I draw the second card and got an Ace of Swords in reversed, causing my eye to twitch. Another no.

"Should of known." I mumble to myself.

"DAMN IT!"

I almost drop all my Tarot Cards, with that unexpected shout out of nowhere.

Then listening what's going on inside and found out that Cricket is explaining how we need to go get a South Bird, in order to get to where the Knock Up Stream will appear, as the South Bird will always point south.

Furthermore, the Knock Up Stream is south from where we are and since it is in the middle of the sea, no log pose would work.

I glance inside the building before then lean against the wall, then look down at my deck of Tarot Cards

"Should I help the Straw Hat Pirates find the South Bird, yes or no?" I mumble a question and feeling my [Dream Elemental Force] being drained as I draw a card from the deck.

A Two of Cups in reversed, meaning a no.

I watch as the Straw Hat Pirates rushing out of the house, but the three people in the house, which is Cricket and his two friends.

Quietly, I walk into the outer edge of the forest and blink my eyes when I found something the Straw Hat Pirates need. A South Bird just sitting on the top branch above me. Talk about lucky.

Checking my [Dream Elemental Force] and have enough to use my [First Magical Card] for a few minutes.

But, I did get an answer from Tarot Reading and it did say I shouldn't help find the South Bird, but then again, I literally just found one just a couple of minutes and only had to walk near the outer edge of the forest.

Thinking about it for a moment, then decided not to capture it. No clue if something bad would happen to me if I do.

Sitting down on a chair I created with [Dream Elemental Force] and wait for the rest of my crew to return with a South Bird. While I take this time to think about how to improve using the [Magical Cards].

With a wave of my hand. All six [Magical Cards] appear before me. Not activating them didn't cost me much [Dream Elemental Force] just by summoning them for me to look at.

Looking at each one, wondering why I picked these ones out of all, the one I could use.

Sure, I lack the amount of [Dream Elemental Force] to convert those special powers into [Spiritual Spells]. But, as a [Dream Master]. I'm following the [Dao of Creation].

All these [Magical Cards] barely have anything related to creation. With the [First Magical Card: Gravity Field]. I 'create' a field to manipulate the gravitational force itself. However, that's just it. I only create this 'field' like a domain in those wuxia, xianxan, and xuanhuan novels.

But, that barely reaches the very top. As many cultivators could manipulate gravity with ease.

Thinking about it for a while. The [Stellar Transformations Technique] is related to the [Dao of Creation] and the [Dao of Evolution]. Maybe a merged of the two?

Looking at the night sky, thinking about it from the novel. The [Stellar Transformation Technique] is based on the evolution of the universe.

Closing my eyes, then let out a sigh and gave up on using the [Stellar Transformations Technique]. Plus, I'm already cultivating the [Demon Sealing Hexes]. Completely unrelated to the [Dao of Creation]. However, this is still something I will continue as it helps me raise my [Dream Elemental Force] and how powerful it is. It was too good to give up on.

For a while now; my head was filled with countless methods to improve myself other than tempering my body as a [Body Cultivator]. Something I shouldn't have predicted the outcome of doing so.

It has to be something related to the [Dao of Creation].

Then a sudden thought appears and all the random thoughts disappear instantly.

"Why can't I just create my own [Cultivation System] or just something based on an existing [Cultivation System]." I mumble to myself since all the novels related to cultivation had to start somewhere. They had to be created in the first place before one could use them to cultivate into immortality and reaching for the top.

The main character of the Carefree Path of Dreams even had to recreate his own version of the [Dream Master] and also follow the [Dao of Creation].

However, unlike him, my [Dream Elemental Force] may not even be the same and just have the name of it while it could be a completely different [Energy Source] than the [Dream Elemental Force] from the Carefree Path of Dreams.

I open my eyes, then start off thinking about how to begin creating a [Cultvation System]. However, I didn't think about creating an entirely new [Cultivation System] since I am no genius or a monster to do such a thing.

Therefore, recreated based on one is much easier for me. Who knows, I may be able to switch to a different [Cultivation System] once I reach the very limit of the one I recreated or merge it with another [Cultivation System].

Raising my right hand and produce raw [Dream Elemental Force] just above my palm, where I see it's a rainbow color mist, that would make one think is harmless and pretty looking.

However, to me, it contains the power beyond one could imagine. It can create many effects, with some of those effects ending many things or could create new things.

After staring at the gas form of the [Dream Elemental Force]. My mind was blank and only the thought of a [Cultivation System] to use. However, nothing appeared until I had this new thought.

In the first place, why can't I just use [Dream Elemental Force] to recreate [Qi] and use that [Qi] as a way for me to sense the [Qi] in the surrounding for me to absorb?

But, I crush that idea because that [Qi] still contains the essence of the [Dream Elemental Force].

Another block, much to my frustration.

However, I didn't completely toss this idea away. Sure, I can't recreate [Qi] with [Dream Elemental Force], but what if I create something that produces [Qi] or an [Energy] for me to use other than [Dream Elemental Force].

There was one xuanhuan novel I won't be forgetting like with Carefree Path of Dreams.

Quickly, I stop sending any more of my [Dream Elemental Force] into my [Demon Sealing Hexes]. As I have an idea which [Cultivation System] to go with and knew this is a huge gamble since I have no idea if this was even possible, to begin with.

Therefore, this is a big risk, that may backfire on me. I didn't even bother to use the Tarot Cards, to see if this will work or not. This is something I must decide to do and not allow myself to weave at this challenge. As countless of main characters in those cultivation novels would be fearless and charge in any challenges there is.

I may not be completely ruthless or have developed a [Dao Heart] to seek the knowledge and truth yet. But, this will be my first step into gaining a [Dao Heart] or something similar.

I didn't rush this and carefully use the [Dream Elemental Force] to create a [Mortal Physique], where it directly affects the person's physical strength and contains the person's life force as well. Not to mention, able to create [Blood Energy].

As the [Mortal Physique] is part of the [Cultivation System] belong to the novel: Emperor's Domination. Yes, I picked this novel as my [Cultivation System] other than what I'm using to reach the peak as a [Dream Master].

The reason why I picked this was because of [Blood Energy]. As this is the main 'fuel' for this [Cultivation System] and something I should be able to generate myself like with [Dream Elemental Force].

Not to mention, I'm not completely going the same paths as the Emperor's Domination's [Cultivation System], but based on it and creating a separate version of the original, that may or may not reach the same end of this path.

Like right now, where I'm creating a [Mortal Physique]. The weakest [Physique] both in terms of physical strength and [Blood Energy]. But, with the twist of including the [Dao of Evolution], where I will have an [Immortal Physique] in the future without having to use a [Physique Merit Law], that is required to improve one's [Physique]. Of course, I can still use a [Physique Merit Law] to speed things up as well.

Nevertheless, this [Mortal Physique] of mine will be able to evolve to the next level without having to deal with using many rare resources like in the original way of the novel.

As for the source of power for any [Phsique] is the [Inner Physique] that exists inside the person's heart. Where I'm sending most of my [Dream Elemental Force] to change my own heart to produce [Blood Energy] or something on that line.

* * *

A few minutes later*

I started sweating as I begin to have heartache until it disappears after a minute went by, where now I felt something change in my body.

Once this is done, I wait a couple of minutes until everything changed in my body. Something I'm a bit surprised that everything is changing very fast than I thought. Since I honestly thought I would have to do the very slow and steady method while manually change my own blood into [Blood Energy].

However, I feel my muscles, bones, blood, and flesh all change very fast, to the point, that I feel like I have practiced the [Body Tempering Cultivation Methods]. Luckily for me, this is just a bonus as my aim with the [Mortal Physique] is to gain those special abilities belong to the higher level of [Physique].

Nevertheless, after 10 minutes, the changes stop and I no longer feel like my physical body continue to change.

So, as a quick test, I slap the ground with my right hand and caused a crack to form, much to my shock. As I barely put any strength behind this slap of mine. This just made me realize how powerful the [Dream Elemental Force] really is. If this how fast it changes my entire body if I just changed my heart to produce [Blood Energy].

I didn't stop there. No, I wanted to see if I can begin this [Cultivation System - First Level: Palace Foundation].

In order to start cultivating this [Cultviation System]. I have to open the [Fate Palace], hence the name. Where ordinary cultivators only need a few months to complete this level, while a genius can complete it in around ten days.

The [Palace Foundation - First Stage: Entrance/Knocking]. At this stage a cultivator needs to knock on the [Fate Palace]'s doors, allowing the incantations of the [Cultivating Methods] to enter the [Fate Palace]. During this process, it was akin to a monk knocking on his wooden plate to connect to Buddha. One had to do it nonstop and faithfully, and, only then, would the [Fate Palace] answer by opening its doors.

However, this is another part where I make a separate version of this [Cultivation System]. Seeing how I have already created a [Mortal Physique], which complete differences from my mortal body. As my blood is nothing like the [Blood Energy] used in this [Cultivation System].

Instead of knocking on the doors of the [Fate Palace]. I will create it and I remember it the meridian located on the top of the forehead, also, called the [Shang Dantian].

Of course, I need to create a [Mortal Life Wheel] as well, where it contains, how much [Bloody Energy] for me to use.

Sure, my body is filled with [Blood Energy], but the [Life Wheel] itself is what I can guess in my own opinion. An extra container for the purpose of cultivating and increasing my lifespan. Along with improving my [Blood Energy] as well, with the other benefit of purifying the [Blood Energy] to become [Longevity Blood].

And now that I think about it. I should create the [Mortal Life Wheel] first before creating a [Mortal Fate Palace].

I checked how much [Dream Elemental Force] I have right now. To my surprise, I only have 90%, which means I have used around 10% [Dream Elemental Force] to create the [Mortal Physique].

Instead of going straight away on creating the [Mortal Life Wheel]. I waited until my [Dream Elemental Force] is back to 100% before doing so. Just in case I need that extra 10%. Better be safe than sorry, even if I can't completely create a [Mortal Life Wheel]. I can just go with the slow and steady method as I create it.

* * *

14 minutes later*

In hindsight, I should have expected this to be something easy for me. I think. Because it took only 30% of my [Dream Elemental Force] to create a [Mortal Life Wheel], which resided in my neck and has no physical form. As it is continuously spinning light.

Once cultivated, it would appear behind my head; its shape and light would represent my longevity and the strength of my [Blood Energy], along with how much is in it as well. Since I don't remember exactly if the [Life Wheel] acts as a secondary container for [Blood Energy] in the novel, but I made it in a way like this for me.

Now, that I have finished two-thirds of what's needed to start the [Emperor's Domination's Cultivation System]. I waited for my [Dream Elemental Force] to regenerate back to full.

* * *

30 minutes later*

I let out a sigh of relief, that creating the [Mortal Fate Palace] didn't take that long either. As I finished completing the first part.

Also, because I created the [Mortal Fate Palace]. It only took one 'knock' from me to open the doors. Then again, I didn't even need to open the door in the first place. Seeing how there is nothing inside.

Well, other than this radiant light in the middle of the [Fate Palace]. Where I know this is my soul, also called the [True Fate] or the three souls and seven spirits. I have no idea all that's about, I just know this light is my soul.

The [True Fate] determines the fate of a person through their life, but honestly, I don't believe this since after finish creating the [Mortal Fate Palace]. My soul just pops inside the [Fate Palace] and I realize, that is also a link to my [Dream World] as well.

I have no idea how this happens, but I'm not going to argue with this and just be prepared for anything.

Anyway, the [True Fate] also allows me to connect to the heavens and the earth, to borrow its [Spirit Energy], which is the essence that moves the world itself, and allow me to refine my [True Fate] and make it stronger. Along with giving me access to another [Energy Source].

Now, I have [Dream Elemental Force], [Blood Energy], and [Spirit Energy]. With the third one being very tricky. As I would travel to other worlds and the [Spirit Energy] would be completely different from the previous world I was in. Nevertheless, this isn't a major problem for me at the moment. Since I'm not completely trying to absorb [Spirit Energy] to control the [Grand Dao].

On another note, it's around 80% [Dream Elemental Force] to create the [Spring of Life], [Cauldron of Life], [Tree of Life], and [Pillar of Life].

Either way, I completely replaced the [Palace Foundation - First and Second Stages: Entrance/Knocking and Awakening]. Into a single stage as creations. So, in a way, I reduced the [Palace Foundation]'s three stages to two instead.

As this stage is the [Third Stage: Bloodsurge], where I have to condense the [Blood Energy] to create the first drop of the [Longevity Bloody] by using a [Life Wheel Merit Law]. Something I don't have and not something to stop me as I already have an idea to create my own personal [Life Wheel Merit Law].

Again, I had to use [Dream Elemental Force] to create one for me. Honestly, at this point, I'm using [Dream Elemental Force] to forcibly give me the ability to use another [Cultivation System]. Not that I'm complaining about it.

I thought about how purification works and uses a concept similar in a way of how a blacksmith removes impurity from metals they are using to craft into something of it. But, since I have a [Mortal Life Wheel] and not a [Mortal Hammer] or something on that line.

I will 'burn' the impurity away by using the [Spirit Energy] of this world, I'm in as the 'fuel' of my newly created [Life Wheel Merit Law: Refinement]. Lame name and not something 'amazing', but it would do for now. As the main purpose is to borrow the world's [Spirit Energy] to refine my [Blood Energy] into [Longevity Blood]. Of course, this will take a while until I refine/purify my first drop of [Longevity Blood]. As I don't want to angry the world by using its [Spirit Energy].

But, that doesn't matter to me, because I have managed, by pure luck on gaining another [Cultivation System] for me to use and two new [Energy Sources].

I have no right words to describe this feeling. Unlike the [Dream Elemental Force] that have countless of ways for me to feel about it. This is something completely unfamiliar to me. Where the [Blood Energy] just makes me feel a bit weaker each time I use it. So, kind of dangerous for me to use this [Energy Source] as a way to power my [Magical Cards] or use my [Demon Sealing Hex].

I have this gut feeling, that if I try to use [Blood Energy] to activate the [Demon Sealing Hexes] at this early stage. I will for sure die from using too much [Blood Energy], that it would be in the similar case of blood loss. No clue on how much [Blood Energy] would be used to activate my [Magical Cards], though.

As for [Spirit Energy]; well, I've already risked a lot right now by using it as a 'fuel' for my [Life Wheel Merit Law: Refinement] and this is me using it a few times.

I bring up my status window to see if anything changed.

* * *

 **Name:** Yume Chūmon **  
** **Essence:** 380 **  
** **Will:** 130 **  
** **Physical:** 32 **  
** **Age:** 21 **  
** **Profession:** Dream Spell Master, Unknown Cultivator **  
** **Cultivation:** [Illusionary Divine (2nd Tier)], [Fate Foundation - Second Stage: Bloodsurge (1%)] **  
** **Technique:** Demon Sealing Hexes [Second Demon Sealing Hex (5%)], Card Magic [7th Magical Card (0%)], Dream-Traversing, [Life Wheel Merit Law: Refinement]  
Skill: [Book Collector Lv.1], [Cartomancy Lv.1], and [Enhanced Mental Focus Lv.2] **  
** **[Enhanced Mental Focus] \- **Lvl.2: Can up to 400% **  
[Unknown Cultivator] \- **You have taken on a path of unknown [Cultivation System], which could lead to the highest power or limited to a certain power level. **  
** **[Fate Foundation - Second Stage: Bloodsurge] \- **At this stage, the cultivator is condensing the [Blood Energy] to create their first drop of the [Longevity Blood] by using the [Life Wheel Merit Law]. **  
[Life Wheel Merit Law: Refinement] \- **This is a personal crafted [Life Wheel Merit Law] that mainly 'burn' all impurity away by using the [Spirit Energy] of the world as the 'fuel'.

* * *

 _'Well, I was on the right track, I guess?'_ I thought to myself. _'But, holy shit! This is a big change in those three stats alone. Since before, the essence stat was 80, will at 30, and physical was 12. This is a major increase!'_

I feel a bit light-headed. But, I snap out of it and almost wanted to jump to shout at the top of my lungs of how much a big change happen in such a little time. Not to mention, that with 380 in essence also means my [Dream Elemental Force] either increase in both quality and quantity or it just includes [Blood Energy] and [Spirit Energy] I've used to refine a bit of my [Blood Energy].

Just to be sure, I check my [Dream Elemental Force] and feel my excitement grew even more! And to my joy, I was right! The quality and quantity have increased!

But, I decided to wait until I have 100% of [Dream Elemental Force] to see how much is needed to finish the [Second Demon Sealing Hex].

Rubbing my chin, I wanted to see the difference between using [Blood Energy] and [Dream Elemental Force] when being used as fuel for my [Magical Cards].

So, I bring out my [First Magical Card] and pour enough [Blood Energy] to activate it at the bare minimum to purpose its ability.

Next thing I know it. I was on my back in pain, with the chair I made out of [Dream Elemental Force] disappeared, with the surrounding 100-meter radius being affected as well.

At the corner of my eyes, I could see the South Bird next to me, being crushed under the effect of my [Magical Card].

I could feel my body starting to ache, so I stop the [Blood Energy] from powering the [Magical Card] and the gravity return to normal.

Releasing a sigh of relief, that I'm not being crushed by my own [Spiritual Spell].

I slowly sit up, much to my body crying out in pain from doing this, but I did it anyway. Since I was filled with much joy to care about the pain.

Because with just using the [Blood Energy]. I would say it increases the effect of my [Magical Card] beyond what my [Dream Elemental Force] could do!

But, then again, this was before my [Dream Elemental Force] increased in both quality and quantity after reaching the [Fate Foundation - Second Stage: Bloodsurge].

I switch out the [Magical Card: Gravity Field] for the healing one and use [Blood Energy] to see if it increases this [Magical Card]'s effect as well.

And I was correct because my body no longer in pain and I could see the grasses and trees nearby me are regenerating back what was destroyed by my [First Magical Card]. But, at the same time, I still feel a bit weaker by the second.

I stop using the [Fourth Magical Card] and put it back in my [Dream World] and decided to head back. I didn't keep track of time, so I rather not end up being forgotten by my crew and leaving me behind.

As I start walking back to the building, where Cricket and the two giant animal-like humans.

"WAIL OF DESTRUCTION!"

I flinch a little at the loud noise, then realize this is the part where Cricket and his two friends are being beaten and getting their gold stolen.

Checking on my [Dream Elemental Force] and only have 85% right now and I thought about it for a few seconds before thinking this is good enough and I can switch to [Blood Energy] if the situation doesn't require using the [Dream Elemental Force].

With a single thought, I selected the [Sixth Magical Card: Cannon Ball] and using the wailing noise as the sound wave for me to travel.

In a blink of an eye, I appear in front of the giant orangutan and throw a right hook at the pirate with a Devil Fruit, that was about to attack the screaming green giant behind me and sent them flying.

Upon seeing this, the giant orangutan stop wailing, much to my hidden relief, because after exiting the [Cannon Ball], I was hit by the sound wave and if my body didn't change after gaining the [Mortal Physique]. I'm pretty sure the sound wave would have made me deaf and cause some internal injury.

"Who the hell are you?!" One of the pirates cried out in shock at my sudden appearance and beating one of their own, a Devil Fruit user at that, and look at me with eyes of fear.

With a flick of my hand, I throw the [First Magical Card: Gravity Field] straight at them before channeling the bare minimum of [Blood Energy] into the [Magical Card], causing everyone to be crushed down into the ground, with some of the weaker ones having some of their organs crushed and spurting blood out of their mouths at the result. Due to the unexpected increase in gravity around them.

Willing the [Magical Card] to float in the middle to keep focus onto these pirates. I check on others, where I see Cricket and the giant monkey badly injured.

With another flick of the hand, I throw two copies of the [Second Magical Card: Healing] and quickly, the giant monkey and Cricket recover from their wounds in a matter of seconds, thanks to the improved [Dream Elemental Force].

In fact, compared to the healing speed from before while using the [Blood Energy] and now. I would say my current [Dream Elemental Force] is ten times better than the [Blood Energy].

"You three can leave this to me." I said to Cricket and the other.

I created another [Magical Card: Gravity Field] and throw it towards the Pirate Ship in the water, where everyone; well, almost everyone, can see the Pirate Ship being crushed into a ball before the [Gravy Field] disappear afterward, causing the wooden ball to fall down the ocean.

Of course, for those with good eyesight. They would have spotted many parts of the wooden ball covered in blood. Letting those with good eyesight, to know that there were people on board and I just killed them like nothing.

I look back, to see Cricket and his two weird friends still there, looking at me with shocks.

"I said leave already. I'll take care of this." I glare at them, causing Cricket to be carried by his two giant friends and rush back into Cricket's house.

As I watch until they enter the house completely; I look back to the enemy pirates before my eyes look at the Devil Fruit user. "I wonder if I can use people that have eaten Devil Fruit, to be converted into [Realm Energy] for me to use." I mumble to myself, with the mindset of not caring if the subject dies in my little experiment.


	7. Arc 1 - Chapter 7: I Didn't Know!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 **'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

* * *

 **Arc 1 - Chapter 7: I Didn't Know!**

20 minutes later*

(Jaya Island)

"What?" I ask with an eyebrow raised, as the Straw Hat Pirates return from the forest to capture a South Bird and successfully did, but they seem to stare at me with different facial expressions. With Usopp and Chopper having fear while Nami seems to be a bit concern. The rest just didn't care or more like curious.

As to why they are curious; well, it's because I'm standing next to a pile of unconscious and badly injured people. Enemy pirates, I have defeated by myself almost half an hour ago to be exact.

"Who are they?" Sanji asks me, as he walks up to one that is near him and gives a small kick, causing the person to groan in pain. "Man, whatever you did to them. They are badly injured. Seriously, just look at them."

"Just some random pirates that wanted to steal Cricket's gold." I shrugged my shoulders, not caring about who they are and just head for the Going Merry, so I won't end up being forgotten when the time everyone leaves.

"Random, huh?" Zoro looks at the knocked out wounded pirates on the ground and noticed a few of them he met before not that too long ago.

"Great job, Yume! I knew I could trust you, to guard the place while we were gone!" Usopp praises me as if he and the others didn't forget about me. Again.

"Yeah, great job!" Chopper praises me as well.

"I'm going to sleep. Wake me up when something important happens." I said to everyone, not planning to help to modify the Going Merry to be able to ride the Knock Up Stream.

No one stopped me, as I enter the Going Merry.

* * *

(Going Merry)

Once I boarded the ship; I recreate the bed with [Dream Elemental Force] and lay on it, then start thinking about how I should change my fighting style since I managed to recreate a version of the [Cultivation System] belong to the Emperor's Domination. I think I may need to change a few things compared to how I do things in the past.

I have a few options; well, less than few and more like I have two options.

One: Don't change anything.

Two: Convert the [Magical Cards] into actual [Spiritual Spells], where I don't even need the [Magical Cards] as a medium to channel the [Spiritual Spells]' effects.

Three: Upgrade option one.

Four: Do three and including option two in some way.

Okay, there more than two options, and reaching to option four just made me pick it already after thinking about it for a few seconds. Plus, the quality and quantity of the [Dream Elemental Force] have changed today. So, upgrading/modifying my fighting style should be a given.

But, first. To see how much [Dream Elemental Force] to finish the [Second Demon Sealing Hex] and with my [Dream Elemental Force] back at 100%. I pour in 80% like before and bring up the status window to see the result.

* * *

 **Name:** Yume Chūmon  
 **Essence:** 380  
 **Will:** 130  
 **Physical:** 32  
 **Age:** 21 **  
Profession:** Dream Spell Master, Unknown Cultivator  
 **Cultivation:** [Illusionary Divine (2nd Tier)], [Fate Foundation - Second Stage: Bloodsurge (1%)]  
 **Technique:** Demon Sealing Hexes [Second Demon Sealing Hex (29%)], Card Magic [7th Magical Card (0%)], Dream-Traversing, [Life Wheel Merit Law: Refinement]  
 **Skill:** [Book Collector Lv.1], [Cartomancy Lv.1], and [Enhanced Mental Focus Lv.2]

* * *

Both eyebrows raise in surprise, to see the [Second Demon Sealing Hex] is at 29%. So, it 24% increase if I use the current [Dream Elemental Force] capacity. That's a big jump. So if I got my math right, then if I were to pour in 80% into the [Second Demon Sealing Hex] around 3 times. It should be complete and I would raise my [Dream Master]'s cultivation to the next tier.

Now, to think up a good way to improve my fighting style and remember that most of the fictional characters using cards as their main weapons, mainly used them as throwing weapons, with some of them moving them with [Telekinesis].

Also, I need to pick a main focus element of the fighting style. The default would be wind, to enhance the cards to be razor-sharp than it supposes to me. I could go to all elements, but that would take too much of my time when I have enough on my plate as it is.

Of course, I don't have to pick an element and more of a concept instead. For example, there is speed. This would include the wind element into it as well, but to a lesser degree and more of a support than acting as the main core of the fighting style.

Just thinking about all these make my head hurt from overthinking about it. Then, decide to just wing it and see how things go. Maybe I would get a hint somewhere, to help me solve this problem of mine. Therefore, for the time being, I will just use my current fighting style until I find a way to change it.

Also, I don't know if even with my current [Dream Elemental Force] can change the [Magical Cards] into [Spiritual Spells] just yet without nerfing them in the process. For now, I guess I will just create more [Magical Cards] after mastering the one I have right now. Having 6 [Magical Cards] is equal to six different abilities. Not including the [Demon Sealing Hexes] and the [Cultivation System] of the Emperor's Domination. I think I'm going overboard and should stop before I become overwhelmed. Not that I wasn't already before.

Nevertheless, later on, I can create hundreds, then thousands when I reach the higher stage as a [Dream Master].

Of course, I could use the [Skill: Cartomancy] to help me gain insight into this whole thing, but I rather not rely on it and allowing fate to influence more than it already has. Bad enough, I've already been using it since I came into this world.

Maybe I can influence the fate itself later on if I raise the level of [Cartomancy], but I don't think I can do it at my current stage of cultivation. I'll try when I'm near the peak as a [Dream Master].

Now, that is all done, I think I will take this time to continue working on getting that first drop of [Longevity Blood]. So I can enter the next level. Along with finishing the [Second Demon Sealing Hex] as well. Which can be done by today or tomorrow with how fast my recovery speed on [Dream Elemental Force] now.

* * *

7 hours later*

(Going Merry)

Feeling the boat rocking for a while; I had to resort to using the [Magical Card: Gravity Field] to lock the bed and myself in place. Barely using any [Dream Elemental Force], in fact, my recovery speed surpasses the amount needed to keep this small field of gravity activated. But, at the same time, lowering the recovery speed and making me have to wait a bit longer before pouring the 80% amount of [Dream Elemental Force] into the [Second Demon Sealing Hex], which was just two times now.

On the bright side, I'm close to finishing making my first drop of [Longevity Blood].

* * *

 **Name:** Yume Chūmon  
 **Essence:** 380  
 **Will:** 130  
 **Physical:** 32  
 **Age:** 21 **  
Profession:** Dream Spell Master, Unknown Cultivator  
 **Cultivation:** [Illusionary Divine (2nd Tier)], [Fate Foundation - Second Stage: Bloodsurge (99%)]  
 **Technique:** Demon Sealing Hexes [Second Demon Sealing Hex (77%)], Card Magic [7th Magical Card (0%)], Dream-Traversing, [Life Wheel Merit Law: Refinement]  
 **Skill:** [Book Collector Lv.1], [Cartomancy Lv.1], and [Enhanced Mental Focus Lv.2]

* * *

Yup, just 1% away from completion. Then, I'll enter the next level and I should gain another increase in the Essence Stat like before. So, I begin to focus more on finishing the [Second Stage: Bloodsurge] since I'm very close now.

"You never said anything about being sucked in!" I heard Nami fearfully shout.

"Don't worry! I shall protect Nami and Robin!" I heard Sanji's voice next, but more of a concern for Nami and Robin's well beings only.

"NO! NO! NO! I want to go back!" Usopp cried out in absolute horror.

"Here I come, Sky Island!" Luffy shut with excitement.

As for the others, I haven't heard. I guess they didn't feel like shouting like those four.

I let out a sigh and try to tune out the shouting as I'm very close to entering the next level.

The [Mortal Life Wheel] behind my back radiated its heavenly light while it rotated my [Blood Energy] in a circular pattern. Also, in the center of the rotation was a vortex. Once this vortex appeared, my [Blood Energy] became stronger and faster; it flowed like a torrential downpour.

The [Blood Energy] flowed like a river, never stopping. The [Blood Energy] became even purer and thicker with crystallized shining. While going under the [Life Wheel Merit Law: Refinement]'s effects.

I open my eyes, as I heard a thud; it was as if an extremely heavy object had fallen into my [Mortal Life Wheel]. At this moment, I felt like my mind was enlightened; everything was clear to me. My body was relaxed and my [Mortal Life Wheel] is surrounded in a blood aura and becoming brighter than ever before.

Using [Dream Elemental Force] to examine the [Mortal Life Wheel], where I found a drop of flashing [Longevity Blood]; it was crimson like fire and doesn't look like blood at all.

This drop of blood was the proof, that I have successfully broken through the level of [Palace Foundation] and now enter the second level of cultivation: [Palace Expansion].

The original stages of the [Palace Expansion] are the [First Stage: Merit Law's Building], [Second Stage: Essence Development], and the [Third Stage: Earth's Extension]. In a short summary of these three stages. The first one is to pick a [Merit Laws] as the very foundation of one's path of cultivation. The second is to refine one's [True Fate] aka my soul to become something even more. The third one is to gain control of the space inside one's [Fate Palace].

However, this original path is no longer an option for me. For one thing, I can't pick any [Merit Laws] besides creating my own. The [Second Stage: Essence Development] should be fine if I wasn't in a foreign realm and would likely either convert my own soul into a native of this world, causing many problems for me, or using this chance to destroy my soul. Worst case, the world would take control over my soul and I would become nothing but a mindless puppet. And finally, the [Third Stage: Earth's Extension] is useless. Since I already have absolute control over the [Fate Palace] and its links to my [Dream World] too.

Therefore, I shall make this into a single stage and changing the second level's name from [Palace Expansion] to [Essence Development]. Of course, it could be anything else, but I find this a fitting name as the only stage for this level. And that is the [Essence Development: Cultivate Merit Laws]. Where one found a [Merit Law], or more, to cultivate, but is required to able to cultivate it in the first place. Because if no one can, then this is the level of cultivation, where one would likely to be stuck on for a while and will determine one's future cultivation.

Honestly, I feel like this isn't even a level for cultivation, but at the same time feel like this is one of those higher cultivation stages that include tribulations that cultivators must survive through and will be able to enter the next cultivation stage.

In a way, this is just making me do something similar near the beginning stage instead of the later stages in cultivation.

Before I pick/create a [Merit Law]. I open my eyes to check on how things have been going since I been cultivating this entire time.

I sweatdrop, to find out we're already riding up the Knock Up Stream and just at the point, where the Going Merry is flying along the stream. Also, that everyone forgot about me after all. Because no one tried to get my attention, to let me know we're going up the Knock Up Stream.

If I didn't get on the Going Merry ahead of time, I'm pretty sure they would have left me and would forget about my existence unless we met up again or more like I'm getting this feeling I'm being kicked out of this world soon. Making it a little troublesome for me, because I still haven't got all the benefits from this world has to offer for me to take.

Seeing this, I decided to increase the amount of [Spirit Energy] I can absorb from this world since it looks like I may not be able to stay in this world that long.

Since there is still nothing for me to do. I resumed on thinking up a [Merit Law] to create while not worrying about my surroundings for the time being. As long nothing destroys the Going Merry. I don't have to worry about my safety for the time being.

* * *

20 minutes later*

(Going Merry)

Looking around, where we've reached what seems to be a sea in the sky, made of clouds. Now, everyone just has to get used to the atmosphere. While I take this chance to create the [Merit Laws] I thought of and was just waiting until my [Dream Elemental Force] reach full capacity before creating them.

Ignoring the others. I stare at the sea of clouds and once I have felt my [Dream Elemental Force] no longer recovering. I begin creating the [Merit Laws].

The first [Merit Law] will be similar to the [Life Wheel Merit Law: Refinement]. [Fate Palace Merit Law: Refinement] and the second being the [Physique Merit Law: Refinement]. But, the difference between these two new [Merit Laws] to the [Life Wheel Merit Law]. Is that it can refine my [Blood Energy] into [Longevity Blood] only. While these two [Merit Laws] can't.

In other words, the [Fate Palace Merit Law] and [Physique Merit Law] have the same effects as the [Life Wheel Merit Law]'s secondary effects. Refining the [Mortal Level] to the [Houtian Level]. However, I have no idea how long this will take and will require lots of [Realm Energy] as material to increase the speed without causing the foundation to become useless and broken later on.

The two new [Merit Laws] didn't even take much [Dream Elemental Force] and only used up 15% for both creations.

I have one more [Merit Law] I want to create before finishing this second level of cultivation. I didn't have to wait that long and regained back that 15% [Dream Elemental Force] in a few minutes. This just made me feel the need to increase my cultivation even more if this is how fast my recovery speed is and the amount of [Dream Elemental Force] I possess.

So, I begin creating this last [Merit Law] and my body covered in cold sweats as 90% [Dream Elemental Force] drop instantly upon finish creating this [Merit Law].

I wipe the cold sweats off my forehead and wonder would happen if I tried to create this [Merit Law] with the previous amount of [Dream Elemental Force].

Luckily, I didn't have to worry about if I could cultivate these [Merit Laws] or not like I made this separate version of the second level of cultivation. Since I'm the creator of these [Merit Laws], then it is a given I can cultivate them.

* * *

 **Name:** Yume Chūmon  
 **Essence:** 1680  
 **Will:** 730  
 **Physical:** 152  
 **Age:** 21 **  
Profession:** Dream Spell Master, Unknown Cultivator  
 **Cultivation:** [Illusionary Divine (2nd Tier)], [Essence Development: Cultivate Merit Laws (Testing Phase)]  
 **Technique:** Demon Sealing Hexes [Second Demon Sealing Hex (77%)], Card Magic [7th Magical Card (0%)], Dream-Traversing, [Life Wheel Merit Law: Refinement], [Fate Palace Merit Law: Refinement], [Physique Merit Law: Refinement], [Die Ewigkeit Merit Law]  
 **Skill:** [Book Collector Lv.1], [Cartomancy Lv.1], and [Enhanced Mental Focus Lv.2] **  
[Fate Palace Merit Law: Refinement] \- **This is a personal crafted [Fate Palace Merit Law] that mainly refines the [Fate Palace] itself to raise it to the next level in time without using any materials besides using [Spirit Energy].  
 **[Physique Merit Law: Refinement] -** This is a personal crafted [Physique Merit Law] that mainly refines the [Physique] itself to raise it to the next level in time without using any materials besides using [Spirit Energy].  
 **[Die Ewigkeit Merit Law] \- **This is a [Merit Law] based on a [Magic Formula], which allows the user to absorb souls and convert them into power. In other words, the ability to absorb the souls of the dead and boost the user's power with it. Along with this ability, there are other ones. One being the ability to sense souls over very large distances, and detect their individual characteristics, have a body that only serves for physical interaction (Even if their entire body is destroyed, they will regenerate as long as their soul is intact), has power derived from a [Holy Relic] (Which can be anything of the user's choosing), and the ability to deal spiritual damage in conjunction with the physical. These are among the basic abilities given upon using this [Merit Law]. While going above the basics are the four levels of [Assiah], [Yetzirah], [Briah], and [Atziluth].

* * *

My mind went blank as I gained the knowledge of the [Die Ewigkeit Merit Law] made from the Masadaverse just made me realize how much different my [Dream Elemental Force] compared to the one in the novel. Because this should not be possible and I was gambling that in the worse case of not being able to access the [Dream Elemental Force] for days, weeks, even years in fact.

Yeah, I may not have been in the right mind when risking my life on creating this [Merit Law]; nevertheless, I got it anyway.

Just the [Die Ewigkeit Merit Law] alone made me realize, that anything is possible. I can have all the powers I wanted as long I have the right amount of [Dream Elemental Force] to create them. In fact, the [Dream Elemental Force] alone may as well be the [Energy Source] to use the [Dao of Creation] and among other things.

In fact, just going by the stats alone that similar, but is completely different from the main character of the Carefree Path of Dreams novel. Including the fact that I remember, where the main character hasn't gone passed the three digits range yet and still under 1000 from the latest chapter I have read at the time.

Another thing, with the [Dream Elemental Force]. It is a lot easier for me to cultivate in other [Cultivation System] and surpass even those geniuses, maybe even being on the same speed as those main characters.

Shaking my head before I end up having this whole thing going to my head and act like those extra characters for the main characters to be used as a stepping stone for their journey of being overpowered entities.

I should just be glad I have the potential to become and all I need is time, with [Realm Energy] shorten that time.

Thinking about the Essence Stat and my current [Dream Elemental Force]. I can finish the [Second Demon Sealing Hex] now and maybe the third one too, if I have enough [Dream Elemental Force]. So, pouring the [Dream Elemental Force] into the [Second Demon Sealing Hex] until it finishes forming.

My mouth twitches, that not even an entire minute passed by and barely hitting 30%. As the [Second Demon Sealing Hex] is finished.

Seeing how my recovery speed is faster than before. I wait for a couple of minutes before sending 80% into the [Third Demon Sealing Hex]. But, it looks like 80% wasn't enough to complete the [Third Demon Sealing Hex] in one go sadly.

Bringing up the status window to check how long before the [Third Demon Sealing Hex] is done.

* * *

 **Name:** Yume Chūmon  
 **Essence:** 1710  
 **Will:** 735  
 **Physical:** 152  
 **Age:** 21 **  
Profession:** Dream Spell Master, Unknown Cultivator  
 **Cultivation:** [Illusionary Divine (3rd Tier)], [Essence Development: Cultivate Merit Laws (Testing Phase)]  
 **Technique:** Demon Sealing Hexes [Third Demon Sealing Hex (84%)], Card Magic [7th Magical Card (0%)], Dream-Traversing, [Life Wheel Merit Law: Refinement], [Fate Palace Merit Law: Refinement], [Physique Merit Law: Refinement], [Die Ewigkeit Merit Law]  
 **Skill:** [Book Collector Lv.1], [Cartomancy Lv.1], and [Enhanced Mental Focus Lv.2]

* * *

"Oh..." I look at the status window dumbfounded. Because if what on it is correct, then I don't even need to wait for that much longer before I finished completing the [Third Demon Sealing Hex]. Though, if I were to continue from before and just work on the [Demon Sealing Hexes] alone. Then, if I recall correctly, then each time I finished a [Demon Sealing Hex]. I will gain an increase of 30 Essence Stats and 5 Will Stats. Well, maybe early on for now.

Well, I guess I'm like one of those video game players, whose pay to win style, but for me, it's because of [Dream Elemental Force] is like money and I can make more money by investing it into something profitable. I just never thought this includes real life for me to speed up my cultivation.

And maybe I should slow down, because now I can feel the world trying to kick me out even stronger than before. Yikes. So there is a downside to this whole power-up thing. But, with the [Die Ewigkeit Merit Law]. The whole world trying to kick me out would be a thing of the past once I reach the final level of this [Merit Law].

At my current state. I would guess that I won't have any trouble against most enemies in this world; well, that depends on the Devil Fruit users, then I would have trouble if it's someone like Whitebeard.

I blink when I noticed Usopp missing and must have dived into the sea of the sky. But, the thing is I have no idea how long I was into my thoughts to tell how much time passed.

"Hey, how long has it been since Usopp went down?" I ask everyone, causing all of them to look at me with blank faces.

"Yume?!" Nami shouts in surprise, "Where have you been?!"

"It happens again. This is very creepy." Zoro said to Sanji, who looking at the other crew member they forgot about. Again.

"Asleep." I point at the bed next to me, causing some to sweatdrop, remembering that I can create things out of nothing and can do many different things as well. "Anyway, back to my question. How long has it been since Usopp went down?" I point at the sea of clouds, causing everyone to remember that Usopp hasn't come up for a while now.

"Actually, even though we think this is a 'sea', but will there even be a seafloor?" Robin points this out, leading almost everyone to realize about this and started to panic.

"Did that idiot fall off the cloud?!" Zoro shouts in shock. Leading to everyone thinking the same.

Luffy stretches his arm into the clouds to save Usopp.

"This is why I told him not to fool around, that idiot!" Sanji's forehead covered in cold sweats, worrying about Usopp's safety.

"Extend as long as you can!" Robin shouts at Luffy, while Luffy just looks at her with a panic face, with tears going down his face.

"But, I can't see, if I only rely on my sense of touch!" Luffy cried out with fear.

"Don't worry about that, I'll handle this!" Robin crossing her arms with her palms facing up. "[Ojos Fleur]!" Robin uses her Devil Fruit's ability to make eyes sprout out all over Luffy's stretched hand and the rest of his arm as well.

* * *

20 minutes later*

(Going Merry)

Through the combination of Luffy and Robin's Devil Fruits, they managed to grab Usopp and pull him back onto the ship. Following Usopp though, come a giant octopus and a sea monster trying to attack the ship. But, Zoro immediately slices one of the arms of the octopus off and then Sanji joins in, defeating them; however, both are tired much easier than before.

I feel like a waste of space as everything is happening like canon and I can feel the world trying to kick me out still, with this feeling getting stronger as now after the crew continues to ignore my presence.

Nevertheless, I rather not leave just yet since I haven't visited all the places in the world of One Piece. But, with each minute, the feeling becomes stronger.

I let out a wry smile when I noticed that Luffy just walk passed me, not saying anything. As if I wasn't even there. Even Zoro, who noticed me disappearing from everyone's memories didn't glance at me.

While most of the crew is focused on the sky fish dish, said sky fish was in Usopp's pants not that long ago was forgotten, much to my disgust at this.

I turn to the direction, where the masked man should be coming soon. But saw nothing, much to my confusion before I heard the shouts and noises behind me, where I found the masked man quickly overwhelmed Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji.

 **"[Demon Sealing: First Hex, Body-Mind Hex]!"** I shout as I point at the masked man, freezing the person in midair. This drained 10% of my [Dream Elemental Force], but I didn't stop there and follow up with the next move. **"[Demon Sealing: Second Hex, Karmic Hex]!"** Using the [Second Demon Sealing Hex] on the masked man, where I can 'see' the cause and effect.

However, I can do more than just 'see' the cause and effect, but also gain limited control over it. Like right now, I seal away the cause and making the effect become nothing. The cause being that this masked man beating up Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji. The effect of them being defeated and injured. Sealing the cause had lead to removing the injuries on Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji while the masked man still under the effects of the [First Demon Sealing Hex].

Of course, this didn't prevent the [Second Demon Sealing Hex]'s next effect to take place, where the masked man started bleeding all over their body as the result of being affected by the [Second Demon Sealing Hex]. This just made everyone seeing this to be shocked at this bloody scene.

I noticed the drain on my [Dream Elemental Force] and knew that the two [Demon Sealing Hexes] are still in effects; therefore, continue to drain the [Dream Elemental Force] to keep the effects active. So, I stop using both of the first and second [Demon Sealing Hexes].

What I did not expect to happen next would make me think more before taking action.

One: The masked man exploded, covering the place with mostly blood. Yikes.

Two: The entire world stop as in time has stopped, as some of the blood hasn't landed and frozen in midair.

Three: The feeling of where the world trying to kick me the world just got a lot stronger.

I can definitely say that using the [Second Demon Sealing Hex: Karmic Hex] is a big no-no in this world.

"Well, shit." I mumble to myself, knowing that if I don't do anything soon. I have no idea where I would end up after being kicked out of this world.

So this left me with no choice, but to use the [Dream-Traversing Technique] right away, with no destination in mind. But, I bet it's better than the place I'm going to be sent to after being kicked out of this world.


	8. Arc 2 - Chapter 1: The Ups and Downs

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 **'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

* * *

 **Arc 2 - Chapter 1: The Ups and Downs**

(Going Merry)

I didn't bother to check my chances of surviving with [Cartomancy] and use the [Dream-Traversing Technique] right away.

* * *

(Unknown Forest)

A bubble of rainbow color appears around me and the surrounding changed rapidly, just like before when I used the [Dream-Traversing Technique] for the first time. However, this time, I can see a few cracks on the rainbow bubble, making me broke into cold sweats and very afraid of the outcomes when the rainbow bubble pop.

I sighed in relief that this new world hasn't rejected me upon entering. Though, I wonder where I am. As I'm currently in a forest, where I have no idea what kind of world I'm in.

Furthermore, I don't feel like the world itself even noticed my presence. But, I learn my mistake from before. Do not use the [Second Demon Sealing Hex: Karmic Hex]. Unless my life is on the line. I almost lost my little life just from using it once. So I must you as a last resort or else I may not be on time to use the [Dream-Traversing Technique].

Other than this, I learn that my reaction speed isn't that great and before I could even take action. If I wasn't fast enough at the time, then the world of One Piece would have successfully kicked me out. Sure, I have [Enhanced Mental Force], but that takes time for me to activate. Therefore, I need something to work instantly.

Checking my [Dream Elemental Force] and find there only 40% left, which should be enough for me to create the [Seventh Magical Card] I have in mind. And winced when I just empty all 40% [Dream Elemental Force] to create the [Seventh Magical Card: The Extreme of an Inch].

This allows me to reduce the range of what I can sense to an inch and able to see everything, along with the ability to take action instantly. As my perception of time slows down, making it seem like time slows down, and this is the effect I gain from using the [Seventh Magical Card] from inside my [Dream World].

However, upon actualizing the [Seventh Magical Card]. I can lend this ability to another, but they won't be able to handle all the information and their body may not be strong enough to react fast enough.

"But, man. What a letdown." I mumble to myself, that I wasn't kicked out of the world of One Piece during an epic battle or something, but just because of manipulating the fate via [Karmic Hex]. "Now, where am I?"

Looking around the forest to find something to tell me anything about this world. I may have read/watch many manga/anime/novel/movie/etc. But, that doesn't mean I could recall all of them instantly. After all, I still haven't leveled up the [Skill: Book Collector], something I have no clue on how to do so.

While walking through this unknown forest. I kept the [Seventh Magical Card] ready to be activated at any moment and have [Enhanced Mental Force] prepare as well. No way am I going to test my luck on thinking this whole place is harmless. That is a foolish thing to do.

Yet, I feel like I still haven't prepared enough for my protection. At this point, I rethink about before on how I should slow down in cultivating. Because I should be taking this advantage of fast cultivating without causing harm to my foundation while I still can.

* * *

A few minutes later*

(Unknown Forest: Open Field)

Just as I was thinking about finding a good spot to hide while cultivating. I found an open field, where I noticed something that may or may not be a good thing.

In the middle of this open field is a large black flower and in the middle of that black flower is a woman, who could be a goddess by her appearance alone, curls into a fetal position and has her eyes closed, maybe sleeping.

Well, I have seen many fictional female characters, but I can honestly say she at the top 50. While the number 1 spot is depending on my mood.

Anyway, this woman has long white hair, with an outfit that reveals more skins than most females should out in the open. Well, unless they some sort of goddess, I guess. This woman wore a black ribbon at the back of her head, not even used to hold her long hair and more of an accessory. Also, going with that accessory is a white over shoulder cloak, with a black line running down at the edge and another black ribbon tied around just underneath her breasts.

With her outfit's color scheme mainly being white with black. To match the color of her hair.

Overall, she could be the goddess of lust, beauty, or something on those two, and I wouldn't be surprised if someone told me what domain she has over as a goddess. Well, she could also be the goddess of flowers too, with that large black flower she using as a bed.

Now, most people would go over to this sleeping beauty, to check if she is even alive or whatnot. Even a smart person would check for the surroundings first for any traps beforehand or checking if this person was just faking it and would perform a sneak attack for unknown reasons.

For me? After reading and watching all the things in the past. I did the best action to take.

I turn around and left.

* * *

(Unknown Forest)

Yup, going the coward route or whatever, no way this whole thing wouldn't have some kind of trap waiting for me to step on. Not to mention, that this world hasn't rejected me should be the first clue that something wrong going on. Therefore, better escape while I have the option to take it than not having it. Furthermore, even if I have [Blood Energy] and a drop of [Longevity Blood]. It doesn't mean jack in some worlds and I'm still at the beginning of cultivating.

"Where do you think you're going?" I heard a female voice behind me, and I took off right away with a snap of my fingers, using the [Magical Card: Cannon Ball] to give me the speed to escape as I continue to snap my fingers each time I reach the end of the sound wave. Trying my best to move as far as I can away from that woman, who may be the goddess of this forest after thinking about it. Also, she may not be friendly too, making this a big reason for my escape.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH~!" I heard the same female voice, but this time, she released some kind of sound pitch close to someone practicing singing? Much to my confusion. Then, let out a quick curse as I found the vines bursting from the grounds, trying to bind me.

Another snap and I was further away from them. Checking on my [Dream Elemental Force] and mentally signed in relief I'm at 76%. But, that didn't stop me from worrying. Since this may be a lot right now, but it won't last long with how many times I have to use the [Magical Card: Cannon Ball] rapidly without break in between, to recovery the used [Dream Elemental Force].

"Why are you running?" I heard the female voice again, but this time, it seems a lot closer than before. And I remember a familiar situation like happen before in the past. So, not thinking about it. I activate the [Enhanced Mental Force] and the [Magical Card: The Extreme of an Inch] together, then snap my finger again to travel the sound wave, and this time, I ran twice the speed.

Once again, no way am I going to turn my head in the direction where the female voice came from.

Shit, I feel like I enter a horror theme world or in a location that mostly used as the setting to set up for horror.

"Why are you running?" The female voice asked the same question as before; however, unless before. I can feel someone breath near my ear, causing me to want to cry as this was totally unfair since even with the [Enhanced Mental Force] at level 2, together with [Magical Cards: Cannon Ball and The Extreme of an Inch], with the latter two being powered by the high quality and quantity of [Dream Elemental Force]. I still can't outrun the goddess, which should be a given at this point.

I clench my teeth and turn around, where I was right. The goddess from before is literally next to me or more like she too close to me, that I end up bumping into her with my shoulder upon turning around, which she didn't mind I accidentally touch her breasts while turning.

The goddess tilts her head, looking at me with a blank face, "So, are you going to answer my question or do you wish to run some more?"

Seeing how I have no escape with this powerful goddess, may as well keep calling her a goddess since her speed is godlike in my eyes and I know for sure her range of detection isn't something I could imagine. I may as well guess that she discovered me the very moment I enter this world and may have used some unknown power to lead me to her. Therefore, better to speak now and have the chance to survive this than later on where I may end up pissing this goddess off and she would torture me to death, maybe torture me further after death too.

"Before anything else. I must ask, are you going to harm me or even kill me?" I risk it and ask a question instead of answering her question, something most deities would find disrespectful and will kill that person or curse them.

If I survive this somehow, I'll cultivate until my advantage in fast cultivation no longer is possible and will require to enter other worlds to gain the [Realm Energy] to speed things up again.

"Now, why would I do that?" The goddess returns the favor with a question of her own. She slowly walks around the interesting being before her. Checking to see if he actually real or just her mind playing a trick her again.

"My instinct screaming that I would be killed if I so much as disturb you?" I feel like we're going to be using questions as a way to answer if this keeps up.

"Hmm." The goddess didn't say anything as she finished walking around the person in a complete circle before standing in front of him. "Good instinct."

I feel like crying now, because I was bullshitting about my instinct. Because I have yet to hone my instinct and mainly using past events as a way to help me choose my solutions to take.

"So, why are you here? How did you get here?" The goddess asks me, as she leans forward, where I can get a good look at her face and I must say. If I wasn't worried about my life right now and being extremely cautious. I wouldn't mind flirting with this girl after checking if she a good match for me via [Cathomancy].

"I came here by accident and I have a method of mine to travel from long distance." I answered while trying not to reveal everything.

"You're hiding something." The goddess saw through this. "Spill."

I thought about just doing one more gamble and see if I could try running away again, to create some distance before using the [Dream-Traversing Technique] to escape from this world. Then dismiss this awful idea right away because if this goddess can easily keep up with me after boosting my speed; well, the chance of me safety transfer to another world is literally zero.

Therefore, I explain to her how I came into this world, and by accident, I meant that I have no control over where I'm going to with the [Dream-Traversing Technique] without having the coordination to help me locate other worlds I wanted to go to. Then, explaining how the [Dream-Traversing Technique] work and it something only I could use since I have [Dream Elemental Force] as the main power source to use it.

"I see. Very interesting." The goddess said to me, where facial expression still hasn't changed the entire time now, "What's your name?"

"Yume." I replied, not daring to say my last name since I have no idea if this is one of those worlds, where knowing someone's true name would give others control over that person by using their true name.

The goddess slowly raises her left hand to touch my right cheek, "Full name." She demanded.

 _'I'm starting to think, that maybe I should just let the world of One Piece send me off to wherever it wanted to send me, because it may be a lot better than this world I got myself into.'_ I mentally cry because it looks like this world is like those worlds with the true name.

"Yume Chūmon." I reveal my full name, as I finally realize why this world hasn't rejected me. It was because it wanted me to stay so this goddess could turn me into a slave! _'On one hand, that may not be a bad thing...'_ I did a double-check of the goddess' appearance. Wondering if being her slave is worth it or not.

"Yume Chūmon..." The goddess spoke out the person's name, trying to remember anything going by this name or anyone with the last name Chūmon. "Tell me, what are you?"

"I'm a human, but if you mean something else. I'm a [Dream Master]." I may as well reveal more since there no hope for me in escaping this goddess. And it looks like the chance of me becoming one of those badass main characters, that takes no shit from anyone and would recklessly go through the challenges without a care for their safety. Not to mention the [Dao Heart], where one's mind will always be stable in dangerous events. Still haven't formed one at this point.

"What is this [Dream Master]? Explain, so I know exactly what it is." The goddess demanded.

So I explain to the goddess what a [Dream Master] is, which took me almost an hour while providing examples by creating things with [Dream Elemental Force]. Of course, there is something I couldn't do. Like actualizing my [Dream World] into reality when I haven't reached that point yet. Not even halfway there.

"Interesting. Very interesting." The goddess said mostly to herself, where she unconsciously smile.

Thanks to this whole thing happening and haven't been killed yet. I may have decided what [Holy Relic] to create/choose while cultivating the [Die Ewigkeit Merit Law].

"If it not so rude, but who are you?" I feel like slapping myself, but my curiosity got the better of me.

"Oh?" The goddess continues to smile at me. "Well, I don't see any harm of telling you my name since you told me yours."

The corner of my mouth twitch at this, but kept my mouth shut.

"I am Zero." The goddess reveals her name.

 _'Okay, I got nothing on who this person before me. Nope, nothing. It would be hard to forget someone with an appearance like her's.'_ I thought to myself, wondering who Zero is and after thinking about it for a while to see if I remember anything going by the name Zero and is female along with her unique type of appearance. Nothing.

"Going by your clueless expression. I bet you have no idea who I am, huh?" Zero said to me, "Nevertheless, you don't have to worry about that. If I want you to learn about my past, I will tell you, but I don't feel like it right now." Zero lean back, crossing her arms underneath her breasts and smirk at me.

"Uh, does this mean I can leave now?" I ask with a hint of hope, but that died instantly when Zero lost her smirk and return back to expressionless like before. And knew right there and then, that I screw up by asking that question. Very stupid of me.

Zero's blank expression slowly turned into a teasing smile as she unfolds her arms, "Now, why would you want to leave?" Zero moves a bit closer to the man before her until she touches his chest with her's, tilting her head to look up a little. As even with high heels, the man before her eyes is still taller than her by a few inches. "Do I not look pretty enough, to make you want to know me more personally?"

"No. You're pretty. Beautiful than any woman I have seen so far." I quickly replied, as my back is soaked with cold sweats. Where I find myself in another bad situation. But this time, I have no idea if this is worse than before or not.

"Then why are you in such a hurry to leave?" Zero asks, not moving away or caring that she pressing her breasts onto the man she finds very interesting. Interestingly enough she wouldn't mind breaking a leg or two, to prevent him from escaping her clutch. "After all, I'm sure we can take the time to get to know each other. I'm dying to learn more about where you came from and why you're traveling to other worlds."

 _'Please spare me!'_ I cried inside. Sadly, my mental state of mind is unstable and I can't think up of an excuse to leave or a good one without ending me up dead or something worse than death.

"Come on, we have all the time in the world to chat." Zero said to me as she grabs ahold of my left hand with her right, where I find out that she is a lot stronger than I expect someone her body size and build, as she easily drags me without much effort and almost pulled my left arm out of its socket.

* * *

A few minutes later*

(Unknown Forest: Open Field)

We came back to the same open field, where the large black flower is.

 _'I hope her idea of taking the time to chat with each other doesn't mean having that black flower eat me, and have my soul sealed in it, then Zero has all the time she wants to chat with me.'_ My mind came up with many horrifying results by coming here and it related to that large black flower.

"Hey, Yume. You won't mind creating a set of a table and chairs for us to sit down, and to chat, right?" Zero smiles at me, "Or do you wish to chat while sitting in the flower?" Zero points at the large black flower like it was a harmless thing.

 _'Nope.'_ I didn't think twice and instantly create the things Zero wanted. Call me a coward from this point, because to become overpowered in the future. I have to live in the present in order to reach that potential future.

Zero walk around the table and two chairs then sat on one on the left side of the table, where she tests the weight, check the sturdiness and for a few seconds, no signs of the chair breaking.

I walk over to sit in the other available seat, where Zero just looks at me in silence, where I can see in it in her eyes, that all I am to her is an interesting toy. A toy she would likely get bored of at some point. I just hope she doesn't destroy whatever she lose interest in.

"So, why do you need to travel to other worlds? Is what you searching for not available back in your homeworld?" Zero asks me, with curiosity, as she leans on the table.

"Well, because I need [Realm Energy] from the world and convert it into [Dream Elemental Force]. The [Dream Elemental Force] is what [Dream Master] uses to do many things. One of them is to affect reality itself, to make something out of nothing and by nothing, I mean out of [Dream Elemental Force]. However, this is still considered as nothing because whatever I create will no longer need me to power it with [Dream Elemental Force] after creating it. While I can recover the lost used of [Dream Elemental Force] just by doing nothing but wait." I begin explaining to Zero about why [Realm Energy] is so important for me right now. Since to [Dream Master]. [Realm Energy] could be like [Spirit Stones], which are translucent crystals with [Spirit Energy] or [Qi], used as currency amongst cultivators and can also be used to cultivate by absorbing the [Qi] inside the [Spirit Stones], create magical items, or power a [Formation].

In a way, [Realm Energy] is the top-tier while [Spirit Stones] are literally at the bottom unless used in an extremely massive quantity for something, then it surpasses the [Realm Energy].

"And how do you get this [Realm Energy]?" Zero asks me with another question.

"It depends on the world itself, where anything could be made out of [Realm Energy] and I just have to convert it back into [Realm Energy] in its raw form before converting it into [Dream Elemental Force]. A good example to find out if the object itself is made out of [Realm Energy] or the world pour the [Realm Energy] into the said object is that it a major important factor of the world." I give Zero a small explanation.

"Something important of the world you say?" Zero asked mostly to herself as she glances behind her, where the large black flower is.

"Yup." I replied while continue thinking up of a way to escape, even thinking about using the [First Demon Sealing Hex] multiple times to prevent Zero from moving for a few seconds. Seconds that may increase my chance of escaping from this world.

"How about trying to turn this thing into [Realm Energy]?" Zero pointed at the large black flower, that seems to have moved closer to us.

"Did that black flower just move?" I ask in a serious voice, because I definitely made sure to create the table and chairs further away from the said flower. Since I have no idea if that thing is sentient and would eat me. But, I'm not risking it to check if it wasn't just to satisfy my curiosity.

"Maybe? I wasn't paying attention to it that much." Zero didn't seem to care about if it moving or not, but going by her words. It a yes for sure, which is why I didn't think twice and began running the opposite direction of the black flower. Not caring if I left Zero behind.

If she can sleep on top of it, then she is fine and safe being near it.

But, for me, on the other hand, yeah. I may need to think about creating some kind of fire type [Spiritual Spells] or [Magical Cards], to deal with that very alive black flower, that is chasing after me!

"What the hell is that thing?!" I shout at Zero, not that I was hoping for anything she would say something about it other than it mobile and fast for a flower that big. Well, this was just wishful thinking as I snap my fingers, using the [Magical Card: Cannon Ball] to increase my distance.

"Oh, it the black flower." Zero said to me, easily running next to me like going at my speed is the most casual thing to do. "By the way, why are you running again?"

"Because I don't want to be eaten by a flower!" I shout at Zero, as I snap my fingers, again and again, to extend the distance for a few seconds.

"Why would it eat you? The black flower doesn't eat people." Zero roll her eyes at me like I was speaking nonsense.

This made me slow down a bit after listening to Zero's words, _'Maybe I was overthinking about.'_ I sighed in relief.

"However, that black flower will turn you into its host and mostly drive you insane as it forces you to do its bidding." Zero said in a casual tone as if she experienced this before and mostly not be sane herself.

Just like that, I double, no triple my effort into running away even further. While cursing Zero how she should have said this sooner as the black flower is literally a couple of feet behind me.

"Now, that a bit means, don't you think?" Zero said to me, making me think she read my mind just now. "No, you just thinking out loud. I can't read minds."

"Why is it chasing me?!" I still didn't dare to use [Blood Energy] since I may need it in battle. Plus, the downside of weakening me if I use the [Blood Energy] too long. I didn't even think about using that drop of [Longevity Blood] since that will be used as a last resort for the time being until I cultivate more.

"Maybe it wants to make you into a host." Zero said in a bored tone, but with a hint of interests. "Like I said before, why not try to turn it into [Realm Energy]? It's important in this world. I can assure you that for sure."

"How do I know what you say is the truth?!" I shout at Zero, but I've already prepared to use the [First Demon Sealing Hex] along with the [Magical Cards: Gravity Field and Cleaning]. With the last one would purify the [Realm Energy] in case of something tagging along once I convert it into [Dream Elemental Force] and drag into my [Dream World].

"Well, just rely on your instinct, to see if I speak the truth or not." Zero didn't care if her words worth being trusted or not. All and all, she just watching this interesting display before as it has been a long time since anything would catch her attention.

I grit my teeth, with bloodshot eyes. I turn around, glaring at the large black flower, as my heart turns cold of rage after being put into many frustrating situations today, _'And now, this damned flower wanted to turn me into its host?!'_ I roar in my mind and point at the black flower with my left index finger.

 **"[Demon Sealing: First Hex, Body-Mind Hex]!"** I yell, immobilizing the black flower instantly, then actualizing two [Magical Cards] from my [Dream World]. Throwing one of them at the black flower and activate the [Magical Card: Gravity Field]. Slamming the black flower into the ground, causing a crater to form under it.

I throw the second [Magical Card] in my hand, then release a rainbow fog made out of [Dream Elemental Force] to cover the black flower, as I forcibly convert the black flower into [Realm Energy] and using the [Magical Card: Cleaning] to get rid of anything that's not [Realm Energy].

I noticed the black flower broke free of my [First Demon Sealing Hex] after 15 seconds. Therefore, I point at it again and use the [Body-Mind Hex] once again, freezing it in place. Including its body and mind as well. As I quickly pour more [Dream Elemental Force] into the rainbow fog to speed up the conversation.

Of course, once I felt a hint of [Realm Energy]. I quickly drag it into my [Dream World] to be converted into [Dream Elemental Force], where I was very surprised to find out that just wisp of this [Realm Energy] instantly send me back at 100% [Dream Elemental Force] and going beyond it.

Using the extra [Dream Elemental Force] to recast the [Body-Mind Hex] again at the black flower the moment it broke free again.

With all my focus onto the black flower, I had to ignore Zero, a big mistake if I ever made, but since this is a huge chance and major risk, to improve my cultivation. More of a reckless action of mine. As I would use any spare [Dream Elemental Force] to form the [Third Demon Sealing Hex].

The moment I did; I knew I finished the [Third Demon Sealing Hex] instantly and now have to work on the [Fourth Demon Sealing Hex].

Sadly, I slip up as the moment I got the [Third Demon Sealing Hex]. I was a second late from recasting the [Body-Mind Hex]. The black flower took this chance to act.

To my surprise, instead of a counter-attack. The black flower ran away, leaving me standing there with a dumbfounded look on my face as I watch it leave.

"Wow, I did not expect that to happen." Zero said with surprise in her voice, that even she didn't think this would happen.

I didn't say anything as I reabsorb the rainbow fog and change it back into [Dream Elemental Force], then bring up my status window.

* * *

 **Name:** Yume Chūmon  
 **Essence:** 1740  
 **Will:** 740  
 **Physical:** 152  
 **Age:** 21  
 **Profession:** Dream Spell Master, Unknown Cultivator  
 **Cultivation:** [Illusionary Divine (4th Tier)], [Essence Development: Cultivate Merit Laws (Testing Phase)]  
 **Technique:** Demon Sealing Hexes [Fourth Demon Sealing Hex (99%)], Card Magic [8th Magical Card (0%)], Dream-Traversing, [Life Wheel Merit Law: Refinement], [Fate Palace Merit Law: Refinement], [Physique Merit Law: Refinement], [Die Ewigkeit Merit Law]  
 **Skill:** [Book Collector Lv.1], [Cartomancy Lv.1], and [Enhanced Mental Focus Lv.2]

* * *

Upon seeing that the [Fourth Demon Sealing Hex] is just 1% away from being finished. I look in the direction where the black flower escaped. Right there and then, I knew right away what I needed to do.

"COME BACK HERE!" I roar, as I chase after the very thing that may or may not help me reach the 9th Tier of the [Illusionary Divine Stage], maybe even breaking through that as well in one go.


	9. Arc 2 - Chapter 2: Fast Progress

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 **'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

* * *

 **Arc 2 - Chapter 2: Fast Progress**

The next day*

(Unknown Forest)

So far, my ticket to reaching a quick shortcut into the peak tier of cultivation as a [Dream Master]. Yet, the damn black flower managed to escape from me and I can't find it anyway at all. I even tried to see if I could convert the trees or any plants into [Realm Energy], but nothing. Meaning, that's what Zero said before is true. That black flower is very important to the world, really important for just two wisps of the [Realm Energy] I got from it. It is enough for me to almost skip a tier.

Just thinking about how much [Dream Elemental Force] I could get from converting the whole thing. But, it looks like I used up all my luck as even searching for the entire afternoon, last tonight, and even the next day in the morning. Nothing.

"So, done running around like a fool or do you wish to continue this pointless search?" Zero asks me, where she has been with me the whole time and not once has she left for any reason.

I turn around and stare at her with bloodshot eyes, "Do you know where it is?!" I can't leave this opportunity and willing to risk my life to get that black flower.

Many would-be disturb or freaked out with the way I'm looking at them and being shouted at made it a bit worse as well. However, to Zero, she didn't so much as flinch at all and wasn't even fazed by the look I'm giving her.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if I should let you go to where its current location is." Zero gives a warning, seeing if this person would allow his selfish desires to control him and send him to his death.

"Is the place very dangerous?" I asked.

"Very." Zero replied.

"Would I die if I go there?" I asked another question.

"You'll die just by heading to the location, let alone making to the place." Zero answered.

"Okay, I give up." I drop this matter entirely. I know for sure, that's what happened yesterday used up a lifetime of luck or something. I don't possess those plot armor or as they called very lucky moments, that continues to happen from cliche to the next.

"Wait, what?" Zero looks at me with a confused look on her face.

"Yeah, no thanks. I rather wait until I get stronger before going. Plus, I got the feeling that this won't the only world that's filled with danger." I said with a heavy amount of fear after my build up rage has been used up.

Back in One Piece, I was already reckless and willing to do things I wouldn't have done normally. As before entering One Piece; I was very cautious and I changed instantly the moment I enter One Piece. Then again, I was too hyped up with the excitement of a dream come true to realize the dangers; well, I did but got an ego boost from many things.

Therefore, upon entering this world, where I still have no idea what kind of world it is and almost lost my life much quicker compared to One Piece. Honestly, if I didn't have the [Cultivation System] of Emperor's Domination to increase my Essence stat beyond what it should be able to. I would say my death is 99% the very moment I tried to run away from Zero and that black flower. Mostly the former, she scares me more since I already have a way to deal with the black flower.

Zero, on the other hand, I still have no way to deal with her and have no idea if using the [Body-Mind Hex] would be enough to stop Zero from attacking me for even a second. I'm willing to bet that she wouldn't even notice at all if I use it on her.

In fact, I think that the moment I attack her. I would end up losing my little life without even knowing how I've been killed. And the scary thought continues to pop in my mind is that after death. Zero would grab my soul before I could go to the afterlife and continue to torture me for eternity.

"You sure? I can take you over there right now without having to go through all the dangerous areas." Zero looks at me with more interests and a hint of doubt.

"Nope. I rather cultivate first before heading there." I rejected the idea of Zero taking me there. I highly doubt she was doing this out of goodwill and more about planning how I die in a way that entertains her for a while before going back to sleep until another interesting thing happens.

"And how long will this take?" Zero looks at me, not revealing anything on her blank facial expression.

"I don't know. Hours? Days? Weeks? Hell, it could be years. Cultivation isn't something can be done in a short time unless one has resources to speed up and using a unique [Cutlviation Manual]. There are some cases where a cultivator possesses a special bloodline that could speed up the cultivation speed and barely require any resources." I replied as I explain how long it takes to cultivate. But, what I didn't mention is how I'm using two [Cultivation Systems] and have absolutely no idea when I would reach a bottleneck or if I even have one and just require time.

"I want to say you're lying, but I know you're not." Zero said to me, "Plus, you did tell me before about how you wanted [Realm Energy] and thought you were just impatient for a quick increase in power. I guess if something takes years, I would do the same thing in your position."

I sweatdrop, _'Maybe I shouldn't tell her that as [Dream Master]. Mostly those from canon are very impatient in wanting to speed up or reach a bottleneck and require [Realm Energy]. If not for the [Realm Energy], then for research purposes as otherworldly may have the knowledge to provide insight to improve one's cultivation further. I know for sure it does for me if I have the chance. Too bad I miss out learning [Haki], but I could think up a way to recreate [Haki] with the help of the overpowered [Dream Elemental Force] to make it possible.'_

"Hmm. I'll be back. Do not leave this spot." Zero said to me and left before I could say something.

I didn't even blink and Zero disappears before my very eyes. Meaning, that her speed is way beyond what I could go with everything used for a brief burst of maximum speed, where I may or may not live and if I do live, mostly as a cripple for a long time until I could heal myself via [Dream Elemental Force].

Seeing how this is a chance for me to leave, but I pause for a moment and wonder if Zero could follow me to another world. Since I know that if I can travel to other worlds, then there should be other beings should be able to do the same. _'Therefore, should I really leave now?'_ I thought about it and look around the area, where all I see are trees and bushes. Then, made a decision to cultivate right now and with my current Essence stat. I should be able to raise my [Dream Master]'s cultivation without the needs of [Realm Energy] for a while and if I do. There is the [Cultivation System] of the Emperor's Domination waiting for me to work on.

Creating a bed for me to lay on and rather not be like those cultivators need to be in a sitting position for meditation/cultivating.

Once I got into a comfortable position; I quickly create a single sheet of white paper and a pen for me to write on, as a note for Zero not to disturb me while cultivating, even if it does look like I'm sleeping. After writing this, I create a table on my right and place the paper on the table, then close my eyes to begin cultivating while activating the [Skill: Enhanced Mental Focus] to help me out.

I don't even have to worry about food and water, thanks to having a stronger body and [Blood Energy], and that single drop of [Longevity Blood] inside my [Mortal Life Wheel].

Finishing the [Fourth Demon Sealing Hex] didn't take a second due to it only 1% away from completion. Then bring up my status window to see if I gained 30 in Essence stat and 5 in Will again or has it changed before continue cultivating.

* * *

 **Name:** Yume Chūmon  
 **Essence:** 1770  
 **Will:** 745  
 **Physical:** 152  
 **Age:** 21  
 **Profession:** Dream Spell Master, Unknown Cultivator  
 **Cultivation:** [Illusionary Divine (5th Tier)], [Essence Development: Cultivate Merit Laws (Testing Phase)]  
 **Technique:** Demon Sealing Hexes [Fifth Demon Sealing Hex (0%)], Card Magic [8th Magical Card (0%)], Dream-Traversing, [Life Wheel Merit Law: Refinement], [Fate Palace Merit Law: Refinement], [Physique Merit Law: Refinement], [Die Ewigkeit Merit Law]  
 **Skill:** [Book Collector Lv.1], [Cartomancy Lv.1], and [Enhanced Mental Focus Lv.2]

* * *

Yup, didn't change at all and it still the same rate.

After a few minutes of waiting for my [Dream Elemental Force] going back to 100%. I drop 80% into the [Fifth Demon Sealing Hex] to see how many times I need to pour in 80% [Dream Elemental Force] to finish it.

* * *

 **Name:** Yume Chūmon  
 **Essence:** 1770  
 **Will:** 745  
 **Physical:** 152  
 **Age:** 21  
 **Profession:** Dream Spell Master, Unknown Cultivator  
 **Cultivation:** [Illusionary Divine (5th Tier)], [Essence Development: Cultivate Merit Laws (Testing Phase)]  
 **Technique:** Demon Sealing Hexes [Fifth Demon Sealing Hex (44%)], Card Magic [8th Magical Card (0%)], Dream-Traversing, [Life Wheel Merit Law: Refinement], [Fate Palace Merit Law: Refinement], [Physique Merit Law: Refinement], [Die Ewigkeit Merit Law]  
 **Skill:** [Book Collector Lv.1], [Cartomancy Lv.1], and [Enhanced Mental Focus Lv.2]

* * *

Seeing that 44% made me happy, that the Essence stat includes both [Blood Energy] and [Dream Elemental Force]. Otherwise, I know for sure I wouldn't have been able to make such fast progress.

While waiting on my [Dream Elemental Force] to recover. I start to think if I should use the [Dream-Traversing Technique], the first method instead of the second method, which was the one I used twice now. One to One Piece world and the second being in this unknown world, where I still haven't learned what the name of this world nor who Zero is and that black flower.

If I use the first method of the [Dream-Traversing Technique]. I will still have to worry about my own body, where it could die from lack of food and water, along with unknown entities trying to take over my body while I'm gone. Something I do not wish to happen to me. Therefore, I'm very cautious in using the first method of [Dream-Traversing Technique] without any protection whatsoever.

Even if I don't have to worry about all these. There's the fact that after using the first method of the [Dream-Traversing Technique]. After going through the difficulty of entering a new world and possessing a body for me to use. I won't have all the abilities I have right now. Even my stats would be lower to match the body I would possess.

Either way, this is just wishful thinking. I'm already risking my life by trusting that Zero's interests in me won't end up with me dying in a horrible death by just 'sleeping' in bed. So, I'll keep 20% [Dream Elemental Force] just in case and rely on [Blood Energy] mostly.

* * *

25 minutes later*

* * *

 **Name:** Yume Chūmon  
 **Essence:** 1800  
 **Will:** 750  
 **Physical:** 152  
 **Age:** 21  
 **Profession:** Dream Spell Master, Unknown Cultivator  
 **Cultivation:** [Illusionary Divine (6th Tier)], [Essence Development: Cultivate Merit Laws (Testing Phase)]  
 **Technique:** Demon Sealing Hexes [Sixth Demon Sealing Hex (22%)], Card Magic [8th Magical Card (0%)], Dream-Traversing, [Life Wheel Merit Law: Refinement], [Fate Palace Merit Law: Refinement], [Physique Merit Law: Refinement], [Die Ewigkeit Merit Law]  
 **Skill:** [Book Collector Lv.1], [Cartomancy Lv.1], and [Enhanced Mental Focus Lv.2]

* * *

I can see that I'm going to need more time now. As 80% of [Dream Elemental Force] equal to 22%, doubling the time needed to finish the [Sixth Demon Sealing Hex] compared to the [Fifth Demon Sealing Hex]. Of course, if I were to say this to other [Dream Master]. Most likely I would be beaten to death since I raised from the [Illusionary Divine (2nd Tier)] to the [Illusionary Divine (6th Tier) within 3 days. That 4 tier apart and many would be jealous of my fast progress.

So with this result, I patiently wait for my [Dream Elemental Force] to recover once more and continues to form the [Demon Sealing Hexes].

* * *

12 hours later*

* * *

 **Name:** Yume Chūmon  
 **Essence:** 1860  
 **Will:** 760  
 **Physical:** 152  
 **Age:** 21  
 **Profession:** Dream Spell Master, Unknown Cultivator  
 **Cultivation:** [Illusionary Divine (8th Tier)], [Essence Development: Cultivate Merit Laws (Testing Phase)]  
 **Technique:** Demon Sealing Hexes [Eighth Demon Sealing Hex (4%)], Card Magic [8th Magical Card (0%)], Dream-Traversing, [Life Wheel Merit Law: Refinement], [Fate Palace Merit Law: Refinement], [Physique Merit Law: Refinement], [Die Ewigkeit Merit Law], [Saber of the Demon Sealers], [Spiritual Land]  
 **Skill:** [Book Collector Lv.1], [Cartomancy Lv.1], and [Enhanced Mental Focus Lv.2] **  
[Saber of the Demon Sealers] \- **Using six of the [Demon Sealing Hexes] to merge together into an unmatched saber. Contain the effects belong to the six [Demon Sealing Hexes] that were used to be merged into a saber. **  
[Spiritual Land] \- **Allow the [Dream Master] to actualize a portion of their [Dream World] into reality.

* * *

Well, after 12 hours, this is where I have to stop since even with my big [Dream Elemental Force]. 80% would only give me 4% for the [Eighth Demon Sealing Hex]. Furthermore, I guess this is the part where I require going through dangerous events to gain the [Realm Energy] or something that can be converted into [Realm Energy] for me to form the [Eighth Demon Sealing Hex] faster.

On the bright side, lots of good things happen, I'm close to the peak of [Dream Master] and unlocked the [Saber of the Demon Sealers], something I did not expect to show up on the status window and the [Spiritual Land]. The latter is something would help me a lot as it similar to creating a land filled with treasures. Well, as long the treasure doesn't possess a will and soul since I can't create those yet. Nevertheless, I'm very happy with how much I gained from working on my [Dream Master Cultivation].

So, since my process in reaching the [Illusionary Divine (9th Tier)] will take a long time. May as well stop for now and maybe work the other [Cultivation System]. I'm still on the [Essence Development: Cultivate Merit Laws (Testing Phase)] and just need to cultivate the [Die Ewigkeit Merit Law] to complete this stage before entering the next level.

I already thinking of using the [Magical Cards] to be converted as [Holy relics] instead of becoming [Spiritual Spells], but I have no idea if this would work at all. Therefore, making this a difficult decision for me as using [Magical Cards] may not work and I may require to create something else to act as a [Holy Relic] to be used for the [Die Ewigkeit Merit Law].

Opening my eyes since I'm done with cultivating, for now, to find a pair of eyes very close for me to see them clearly and in detail.

"Zero?" I ask with a bit of uncertainty if these eyes belong to her.

"Yes?" Zero replied, causing me to relax a bit, only a bit, as these eyes belong to Zero after all.

"Why are you so close?" I ask Zero, hoping that what answer she will say won't cause me to have a panic attack, even with high Will stat, doesn't mean it make me absolutely fearless. Something I learn upon coming into this world.

"Wanted to be sure you weren't fake sleeping." Zero replied, "Also, why were you sleeping in the first place? It's pretty dangerous in this forest. You're very lucky I came back a few hours ago or you would have been eaten by the nearby soul eater trees."

"You didn't read my note and soul eater trees?" I feel my stomach drop when I heard the words: Soul and Eater together.

"What note?" Zero asks back, "If you mean whatever was on the table next to you. It was destroyed the moment I came back and kill off those soul eater trees from eating you." Zero moves her face away, for me to look where the table was supposed to be and true to Zero's words. The table is gone.

"Oh." I frown at this, then noticed something out of place. "Zero... Why are we naked?"

"We just had sex." Zero smiles at me, like raping someone who was asleep was a normal thing to do.

"I'm just going to ask, why?" I really, really want to know what reason for Zero to want to rape me, sure I wouldn't mind for the whole sex, but I have no idea if having sex with Zero could lead to my death near the end or midway in sex. If there wasn't any death at all, then Zero must have stolen something very important in my body during sex. _'So many theories and each one is worse than the previous.'_ I hate how my mind came up with many different ideas/theories for Zero's reason.

"I haven't had sex for a long time and seeing you sleeping there without any protection. At first, I wanted to see if you were pretending to sleep or was knocked out by the sleeping gas from the soul eater trees. So, I killing off those soul eater trees, so with you having a dick and all. I decide to have sex with you as payment." Zero replied, not caring how she out in the open naked and straddling a male.

"Are you a nympho?" I ask without thinking and feel like smacking myself, because she shouldn't be human at all, then again, there are species that are not humans and could still be counted as a nympho. Though, that didn't make me fear Zero any less. After all, even if Zero isn't a cultivator, she could be something else that can drain me of my cultivation than kill me off afterward.

"What's a nympho?" Zero asks back, not lying with the way she looks at me and the tone of her voice.

"Someone who loves sex." I replied, while thinking about if this is a good thing or not. Since I do like having sex, but not the main focus on my mind as I rather focus it on cultivation. Something that will help me survive and live longer. Unless some of those cultivation novels, that allow one to cultivate while having sex with the opposite gender. I have no such thing and there always a downside to these [Dual Cultivation Methods].

"Hm. Well, I guess I am a nympho." Zero didn't think about and knew from her past deeds, that she is one. "So now that you're awake. How about we go at it again? This time you will enjoy it too." Zero smiles down at the man, who she already has a taste of, even if he was asleep at the time.

"As much as I would love that. But, I need to find that black flower." I really would love to have sex with Zero, but cultivation comes first in my mind. After all, without strength, lots of bad things will happen to me when I can't do anything about it.

"Are you sure? Because I know lots of men would love to have sex with me." Zero placed a hand on my chest while grinding herself against me as she tries to seduce me.

"And where are those men, if I may ask?" I ignore my erection and mentally sighed in relief, that maybe my Will stat wasn't just for show after all. Since I'm not letting my lower part acting as my brain.

"Dead." Zero said simply, and that's all I needed.

I snap my fingers to use [Cannon Ball] to disappear from the bed and a few meters away from the bed. Then, with a thought, a new batch of clothes appear on my body, even the goggles on my neck as a fashion.

I didn't think about the one I wore at the time since I know for sure, that Zero won't give me the time to put them on.

"Now, why are you running away again? Do you not wish to have sex with me? I can see the desire in your eyes that you want me, even your own body is being more honest." Zero continues to smile at me, as she still sitting on the bed I created for mostly out of comfort.

"Like I said before. I need to find that black flower. With that flower, I should be able to reach the peak of my cultivation." I said with truth, knowing for sure that black flower should at least help me reach around 20% at the very least if I was fooling myself. But, better to try and be disappointed than not trying and begin to regret it for life.

"How are you going to find it, though?" Zero asks me, hinting me that if I wish to know the location of the black flower, then I should come back to bed now.

"The old fashion way. Exploring everywhere until I find it." I know this would take forever and maybe a fruitless search, where I may never find the black flower, but this is an entirely different world. So, there may be a few things in this world other than the black flower that could be useful for me.

While on the search, I can use that time to practice with the [Demon Sealing Hexes] I unlocked. I'm only missing one more [Demon Sealing Hex], which was something I must create myself back in the past when I picked the [Demon Sealing Hex] as the main core for [Dream Master] and it looks like it worked. As I basing my version off the original one and I'm not even going to bother aiming for the last and final [Demon Sealing Hex] as that one require very specific requirements to use. Plus, not something I need at all.

"You know this place is very dangerous and you may end up being killed without my protection." Zero didn't ask if I wanted to have sex anymore, but I can tell by her body language and eyes, that she just waiting for me to ask instead or want me to beg to have sex with her after I rejected just a few seconds ago and must have hurt her pride doing so.

"I'm sure I'll be fine." I said to Zero, who gave me a look that says she very doubtful I would be fine since a few hours ago. I did reject having Zero taking me to where the black flower's current location, where it is very dangerous and now I'm heading there if I find it. My reason for my courage to do this than before. Is because I have a higher cultivate base now. "I'll even prove it. Watch me." I walk away, where I heard the sound of footsteps behind me and knew it's Zero, _'Though, I do hope she not following me while naked.'_ I may have a high Will stat, in my opinion, but that doesn't mean I have the unbreakable willpower as many headstrong main characters have throughout their life. Who knows when I would gain such a thing, but I do know that gaining a ruthless nature is much easier than developing the unbreakable willpower.

I glance back, to see, that yes, Zero is following and she somehow has her clothes back on; well, clothes to hide some of her private parts at the very least.

So for the adventurer begin, with Zero is tagging along, who may or may not help in my time of needs or be the one that causes my downfall.

But, first, it's time for me to do some reading. As in to predict my route of futures. It has been a while since I made a prediction.

Creating a deck of Tarot Cards, but instead of them being normal looking cards. The corners are covered in blue flames, which made me raise an eyebrow at and reaching to draw a card while channeling [Dream Elemental Force] more to use [Cartomancy]. The entire deck burst into a ball of blue flames, with multiple symbols going them.

I had a gut feeling due to having a higher tier in [Dream Master Cultivation]. The [Cartomancy] may have been forcibly leveled up due to the change of [Dream Elemental Force].

"Would I be happy if I were to be with Zero?" I ask my question out loud, causing Zero from behind me to raise an eyebrow at my question and what am I doing.

Then the ball of blue flame condensed into a Tarot Card: Two of Cups upright, meaning yes, that I will be happy being with Zero. Before the images of the Two of Cups changed to a series of words.

* * *

 **Tarot Reading: Loves developed by both sides and through experiences together. All obstacles will be overcome with the work of the agreement of both parties.**

* * *

I sweatdrop at this and bring up my status window to see if there anything different now.

* * *

 **Name:** Yume Chūmon  
 **Essence:** 1860  
 **Will:** 760  
 **Physical:** 152  
 **Age:** 21  
 **Profession:** Dream Spell Master, Unknown Cultivator  
 **Cultivation:** [Illusionary Divine (8th Tier)], [Essence Development: Cultivate Merit Laws (Testing Phase)]  
 **Technique:** Demon Sealing Hexes [Eighth Demon Sealing Hex (4%)], Card Magic [8th Magical Card (0%)], Dream-Traversing, [Life Wheel Merit Law: Refinement], [Fate Palace Merit Law: Refinement], [Physique Merit Law: Refinement], [Die Ewigkeit Merit Law], [Saber of the Demon Sealers], [Spiritual Land]  
 **Skill:** [Book Collector Lv.1], [Cartomancy Lv.2], and [Enhanced Mental Focus Lv.2] **  
[Cartomancy] \- **User can employ [Divination], using Tarot Cards to gain insight into the past, current and possible future situations of the subject. Lv.2: Can predict yes or no question, including a reading of the hidden meaning of the Tarot Card.

* * *

I wonder if this would change things for me if this new feature of [Cartomany] will provide me the hidden messages in the Tarot Cards. Instead of figuring it out myself.

Closing my left hand, that is holding the Tarot Cards: Two of Cups and open it for the next prediction with how the first one only drained around 10% of [Dream Elemental Force].

"Oh? Loves developed by both sides, it says?" Zero asks me with interests and a hint of curiosity.

 _'Fuck.'_ I curse in my head, that I forgot about Zero following me when using the [Cartomancy].


	10. Arc 2 - Chapter 3: Life Experiences

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 **'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

* * *

 **Arc 2 - Chapter 3: Life Experiences**

(Unknown Forest)

"Well, let's be on our way." I completely ignore Zero's question as I resumed the journey of searching for the black flower or just take the time to train and slowly completing the [Eighth Demon Sealing Hex] if I remember to at the time.

"Don't ignore me." Zero said to me coldly, as she grabs my shoulder and turns me around, where she looked at me with the eyes of a killer, ready to kill at any moment. "Explain to me what you just did and why it says loves developed by both sides. As in you and me."

"Doing some prediction as in looking into a potential future. What I did is if I would even get along with you while in this world, and if not, I would try to escape the moment I have the chance to. Also, check if there a chance of us being together." I quickly explain, while thinking about how I wish I had 'woke up' earlier from my 'sleep' at the time, then maybe I would have enjoyed having sex with Zero. Even if she did invite me after I finished cultivating, I have priority. Also, I still have the idea of Zero killing me off afterward.

Furthermore, I asked with the word: Happy, not Love. So, I guess with a level 2 [Cartomancy]. It would bring me more information about the hidden message than my random guesses on them. Though, I wonder why the hidden message from just now was small or maybe it's giving me the main hidden message I wanted in the first place instead of multiple ones.

"How accurate is this prediction?" Zero asks me in her normal casual tone again, while looking at me with eyes filled with mixed emotions, too fast of changing for me to pick out which is which without causing me confusing them up with something else.

"I have no idea, but pretty high due to being powered by the [Dream Elemental Force] and as long we meet the requirements." I replied to Zero's question. "I'm even surprised I got more results from it compared to before, where I have to guess what the cards mean."

"I see." Zero didn't bother to continue this topic anymore and want to switch it to something else. "So, are you really planning to travel aimlessly?"

"Mostly working on my [Spiritual Spells] and [Demon Sealing Hexes] out of this whole pointless search." Even I know it's mostly 1% of finding that black flower unless I use [Cartomancy] multiple times to find it. "Furthermore, it's not aimlessly if I can predict the location of the black flower to appear somewhere in the future." I made sure to point this out to Zero as a way, that I don't really need her to bring me to the black flower's current location.

Zero just hummed at this, "We'll see about that."

I began to feel a little concern since I may be able to find the black flower's location, but that doesn't mean I can get to the location if the way Zero is looking at me, where it doesn't matter if I know or not about the location. I might need Zero's help to get there still.

Nevertheless, this wasn't a major problem for me. Even if I have the regret of not being able to get the black flower. I still have the option of cultivating the other [Cultivation System] than the [Dream Master Cultivation System] to increase the Essence stat to the point I can finish the second to last and final [Demon Sealing Hexes] in one go.

Also, I've already come up with a different approach as a [Dream Spell Master], where instead of creating thousands of [Spiritual Spells] with a single thought. I would make a specific type [Spiritual Spells] to be merged into a single refined and more controlled [Spiritual Spell]. For example, I can use the [Second Magical Card: Healing] and create a specific type [Spiritual Spell] for it, where instead of healing everything in general. I target like a certain spot or type of injuries to be focused on. Therefore, in a way, this should increase the effects of the [Second Magic Card: Healing] through many [Spiritual Spells] to back it up.

Of course, this approach would require me to go into further studies to the main [Spiritual Spells] before creating the supportive [Spiritual Spells] for them. Since I may end up causing the [Spiritual Spells] to break down due to some [Spiritual Spells] crashing each other.

I have no idea if the [Dream Spell Masters] in canon came up with an idea like this one or not, but at the very least, this path would also help me in a way of gaining insight into other [Dao] beside the [Dao of Creation]. Plus, even if I can't, there the [Die Ewigkeit Merit Law], where I can use something else as a medium to gain [Dao] of some kind. It's literally something that gives one the ability to gain access directly into [Dao] or failing to, become a monster and/or dying.

"By the way, what is the name of this world? The one we're currently in." I ask Zero, as this question been popping into my mind more than once already and never got to ask before due to certain reasons why at the time.

"No clue." Zero replied, not that bother to know where we are. "Why know something that unimportant?"

 _'Yup, after reaching the peak of [Dream Master Cultivation System]. I need to leave this place, even if I don't get that black flower.'_ I thought to myself, to think that Zero wouldn't know what this world is called and wonder if it's just Zero. Yet, I have not found anyone else with a human form and can talk the human languages.

"I guess." I replied to Zero's question once I noticed she was staring at me and figure she was waiting for my response.

I decided to check on all the available [Demon Sealing Hexes] I can use. Well, leaving the [Karmic Hex] alone. Rather not have the same thing happen like in the One Piece world. Even if this world is not rejecting me, it doesn't mean it won't later on if I do something that crosses its line, then kicks me out of this world or worse, trying to kill me.

"So, are we just going to continue walking and wait for something interesting to happen?" Zero asks me. "Actually, when are you planning to practice these [Spiritual Spells]? I want to see them."

"Would you like to be the target? Because I need one." I didn't get my hope up and was just messing around.

"Sure, let's see how powerful these [Spiritual Spells] are." Zero agreed right away without thinking about it.

 _'What the hell.'_ I give Zero a blank look and I seriously can't predict her action at all. But, may as well try this out as my [Dream Master Cultivation] is higher than before, who knows if it made a difference. _'Though, I think there is a [Cultivation Stage] after the [Prominent Divine Stage]. But, I have no idea since I never got the chance to finish reading the novel or if the novel, even finished yet. But, I have an idea of how to go beyond the peak stage later on if the [Dream Master] goes on the path of [Dao of Creation].'_ I'm a little disappointed that my [Dream Master Cultivation System] seems so limited. Mainly four levels, being the [Dream Disciple], [Essence Gathering], [Illusionary Divine], and the peak level is [Prominent Divine] or going by its other name: [Sage Realm]. Nevertheless, this won't stop me once I reach the [Prominent Divine].

"Hey, are you going to do something or are you trying to pick which [Spiritual Spells] on me?' Zero asks me.

As she breaks me out of my stray of thoughts and back into the main focus before me. I mentally sighed at this, knowing I should think about this later not now. _'Plus, I got many things on my plate already and I could worry about that in the future.'_

With a thought, I actualizing the [First Magical Card] into reality, and I was not surprised, to find my [Magical Card] is covered in thick [Dream Elemental Force]. But, this is a waste; therefore, I tried to make the [Magical Card] absorb the rainbow mist covering it. This time, I was surprised that the [Magical Card]'s appearance color to pitch black. It literally became a blank card, that just black and nothing on it.

However, there another thing that I noticed about it, that has changed or more like appear. The [Gravity Field Card] is pulling everything towards it. Including myself.

With a shrug, I throw the [Gravity Field Card] at Zero, maybe I can cause harm to the woman that raped me as an act of small revenge, where I could have got the chance to feel the pleasure of having sex with a woman with that sexy body.

Zero easily caught the [Magical Card], but what she didn't expect was it to be extremely heavy and would have ripped her arm off easily if this was in the past, but now, she can hold it for a while; however, she can easily tell that she won't survive unscratched if this were to hit her at high speed.

"Is this it? A bit heavy, but I don't see how this is anything different from a heavy object, even if it is in small size." Zero said to me, as to prove a point, she easily tosses it in the air and catches it a few times.

"I haven't even activated it yet." I said to Zero, who pause for a moment and look at the card, then at me. So, I trigger the [Dream Elemental Force] inside the [Magical Card] and Zero's body slams into the ground, forming large cracks, with Zero printing the ground of her body shape.

It was at that moment. I knew that I can fight Zero, but then drop it instantly when I heard Zero singing. Yes. Singing, then watch in disbelief of Zero getting back on her feet before looking at me like this extra gravity was nothing to her and that she was caught off guard. Leading to her showing a shameful display, something I can tell by Zero's eyes, that she did not like being humiliated one bit. Be it on purpose or not.

Luckily, she still holding the [Magical Card], not to mention, that I have only used 1% of [Dream Elemental Force] to test the water and I wasn't disappointed.

I didn't hesitate to activate [Enhanced Mental Force] and instead of the idea of converting the [Magical Cards] into [Spiritual Spells]. I create multiple temporary [Spiritual Spells] based on the [Magical Cards] and link to them, to increase the effects of the [Spiritula Spells].

The one I picked first was the [Seventh Magical Card: The Extreme of an Inch], where I create a hundred of [Spiritual Spells] with just a thought, where most of them, set up into a [Spell Formation] in my [Dream World] before I bring it into reality.

Instead of feeling and seeing everything within an inch and reacting to them. I made it into a [Domain], where I can 'feel' and 'see' everything around me within a hundred meters, where I limited myself to one hundred meters and everything in this range. I can see to the very inches of everything. This includes Zero's body movements.

I felt 2% of [Dream Elemental Force] drained from this. Then, follow up with another hundred of [Spiritual Spells] for the [Sixth Magical Card: Cannon Ball] and make it so I can see the sound waves for me to travel and without the needs to snap my fingers for this. As there are a lot of different sound waves around me, that I would never have noticed.

Zero felt the gravity around her disappear along with the card in her right hand. But, that didn't stop her from wanting to punch the person that caused this, no matter how much she liked the sex from before.

So, it was a big shock for Zero when she rushed in and throwing a punch, that would cripple at minimum to killing the person. But, the target of her rage disappears before her eyes; however, this shock didn't last for even a second before turning around with a sidekick.

Again, she missed, much to Zero's frustration as she figures her target had somehow increased his speed beyond what she could normally go on. Not that this was her max speed, so with a small inhale; Zero sing.

It was only due to the hundred of [Spiritual Spells] backing up [The Extreme of an Inch], where I managed to dodge the last split second from having my head burst into a bloody mess, with how much Zero strength put into that one punch, but the trees behind me weren't so lucky. Including the ground as well due to all the trees within a couple of meters have been uprooted and most of the flying tress had shattered into parts from crashing into other trees that further away.

Zero sing again, but this time, multiple [Magical Missiles] appear around her and hurl right towards me at a speed, that would have caused many to be unable to react in time. But, it wasn't for me, as I rapidly use [Cannon Ball] without even stopping for even a second as I try my best to dodge these [Magical Missiles]. I'm not taking my chances of blocking them. Better to dodge instead.

This continues on for almost 20 seconds before remembering I have seven [Demon Sealing Hexes] for me to use at any time. Furthermore, I have enough [Dream Elemental Force] to use all of them more than once.

 **"[Demon Sealing: First Hex, Body-Mind Hex]!"** I point at Zero, causing her to freeze for a brief moment, enough time for me. **"[Demon Sealing: Sixth Hex, Present-Ancient Hex]!"** I cast another [Demon Sealing Hex], where this similar to the first one I cast, but the [Present-Ancient Hex] cause the time in a specific target to come to a stop. Therefore, for everyone else point of view. Zero seemed to stop in the middle of charging right at me.

Using these two [Demon Sealing Hexes] drained me of 5% [Dream Elemental Force] each.

Next, I took this chance to test out an idea that popped into my mind just now.

Appearing in front of Zero, then tap her forehead with my left index finger while casting a hundred of [Spritiual Spells] backing up the [Fifth Magical Card: Cleaning], to 'clean' Zero's rage and among other negative emotions running through her. A gamble really, but it paid off as the moment I deactivated the [Demon Sealing Hexes].

Zero stop attacking and stand before me with a blank face, looking at me with eyes filled with confusion. "What did you do to me?"

"Would you believe me if I were to say, I literally clean your negative emotions off your very being. Of course, it will come back. But, not too early." I quickly replied, because I have no idea if Zero is one of those people who beat the daylights out of people for their amusement alone or for the sake of hurting others.

"You... clean my negative emotions off my very being?" Zero asks with disbelief in her voice, that she cannot believe such a thing is possible.

"Well, I didn't think it would work. I just created certain [Spiritual Spells] to back up the [Cleaing Card]. While the rest are to increase the effects and controls." I explained as I begin to find myself wondering how in the world am I able to do such a thing. Like creating hundreds of [Spiritual Spells] specifically for certain things so easily.

Bringing up my status window, to see if I gained anything from this whole brief exchange between Zero and me.

* * *

 **Name:** Yume Chūmon  
 **Essence:** 1860  
 **Will:** 760  
 **Physical:** 152  
 **Age:** 21  
 **Profession:** Dream Spell Master, Unknown Cultivator  
 **Cultivation:** [Illusionary Divine (8th Tier)], [Essence Development: Cultivate Merit Laws (Testing Phase)]  
 **Technique:** Demon Sealing Hexes [Eighth Demon Sealing Hex (4%)], Card Magic [8th Magical Card (0%)], Dream-Traversing, [Life Wheel Merit Law: Refinement], [Fate Palace Merit Law: Refinement], [Physique Merit Law: Refinement], [Die Ewigkeit Merit Law], [Saber of the Demon Sealers], [Spiritual Land]  
 **Skill:** [Book Collector Lv.1], [Cartomancy Lv.2], and [Enhanced Mental Focus Lv.2], [Spell Formation Lv.1]  
 **[Spell Formation] \- **The user is able to organize a set of [Spells] to form into a formation to bring great effects. Lv.1: Can easily set up to 100 [Spells] in a brief moment.

* * *

 _'Oh.'_ I did not expect to have this after creating a [Spell Formation] inside my [Dream World].

"Well, don't do it again." Zero said to me, "Feeling all these leftover emotions... is confusing. I do not like it. So don't ever remove my negative emotions." Zero glared at me, causing me to flinch and knew that even without her negative emotions temporary, doesn't mean she can't act without them.

"Message received." I knew there were some people that like the changes or new things, but there are cases where they do not and would not like to experience it again or else.

"Anyway, what you did to me before removing my negative emotions, still can't believe you can do that, and I find myself wondering how powerful you are." Zero looks at me with more interest compared to before.

At the time, Zero gave me a look at finding a new toy and would help ease her bored for a while until she gets tired of it. Now, she has the eyes of someone who just found a treasure and once she grabs hold of it. She'll never let go.

"Well, I know I'm kind of strong in certain worlds and powerful for weak/lower worlds, that can't use [Magic] at all." I replied, as I resumed walking and Zero following right next to me.

"Hmm." Zero didn't say anything, not to agree or disagree. But, she would acknowledge that she felt a hint of fear a moment ago. If she was faced by someone who was less merciful. Then, she will end up dead today.

* * *

20 minutes later*

So far, there only been trees and more trees. Nothing new and still have Zero following me from behind, which is a little disturbing.

Either way, during the 20 minutes. After I obtained the [Spell Formation], which I still wonder if I had the ability to gain the [Spell Formation] during my time back in the One Piece world. If so, then I would have to rely on that instead of using the [Second Demon Sealing Hex], which is the main reason for kicking me out of that world.

Nevertheless, coming to this world is technically fine for me. Since it hasn't kicked me out of it like with One Piece world. I just need to make sure not to use the [Second Demon Sealing Hex] unless I really, really need it.

Now, I'm thinking about making a firearm instead of just relying on my strong physical body and even with all the knowledge of fighting styles I have studied in the past early on to advance into the [Illusionary Divine (1st Tier)]. I rather rely mostly on firearms in ranged fights due to foes I may face that could easily beat me in hand-to-hand combats.

Also, because I just wanted a firearm, but not just any firearms. But, one that's used by an anime that I have watched before and in one of its fight scenes made me want it badly.

Surprisingly, I can remember it up to now. Then again, being a [Dream Master] does improve one's memory in some way. Not to mention, with the help of [Spell Formation] I can turn this firearm into something very broken in some way or another.

"So, are you just going to wander around all day, because if so, boring." Zero spoke up after over 20 minutes of silence.

"No one is forcing you to follow me." I replied, while I just thought about the firearm I desire and have the [Dream Elemental Force] do the work and a few seconds later. I now have a [Thompson Contender], but not just any regular [Thompson Contender], but the very same one used by Kiritsugu Emiya from the Fate series and comes along with the [Origin Bullet] inside my [Dream World].

I didn't bother to wait and have a [Thompson Contender] appear in my right hand, with a loaded [Origin Bullet]. The best part out of this whole this is that I can just rapidly create a loaded [Thompson Contender] and just discard the one I've already fired, where I use the new one to fire next. Repeating this action, where I got this idea from both Shirou Emiya and his swords and another anime character, but with guns. As the amount of [Dream Elemental Force] to actualize a [Thompson Contender] with a loaded [Oriing Bullet] doesn't even take 1% at all, making this a very broken weapon against many but a few certain types of enemies that could block it in some way.

"Hey, what you got there?" Zero asked, curiously, she eyes the object that she has never seen before in her life.

"It's a gun." I explain to Zero what a gun is and what it does to an enemy. Of course, I didn't bother to inform Zero why I made it and the [Origin Bullet]. No clue if it could kill Zero, but I rather not test my luck and find out if it does or not, then end up with a pissed-off goddess, who may rip my head off and play soccer with it.

"Oh? So like a mini-cannon." Zero nods her head. "Use it on the tree right there." Zero points at the tree right on her left, which is the closest tree near her.

"Alright." I didn't care if this is a waste of an [Origin Bullet], that comes with the effect: Severing and Binding, which can cripple living creatures that are fired upon.

Upon firing, making a loud gunshot sound that causes Zero to flinch at the loud sound, but was disappointed to see only a small hole in the tree.

"Interesting." Zero glance at the so-called gun, but then something caught her attention. "I have to go somewhere, I'll find you later, so don't worry about waiting for me." With that said, Zero left without saying else and disappear in the forest.

I blink and wonder if this is my chance to use the [Dream-Travsering Technique] to leave this world, but decide not to. Since this will be a good chance for me to work on developing myself to face stronger opponents. Furthermore, I now have an idea of what I could use as a [Holy Relic] for the [Die Ewigkeit Merit Law] and something I should have used early on upon making this [Merit Law].

So, I wait until my [Dream Elemental Force]'s capacity is back to full before I create the [Holy Relic] or more like the iconic object, that may or may not work.

While waiting, I check around the area for anything, that's bound to either eat me or kill me, then eat my corpse. I have a new loaded [Thompson Contender] ready to be fired as I continue moving through this deadly forest while hoping for no monster to show up yet before I finish cultivating the [Die Ewigkeit Merit Law].

 **BANG!***

I shot in the direction the moment I heard some noise and felt my heart jump up a bit with how cautious I have to be with Zero gone, who may or may not be hiding somewhere in this forest, watching me. Plus, I have no idea if the whole soul eater tree was true or not from what Zero mention about them. But, anything is possible with me being in a completely different reality from my own.

Looking at what I shot and found nothing, also finding out that I haven't landed any hit on anything, including a tree, and maybe I should work on my marksmanship. Because if I'm going to use a gun, then I need to aim and hit the target. Thankfully, I've already created a [Magical Card] to do the trick and have the [Spell Formation] to help me out.

But, I'll do that later, as I sighed in relief my [Dream Elemental Force] is at full capacity and I wonder if this experiment of mine will work.

However, it is very dangerous to start cultivating the [Die Ewigkeit Merit Law] out in the open, where anything could come at me while I'm completely defenseless during the moment of cultivating.

Honestly, I should have searched for a safe area in the first place, even if this is a dangerous world to be in.

So, I begin to search for a cave or something to hide me from plain view. Then realize, I don't have much wildlife survival knowledge and will have to rely on my [Magical Card: Scanner] with the [Spell Formation] to increase its ability further, even if I just regain back the full amount of [Dream Elemental Force]. Better to be safe than finding myself being eaten alive the moment I exit the cultivation focus state If I even have the chance to wake up that is.

* * *

20 minutes later*

(Unknown Forest: Cave)

It didn't take too long for me to find a cave and did a few checks for any life inside the cave and if it's own by one of the native creatures of this world. Much to my relief, this cave is ownerless and no type of lifeform has stayed in this cave for years now. Nor is there anything dangerous about this cave that prevents any type of lifeform from using this cave to live in.

If things go well, I may pick this cave as my home for the time being for the duration of my stay in this world. And now, to wait for my [Dream Elemental Force] to reach back to the full amount, which didn't take that long. After I make a blockade at the cave entrance, with enough space for air to come inside the cave for me to breathe.

 _'Really hope this work.'_ I knew at this point, I may end up wasting the [Dream Elemental Force] and nothing bad happens to me is the best outcome I could hope for if things don't work out at all.

Slowly, I gather [Dream Elemental Force] in my left free hand, where it becomes a thick rainbow fog, that would make it very hard on the eyes. Then, activate the [Die Ewigkeit Merit Law] as I picked the [Dream Elemental Force] itself to be my [Holy Relic].

I felt major changes the moment I began cultivating the [Die Ewigkeit Merit Law], where I feel like my very soul is being changed along with my body. In fact, I feel like I'm generating more [Dream Elemental Force] even faster and this gut feeling, that I could do anything I wanted with the [Dream Elemental Force], with only limited to my imagination. Something I've already before, but limited on how much [Dream Elemental Force] I can use.

Now, I feel like I have an unlimited amount of [Dream Elemental Force] at my disposal. Yet, I have this gut feeling, that my control over the [Dream Elemental Force] becomes a bit harder compared to before.

Looking at the thick rainbow fog covering my left hand, where nothing changed at the naked eyes. But, I can tell the quality and quantity have been improved massively. To the point, I wonder if I could reach this point in the future on my own.

I bring up my status window, to see if anything has changed upon cultivating the [Die Ewigkeit Merit Law].

* * *

 **Name:** Yume Chūmon  
 **Essence:** 1860 + (25%) = 2325  
 **Will:** 760  
 **Physical:** 152 + (25%) = 190  
 **Age:** 21  
 **Profession:** Dream Spell Master, Unknown Cultivator  
 **Cultivation:** [Illusionary Divine (8th Tier)], [Essence Development: Cultivate Merit Laws (Testing Phase)]  
 **Technique:** Demon Sealing Hexes [Eighth Demon Sealing Hex (4%)], Card Magic [8th Magical Card (0%)], Dream-Traversing, [Life Wheel Merit Law: Refinement], [Fate Palace Merit Law: Refinement], [Physique Merit Law: Refinement], [Die Ewigkeit Merit Law: Assiah (1%)], [Saber of the Demon Sealers], [Spiritual Land]  
 **Skill:** [Book Collector Lv.1], [Cartomancy Lv.2], and [Enhanced Mental Focus Lv.2], [Spell Formation Lv.1] **  
[Die Ewigkeit Merit Law: Assiah] \- **The first level of the [Die Ewigkeit Merit Law], the characteristic that indicates the [Holy Relic] has merged with the user's soul. At this level, giving the user a strong desire to kill. It also grants a more resilient body, but can still be killed by hitting vital areas like the heart.

* * *

I felt a bit disappointed that all it gave me was a 25% permanent increase for both the Essence and Physical stats. Yet, I got the feeling, that 25% alone made it so the [Dream Elemental Force] can do kinds of stuff that it normally can't at my present [Cultivation Tier]. I even got more ideas about how to use the [Dream Elemental Force] much more efficiently. In a more lethal way, I mean.

I glance at the [Essence Development: Cultivate Merit Laws (Testing Phase)], which hasn't changed and remember that I have other [Merit Laws] to cultivate other than the [Die Ewigkeit Merit Law].

So, I start with the [Physical Merit Law] first and afterward the [Fate Palace Merit Law]. Which shouldn't be too hard for me to do and just have to worry about how long it will take me instead.


	11. Arc 2 - Chapter 4: Major Changes

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 **'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

* * *

 **Arc 2 - Chapter 4: Major Changes**

A few days later*

(Unknown Forest: Cave)

* * *

 **Name:** Yume Chūmon  
 **Essence:** 2860 + (25%) x 2 = 7150  
 **Will:** 1260 x 2 = 2520  
 **Physical:** 252 + (25%) x 2 = 630  
 **Age:** 21  
 **Profession:** Dream Spell Master, Unknown Cultivator  
 **Cultivation:** [Illusionary Divine (8th Tier)], [Body Development - First Rebirth Stage: Strengthening (Skin: 0%)]  
 **Technique:** Demon Sealing Hexes [Eighth Demon Sealing Hex (4%)], Card Magic [8th Magical Card (0%)], Dream-Traversing, [Life Wheel Merit Law: Refinement (Houtian: 0%)], [Fate Palace Merit Law: Refinement (Houtian: 0%)], [Physique Merit Law: Refinement (Houtian: 0%)], [Die Ewigkeit Merit Law: Assiah (0%)], [Saber of the Demon Sealers], [Spiritual Land] **  
** **Skill:** [Book Collector Lv.1], [Cartomancy Lv.2], and [Enhanced Mental Focus Lv.2], [Spell Formation Lv.1], [Spiritual Sense Lv.1]  
 **[Body Development- First Rebirth Stage: Strengthening] \- **At this stage, using the [Life Wheel] to strengthen the body, from the skin, muscles, bones, and even to the very organs with [Blood Energy] to the very limit before entering the next stage.  
 **[Life Wheel Merit Law: Refinement] \- **This is a personal crafted [Life Wheel Merit Law] that mainly 'burn' all impurity away by using the [Spirit Energy] of the world as the 'fuel'. Houtian: Double the user's Essence stat.  
 **[Fate Palace Merit Law: Refinement] \- **This is a personal crafted [Fate Palace Merit Law] that mainly refines the [Fate Palace] itself to raise it to the next level in time without using any materials beside using [Spirit Energy]. Houtian: Double the user's Will stat.  
 **[Physique Merit Law: Refinement] \- **This is a personal crafted [Physique Merit Law] that mainly refines the [Physique] itself to raise it to the next level in time without using any materials besides using [Spirit Energy]. Houtian: Double the user's Physical stat.

* * *

It took me a few days, but I finished all the [Merit Laws] I created myself and cultivate successfully as well. Another good news is that upon cultivating the [Life Wheel Merit Law], [Fate Palace Merit Law], and [Physique Merit Law] have given me a double modifier for my three stats. Which is really good later in the future when I have higher stats.

However, the next level of cultivation is completely different from the original, where one requires a [Longevity Treasures] to feed the [Life Wheel] and in turn would wash the muscles and bones with [Blood Energy]. But, the [Body Development] is completely different. For one thing, the so-called [Longevity Treasures] is almost impossible for me to get at the moment, and therefore, has to be removed and instead rely on just the [Life Wheel Merit Law] that has already begun the transformation for my [Mortal Life Wheel] to become the [Houtian Life Wheel]. Same with my [Mortal Fate Palace] and [Mortal Physique].

Furthermore, the [Body Development] strengthening the entire body at the very beginning instead of later on. This would take me years to work on, but with the [Dream Elemental Force]. I have shortened that time frame massively.

Nevertheless, I have made multiple breakthroughs and I need to start exploring the area while allowing my mental state to rest a bit before resuming into cultivating any further, even if I have the [Dream Elemental Force] and [Blood Energy] to keep going.

The first thing to do before leaving; I activate the [Fourth Magical Card: Scanner] and boosting it with the [Spell Formation], giving me the same effects as the [Spiritual Sense] that most novel cultivators should have. The ability to scan their surroundings, far beyond the limits of their ordinary 5 senses, with their spirit or [Qi].

This is what helped me find this cave and it shall help me detect for any hostile beings within 1 kilometer. 10 times larger in range and doesn't overload my brain like with [The Extreme of an Inch - Domain] backed up with [Spell Formation]. Then again, with the [Scanner - Spiritual Sense] is mainly used to sense hostile beings and anything I chose to scan while [The Extreme of an Inch - Domain] includes everything at the same time.

Once there nothing near the cave, that will require me to fight it. I create the deck of Tarot Card, thinking about another way to level up the [Skill: Cartomancy]. As of right now, the [Cartomancy] at level 2 just gives the ability to read the hidden meaning of the Tarot Cards. Good that I won't end up reading it wrong, but that wasn't enough for me honestly. So, I need to level it up somehow.

Then, remember how it levels up in the first place and with my [Dream Elemental Force] changed once again, not even a week since I level up the [Skill: Cartomancy].

I look at the deck of Tarot Cards, where they didn't change since I last saw them. The corners are still covered in blue flames. Channeling a bit of [Dream Elemental Force] before speaking my question until the entire deck turns into a ball of blue flames, covered with multiple symbols.

"Will I die if I leave this cave right now?" I mumble my question out loud, then a second later, the ball of blue flame condensed into a Tarot Card: Knight of Wands upright. Upon seeing this, I begin to sweat that maybe I was being a bit too hasty on needing to leave so soon when I should continue cultivating.

I wait for the Tarot Card to finish changing into a series of words for me to read.

* * *

 **Tarot Reading: Your mind is currently tired and will lead to many mistakes due to this. Currently, you are required to rest the body as well with the mind or risk your cultivation to become unstable. Right now, you are just feeling the aftermath of making multiple breakthroughs, that making it seem like you're unstoppable, but truthfully, this feeling will disappear soon. Heading out now is certain death. Control yourself and rest, increasing your chances of survival.**

* * *

I blink after finish reading the entire thing, where it stays for an entire minute before disappearing. Then, look at the blockade I made to stop anyone or anything from entering this cave while I'm at it and begin strengthening the blockage with at least 10% of my [Dream Elemental Force].

Once that's done. I bring up my status window to check if anything changed with the [Cartomancy] after using the quality and quantity changes of the [Dream Elemental Force].

* * *

 **Name:** Yume Chūmon  
 **Essence:** 2860 + (25%) x 2 = 7150  
 **Will:** 1260 x 2 = 2520  
 **Physical:** 252 + (25%) x 2 = 630  
 **Age:** 21  
 **Profession:** Dream Spell Master, Unknown Cultivator  
 **Cultivation:** [Illusionary Divine (8th Tier)], [Body Development - First Rebirth Stage: Strengthening (Skin: 0%)]  
 **Technique:** Demon Sealing Hexes [Eighth Demon Sealing Hex (4%)], Card Magic [8th Magical Card (0%)], Dream-Traversing, [Life Wheel Merit Law: Refinement (Houtian: 0%)], [Fate Palace Merit Law: Refinement (Houtian: 0%)], [Physique Merit Law: Refinement (Houtian: 0%)], [Die Ewigkeit Merit Law: Assiah (0%)], [Saber of the Demon Sealers], [Spiritual Land] **  
** **Skill:** [Book Collector Lv.1], [Cartomancy Lv.2], and [Enhanced Mental Focus Lv.2], [Spell Formation Lv.1]

* * *

 _'Nothing'_ I thought with disappointment, that the [Skill: Cartomancy] didn't level up like it did before due to the changes of [Dream Elemental Force]'s quality and quantity. Even when the Essence stat has a huge increase compared to before, but it still didn't do anything to the [Skill: Cartomancy].

So, seeing how I can't go out at the moment and I can't cultivate due to being mentally tired. And I really feel stupid for thinking about going out when I wasn't even at my peak condition. No wonder the [Cartomancy] outright explains why I shouldn't go out at all. It's a good thing I've use [Cartomancy] even though I shouldn't rely on it too much.

Now, I'm just bored and wonder what I should do to keep myself busy. So, the first thing to come in mind is to check anything else I have missed in this cave, but drop that idea down instantly when I'm not that bored to the point of searching inch by inch of this cave. Even if I could just use the [Seventh Magical Card] backup with the [Spell Formation] to do the task in a matter of seconds.

"Hey, Yume! Open up!" Zero shouted from behind the blockade.

This surprised me because I didn't 'see' Zero anywhere within a kilometer. So I have no idea where she was and wonder how she found me in the first place. So many questions and no answer to any of them.

But, I did not open the blockage yet, instead, I reactivate [Scanner - Spiritual Sense] to check if it is really Zero and not some unknown creatures that mimic other people's voices to lure the victim into a deadly trap. Better be safe than regret later.

I held my breath, to find that Zero wasn't there. In fact, there nothing on the other side of the blockade, making this whole thing disturbing, but I didn't panic. Since this may be a spirit or something on the line of one. With these thoughts, I use the [Fifth Magical Card: Cleaning] with the [Spell Formation] setup towards removing all spiritual beings within the area around and inside the cave, I'm in.

A loud screech that sounds of multiple people screaming at a high pitch together at the same time in absolute pain appears instantly, leading to me to using [Dream Elemental Force] to temporarily make me deaf due to how loud this painful screech is and almost caused my ears to bleed.

I didn't know how long this takes, but I've already used up to 5% of [Dream Elemental Force] by now and I know whatever on the other side of the blockade hasn't died or left yet. After I switched a few [Spiritual Spells] in the [Spell Formation] for the [Scanner - Spiritual Sense] to allow me to see the spirit.

The spirit's appearance itself is interesting in my opinion. For one thing, its body shape is pretty much random, without any fixed form as it keeps on changing constantly; well, there's one part that is fixed. As there this line sticking out of it and the other end is directly at the sky, out of my range to see what the line attached to the other side.

Other than that, I have no clue how it mimics Zero's voice nor do I have any idea why it hasn't bypassed the blockade when it doesn't even have a physical body in the first place.

10 minutes in and the spirit finally disappeared from existence. Took 10% of [Dream Elemental Force] to get rid of the spirit, which may have been a strong one since with my high Essence stat and the current version of [Dream Elemental Force]. I should have already killed the spirit instantly with less than 1% of [Dream Elemental Force]. I'm more surprised to see how long the spirit lasted and how much [Dream Elemental Force] it took.

Also, I have no idea why, but I wasn't able to absorb the spirit's soul with the [Dream Elemental Force] since it is my [Holy Relic], that suppose to absorb souls in the first place. However, I got nothing. Which is weird or maybe its due to [Assiah] being at 0% right now and I need to raise it a bit further before I could absorb souls.

Rubbing my chin, if maybe this spirit was the result of my death if I were to exit the cave. Because if so, then raising the level of [Cartomancy] just took on a more priority due to how it save my life more than once. Yet, it also chains me to many routes that would be very hard for me to break free.

Thinking about this. Other than the [Dao of Creation] and whatever [Dao] I'll gain once I reach the last stage in the [Die Ewigkeit Merit Law]. I think I should think about another [Dao] to help me break free of fate itself, for me to do anything I desire and not be under anyone's control.

Letting out a sigh, things became a bit more complicated and I wonder how in the world those main characters in those wuxia/xianxia/xuanhuan novels manage to keep on moving forward.

Closing my eyes. I actualize the [Fourth Magical Card: Stealth], with the [Spell Formation] to hide myself and the cave from the world, to extend the time for me to think more and more about things I have ignored for a while now. All because of many things, including the urge to quickly speed up my cultivation to gain the strength to face foes that won't hesitate to kill me if I'm just a bit weaker than them.

The [Dao of Freedom] that the main character from the novel: I Shall Seal The Heaven cultivate is something I could use. Not to mention, I have the [Demon Sealing Hexes] as well. Therefore, trying to gain insight into the [Dao of Freedom] wouldn't be much of a problem and would help a lot. But, I find it doesn't suit me. In fact, the [Dao of Freedom] make my instinct to pick up the danger of picking such a [Dao] to gain insight into. Like a hidden danger that comes along with this [Dao] would increase the chance of my death even higher.

This is fine for me. After all, cultivation is the same as walking together with death itself. Just on the borderline of life and death. One small mistake and death is just one of the worries I will have to deal with.

But, the [Dao of Freedom] wasn't enough, I need something much more. Something that goes along with the [Dream Elemental Force] and [Dao of Creation].

For the time being, I will just think about what is similar to the [Dao of Freedom] and suit together with the [Dao of Creation] as well as the [Dao] I'll obtain from the [Die Ewigkeit Merit Law] to pass time, and if by the time I can resume cultivating and still haven't found the third main [Dao] for me to study in, then I'll just wait until something will enlightenment me like how those main characters obtain their [Dao].

* * *

A week later*

(Unknown Forest: Unknown Cave)

In the end, I haven't found the third [Dao] to help me control my own fate. Also, I made a mistake about how I pass time by thinking about all types of [Dao] to pick out of the countless ones, making me more mentally tired than before. Leading to me being very tired, where the urge to close my eyes to sleep got stronger and I almost fall asleep more than dozens of times.

I did my best to fight this off for a while until I lost the ability to keep track of time. So, I have just released my [Dream Elemental Force] in a rainbow fog to cover the entire cave, to keep the [Fifth Magical Card: Stealth] active while I'm asleep. It wasn't that hard for me to do keep one or more of my [Magical Cards] stay active without being conscious with the help of the [Spell Formation] to give me the control to do such a thing, that would be very hard for many to do such a thing without practicing a special [Sleeping Technique] or something.

Of course, I wasn't going to sleep on the hard ground inside the cave and create a comfortable bed along with a silky, warm blanket, and a pillow to finish it off. Overall, I slept for almost 12 hours from what I could tell with one of the many clocks I have inside my [Dream World] to keep track of time for me.

Once rested, I resumed cultivating, but mainly finishing the [Dream Master Cultivation] due to the big changes in the Essence stat. Honestly, I wasn't surprised to finish the [Eighth Demon Sealing Hex] and the [Ninth Demon Sealing Hex] in just a few minutes. With the [Ninth Demon Sealing Hex] being the [Seal-Unseal Hex]. Based on the original [Ninth Demon Sealing Hex: Seal the Heavens Hex], where instead of just the heavens, but everything. Not even going bothered trying the [Tenth Demon Sealing Hex] due to how much requirements to use it and even if I could replace most of the part with [Dream Elemental Force]. I still won't try it due to it specially made for a specific target.

* * *

 **Name:** Yume Chūmon  
 **Essence:** 3160 + (25%) x 2 = 7900  
 **Will:** 1360 x 2 = 2720  
 **Physical:** 272 + (25%) x 2 = 680  
 **Age:** 21  
 **Profession:** Dream Master Sage, Unknown Cultivator  
 **Cultivation:** [Prominent Divine Realm], [Body Development - First Rebirth Stage: Strengthening (Skin: 0%)]  
 **Technique:** Demon Sealing Hexes [Ninth Demon Sealing Hex (100%)], Card Magic [8th Magical Card (0%)], Dream-Traversing, [Life Wheel Merit Law: Refinement (Houtian: 0%)], [Fate Palace Merit Law: Refinement (Houtian: 0%)], [Physique Merit Law: Refinement (Houtian: 0%)], [Die Ewigkeit Merit Law: Assiah (0%)], [Saber of the Demon Sealers], [Eight Hexes, Combine], [Heavenly Abode] **  
** **Skill:** [Book Collector Lv.1], [Cartomancy Lv.2], and [Enhanced Mental Focus Lv.2], [Spell Formation Lv.1] **  
[Dream Master Sage] \- **Reaching the peak, the user no longer has a path to follow anymore. Standing at the peak of the lower worlds and are known for being called a [Sage]. **  
[Prominent Divine Realm] \- **Have the power to create things at will. Even living beings with souls could be created. With a pen, the [Dream Master Sage] can create the world. With a flower, the [Dream Master Sage] can even create heaven.  
 **[Eight Hexes, Combine]** \- Eight of the [Demon Sealing Hexes] will combine to take on a form of a net, that will shrink around the target, where the net will cut everything in its path. It didn't matter what stands in its way. Everything will be cut and sealed away. **  
[Heavenly Abode] \- **Transforming the [Spiritual Land] into a [Heavenly Abode]. A supreme ability that defines a [Dream Master Sage], where they can create something out of nothing, and they can create intelligent life forms as well as actualizing the [Heavenly Abode] into the reality.

* * *

Honestly, I never expect to reach the [Prominent Divine Realm] so soon, nor did it require me to have to deal with going through countless life-threatening events for the [Realm Energy] I will need to speed up the cultivation speed. All I needed was to continue using the [Emperor's Domination's Cultivation System] to increase the amount of [Dream Elemental Force] I needed. Furthermore, I have long surpassed the main character of the Carefree Path of Dreams, where he was at the age of 23 to reach the [Illusionary Divine Realm].

Of course, this didn't make me happy one bit. Because now I have to think about a new [Cultivation System] or based on another existing one to create the next stage for the [Dream Master Cultivation System]. Due to not knowing what the Fang Yuan has discovered to see if there is really something after the [Prominent Divine Realm].

Nevertheless, now I can focus on other things while leaving it in the future, to give me some kind of sign to create the next stage. In fact, being at the [Prominent Divine Realm] alone has made me overpowered in many worlds. No question about it. But, that doesn't mean I'm number 1 in every worlds I'll visit in the future, since I know for a fact, that many characters have the ability to create souls and among things that are considered overpowered with just a snap of their fingers.

 **BOOM!***

I let out a sigh, that there is a giant humanoid monster outside. Exactly 500 meters away from where I am. Making loud noise, smashing things and killing the local wildlife along with other things.

I would have called it an orc with how it looks what the most common orc's appearance suppose to be, but it's just too big. Like way big, about the size of a ten-story building. So, to make it simple for myself. I call it a titan orc due to how big it is.

 **BOOM!***

It has been 3 days since it showed up in the middle of the night while I was sleeping, then woke me up instantly once it enters my range of detection with [Scanner - Spiritual Sense].

Almost shit my pants upon seeing the big guy coming closer to where I am before it stops at 500 meters away due to the [Stealth Magical Card] preventing anything from detecting me within a 500-meter radius and avoiding this area too. I would have increased the range, but 500 meters is fine for me.

Anyway, I know for a fact that this titan orc is searching for something important and not me. Thank the small mercy for this when I use the [Cartomancy] to check if it was hunting me down or not. Got a reversed Tarot Card, which means it's not hunting me down.

While I just have to deal with the noises it makes every day. If I didn't have the ability to dull my senses. I wouldn't be able to sleep at all and would be very irritated due to lack of sleep, leading to me doing something stupid and would be the result of my death. So yeah, annoying to have this titan orc, but better than being stomped to death. Like what the Tarot Reading told me at the time.

Going back before, where I have reached the [Prominent Divine Realm] and transformation the [Spiritual Land] into the [Heavenly Abode] is huge for me. Since I can create souls, something that is a main factor in the [Die Ewigkeit Merit Law] and would increase my [Dream Elemental Force] even further due to it being my [Holy Relic]. Honestly, this is beyond broke due to the fact, that I'm able to improve the [Dream Elemental Force] with itself, something shouldn't be possible at all. If it was, then the characters in the Carefree Path of Dreams would have long done the same as I can.

All thanks to the [Die Ewigkeit Merit Law], with how beyond broken it is on so many levels. Same with the [Emperor's Domination's Cultivation System] as it is also broken as well when used together with the [Dream Elemental Force].

 **BOOM!***

I let out a sigh, using the [Dream Elemental Force] to dull my sense of hearing and touch, with the latter making so I don't feel the vibration caused by the titan orc.

Honestly, I have many chances and the urges to kill this titan orc, but there are many things stopping from doing so. One of them was due to that spirit, I killed last week. Now, there countless of the same spirits wandering around 500 meters away from my cave. This is a big problem because I don't know if I kill all of these spirits would lead to even a bigger number of these spirits compared to before appear.

So I rather not have an army of titan orcs near me, where it will be very difficult for me to leave the area once I'm done cultivating in this cave until I require heading out to search for that black flower to be converted into [Realm Energy] due to my cultivation speed become slow again.

And now that I think about it, I should really start leaving this forest before I get surrounded and being overpowered or not. I still have a limited amount of [Dream Elemental Force] and [Blood Energy]. So, with a quick use of the [Cartomancy] to leave now or later. And I got a reversed Strength Tarot Card.

* * *

 **Tarot Reading: Better to improve the mind, to prevent losing one's confidence when coming across many things to lead to doubting oneself. Also, going out now will drain your energy very quickly, leading to an early death. Do not react on your fear to leave so soon after seeing something to trigger your fear.**

* * *

 _'Huh, I was technically right about the limit amount of [Dream Elemental Force] and [Blood Energy].'_ I am starting to have the urge to really level up [Cartomancy] each time I use it. _'I wonder if Zero is trying to search for me?'_ It has been a week since I last saw Zero, and truly, I'm a little worried if I could face her even with my present cultivation.

I shook my head, knowing this isn't time to doubt myself and I have already thought about taking the risk of forming a [Dao Heart] through the help of the [Die Ewigkeit Merit Law]. All I need is a firm desire and the determination to go through this. I have all the materials I need to go to the next level of [Die Ewigkeit Merit Law].

But, before I could, I detected Zero's presence entering my range of detection, where she walks pass all the spirits and being ignored by the titan orc. Well, more like the titan orc is trying its best to avoid Zero completely. Same with the spirits. Both species are beyond terrified of Zero from the way they are acting around her.

Right now, I'm watching Zero moving around the 500 meters radius with the cave I'm in the center of. Zero has already circled around twice now with how fast she moving, even though it looks like she walking, before stopping and looking straight in the direction of where the cave is. I can even see her narrowing her eyes like she expected me to lead her towards me.

I thought about if I should or not, many doubtful thoughts running through my head, then with a frustrated sigh. I decide to go with my plan to form a [Dao Heart] from a completely different method than the natural way.

Closing my eyes, then gather my [Dream Elemental Force] inside my [Dream World] and slowly use the [Dream Elemental Force] under the effect of [Die Ewigkeit Merit Law] with the desire to form a [Dao Heart]. This will also bring the [Die Ewigkeit Merit Law] to the next level.

It's a good thing, I made the [Dream Elemental Force] as the [Holy Relic], where I have absolute control over it. So the process is pretty fast and not require me months or so with the help of some kind of treasure to speed up the process.

Now, a heart shape made out of [Dream Elemental Force] form in the center of my [Dream World]. Then, with a single beat coming from the rainbow heart. I suddenly gain an insight into how the [Dao of Creation] works, much to my shock at this.

Bringing up my status window, to check if everything worked.

* * *

 **Name:** Yume Chūmon  
 **Essence:** 3160 + (50%) x 2 = 9480  
 **Will:** 1360 x 2 = 2720  
 **Physical:** 272 + (50%) x 2 = 816  
 **Age:** 21  
 **Profession:** Dream Master Sage, Unknown Cultivator  
 **Cultivation:** [Prominent Divine Realm], [Body Development - First Rebirth Stage: Strengthening (Skin: 0%)]  
 **Technique:** Demon Sealing Hexes [Ninth Demon Sealing Hex (100%)], Card Magic [8th Magical Card (0%)], Dream-Traversing, [Life Wheel Merit Law: Refinement (Houtian: 0%)], [Fate Palace Merit Law: Refinement (Houtian: 0%)], [Physique Merit Law: Refinement (Houtian: 0%)], [Die Ewigkeit Merit Law: Yetzirah (10%)], [Saber of the Demon Sealers], [Eight Hexes, Combine], [Heavenly Abode] **  
** **Skill:** [Book Collector Lv.1], [Cartomancy Lv.2], and [Enhanced Mental Focus Lv.2], [Spell Formation Lv.1], [Dao Heart Lv.1] **  
[Die Ewigkeit Merit Law: Yetzirah] \- **The second level of the [Die Ewigkeit Merit Law], when the [Holy Relic] gets a physical form and the user is finally starting to show their particular traits. The [Holy Relic] can now be said to be finally stable and can be weaponized. The user's body is now strengthened to superhuman levels and the body will stop aging, although the soul will continue to do so.  
 **[Dao Heart] \- **The perseverance in the search of knowledge and truth, the willpower to face and overcome any challenge, the mental aspect of cultivation. With an unshakable [Dao Heart] even if a cultivator has poor talents or practices a common [Cultivation Method], it is still possible to reach the apex someday. Lv.1: Increase the chance of gaining an insight into the [Dao] that the user's desire.

* * *

I tilt my head, where the [Dao Heart] in my [Dream World] hasn't continued to beat after the first one, because from that beat alone and the description of what the [Dao Heart] does. I reckon, that each beat will lead to an insight into the [Dao] of what I desire and at the time I wanted the [Dao of Creation]. Furthermore, all the doubts I had at the start disappeared instantly the moment the [Dao Heart] was formed.

I unseal my senses of hearing and touch. Standing up and removing all the things I have created through the [Dream Elemental Force] for comfort usage.

"Yume! If you can hear me! Show yourself or else!" Zero shouted loud enough, to be heard throughout the entire forest. "This is the last time I'll repeat myself!"

If it was before, I would be debating if I should meet with her or not, and just stay hidden inside this safe cave, where I don't have to deal with the outside world's problems. Now, with the [Dao Heart] that remove all doubts and allow me to think clearly. I know what to do in a time like this. Grow a backbone.


	12. Arc 2 - Chapter 5: Reckless As Ever

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 **'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

* * *

 **Arc 2 - Chapter 5: Reckless As Ever**

(Unknown Forest: Cave)

Removing the blockade; I step outside after a week of staying inside. A short period of time compared to most common cultivators. Yet, I made progress way faster compared to those common cultivators. And to add to the wound, if any of these cultivators find out about this, my cultivation's foundation is very stable due to the help of the newly gained [Dao Heart] and the broken [Dream Elemental Force] making anything possible.

Besides that, I obtained a special [Dao Heart] that gives me insight into any [Dao] I desire. I just need to figure out how to make it happen on the command, not by accident upon its creation. Furthermore, this is just at level 1. No clue about how many levels there are for the [Dao Heart]. All I know it's among the many broken abilities, I have obtained up to now. As well as being one of the main things to help me through difficult events.

With an image appear in my head, using [Dream Elemental Forece] and I actualize two [Thompson Contenders] in my hands. Next, I reactivate the [Fourth Magical Card: Stealth] with a new set of [Spell Formation] based solely focus on myself than in a big area like before, to prevent anyone from finding the cave I was in. Afterward, I have the [The Extreme of an Inch - Domain] at a 50-meter radius, to give me the edge I need to have perfect accuracy. As the [Thompson Contender]'s range of fire isn't that long since it mainly used in mid-range, to begin with.

Using the [Scanner - Spiritual Sense] to lock on all the ones I'll have to deal with, this includes Zero herself. Leading to a grand total of three [Magical Cards], with 300 [Spiritual Spells] backing them up into a [Spell Formation], and having to replace the [Thompson Contenders] with new loaded ones after shooting them. I should be able to last around half an hour at the rate I'm going, maybe less depending on how many times I have to replace the [Thompson Contenders] during battle.

In a long-term fight, this is bad; in a short-term fight, then I'm satisfied with just around 30 minutes with heavy usage of [Dream Elemental Force]. If needed, I shall rely on [Blood Energy] to extend the duration of the fight before it's required to retreat from battle.

With everything done. Just the Physical stat alone is enough for me to move in 500 meters in distance within a minute and that's including the trees and all the obstacles I have to avoid to get to Zero's current location.

 **BANG!***

Upon the first shot. Multiple spirits in front of me, died instantly the moment the [Origin Bullet] touch them, then penetrate straight through them and the one behind it and the before that one until I realize, that I may have unconsciously made it so the [Origin Bullet] will continue flying without stopping until the [Dream Elemental Force] inside the [Origin Bullet] is used up, which I noticed it took until 100 meters before the [Origin Bullet] fade from existence once ran out of [Dream Elemental Force].

 _'Okay, I did not expect that.'_ I sweatdrop at the way the spirits rampaging all over the place, with a small area being avoided, that small area is where I am and still continue to move.

 **BANG!***

Another group of spirits dead under another [Origin Bullet], which drives the rest of the spirits to go insane due to not being able to find the culprit. Even Zero, who is on the sideline is baffled at this and knew who the causes of this, but Zero has no idea how this is possible. To Zero's shock and surprise, out of nowhere, someone appears before her without figuring out how.

"Well, I'm here. What do you want?" I ask Zero, looking directly into her eyes while shooting at the spirits, to stop them from coming too close to where we are. I'm tempted to use the [First Magical Card: Gravity Field] on a large scale if I wasn't so worried about using too much [Dream Elemental Force] and be surrounded by spirits.

"Huh, look like someone got a confidence boost while I was gone." Zero smiles at the way the man's eyes before changed compared to before, where it was a lack of self-confidence and fills with doubts, to the point Zero wonder how in the world this person manages to survive so far. Now, he has the eyes of someone who will kill to get his ways. No longer having any doubts at all.

"You still haven't answered my question, what do you want?" I got annoyed by the spirits; therefore, I expand the range of my [Fourth Magical Card: Stealth] from a personal area of 10 meters to 20 meters, doubling the range to include Zero in and I no longer have to continue to shoot at the spirits to stop them from coming close.

I may have grown a backbone, but that doesn't I have to be headstrong about it and recklessly do something that more on the line of stupidly. So, better to play smarter than brute force like I was planning to do later if I'm left with 50% of [Dream Elemental Force].

"What? Can't I come to visit a friend? After all, we did have a special bonding moment. In fact, I even have gone out of my way to find you myself after I have to deal with a private business that's needed to be taken care of." Zero placed a hand on her hip while continuing to smile.

"One: We're not friends. Two: The so-called bonding moment is you raping me in my sleep. Three: I did not ask you to find me at all when you left." I said to Zero, still a bit ticks off being raped by her and could have enjoyed it, but I'm still cautious about if Zero was just sampling me instead of outright killing me during the moment of the intercourse. "Now, if you excuse me. I have to find that black flower, I have been putting it off lately." I actually don't really need the black flower, but that doesn't mean I'll let a [Realm Energy] alone without taking it for myself. Since I may have some use for it later.

"And how are you going to find it?" Zero still doesn't believe that this man can find the black flower without her help.

"I got my ways. After I leave this forest first." I didn't bother to wait for Zero's response as I begin running forward at neat maximum physical speed while continue evading any trees and spirits on the way.

The sound of Zero's singing is loud as ever and I can detect Zero right behind me, not having a hard time following me at all.

I made sure to fire a couple of times when there is a blockage of a group of spirits too pack together to avoid them unless I wanted to go around them, which take too much time in my opinion. So killing them is the best option and quickly to eliminate by the time I appear near their area.

* * *

20 minutes later*

(Unknown Forest: Borderline)

I felt my right eyelid twitching, because I've arrived at the edge of the forest, but what on the borderline from the forest to the next area is literally the sea itself. And I made sure to check if this really a sea and not a lake.

"You know what, I'm going to do something about this." I create a comfortable single seat couch to sit on via [Dream Elemental Force], then wait for my [Dream Elemental Force] to regenerate. Because I'm planning to do something pretty stupid, but fuck it. I stop using all the [Magical Cards] and [Spell Formation] to speed up the process of my [Dream Elemental Force] regenerating to finish.

Not a second later, Zero sat on my lap, not caring for personal space.

"So, what are you waiting for?" Zero asks me, then look out the sea. "I'm pretty sure the black flower won't be in the sea, that's for sure."

"Mind getting off?" I ask nicely, as I rather not have my lower half react with Zero on my lap.

"Now, why would I do that?" Zero grins, not caring if she being annoying. "You have no idea how long I have last seen another male." Zero gently touches my left cheek, with a smile on her face, would make many think Zero is someone who truly loves me, but I know this is all a trick. "I'm sure, you would like to have a taste of myself instead of allowing me to enjoy it alone. I know you must have regretted not enjoying it." Zero said with sultry, that hinting something pleasurable.

"Off." I push Zero off, who didn't put up a fight and just roll her eyes at me and stand next to me when I stood up. Then I point at the ocean with my right index finger.

 **"[Demon Sealing: Ninth Hex, Seal-Unseal hex]!"** I roar, where half of my [Dream Elemental Force] disappear instantly upon casting the last [Demon Sealing Hex]. Where I create a character "Seal" in the sky above the sea, causing an indescribable powerful gravitational force to appear, causing all the natural and [Dao], all entities, all wills, to be uncontrollably sucked in the "Seal" character as it began to expand, shining with scintillating light, causing intense rumbling sounds to fill the sky until it was so large that it seemed big enough to seal everything.

A second later, 10% of my [Dream Elemental Force] disappear instantly as the "Seal" character expand until the entire sky is covered. Another second later, 10% [Dream Elemental Force] disappear along with Zero herself, who was too shocked to resist and was pulled directly into the sky without saying a word.

To my shock and surprise, the moment Zero was absorbed into the "Seal". Inside my [Dream World] a large amount of [Realm Energy] appears and if that wasn't a shock enough. My [Dao Heart] _devours_ the [Realm Energy] the moment it appears, along with the sound of Zero's screaming in terror. Follow by the [Dao Heart] making six beats and I gained more insight into the [Dao of Creation], but towards [Vocal Creation]. The ability to create anything through speech.

Quickly, I check my status window for any change, while ignoring another 10% of [Dream Elemental Force] drained from me upon keeping the [Ninth Demon Sealing Hex] active.

* * *

 **Name:** Yume Chūmon  
 **Essence:** 3160 + (50%) x 2 = 9480  
 **Will:** 1360 x 2 = 2720  
 **Physical:** 272 + (50%) x 2 = 816  
 **Age:** 21  
 **Profession:** Dream Master Sage, Unknown Cultivator  
 **Cultivation:** [Prominent Divine Realm], [Body Development - First Rebirth Stage: Strengthening (Skin: 0%)]  
 **Technique:** Demon Sealing Hexes [Ninth Demon Sealing Hex (100%)], Card Magic [8th Magical Card (0%)], Dream-Traversing, [Life Wheel Merit Law: Refinement (Houtian: 0%)], [Fate Palace Merit Law: Refinement (Houtian: 0%)], [Physique Merit Law: Refinement (Houtian: 0%)], [Die Ewigkeit Merit Law: Yetzirah (20%)], [Saber of the Demon Sealers], [Eight Hexes, Combine], [Heavenly Abode] **  
** **Skill:** [Book Collector Lv.1], [Cartomancy Lv.2], and [Enhanced Mental Focus Lv.2], [Spell Formation Lv.1], [Dao Heart Lv.1]

* * *

However, to my disappointment, there no changes at all. Not a level up for the [Dao Heart], but I wonder why I obtained the [Vocal Creation] and why it doesn't show up on my status window unless it under the [Dao Heart]. I wouldn't be surprised if so.

Besides the [Vocal Creation], the first ability I gained the moment I gain insight into the [Dao of Creation] upon the creation of the [Dao Heart] is [Soul Creation]. Allowing me to create souls, the incorporeal and immortal essences of people, living things, or objects. Which is a given when I reached the [Prominent Divine Realm]. However, under the [Dao of Creation: Soul Creation]. I obtained the knowledge AND experience of the whole process of creating a soul. Without the need to practice and experiment through trials and errors to create a soul.

Something I tell instantly, that at [Prominent Divine Realm]. I only gained just some knowledge on how to create souls and that's it. The rest is on my own, but with the [Soul Creation] just gave me a complete version on how to create soul guide and countless ways to do so with tips included.

 _'And now that I think about it. The [Dao Heart] is fucking broken as hell if it gives me knowledge and experience part of a [Dao].'_ I thought to myself, because even though I don't have the knowledge of everything related to the [Dao of Creation]. It gave me part of it and turn it into a specialization of that part for me to use. _'Though, I can guess why the [Dao Heart] gave me the [Vocal Creation] if the way Zero uses singing for her abilities.'_ I have some ideas about how the [Dao Heart] gave me insights into the [Dao of Creation] that's related to the events upon the [Dao Heart] making a beat.

Yet, the [Dao Heart] only beat once for the [Soul Creation] while six times for the [Vocal Creation]. Something I have no idea why and what's the difference. Nevertheless, this is fine for me, as through the [Dao Heart]. I have a newfound use of the [Realm Energy] than before.

I blink as all my [Dream Elemental Force] are now gone as well as the "Seal" character in the sky, together with whatever I've sealed away with the [Ninth Demon Sealing Hex].

Looking around, where I was surprised to find the forest and sea missing, even the sky that was blue is gone and just the black as the night replacing it. Not just that, even the land is gone and only a deep pitch-black void of nothingness around me. With only the small land I'm standing on, that's just enough for me to stand on by myself. If Zero was still here, then it is a tight squeeze and any moment of an accident would occur and one of us would knock each other off this small mass of land into the abyss.

"Okay... I may have underestimated how powerful the [Ninth Demon Sealing Hex] and why hasn't this world try to push me out of it." I thought out loud, as I wait for my [Dream Elemental Force] to regenerate.

I have a few theories appearing in my head, one of them is that I must have accidentally sealed away the will of the world away with the [Ninth Demon Sealing Hex] somehow and must be one of the main reasons why I obtained a large amount of [Realm Energy].

Looking around, to see if there anything around, but nothing in sight. I honestly won't be surprised if I absorbed the black flower into my [Dream World] via [Ninth Demon Sealing Hex] without knowing it. However, I may have overdone it and technically just destroy an entire world or something.

I gently kick the ground I'm on and an edge broke off, causing me to pale instantly as the edge continues to break down.

I quickly channel my [Blood Energy] into the leftover land to stop it from breaking and sighed in relief it stops. But, now there is barely any room for just one person to stand on.

"Well, I still became reckless, even when I told myself not to." I said with bitterness, that I did something stupid, but I can at least say I learned from this whole thing. Watch how much the [Ninth Demon Sealing Hex] seal away and how big it gets. Plus, I did not expect the [Ninth Demon Sealing Hex] to be so strong and could do so much. Then again, with how powerful the [Dream Elemental Force] is at this point, I should have expected something like this.

It's a good thing that [Blood Energy] ties with the Essense Stat like with the [Dream Elemental Force]. Because I would for sure begin losing strength right away due to using the [Blood Energy], yet with the current Essence Stat. I didn't feel anything at all.

Now, to wait a couple of minutes, before I gain enough [Dream Elemental Force] to use the [Dream-Traversing Technique]. Since there nothing here for me to stay at this point, not even consider using this world to leave my body behind temporary for me to take over someone else body the moment I enter another world. As there may be something survived from being sealed away and have the chance to take over my body while I'm gone.

On another note; I decide to think carefully about what I can and can't use in some worlds, also what I should I mainly use to fight. One of them is that I could just rely on pure physical force to fight as my body has grown stronger compared to the first day I came into this world. I can go into the One Punch Man route, but then there no point in having [Dream Elemental Force] in the first place. Also, I have no idea if I even possess 1% of One Punch Man's true strength.

However, before I do use the [Dream-Traversing Technique] I want to take this time to cultivate the [Life Wheel Merit Law], [Fate Palace Merit Law], and [Physique Merit Law] since I there should be some leftover [Spirit Energy] I haven't sealed away.

Sadly, I was hoping for too much as even the last bit of [Spirit Energy] is gone. So, I'll just have to wait for my [Dream Elemental Force] to regenerate for the time being.

In a matter of minutes; I have enough [Dream Elemental Force] for the [Dream-Traversing Technique] and some leftover for me to use.

 _'I really hope I don't end up in a world, that someone will rape me in my sleep. Hopefully, it's humanoid and female, full female to be exact.'_ I'm willing to go out of my way to slaughter the entire family of the one that dare rape me and is male. Even if this is a bit much, but I put my foot down if it male, female is somewhat fine for me depending on who they are. If I know that is.

So, going with the same method of the [Dream-Traversing Technique] I used the last time. The familiar rainbow bubble appears around me. Compare to the previous two times upon using this, the rainbow bubble is much thicker and stable, not even a chance of it breaking.

Also, for safety purposes. I have my [The Extreme of an Inch - Domain] on standby and ready to actualize the [Thomspon Contender] as well, for any incoming hostile beings the moment I enter their world.

* * *

A few minutes later*

(Unknown Forest)

"And I'm in a forest. Once again. There better be not another Zero or I'm going to be piss." I thought out loud, the very moment the rainbow bubble pop as I enter a new world, where I felt just a hint of suppression on me. I found myself in a forest, with a lake just right next to me.

I actualize [The Extreme of an Inch - Domain] up to 1 kilometer and I was not disappointed with the result I got; furthermore, I have already figured out what objects that possess the [Realm Energy] in this world.

A big grin form on my face, then I use the [Sixth Magical Card: Cannon Ball] to run towards the familiar castle I have seen in the movies I've watched in the past.

* * *

A few hours later*

(Hogwarts: Library)

"I see." I mumble quietly, as I open my eyes as I just finish copying the entire library, including the restricted ones. Through the use of [Dream Elemental Force] and I even upgrade my [Book Collector Skill] finally.

* * *

 **Name:** Yume Chūmon  
 **Essence:** 3160 + (50%) x 2 = 9480  
 **Will:** 1360 x 2 = 2720  
 **Physical:** 272 + (50%) x 2 = 816  
 **Age:** 21  
 **Profession:** Dream Master Sage, Unknown Cultivator  
 **Cultivation:** [Prominent Divine Realm], [Body Development - First Rebirth Stage: Strengthening (Skin: 0%)]  
 **Technique:** Demon Sealing Hexes [Ninth Demon Sealing Hex (100%)], Card Magic [8th Magical Card (0%)], Dream-Traversing, [Life Wheel Merit Law: Refinement (Houtian: 0%)], [Fate Palace Merit Law: Refinement (Houtian: 0%)], [Physique Merit Law: Refinement (Houtian: 0%)], [Die Ewigkeit Merit Law: Yetzirah (20%)], [Saber of the Demon Sealers], [Eight Hexes, Combine], [Heavenly Abode] **  
** **Skill:** [Book Collector Lv.2], [Cartomancy Lv.2], and [Enhanced Mental Focus Lv.2], [Spell Formation Lv.1], [Dao Heart Lv.1] **  
[Book Collector] \- **Lv.2: Able to recall all books that the user has ever read.

* * *

By having the [Book Collector] at level 2. I now have something similar to a search engine. And all I needed was to use my [Dream Elemental Force] to cover the entire library, then convert all the knowledge into copies to be stored into my personal library via inside the [Dream World] instead of reading each book, one by one.

Standing up from the chair I used to sit on for a while now, then slowly took my time to walk over to a child, that is doing lots of research in a panic.

"Hello, child. You seem to be in a rush for some reason, maybe having someone lending an ear should help or give you an idea to your problem." I didn't sit down at the same table as the child, who has black messy hair and green eyes. With the familiar scar shaped like a lightning bolt on his forehead. This is Harry Potter and from what I discovered in the forest.

Right now is Harry Potter's fourth year and during the Goblet of Fire, where Harry Potter has already been forcibly entered the Triwizard Tournament, which shouldn't be possible if the whole thing is called the Triwizard Tournament.

Just to confirm this, I set up the [Spell Formation] to obtain [Scanner - Mind Reading], which I would have created later on when needed, but thanks to this library. I gained enough knowledge to make a better version. And I'm right, Harry didn't enter his name into the whole death trap called the Triwizard Tournament.

Harry Potter almost jumps out of his skin at the sudden voice appearing out of nowhere and turns around to see who it was and is shocked by the appearance of the person. Seeing how the person's outfit would be something expensive in the muggle world. Not something Harry would see here at Hogwarts.

"Um, who are you, Sir?" Harry asks before gulping his saliva, as his heart pounding like crazy from having a jump scare.

"Well, tell me something, child." I spoke slowly, "If you can give up anything to obtain what you desire, are you willing?" I give Harry a small smile. _'If things don't go my way. Then, I'll just grab the [Cloak of Invisibility], where I will debate on continuing with the [Dao of Creation] upon absorbing the [Cloak of Invisibility] or start working on the [Dao of Death].'_

"What do you mean by that, Sir." Harry starting to think that he should find a way to get help or do something against this potentially dangerous person.

Under the effect of [Scanner - Mind Reading]; I don't know if I should laugh or annoyed, that I forgot my clothes are something not suppose to be seen in this castle. Not even the teachers wear the kind of clothes I'm wearing.

"Why to get out of this whole nonsense called a tournament." I knew I didn't do much back in the One Piece, but this time, I'll do things differently and I've already got an idea what [Dao] to study that should potentially be better than the [Dao of Freedom]. "Now, tell me, Harry Potter. Are you willing to pay the price for freedom?"


	13. Arc 3 - Chapter 1: Risk Factor!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 **'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

* * *

 **Arc 3 - Chapter 1: Risk Factor!**

(Hogwarts: Library)

Harry Potter is many things, with flaws that could kill him if it wasn't for luck on his side. Something he knows that luck can only get him far before things come down crashing onto him. So, the moment Harry is given the chance to gain freedom, even if it's true or not. Harry wanted to put his luck on the line and see if he could truly gain freedom. A concept that has always been a dream of his since little and every time he thinks he obtains it, to only find it was false all along. So, now is the time to see if this real or another fake freedom put before him.

"What's the price I need to pay for... freedom?" Harry knew there no free lunch in this world, this is something pounded into his head when he started elementary school by his so-called family.

"I see you're interesting, Harry. May I call you, Harry?" I raise an eyebrow, to see Harry nods his head. _'I think I know what to do and if things go well, then the [Dao] I have in mind to study in a replacement for the [Dao of Freedom] so I will never be controlled by fate.'_

But before I continue with the conversation with young Harry, I release my [Dream Elemental Force] while making sure it's colorless to bend with the area, where I use the [Magical Card: Stealth] and [Spell Formation] to make sure no one listening onto our conversation nor could they detect us.

"Harry, before I tell you the price for your freedom. I want you to understand something very important." I begin as I glance at his lightning bolt scar, where I can sense a fragmented soul of Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord of the Harry Potter world. "Do you truly believe that you have friends here? As in true friends to stand by your sides no matter what and trust you no matter what?"

Harry opens his mouth to say he does, but pause for a second to really think if he does or not.

"For example, wouldn't a true friend be here, right now, to help you research the First Task? By the way, these books are useless for you as they don't really much in detail on how to face a dragon other than how it takes a group of wizards to take down a single dragon and that is with a casualty on the wizard side due to not being able to kill a dragon. Taking down a dragon, yes. Killing a dragon. Not a chance." I've already checked that the dragons for the tournament have [Magic Resistance] something I did not expect. Luckily, these dragons don't have any defense against [Dream Elemental Force] and [Blood Energy]; well, the later maybe in some way. "What are the odds of you being able to defeat a dragon? Let alone the other two tasks, that potential is more dangerous than facing a dragon."

With each word, Harry hears, the deeper he sinks into the abyss known as fear itself. The fear of dying to dangerous events, with the very first thing requires Harry to face a bloody living dragon.

"Now." I place a hand on Harry's shoulder, causing him to tremble and slowly look back at me, hoping for whatever the price he will pay would be worth it if he can gain freedom from all this. "That cloak, which belongs to your family. Are you willing to give that up? And to make it so you won't regret this choice. I'm willing to make it so you will gain true freedom if you help me obtain two other items besides that cloak of yours."

Harry debate on giving away something that belongs to his father, but at the same time, would it even matter keeping the thing if he ends up dead. Furthermore, he still has two other things he needs to seek out in order for him to obtain true freedom.

"I'm sure, you'll find out that obtaining the other two will be easy for someone like you. Trust me, if I didn't think you could. Why would I ask these things from you instead of grabbing them myself?" I knew that fate can be cruel to others and helpful as well. And Harry Potter is fate's current champion. I say current due to the fact, that once he fulfills the destiny placed down on him. Then he will no longer be under fate's control.

Harry slowly nods his head, where he finds this true.

"Now, are you willing to pay the price?" I grin down at Harry, curious if he can obtain the other two [Deathly Hallows] while willing to give up something that belongs to his father.

"I'll be right back." Harry knew this opportunity won't be here for him if he doesn't take it now.

Watching Harry Potter rushing out of the library, to grab his [Cloak of Invisibility] made me want to laugh out loud. But, I suppress the urge down, because there is still the chance of someone else getting the [Deathly Hallows] before I could. Nevertheless, I'll kill anyone to get them and once I obtain all three of the [Deathly Hallows]. I will head for another world since I don't know if there any other objects that's very important to this world enough, to be able to convert them into [Realm Energy] for my [Dao Heart] to absorb.

While waiting on Harry, I use another [Magical Card: Stealth] to use a lesser version of [Stealth - Zero Presence] once Harry left. Not to the point, that Harry will forget my existence, something I wish it could do the same with Zero. Anyway, I can't have someone finding me other than Harry at the moment and I should really have used it right away, because now that I have [Book Collector] at level 2. I checked, that Hogwarts has developed some form of sentience or awareness, so the moment it deems me dangerous; well, I may have problems on my hands. Luckily, nothing bad happens due to my reckless action.

Next, to keep track of Harry. I use [Scanner - Spiritual Sense] and to make sure I won't get caught off guard if someone else tags along with him.

On another note; I find this Harry Potter not that bright, because he just agreed to a deal, where he hasn't found out what the other two objects I wanted nor did I tell him if there is a deadline. Then again, he has and still have a mess up childhood. Not to mention, he wasn't taught about most of the common things to get him ready for the future.

As it has been around 20 minutes now. I decide if I should try to absorb some of the [Spirit Energy] to see if the world would notice me under the effects of [Stealth - Zero Presence] or not risk it at all before I could even get the [Cloak of Invisibility]. Thinking back what I did in Zero's world and the reckless actions I have taken. I stop myself from doing such a riskful task and wait until I have everything I need from this world. Afterward, who knows in the future.

For now, safety first before anything else.

* * *

An hour later*

I tilt my head, as under the effects of the [Scanner - Spiritual Sense], Harry coming back where I can't tell if he has the [Cloak of Invisibility] with him or not. Making me think that there is more to the [Cloak of Invisibility] than I thought. If Harry did bring it, but I can't sense it on Harry and I know he not using it right now since I can still detect him.

I didn't have to wait any longer as Harry rush into the library, forgetting the important rule of being quiet, but luckily for him. I still have the first [Magical Card: Stealth] still active. Otherwise, the librarian would have to scold Harry and stop him from entering the library. Honestly, if the [Dream Elemental Force] isn't so overpowered, I would have been discovered by the librarian long ago.

"Here!" Harry hand the [Cloak of Invisibility] to the man before him while breathing hard from all the running he did. Too excited to get out of this tournament and gaining freedom to care about breaking the school's rules.

"Good." I smile at Harry, accepting the [Cloak of Invisibility], one of the three [Deathly Hallows] and absorb it into my [Dream World].

Right before Harry's eyes, the cloak that belongs to his family turned into a rainbow mist for seconds and disappearing afterward.

Closing my eyes, as I 'watch' the [Dao Heart] devouring the [Cloak of Invisibility], where the latter has already been converted completely into [Realm Energy]. In a matter of seconds, the [Realm Energy] is completely absorbed into the [Dao Heart] and it only releases one beat.

To my confusion, the insight I gained into the [Dao of Death] is a little weird. I thought I would gain something like a way to hide from death itself or a better version to hide in plain sight than using the [Stealth - Zero Presence]. Instead, I got [Death-Force Constructs]. The ability to create tools, objects, weapons, armor, and even appendages from [Death-Force]. An entirely different type of [Energy Source] than both [Dream Elemental Force] and [Blood Energy].

However, if I didn't have [Dream Elemental Force] in the first place. Then, having [Death-Force Constructs] would be completely useless, because I would have to seek out the essence of death itself, which present in all mortals throughout the universe, and need massive amounts for just a small thing to be created with [Death-Force]. A good example is for me to slaughter an entire city of all living beings in order to create a needle out of [Death-Force].

Leaving this aside for the time being and focus on Harry, who seems worried that I would go back on my words.

Opening my eyes, "Okay, the first thing to give you the freedom you desire. I shall remove the [Magical Contract] that was forcibly placed on you." I place a hand on top of Harry's head, then use [Cleaning - Contract Removal], which I had to make more than 100 [Spiritual Spells] to set up the [Spell Formation] due to how tricky the [Magical Contract] attached to Harry's [Magic].

Nevertheless, it only took me exactly 2 minutes before Harry is no longer bound to the tournament and can leave anytime he wants without losing his [Magic].

"And done. You're no longer required to attend the tournament and get to keep your [Magoc] as well." I remove my hand from Harry's head, wherein my left hand is a small ball of green fire. Sadly, the only thing I could do was remove the link of the [Magical Contract] on Harry and need to transfer it to someone else or the link will reattach itself onto Harry. As the [Magical Contract] is absolute and as four targets have been picked and it needs exactly four targets to start the tournament. "You're lucky you met me before you have done the First Task or else I can't help you get out of the tournament."

This is a lie, since I could just use the [Demon Sealing Hexes: Karmic Hex, Real-Unreal Hex, Seal-Unseal Hex]. One of these three [Demon Sealing Hexes] would have done the job, but that's just causing untold problems for me. Especially, the [Second Demon Sealing Hex: Karmic Hex]. Pretty sure that would draw fate's attention towards me right away, not that it hasn't already. Just not too focus on me from what I can sense.

On the bright side, I get to keep on practicing with [Spell Formation] and see how many [Spiritual Spells] I need to set up beforehand with ease to reach level 2.

"What now?" Harry didn't know why without checking for sure, but he felt a bit less stress now and a bit happier. So it must have worked!

"Well, who do you want to take your place?" I raise the small green ball of flames. "We can't have this out too long or else it returns back to you, Harry, and force you back into the tournament." I can see the scared look in Harry's eyes. "All you need to do right now is think of who you desire to take your place." I calmly inform Harry about how this little thing is the anchor to the fourth slot for the tournament. "You got 10 minutes to think." I happily tell him the time limit before he loses his freedom again.

Quickly, Harry goes through his memories of everyone could take his place and without feeling guilty about it.

Looking at how hard Harry is thinking, I find it a little funny, that Harry didn't seem to think about the deal we made, where I get the [Deathly Hallows] and he gets freedom, but right away, his freedom is close to being taken away once again and he won't be able to get the [Cloak of Invisibility] back since it's long gone now. Of course, I can recreate it with [Death-Force Constructs]. But, I won't.

"Draco!" Harry shouted after doing a comparison between Draco and Ron, with both equally bad after thinking about, but it Draco that won out in the end.

"Draco? Draco, who?" I decide to play ignorant. Not that Harry could tell with the way he became excited at the thought of Draco taking his place in the deadly tournament.

"Draco Malfoy, he the one I want to take my place in the tournament!" Harry shouted in glee before taking a few deep breaths to calm himself of this exciting moment, which would bring him so much joy if everything turns up true.

"That's fine. Now, all you need to do is hold this and think about this Draco person, then it will do the rest." I bring my left hand to Harry, giving him the choice to take it from me. Honestly, this is something not needed, but I need to make it so that Harry is the one who did the deed with his own hands.

Harry didn't hesitate one bit and grab the ball of green flames, then focus on Draco and desire him to take his place as the Fourth Champion in the Triwizard Tournament.

The green ball of flames pulses four times before fading from existence before Harry's eyes. However, what he didn't know was that the ball of green flames just became colorless and took off and fly towards where Draco is currently at before attaching itself to him.

"And done. Draco Malfoy is now the Fourth Champion of the Triwizard Tournament." I said to Harry, who giggle in excitement and would be jumping in joy if he wasn't alone at the moment. "Now, going back to the other two objects I need you to get for me."

Harry pays attention with absolute focus, eager to complete this whole deal right away.

I smile and explain exactly what the two objects I wanted, including how to get them himself. Once that's done. I have Harry leave the library, who has the look of someone who will do anything to get what he wanted. No matter what the price he has to take in order to reach his goal.

The moment Harry left; I decide to explore the famous Hogwarts and knew the first place to go to.

* * *

20 minutes later*

(Hogwarts: Room of Requirement)

"Bring me the [Ravenclaw's Diadem]." I spoke up the moment I enter the Room of Requirement.

Not a second later, a tiara drop before my feet and quick use of the [Scanner - Spiritual Sense] to find the [Founder Relic] possess a fragmented soul of the Dark Lord. I cover the tiara with [Dream Elemental Force] to bring inside my [Dream World], for me to see if I could convert the tiara into [Realm Energy]. Sadly, I had too high hope of thinking that maybe the [Hogwarts Founders' Relics] would be important to the world like the [Deathly Hallows].

Then again, the [Deathly Hallows] wasn't created by mortals. So, I didn't hesitate to throw the tiara out of my [Dream World] due to it being useless in my hands.

"Well, that idea was a bust. Now what?" I mumble to myself since I got nothing much to do other than wait on Harry to get the other two [Deathly Hallows].

Rubbing my chin, then I thought about something that should help me gain insight into the [Dao] I desire. I can't just rely on the [Dao Heart] all the time since it's limited to what [Realm Energy] been converted from to determine what part of the [Dao] I get. _'But, I could be wrong about this.'_

Thinking about it for a moment, then just stick around in this room to cultivate and watch over how things will happen under my influence.

* * *

2 days later*

(Hogwarts: Room of Requirement)

"So, Harry. How's thing been? Made any friends? Find any girl that catches your interests?" I ask Harry, who is with me in the Room of Requirement after bringing him here before he could head to where the First Task is happening.

"Sir?!" Harry shouted in shock and confusion, to discover he was in some kind of luxury room that made Harry feel out of place instead of outside like he was expected when he steps out the doors.

"Now. Now. Harry, you don't have to be so surprised." I grin at Harry, "After all, I just want to have a little chat with you. So, back to my questions. How's thing been? Made any friends? Find any girl that catches your interests?" I repeated my questions and suppress the urge to laugh out loud when I 'see' people are slowly beginning to get worried that Harry hasn't shown up for the First Task.

"Good, Sir. Uh, I don't think so? Maybe?" Harry wasn't completely sure if Luna is his friend or not. In fact, she is the only one that speaks with him without badmouthing to his face so far, now that he thinks about it.

"Oh? So you did find a girl that catches your attention~! Are you planning to ask her out?" My grin widen when Harry started to blush after realizing the way he answered my questions.

"I don't think she would date someone like me or even think about me other than as a friend." Harry mumbles, too embarrassed to look up and keep on looking at his feet while also trying to think about why he speaking out his mind to someone he just met two days ago. Completely forgetting about what he was doing a minute ago.

"Curious. I wonder if she feels the same." I notice Harry's attention focus on my words. "Or maybe she already has someone she likes." And just like that, Harry's excited face becomes a sad one instantly. "But, from what I saw over the two days being here. I would say the only person, a male, that spoke with her kindly to her and not a teacher. You would mostly be that person she likes." It's amusing for me, to see Harry's facial expressions change so easily. _'I can say for sure, that Harry is one of those people who wear their emotions on their sleeve.'_

"Really?!" Harry shouts with excitement, before his face turns completely red and resume looking at his feet again.

"Yup, in fact, I think I have a way for you to be together with her right now. Are you interest?" I've already found Luna and she currently in the library studying in her free time instead of heading off to watch the tournament like everyone else is. _'I wonder what would happen if I get Harry to be with Luna instead of Ginevra Weasley like he supposes to in canon.'_

Doing all these things wouldn't help me much in cultivation, but it will help me see the results of what happens if I move the main characters away from the main plot. One of the biggest changes I made already is removing Harry Potter from the Triwizard Tournament. Yet, the world didn't do anything to me. _'Maybe something will happen during the First Task?'_

"What do I need to do?" Harry knew he was a bit in a rush, but he is too scared that someone would get Luna before he could.

"Before I tell you, how about those two objects I requested you to get for me?" I find it amusing that Harry has already been trying his best to find the right time to get the remaining two [Deathly Hallows], but the moment Luna comes in. He pretty much forgot about the entire thing.

So, I would guess that fate must have tried to interfere to stop Harry from reaching out for the [Elder Wand] and the [Resurrection Stone] through love or this could just be all an accident, which I won't believe for a second.

"Uh..." Harry looks pale, for he just realizes that after meeting Luna yesterday he forgot all about it. Maybe that's why this stranger brings him here, to remind him of what the price he needs to pay for his freedom.

"Now, I understand you have someone you want to be with, but that could end badly for you if your freedom is revoked." I warn Harry, who begins to sweat. "But, seeing how I'm in a good mood. I'll help you out with your girl problem. No need to pay me back for this. Consider it freebie." I wave my hand, sending Harry off to the library to meet up with Luna without giving Harry a chance to say anything.

I bring up my status window.

* * *

 **Name:** Yume Chūmon  
 **Essence:** 3160 + (50%) x 2 = 9480  
 **Will:** 1360 x 2 = 2720  
 **Physical:** 272 + (50%) x 2 = 816  
 **Age:** 21  
 **Profession:** Dream Master Sage, Unknown Cultivator  
 **Cultivation:** [Prominent Divine Realm], [Body Development - First Rebirth Stage: Strengthening (Skin: 10%)]  
 **Technique:** Demon Sealing Hexes [Ninth Demon Sealing Hex (100%)], Card Magic [8th Magical Card (0%)], Dream-Traversing, [Life Wheel Merit Law: Refinement (Houtian: 0%)], [Fate Palace Merit Law: Refinement (Houtian: 0%)], [Physique Merit Law: Refinement (Houtian: 0%)], [Die Ewigkeit Merit Law: Yetzirah (20%)], [Saber of the Demon Sealers], [Eight Hexes, Combine], [Heavenly Abode]  
 **Skill:** [Book Collector Lv.2], [Cartomancy Lv.2], and [Enhanced Mental Focus Lv.2], [Spell Formation Lv.1], [Dao Heart Lv.1]

* * *

I found out, that with my present [Life Wheel], that still hasn't finish process into transforming into a [Houtian Life Wheel] and it took an hour per 1% for the [First Rebirth Stage]. Once it reached 10%, I decided to take a break since I started feeling a bit of a strain from using up the [Blood Energy] to power the [Life Wheel].

Nevertheless, I should be able to finish the first stage of [Body Development] soon.

"I wonder if Hogwarts itself could be considered as somewhere close to the same level as the [Deathly Hallows] for me to convert into [Realm Energy]?" I thought out loud, seeing how Hogwarts is among the oldest Magical Schools from what I can recall from one of the history books I copy from the Hogwarts' library. No idea if what's on these history books are true or not.

For the time being, I'll put this on the back of my head as the show about to start at the First Task.


	14. Arc 3 - Chapter 2: All The Choices

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 **'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

* * *

 **Arc 3 - Chapter 2: All The Choices**

A few minutes later*

(Arena)

"Hey, did you hear? Somehow Harry Potter found a way to transfer his position as the Fourth Champion to someone else and I hear it, someone, he hates." I said to a nearby wizard, who should be a fifth or sixth-year student.

"What?! Are you for real?!" The wizard student replied in shock, this leads to others nearby to overhear this and gasp in shock as well.

"Bloody hell, I'm for real! In fact, isn't the absence of the Boy-Who-Live not showing up proof enough?! On the way here, I even saw some of the professors running around in a panic the moment Harry Potter didn't show up on time for the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament!" I said in a dramatic way, causing others, wizards and witches, to loudly speak to one of another. Giving me the chance the moment eyes are off me. I disappear via [Stealth - Zero Presence] and [Cannon Ball] to move to another location before dropping the [Stealth - Zero Presence], then repeat what I've done just a few seconds ago and by the time I was done.

Everyone in the stands now knows that Harry Potter is no longer the Fourth Champion and that Draco Malfoy is the one that took Harry's place in the tournament. As it's a known fact, that both Harry and Draco don't like each other; therefore, no one is surprised that some of the professors and those that running the tournament to grab Draco from the audience and quickly head to the tent near the arena that had been built specifically for the First Task.

No one is questioning how Harry Potter did this nor did they question if the whole thing true or not. They just believe it due to everyone talking about it, so it must be true. Not to mention, where someone, it was me, started shouting how Harry Potter was jumping with joy this morning, eager to see Draco be in the tournament instead of himself. Afterward, I move to another location before someone tries to find me.

Overall, I would say no one would think Harry Potter cheated his way into the tournament. _'Well, there goes my good deed for the day. Oh, wait. I've already done that by sending Harry to over where Luna is.'_ I thought to myself, wondering why I did such a thing, then just shrug it off as it's time for me to see how Draco face against a dragon.

"Uh, well, folks!" The announcer sounds nervous, "Let's us begin the Triwizard Tournament!"

The crowd starts shouting in excitement.

"The First Task is designed to test your daring. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard!" The announcer describes the First Task, causing the crowds to whisper to another, curious what the unknown will be. "Our first Champion is Cedric Diggory, who shall face the Swedish Short-Snout! A silvery blue dragon that breathes brilliant blue flames!"

At this part, I zone out and look at the sky, thinking what I should do next other than wait to see how Draco fare against a dragon. _'Honestly, getting these foolish magical folks to see things differently without having to use any [Dream Elemental Force] to change their minds wasn't that hard. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if I said tomorrow it will be raining gumdrops and make it come true, then say it will be raining lava on the next day. People will believe it. All I need is a bit of proof and the rest will believe everything I say.'_

"And Cedric has successfully retrieved the golden egg, folks!" The announcer shouted to the crowds, the sounds of shouts and clapping for the Hogwarts' Champion passing the task. "Now, our Second Champion is Fleur Delacour, who shall face the Common Welsh Green! Not as dreadful as the Swedish Short-Snout, but still a dragon you won't want to mess with!"

At this, I snap my attention back to the arena. For me to see the part-Veela girl, who has a long, silver-blonde hair that fell almost down to her waist if she hasn't tied it up into a ponytail. With shiny, large, deep blue eyes, fair skin, and very white, even teeth. _'Now, if I haven't seen Zero before, then I may have to think Fleur is the most beautiful girl I have seen so far as a [Dream Master].'_

I glance to the crowds, to see literally all the males drooling at the sight of Fleur and I realized or more like remembering, that Veela, be it partially or not. Are incredibly beautiful women, with the natural ability to hypnotize and mesmerize most men with their seductive dance, but I have no idea if this also applies to Veela just by being near people.

 _'From just the look at the males in the audience. I would say, at the very least this version of the Harry Potter world, that Veela can mesmerize men without the need for dancing and just by being present alone to draw attention.'_ I thought to myself and could say for sure, that my Will stat must be the reason why I'm not the other men, drooling like an idiot. _'I could go for Fleur and maybe test my luck with her and unlike Zero, I'm sure she won't rape me in my sleep.'_ I glanced down then back up. _'Well, at least my body is honest.'_

After watching the Fleur passing the task; I start thinking anything else I should do instead of thinking with my dick. _'After all, if I want to have sex, then I can just go to a brothel instead of wasting all the time to woe a lady. Now, back to thinking that's more meaningful and/or to pass the time until Harry brings me the last two remainings [Deathly Hallows].'_

"Everyone, let's welcome our Fourth Champion, Draco Malfoy! Who shall face the fiercest of them all, the Hungarian Horntail! This dragon is considered to be one of the most dangerous dragon breeds, if not the most dangerous in the world!" The announcer introduces the Fourth Champion and the dragon he'll face, to retrieve the golden egg like the previous three champions before Draco.

"Oh, now this I got to see." I grin madly, _'I never did like the guy, so this is a big event for me to see.'_ I thought with delight, eager to see what fate has in store for little Draco.

To my amusement, one of the tournament's staff members pushes Draco out of the tent and into the arena, where the Hungarian Horntail waiting for its challenger.

Seeing Draco shaking in absolute fear of being so up close to the dreadful dragon before fainting instantly, causing the crowd to go silent. Even the Hungarian Horntail pause for a moment at the sight of Draco's unconscious body. Not knowing what to do at this point, but the Hungarian Horntail didn't need to think twice and release a breath of flames straight towards Draco, who is still hasn't woken up to defend himself or even move out of the way.

I continue to watch this, curious to see fate going to save Draco's life from being killed by the dragon via being burned alive. And I thought correctly, a barrier appears around Draco's unconscious body, stopping the deadly hot flames from touching Draco; however, that didn't stop the heat from affecting Draco. Leading to Draco's skin starting to take on the color of pink before turning bright red with some part of his skin forming bubbles as if his blood is being boiled under the heat of the Hungarian Horntail's fire breath and at any moment. Those bubbles on Draco's skin will pop and most likely cause blood to erupt. Draco's blood to be exact.

Suddenly I felt a shift in the world, causing me to increase the [Stealth - Zero Presence] even further right away and sigh in relief, where I felt the world's 'eye' pass by where I am and continue to search for whatever cause the timeline to change. Slowly, after a few minutes, the world stop searching and went silent.

I wipe the cold sweats off my forehead, where I now have the goal of leveling up my [Spell Formation] just so I could make the [Magical Card: Stealth] even better, to the point where all future worlds won't be able to detect me. Seeing how in the future, even with just one hundred [Spiritual Spells] backing up the [Magical Cards] won't be enough. Therefore, I abandon the idea of watching how things play out with Draco and head back to the Room of Requirement for me to push myself into leveling up the [Spell Formation].

* * *

A month later*

(Hogwarts: Room of Requirement)

* * *

 **Name:** Yume Chūmon  
 **Essence:** 3460 + (50%) x 2 = 10380  
 **Will:** 1360 x 2 = 2720  
 **Physical:** 292 + (50%) x 2 = 876  
 **Age:** 21  
 **Profession:** Dream Master Sage, Unknown Cultivator  
 **Cultivation:** [Prominent Divine Realm], [Body Development - Second Rebirth Stage: Blood Core: 0%)]  
 **Technique:** Demon Sealing Hexes [Ninth Demon Sealing Hex (100%)], Card Magic [8th Magical Card (0%)], Dream-Traversing, [Life Wheel Merit Law: Refinement (Houtian: 0%)], [Fate Palace Merit Law: Refinement (Houtian: 0%)], [Physique Merit Law: Refinement (Houtian: 0%)], [Die Ewigkeit Merit Law: Yetzirah (20%)], [Saber of the Demon Sealers], [Eight Hexes, Combine], [Heavenly Abode]  
 **Skill:** [Book Collector Lv.2], [Cartomancy Lv.2], and [Enhanced Mental Focus Lv.2], [Spell Formation Lv.2], [Dao Heart Lv.1]  
 **[Body Development - Second Rebirth: Blood Core] \- **At this stage, using [Longevity Blood] to form a core anywhere inside the body to further improve the body's foundation. Also, imprinting the mysterious of [Dao] into the body as well.  
 **[Spell Formation] \- **The user is able to organize a set of [Spells] to form into a formation to bring great effects. Lv.2: Can easily set up to 1000 [Spells] in a brief moment.

* * *

"Finally." I mumble tiredly, where I finally level up [Spell Formation], which took me an entire month to do with breaks in between too. While resting, I took the time to work on my cultivation with the [Body Development] and finish the [First Rebirth Stage: Strengthen] and now at the [Second Rebirth Stage: Blood Core]. After this stage, I will enter the next level of the [Emperor's Domination's Cultivation System].

Well, more like the next level I've to create based on the [Emperor's Domination's Cultivation System] since I have long walk on a different path from the original.

Now, after cultivation the entire time in the Room of Requirement, it's time for me to check on Harry Potter. Wonder if he manages to get the two [Deathly Hallows] or if he forgot about it due to Luna.

With now 1000 [Spiritual Spells] set into a formation inside my [Dream World] before actualizing it together with the [Scanner - Spiritual Sense]. Easily enough, with the now better and improved [Scanner - Spiritual Sense]. I locate where Harry is and use [Scanner - Mind Reading] to read his memories over the month I was gone for cultivating without any disturbance.

I almost laugh right there and then, for Harry manage to retrieve the [Elder Wand] the most unexpected way I would have never thought would be possible. Nor did I think Luna would be the one to help Harry out since I thought fate is controlling Luna in a way to lead Harry away from the [Deathly Hallows].

Then again, with the help of the [Stealth - Zero Presence]. The world must have tried its hardest to get Harry to become stronger due to not being in the Triwizard Tournament to toughen him up or something for Harry to develop more. Furthermore, Harry did lose his [Cloak of Invisibility], making some of his future tasks to be harder for him to complete. This means Harry will require another [Deathly Hallows] to replace the needs for one during those events and will have to do something different compare to canon.

As to how in the world Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Live, manages to obtain the [Elder Wand] from the Hogwarts' Headmaster aka Albus Dumbledore with a long name and too many titles. Well, if the memory I've read correctly, Harry and Luna just play a game with Dumbledore in a rock paper scissors game to win each other wands as a fun game. And Dumbledore played along for fun and to reading Harry's mind to see how he transfer his former position as the Fourth Champion, but came up with nothing.

On another note; Dumbledore didn't realize that the world is watching and commanding the [Magic] in the world to make it so the fun game becomes a magical duel, where the winner shall gain the true allegiance of the [Elder Wand].

The end result, Dumbledore lost to Harry in a kid's game. Then, the next day, the [Elder Wand] is missing in his possession while it's now in Harry's hands, who is shocked that the plan Luna came up with worked and now the owner of the [Elder Wand]. It's a good thing Harry remembers the deal; therefore, Harry hides the [Elder Wand] in his truck and waiting for me to summon him and took this chance to plan things out in order to get the [Resurrection Stone], then he will no longer have to worry about losing his freedom.

To make it even funnier in my opinion, Dumbledore has no idea where the [Elder Wand] is and just thinks he misplaces it somewhere, not knowing he lost it due to a magical duel with Harry in the name of the rock paper scissors game.

So, with the [Elder Wand] taken care of. Harry only needs to get the [Resurrection Stone] and he will obtain true freedom, something that is implanted into his very being to quickly get the last [Deathly Hallows], but he has no ways to get there and Luna is no help due to speaking in a way, that just confuses Harry more often than he could count. Therefore, Harry has been in the library with Luna for the past one month trying to find the best way to reach the current location of the [Resurrection Stone].

Rubbing my chin, I switch the target of whom I'm scanning and find Fleur surroundings by many males, from third-years to seventh-year students. Trying to ask her out as tomorrow is the day for the Yule Ball. Also, the same day for Christmas. _'Eh, maybe I will go back to her if I remember and/or bored.'_

Switching to another target to find Draco, who is currently avoiding everyone due to the fact of discovering being the Fourth Champion has its advantages, but that just gave others the desire to take the position of being the Fourth Champion of the Triwizard Tournament through many methods. Seeing how the Boy-Who-Live managed to do such a thing and Harry in his fourth-year in Hogwarts. Therefore, many have tried to come up with a way to become the Fourth Champion, leading to Draco's experience untold horrors of being experimented on against his will. By the first week is over; Draco had developed a heavy fear of potions. As most of those experiments are related to potions and Draco had to go through many side-effects, where going to the Hospital Wing became a daily task for Draco.

In fact, most people would even wait for Draco to leave the Hospital Wing and be kidnapped, for others to experiment with their methods on Draco, so they could gain the status as a Fourth Champion. _'Who would have thought, that the fame and glory, along with money would drive others crazy.'_ I find the best part of this whole crazy thing is that all methods, other than [Demon Sealing Hexes], won't work at all due to Draco already attend the First Task, sealing his status Fourth Champion permanent.

I whistle in awe as Draco unconsciously develops a sort of sixth-sense for any nearby students with the intention to experiment on him. Not that it would do him much since he outmatches with the older students having more [Spells] and experience over Draco. Even Severus Snape, who favors Draco couldn't protect him in the first few days since there are too many students that keep on popping up. Never an ending, that Severus couldn't handle it and made many demands with Dumbledore, who couldn't do anything about it.

Of course, I use [Scanner - Mind Reading] on Dumbledore as well, not worry about being detected with 1000 [Spiritual Spells] backing the [Mind Reading], to make sure not even Dumbledore could detect me. _'In hindsight, this should be a given.'_ I instantly figure out why Dumbledore didn't do anything and that's because he is too busy searching for the [Elder Wand] to care about what's going on in the school.

To make it even more interesting; other than Severus attempting to help Draco, the other professors completely ignored the students literally doing human experiments on Draco. A pureblood wizard, which is very frowned on from what I can tell from one of those pureblood books in the Hogwarts library. Sadly, for Draco, I can say for sure that not many read this book since a few decades ago since the last time someone checked it out. Of course, there is the off chance of pureblood families having a copy.

Now with me up to date. Kind of. I should think about what my next move should be. The idea of getting the [Elder Wand] now could wait since I know for sure the world will notice right away the moment [Elder Wand] falls into my hands. I'll just have to wait until Harry obtain the [Resurrection Stone] and grab both at the same time. That way, the world won't have the chance of taking back the last two [Deathly Hollows].

With the now improved [Stealth - Zero Presence]. I can adjust my presence, where it could make it so I'm a native to this world instead of being an outsider. Of course, it's not perfect to the point I can just use the [Second Demon Sealing Hex] without giving myself away to the world as I did in One Piece. _'Maybe a level 3 [Spell Formation] would do the trick.'_

Now, with the better version of [Zero Presence], I got many options to do now compared to before. One of them if I should test my luck with Fleur. _'Yet, I wonder if it is worth the trouble getting into a relationship with someone like Fleur. With me being an outsider and all that.'_ I carefully think about this before dropping the whole matter.

Now, back to check on Harry, who is currently in the library with Luna, where is still doing research and doing their study on the side. Not one-bit concern about going to the Yule Ball. In fact, neither of them has any desire going since it's not required for them to go nor is one of them a Champion in the Triwizard Tournament. Something all Champions are required to attend the Yule Ball.

With a snap of my fingers to activate the [Cannon Ball]. Then, with a single step. I disappear from the Room of Requirement.

* * *

(Hogwarts: Library)

I reappear at the library, walking up to the table Harry is at, where he is reading the book on [Portkey]. On Harry's left is Luna, who is reading a book about magical creatures. Both are reading their own book neither speaking to each other at the moment.

Casual walking towards the two, I stop right behind Luna, then thought about how to prevent Luna from noticing Harry and I have a small private discussion. But, I didn't think about it much longer and just change a few [Spiritual Spells] in the [Spell Formation] to modify the [Stealth - Zero Presence] a bit before grabbing Harry by his shoulder.

This action of mine startles Harry a bit as he drops his book and whips out his [Wand] before lowering it once he realizes who the one that grabs him by the shoulder.

"Well, good afternoon, Harry." I grin at Harry, who slowly nods at me. "Don't worry, your little girlfriend won't notice us talking." I made sure to keep my grip on Harry since the moment I let go. The [Zero Presence]'s effects won't apply to Harry anymore. "Just came here to let you know, I learn about you successfully obtaining the [Elder Wand] and all you need is the [Resurrection Stone]. So, to help you out to get the last one since I do want you to keep your freedom. After all, if I didn't, why would I even offer you the option of freedom in the first place?" I watch Harry smile at me. "Here, this should help you."

I poke Harry's lightning bolt scar with my left index finger while using [The Extreme of an Inch - Restructuring]. The ability to take apart and then rebuild anything piece by piece, leaving the target without defects of any kind. Where I rip the fragmented soul of Tom Riddle out of Harry's forehead, then rebuild it into a [Portkey] into the shape of a glowing purple ball. Also, I made sure the fragmented soul is completely destroyed in the process to be used as a power source and pre-destination for the [Portkey] to allow Harry to teleport to all Tom Riddle's fragmented souls. With the first one being the [Resurrection Stone]; well, not the exact stone, but the ring it attaches to.

"Now, this will bring you to the [Resurrection Stone] without anything blocking you. But, remember, you must not wear the ring or you will die." I said to Harry, who accepts the newly created [Portkey] in awe, to find someone creating a [Portkey] in this way and he was just reading about [Portkeys] and to think he would get one so soon. "I'll be waiting. Harry Potter." And like that, I release my grip on Harry, allowing the [Zero Presence] to remove its effects over Harry and making me seem like I disappear before Harry's eyes.

"Luna!" Harry calls for his girlfriend's attention in a whisper-shout.

"Yeah, Harry?" Luna looks at her boyfriend, who she in a relationship for a month now.

"Come on, I got us a way to get to the [Resurrection Stone]." Harry whisper, then grab Luna by her hand and drag her away to a more private area.

Watching those two. I decide something else to do, seeing how I'm bound to get the last two [Deathly Hallows] soon. So, I have something else to do.

 _'I could go back on cultivating, where I need to work on the [Life Wheel Merit Law], [Fate Palance Merit Law], and [Physique Merit Law]. All three [Merit Laws] requires [Spirit Energy] to work, something I know for sure the world will notice right away thanks to my action last month.'_ I thought about what else I could do, other than maybe work on the [Die Ewigkeit Merit Law], that should either give me a new cultivation base upon entering godhood at the end or evolve my [Dream Master Cultivation] to the next stage, taking on a new path instead of the canon. However, this requires [Realm Energy] and it has to be related to [Dao of Creation] with the way the [Die Ewigkeit Merit Law] is still at 20% instead of 30% after I absorbed the [Cloak of Invisibility].

I shook my head, thinking that maybe it's not completely [Dao of Creation] to raise the [Die Ewigkeit Merit Law] and I just need to try to gain insight into other [Dao] related to [Dao of Creation] to see if it work. Furthermore, I could put this to the test by absorbing the last two [Deathly Hallows] to see if my theory is correct or not.

With that out of the way, I start exploring the castle and maybe see if there anything worth checking out thoroughly. Maybe finding something that would hint me of any other [Dao] I should go for since the [Dao of Death] seems doesn't raise the [Die Ewigkeit Merit Law]. Maybe studying that one [Dao] I've been thinking about to replace the [Dao of Freedom]. _'Choices. Choices. So many choices.'_


	15. Arc 3 - Chapter 3: No Luck, I Guess

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 **'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

* * *

 **Arc 3 - Chapter 3: No Luck, I Guess**

A few minutes later*

(Hogwarts: Room of Requirement)

So, I decided to go to the old fashion method for the [Die Ewigkeit Merit Law] by giving its souls, human souls to be exact and lucky I obtain the [Soul Creation] upon gaining the first insight into the [Dao of Creation]. Therefore, no need for me to slaughter a couple of villages for their souls to allow the [Die Ewigkeit Merit Law] to enter the next level. _'Let's see how many souls I need by the time [Die Ewigkeit Merit Law] enter the third level.'_

Closing my eyes, entering my [Dream World] and activating the [Dao of Creation: Soul Creation] to create the first soul and making it out of [Dream Elemental Force].

* * *

10 minutes later*

It took some time, but I manage to make a fresh, new pure soul that unrelated to anything else but the [Dream Elemental Force]. It's not even a human soul. If I wanted to place a name on it, then it's a dream soul. A soul that resides in my [Dream World]; well, not for long as I begin cultivating the [Die Ewigkeit Merit Law].

A vortex came from the [Dao Heart], sucking the dream soul right into it like how it absorbs the previous [Realm Energy] before. Yet, the [Dao Heart] didn't make a beat at all. Making me wonder if the [Dao Heart] would make a heartbeat only when absorbing [Realm Energy].

I bring up the status window, to see if the [Die Ewigkeit Merit Law] went up or not after having the [Dao Heart] absorb a dream soul.

* * *

 **Name:** Yume Chūmon  
 **Essence:** 3460 + (50%) x 2 = 10380  
 **Will:** 1360 x 2 = 2720  
 **Physical:** 292 + (50%) x 2 = 876  
 **Age:** 21  
 **Profession:** Dream Master Sage, Unknown Cultivator  
 **Cultivation:** [Prominent Divine Realm], [Body Development - Second Rebirth Stage: Blood Core: 0%)]  
 **Technique:** Demon Sealing Hexes [Ninth Demon Sealing Hex (100%)], Card Magic [8th Magical Card (0%)], Dream-Traversing, [Life Wheel Merit Law: Refinement (Houtian: 0%)], [Fate Palace Merit Law: Refinement (Houtian: 0%)], [Physique Merit Law: Refinement (Houtian: 0%)], [Die Ewigkeit Merit Law: Yetzirah (21%)], [Saber of the Demon Sealers], [Eight Hexes, Combine], [Heavenly Abode]  
 **Skill:** [Book Collector Lv.2], [Cartomancy Lv.2], and [Enhanced Mental Focus Lv.2], [Spell Formation Lv.2], [Dao Heart Lv.1]

* * *

I raise an eyebrow, to see the dream soul only worth 1% and wonder how much a human soul would worth. Luckily, for me, the [Soul Creation] includes the blueprint on how to create a human soul, weirdly enough, and to my surprise. Compare to the dream soul that cost me 1% [Dream Elemental Force] to make. The human soul barely takes even 1%, in fact, by a rough calculation. With my present [Dream Elemental Force]; I can make a thousand human souls with the same 1% of [Dream Elemental Force] to make the dream soul.

Then, I begin to think why would the human soul would worth less than the dream soul and I figure it must be because the human soul is new and pure, which hasn't gone through multiple reincarnations to generate karma. Of course, this is all purely theory and not true unless I can figure a way to enter the afterlife to test out this theory out. But, I doubt I would be able to with the chance of being near 0% or even at 0%.

Thinking about it for a moment on rather makes a human soul or not, then decide may as well and let the [Dao Heart] absorb it before bringing up the status window to see if there is a change or not.

* * *

 **Name:** Yume Chūmon  
 **Essence:** 3460 + (50%) x 2 = 10380  
 **Will:** 1360 x 2 = 2720  
 **Physical:** 292 + (50%) x 2 = 876  
 **Age:** 21  
 **Profession:** Dream Master Sage, Unknown Cultivator  
 **Cultivation:** [Prominent Divine Realm], [Body Development - Second Rebirth Stage: Blood Core: 0%)]  
 **Technique:** Demon Sealing Hexes [Ninth Demon Sealing Hex (100%)], Card Magic [8th Magical Card (0%)], Dream-Traversing, [Life Wheel Merit Law: Refinement (Houtian: 0%)], [Fate Palace Merit Law: Refinement (Houtian: 0%)], [Physique Merit Law: Refinement (Houtian: 0%)], [Die Ewigkeit Merit Law: Yetzirah (21%)], [Saber of the Demon Sealers], [Eight Hexes, Combine], [Heavenly Abode]  
 **Skill:** [Book Collector Lv.2], [Cartomancy Lv.2], and [Enhanced Mental Focus Lv.2], [Spell Formation Lv.2], [Dao Heart Lv.1]

* * *

To my disappointment, it didn't make any difference at all. Therefore, it was a waste of making a human soul, which didn't take me that long compare to the dream soul to make. Where it may have been better if I were to take the souls outside the [Dream World]. Be it, magical humans or non-magical humans. But, I decide otherwise, no need to risk it by causing the world to pick up missing souls. _'Not to mention, I may need more human souls in large quantities just for a 1% increase.'_

* * *

20 minutes later*

* * *

 **Name:** Yume Chūmon  
 **Essence:** 3460 + (75%) x 2 = 12110  
 **Will:** 1360 x 2 = 2720  
 **Physical:** 292 + (75%) x 2 = 1022  
 **Profession:** Dream Master Sage, Unknown Cultivator  
 **Cultivation:** [Prominent Divine Realm], [Body Development - Second Rebirth Stage: Blood Core: 0%)]  
 **Technique:** Demon Sealing Hexes [Ninth Demon Sealing Hex (100%)], Card Magic [8th Magical Card (0%)], Dream-Traversing, [Life Wheel Merit Law: Refinement (Houtian: 0%)], [Fate Palace Merit Law: Refinement (Houtian: 0%)], [Physique Merit Law: Refinement (Houtian: 0%)], [Die Ewigkeit Merit Law: Briah (1%)], [Saber of the Demon Sealers], [Eight Hexes, Combine], [Heavenly Abode]  
 **Skill:** [Book Collector Lv.2], [Cartomancy Lv.2], and [Enhanced Mental Focus Lv.2], [Spell Formation Lv.2], [Dao Heart Lv.2] **  
[Die Ewigkeit Merit Law: Briah] \- _T_** he third level of the [Die Ewigkeit Merit Law], which allows the user's absolute deepest desire to be made reality. There are two different types of [Briah]. [Hadou]: Which is when one's desire focuses on others. [Gudou]: When one's desire focuses on themselves. Said desire gives the user an ability relating to it in at least some capacity. When the user has a [Hadou] desire, their ability will alter their surroundings, while a [Gudou] desire will alter themselves, thought mixtures of both are possible.  
 **[Dao Heart] -** Lv.2: Slowly, every single moment will allow the user to be enlightened and gain insight into any [Dao] the user's desire.

* * *

I let out a soft sigh, where the [Dao Heart] inside my [Dream World] is now making a consistent heartbeat. Yet, I have not gained any new insight into either the [Dao of Creation] nor the [Dao of Death]. But, this doesn't worry as long there is a desire, I will gain insight into whatever relates to that [Dao].

Overall, I would say the level 1 [Dao Heart] requires [Realm Energy] to pick a specific [Dao] while a level 2 [Dao Heart] now gives me the ability to gain all [Dao] by just looking at anything at all, but it's all random if I just briefly use the level 2 [Dao Heart]. I would require to focus more on the target of what I'm studying. Therefore, I don't even need to absorb the object that made out of [Realm Energy] to allow my [Dao Heart] to gain insight into whatever [Dao] is inside it.

Sadly, the biggest downside to the level 2 [Dao Heart] is that I have no idea how long it would require me to study the target to gain insights into the [Dao] I want. And it's a good thing I can still do the same thing with the [Dao Heart] when it was still level 1.

Shaking my head, then start thinking if I should continue cultivating the [Die Ewigkeit Merit Law]. Since after the [Briah] will be the final and ultimate level, [Atziluth]. Then decide to do it anyway while I'm at it and create more dream souls, but first. I should check how much the [Briah] will need. So, I create one dream soul first to test it out.

* * *

An hour later*

* * *

 **Name:** Yume Chūmon  
 **Essence:** 3460 + (75%) x 2 = 12110  
 **Will:** 1360 x 2 = 2720  
 **Physical:** 292 + (75%) x 2 = 1022  
 **Profession:** Dream Master Sage, Unknown Cultivator  
 **Cultivation:** [Prominent Divine Realm], [Body Development - Second Rebirth Stage: Blood Core: 0%)]  
 **Technique:** Demon Sealing Hexes [Ninth Demon Sealing Hex (100%)], Card Magic [8th Magical Card (0%)], Dream-Traversing, [Life Wheel Merit Law: Refinement (Houtian: 0%)], [Fate Palace Merit Law: Refinement (Houtian: 0%)], [Physique Merit Law: Refinement (Houtian: 0%)], [Die Ewigkeit Merit Law: Briah (2%)], [Saber of the Demon Sealers], [Eight Hexes, Combine], [Heavenly Abode]  
 **Skill:** [Book Collector Lv.2], [Cartomancy Lv.2], and [Enhanced Mental Focus Lv.2], [Spell Formation Lv.2], [Dao Heart Lv.2]

* * *

"Damn it, I knew it was too good to be true." I thought out loud, where I had to use 50% worth of [Dream Elemental Force] for enough dream souls to raise the [Die Ewigkeit Merit Law] by 1%. I've already given up counting up to a thousand dream souls once I used over 10% [Dream Elemental Force]. _'Look like I still have to go with [Realm Energy] to speed up the process as it took me an hour to create all those dream souls for that 1% increase.'_

If I solely focus on cultivating the [Die Ewigkeit Merit Law] to reach the final level, not including the time I need to wait for [Dream Elemental Force] to regenerate due to needing the [Zero Presence] continue to be active the entire time for my stay in the Harry Potter world. I need over a week.

Shaking my head. I exit the [Dream World]; I decide that I cultivated enough already and should do something else to relax. Seeing how my cultivation speed is very fast already compared to many and I made lots of progress, that I may as well slow thing down a bit.

Snapping my finger to activate the [Cannon Ball], then disappear from the Room of Requirement.

* * *

(Hogwarts: Hallway)

Lowering the effects of the [Zero Presence] and now people should now be able to see me. Then, I look down, where I'm still wearing a black bathrobe, which acts as my wizard robe. _'I honestly forgot I still have this own.'_ Debating if I should remove it or not, then just decide to go with it.

I begin to walk, looking at all the students walking to wherever their destinations are. I ignore some of the female students pointing at me and some of them blushing. I figure why, unlike some male characters I know.

"Excuse me." I felt someone tapping me by the shoulder, turning around to see Fleur and see a few lustful fanboys behind her. Some even outright glared at me, which didn't intimidate me at all since they're drooling still. _'Through, I'll praise them to manage to glare at me instead of just looking at Fleur with lust like the rest.'_

"You need something?" I ask Fleur, who blinks a few times and I guess she must be shocked I'm speaking in french, fluently at that. Something I don't know if this is a canon thing with [Dream Master], but I gained the ability to speak all languages as long I'm speaking with the person in their main language. However, in my ears. I'm hearing in the main language I use and for others, if there are people nearby the person I'm speaking with. Then, they will hear the main language of the person I'm speaking with. Of course, if there multiple people trying to talk with me. I still hear them in my main language, thank goodness for that. _'Funny enough, this does not include all those honorifics in any languages, so some people will find me being disrespectful to them and I won't hear them either unless someone actually says the honorific alone.'_

Fleur cough, "Would you do me the honor of being my date for the Yule Ball coming up tomorrow?" Fleur ignores some of her fellow classmates glaring at her for asking out the man before her. Someone she never saw before, but she can't quite place her finger on why most of the females nearby are acting like this man is someone new to Hogwarts just like her and the other students from different schools.

"Sure." I'm not going to bother to make this into a little game between Fleur and me. Also, I'm curious about how people would react to my appearance. Maybe Harry would obtain the [Resurrection Stone] by today if the way he exiting the castle from what I can tell with [Spiritual Sense] locking onto Harry's present location.

"Great!" Fleur's eyes lit up.

"I'm Yume Chūmon." I introduce myself, causing Fleur to blink her eyes at me.

"Nice to meet you, Yume. I'm Fleur Delacour." Fleur smiled, "Would you like to join me for lunch, to get to know each other better?" In most people's eyes, the females are supposed to let the males lead the females, but Fleur is not going to do such a thing. As her mother always said, "If you want something, you better go get it yourself instead of waiting for it to come to you." And Fleur made sure to remember this important advice. After all, being part Veela made her different from other girls, so she must do things differently.

"I would be delighted to have lunch with you." I accept the invite for lunch together.

"Great, follow me please." Fleur begins to lead her date to somewhere more private. She will not have others watching over her and her date having lunch unless it is impossible.

* * *

20 minutes later*

(Hogwarts)

"So..." I start off as I notice how frustrated Fleur is right now, _'Can't blame her. With everyone watching us. I would be more surprising if people begin to question who I am if I didn't have [Zero Presence] to make it so that I'm no one important registered into their minds.'_

"You attend here, do you happen to know a way for us to have a private place to have lunch?" Fleur asks her date, not one bit embarrasses about this. It's no shame in asking for help when needed. Instead, it would make one more shameful and an embarrassment in some ways if one continues to act like they know everything when they don't, then end up embarrassing oneself for others to seeing through one's false bravo.

"Of course, I know a place we can have our private lunch." I smile at Fleur, who look relief for finally having our private lunch. I raise an eyebrow, where under the effects of [Spiritual Sense] I continue to keep active the entire time. To find out that Harry is back and he has the [Resurrection Stone] in a small box. The smile on his face shows that everything went fine and his freedom is now set once I show up before him.

Thinking about if I should ditch Fleur or not, then decide I'll just go grab the two last [Deathly Hallows] then reunite with Fleur.

As for the place to have our private lunch. I explain to Fleur where the Room of Requirement is and I'll meet up with her due to a sudden private business I need to do, which shouldn't take more than 10 minutes at least and I'll be right back with her.

Of course, Fleur was skeptical about this, but gave me the benefit of the doubt and went ahead.

The Room of Requirement is the best place I can think of. Not to mention, it didn't matter if Fleur about this place. Since there are others who know about it. I just have to place the [Zero Presence] onto the Room of Requirement, then the people that do know won't be able to find it no matter what. Similar to Harry Potter's [Fidelius Charm], but without the whole making people forgetting about the target if I don't include a [Spiritual Spell] into the [Spell Formation] to make the exact effects of the [Fidelius Charm], not including the needs of a Secret-Keeper though.

* * *

A few minutes later*

(Hogwarts: Library)

"Hello, Harry. Glad to see you successfully obtain the last two objects for your freedom." I said to Harry, as I summon him to the library via [Cannon Ball] as I did before a month ago, where Harry has both the [Elder Wand] in his left hand and the [Resurrection Stone], inside the small box, in his right hand.

"Sir!" Harry's eyes light up, "Here you go, as you ask for!" Harry is eager to no longer be controlled by others nor would he have to risk his life for people that don't care for his well being.

"Thank you very much." I accept the [Elder Wand] and [Resurrection Stone] from Harry, who gave me it willingly and send both to my [Dream World] to be converted into [Realm Energy] and have the [Dao Heart] absorb it for me to gain insights of [Dao].

I made sure to expand the range of [Zero Presence] before the world realize the missing [Deathly Hallows].

Since I don't really care about if it has to be the [Dao of Creation] to raise the [Die Ewigkeit Merit Law] anymore since all I need is to create souls, but I could speed it up if I let the [Dao Heart] absorb the two [Deathly Hallows] as long I made these two into purely out of [Realm Energy] without any other elements in it. But, that would be a waste. So, I decide to continue as I did before and gain more insights into other [Dao].

The [Elder Wand], I pick the [Dao of Chaos], the [Dao] that will replace the [Dao of Freedom] and obtain the [Paradox Manipulation]. The ability to surpass and ignore the laws of reality, logic and common sense. Very powerful and shocking for me to obtain such a thing from the [Elder Wand].

As for the reason why I picked the [Dao of Chaos] instead of [Dao of Freedom]. It's because it also gives me the ability to ignore all the world's will trying to influence me in some way and from what the [Paradox Manipulation] I've briefly checked. I am now more in tune with chaos itself, that even fate can't influence me no matter what.

In hindsight, maybe I should have to think about a bit longer if I wanted this or not. Since the [Paradox Manipulation] most likely made my [Cartomancy] useless. Since I can cause anything to happen or not happen now. Having full control over fate itself technically.

Now, for the [Resurrection Stone]. This one is going to be hard for me to pick for which [Dao] I wanted to gain insight into, then decide to go with [Dao of Chaos] again and obtain the [Chaos Inducement], literally giving me the ability to cause chaos in any scale, from minor disorder up to causing massive storms. _'Yikes...'_

Overall, I obtained two overpowered abilities to add to the other overpowered abilities, I already have to begin with.

 _'I wonder.'_ I glance at Harry, who waiting for me to say something to him. I create a Tarot Card, then activate the [Paradox Manipulation] and [Chaos Inducement] together with [Cartomancy], where the Tarot Card itself is pitch black and slowly a picture of The Magician and the word: Resourcefulness at the bottom of the image begin to form onto the Tarot Card. Then I hand it over to Harry, who is confused about why I give him this but accept it nonetheless.

"What is this, Sir?" Harry looks at this weird looking person on the card, but weirdly enough, he felt like he been handed with something that's beyond his comprehension and at the same time feel like the world will help him no matter what problems he may have.

"This is something that will give you the ability to find quick and clever ways to overcome difficulties." I will the [Dream Elemental Force] inside the Tarot Card to merge with this Harry Potter very soul.

The Tarot Card fades from existence before Harry's eyes, but he knew it in his heart, that he will always have it on him no matter what.

"Now, you have true freedom, Harry. No matter what, if someone dares try to control you. Then, you will instinctively know what is needed to overcome the impossible. Of course, there are some limitations of this ability, but I shall let you figure it out yourself." I grin at Harry, where he begins to tear up with joy. "Now, since our business is done. It is time for us to be on our own merry ways. Enjoy your freedom. Harry Potter." With that said, I use [Cannon Ball] with [Zero Presence] and disappear before Harry's eyes while I head to the Room of Requirement in a joyful mood.

* * *

A few minutes later*

(Hogwarts: Room of Requirement)

Luckily, I made it just on time before Fleur appears before the door to the Room of Requirement and made the Room of Requirement change to a decent dining room.

"Welcome, to the Room of Requirement." I said to Fleur, as I lead her into the room, where there is a single table with two chairs waiting for us.

"Interesting." Fleur looks around the place, "So it's true, that all you need to ask and it appears?" Fleur asks as she sits down on of the chairs while her date sits at the other after pulling the chair for her to sit in.

"Yup. Why don't you try it yourself?" I said to Fleur, not caring if this whole lunch date goes bad or not.

In a matter of minutes; Fleur requests many things until she satisfies with the place. "So, how about the food?" Fleur looks forward to what they're going to eat.

"What do you want?" I ask Fleur, seeing how up to this point, I just randomly pick any food that comes in mind and wasn't picky since if I eat something too many often. I'll get sick of it.

* * *

30 minutes later*

Both Fleur and I spoke to each other in a casual manner and thanks to [Mind Reading]. Fleur was shocked at the beginning of our lunch together to see me still acting normal while eating with Fleur still releasing her allure non-stop the entire time. Also, I didn't create any food with [Dream Elemental Force] and just call the Hogwarts' House Elves to make the food instead.

"So, quick question, why ask me to be your date for the Yule Ball? I'm sure there are others that catch your attention." I already know why and just wanted Fleur to personally say it with her own mouth. Plus, it took a bit of time, but I needed to dig down inside her mind to get the answer. The actual true answer why she picked me.

"For one, you the only male around my age group who can speak with me instead of drooling or make a fool of yourself." Fleur leans on her forward with a smile on her face. "Another it seems that you're immune to my allure. Something very rarely males possess."

"I see." I nod my head, then with a snap of my fingers. I put Fleur to sleep by creating a temporary [Spiritual Spell] meant to put others to sleep. I may come up with a new [Magical Card] towards knocking people out.

Leaning back in my seat, then glance at the sleeping Fleur, who seems nice and beautiful, no matter how people look at her. Sadly, they won't find out the dark secret she buries deep within her, that even her own family doesn't know about her nor would they would ever believe she would have such a dark secret that would make many rethinks many times just to be sure if the facts are true or not.

"Man, I feel like I don't have any luck with the female gender." I shake my head, to think that Fleur is secretly one of those females that rather peg males instead of the other way around and she already has done this to other males in the past, with their looks being anything as long they're decent and immune or have some kind of resistance against Fleur's allure. _'No way am I having my ass penetrated by a woman, beautiful looking or not. Nothing is going in my ass period.'_

Getting up my seat, then walk over to Fleur and place a hand on top of Fleur's head before I use [Cleaning - Memory Removal]. To make it so Fleur never has any memory related to me. This includes this whole private lunch together.

Once the memory related to me are gone. I send Fleur off via House Elf. Then, I sat back down in my chair while having the room remove the table and the seat Fleur sat in.

"Time to see how much chaos I can cause to gain any insight into the [Dao of Chaos]." I mumble to myself since I've already obtained all three [Deathly Hallows], meaning I no longer have anything that requires me to stay in this world.


	16. Arc 3 - Chapter 4: Third Time The Charm!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 **'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

* * *

 **Arc 3 - Chapter 4: Third Time The Charm!**

(Hogwarts: Room of Requirement)

* * *

 **Name:** Yume Chūmon  
 **Essence:** 3460 + (75%) x 2 = 12110  
 **Will:** 1360 x 2 = 2720  
 **Physical:** 292 + (75%) x 2 = 1022  
 **Profession:** Dream Master Sage, Unknown Cultivator  
 **Cultivation:** [Prominent Divine Realm], [Body Development - Second Rebirth Stage: Blood Core: 0%)]  
 **Technique:** Demon Sealing Hexes [Ninth Demon Sealing Hex (100%)], Card Magic [8th Magical Card (0%)], Dream-Traversing, [Life Wheel Merit Law: Refinement (Houtian: 0%)], [Fate Palace Merit Law: Refinement (Houtian: 0%)], [Physique Merit Law: Refinement (Houtian: 0%)], [Die Ewigkeit Merit Law: Briah (2%)], [Saber of the Demon Sealers], [Eight Hexes, Combine], [Heavenly Abode]  
 **Skill:** [Book Collector Lv.2], [Cartomancy Lv.3], and [Enhanced Mental Focus Lv.2], [Spell Formation Lv.2], [Dao Heart Lv.2]  
 **[Cartomancy] \- **User can employ [Divination], using Tarot Cards to gain insight into the past, current and possible future situations of the subject. Lv.3: Now able to influence the fate itself with the usage of Tarot Cards.

* * *

 _'Look like I was right to pick the [Dao of Chaos] after all. Instead of the [Dao of Freedom]. Pretty sure, the [Dao of Freedom] would make it so [Cartomancy] would give me more options into escaping fate than controlling it.'_ I look at level 3 [Cartomancy], where I no longer could be influenced by the world, and instead, I can do the influencing. _'Now, let's see how much chaos I can cause before the world takes action.'_

I push the [Zero Presence] to the very limit, that not even Harry Potter will be able to remember my existence nor would he remember that it was I, who gave him the key to his freedom. To be more cautious, I even use the [Dao of Chaos] to support the [Zero Presence]. Once that's done, I begin to see how chaos is introduced into order personally.

Getting up from my seat, I cast [Karma Hex] powered by the [Dao of Chaos: Paradox Manipulation & Chaos Inducement] to affect countless people's karma. Even the world's karma as well. Afterward, I remove the main prophecy of the Harry Potter world, where it tied to Boy-Who-Lived and the Dark Lord.

This is something literally impossible to do before if my Essense stat wasn't in the five digits range nor would I have enough [Dream Elemental Force] to do such a massive scale task.

 **BOOM!***

I've already expected a major change in the world. As the entire place begins to shake. In fact, I won't be surprised if an earthquake is happening right now, but that's fine with me since I have the [Gravity Field - Freestyle Movement] backed up with the [Spell Formation] to keep my balance in check and be able to walk perfectly fine, even walking on walls and the ceiling is now possible.

* * *

(Hogwarts)

Exiting the Room of Requirement, I see many changes in the place. For example, the paintings on the walls have countless cracks in them. _'I wonder those paintings had those animation people inside of them that similar to living people with their memories intact or not.'_ I thought about this briefly before resuming my walk through the castle. To see what other changes I have caused by removing the major factor of this world other than the [Deathly Hallows].

I raise an eyebrow when the cracks on the paintings begin to be filled with a weird looking deep blue color glow for a few seconds until all the cracks are removed and the paintings are back to how it was from the start. Then continue walking without a care. After all, with the [Zero Presence] pushed to the limit and with the [Dao of Chaos] backing it up. I can't and won't be affected by whatever is going on around me.

* * *

A few minutes later*

(Outside of Hogwarts)

Standing on a hill that a few miles away from Hogwarts, where I'm far enough to see everything happening. Wizards, witches, spiders, etc. All magical beings are running away from Hogwarts due to the entire castle covered in blue crack lines. These lines release a pulse-like glow, making many fear the castle will explode.

Using [Spiritual Sense]; I can see many lives have been lost due to the sudden earthquake came out of nowhere. Most of the deaths are wizards and witches. With magical creatures in the Forbidden Forest are the second-highest death rate.

Smirking at the sight of Harry Potter running off with him dragging along Luna, where both are deeply afraid, but at the same time doing better than others. After all, with the Tarot Card merged with Harry. The chance of Harry dying from this whole event is near 0%, but there is still a chance of him dying.

Now, to deal with the others that are lucky enough to survive the earthquake. Since it looks like Hogwarts not going to blow up yet. May as well help it out.

 **"[Demon Sealing: Third Hex, Life-Death Hex]!"** I point at Hogwarts, where a miniature image of the castle form in my mind, then with a single thought. The castle in the real world explodes, sending countless parts of the castle, be it small to a big part of the castle to be flying everywhere. Some even landed on nearby people, crushing them to death.

I whistle at the giant pillar of blue light rising to the sky from where Hogwarts used to be. _'I wonder if the Founders of Hogwarts placed down some kind of defensive or something the moment Hogwarts fall.'_ I knew that almost all canon knowledge of Harry Potter is tossed to the window the moment I removed the prophecy.

Looking around, then to the sky where a huge dark cloud forming over the area. Loud thunder begins to appear throughout the area. Yet, the rising blue pillar of light hasn't faded and continues to release this [Magical Energy]. Which made me think about something, then using [Cannon Ball] to appear next to the pillar of blue light.

I begin cultivating the [Life Wheel Merit Law], [Fate Palace Merit Law], and [Physique Merit Law]. Sure enough, the pillar of blue light instantly surrounds me, being absorbed into my very being. The [Magical Energy] is actual [Spirit Energy] and a large amount of it as that.

 **BOOM!* BOOM!* BOOM!***

I glance behind me, where multiple bolts of lightning struck down around me, but just a few meters away from hitting me. There even an earthquake happening once more. I figure out, that the world must have noticed the [Spirit Energy] I'm stealing from it, causing the world's will to be angry beyond one's comprehension.

 _'No matter. I should take all the resources I can get my hands on from this world before leaving.'_ I thought calmly, as I continue to absorb all the [Spirit Energy] from the pillar of blue light until it no longer visible and barely touching the dark cloud in the sky.

By the time the pillar of blue light no longer a thing. I bring up my status window to see how much progress I made with the three [Merit Laws].

* * *

 **Name:** Yume Chūmon  
 **Essence:** 3460 + (75%) x 3 = 18165  
 **Will:** 1360 x 3 = 4080  
 **Physical:** 292 + (75%) x 3 = 1533  
 **Profession:** Dream Master Sage, Unknown Cultivator  
 **Cultivation:** [Prominent Divine Realm], [Body Development - Second Rebirth Stage: Blood Core: 0%)]  
 **Technique:** Demon Sealing Hexes [Ninth Demon Sealing Hex (100%)], Card Magic [8th Magical Card (0%)], Dream-Traversing, [Life Wheel Merit Law: Refinement (Xiantian: 34%)], [Fate Palace Merit Law: Refinement (Xiantian: 33%)], [Physique Merit Law: Refinement (Xiantian: 26%)], [Die Ewigkeit Merit Law: Briah (2%)], [Saber of the Demon Sealers], [Eight Hexes, Combine], [Heavenly Abode]  
 **Skill:** [Book Collector Lv.2], [Cartomancy Lv.3], and [Enhanced Mental Focus Lv.2], [Spell Formation Lv.2], [Dao Heart Lv.2] **  
[Life Wheel Merit Law: Refinement] \- **This is a personal crafted [Life Wheel Merit Law] that mainly 'burn' all impurity away by using the [Spirit Energy] of the world as the 'fuel'. Xiantian: Triple the user's Essence stat.  
 **[Fate Palace Merit Law: Refinement] \- **This is a personal crafted [Fate Palace Merit Law] that mainly refines the [Fate Palace] itself to raise it to the next level in time without using any materials beside using [Spirit Energy]. Xiantian: Triple the user's Will stat.  
 **[Physique Merit Law: Refinement] \- **This is a personal crafted [Physique Merit Law] that mainly refines the [Physique] itself to raise it to the next level in time without using any materials besides using [Spirit Energy]. Xiantian: Triple the user's Physical stat.

* * *

I tilt my head, to see all three [Merit Laws: Life Wheel, Fate Palace, and Physique] all have entered the level of xiantian. Even go above 20%, with the [Physique Merit Law] being the lowest at 26% and [Life Wheel Merit Law] at 34%. _'This is good. Now, my speed in cultivating the [Body Development - Second Rebirth Stage: Blood Core] shouldn't take over a week, but days now. With how much [Longevity Blood] I create with a [Xiantian Life Wheel].'_ I find that causing chaos is very rewarding and I must do more if this one single action of mine gave me such benefit.

Walking away while bolts of lightning trying to strike me down, but sadly, failing very badly. All thanks to [Zero Presence] and the [Dao of Chaos]. _'Maybe traveling the world while it looks like the world is ending would give me some idea what I could pick, to form the [Blood Core].'_

* * *

A week later*

(Unknown)

 _'So far, I just caused natural disasters all over the world and pretty much killed maybe half the world's population.'_ I sweatdrop, where the river next to me is literally dark red. Filled with the blood of the deceased just up ahead of where the river flowing from. There even a bone or two, that may belong to humans, but I can't tell exactly if it is or not.

On the bright side; for me, that is, I have finally thought about where in my body to form the [Blood Core] to finish with the [Body Development - Second Rebirth Stage], but I think it's better if I do it in the next world instead of this one. Seeing how I may have caused the world to end or bringing the world into a new era, for the survival of the fittest to come into play.

On to other good news; Harry Potter is still alive with Luna and to my surprise, the world is trying to kill Harry instead of pushing him to save others. I figure the world's will must have thought about forming a new prophecy to bring balance to the world and to do that, Harry Potter must die. Therefore, I'm debating on taking Harry and Luna with me to the next world since if I do.

One: The world no longer be ending due to Harry's disappearance. Since the world's will won't have to worry about Harry's former status as fate's champion influencing the new prophecy in the future.

Two: The world will enter the stage of destruction due to Harry's disappearance as he is fate's champion and future Master of Death. Meaning, that Harry Potter must have contains a large amount of [Realm Energy] due to being very important to the world and the world trying to take it back.

After thinking about it, I decided not to take them with me. Since with the Tarot Card, I merge into Harry would keep him alive until he wants to die or die from a natural old age. Either way, the longer Harry stays in this world. The more chaos to occur.

During the whole thing happening. I use level 2 [Dao Heart] to gain insight into the [Dao of Chaos], which shockingly cause me to be worried as it took me an entire day of just watching the world going on with me as the watcher before I just barely about to get an insight into the [Dao of Chaos], but not enough for me to gain a new ability from the [Dao of Chaos]. Therefore, I would guess that maybe more than two days before I actually gain insight into the [Dao of Chaos], if there chaos happening, to maybe a week at the minimum without stopping before I gain something that barely forms a new ability.

Other than this; I use the [Dao of Death: Death-Force Contstructs] to create a black saber for me to wield and train with, and something I decide to hold onto at all time to see how long it will take for my [Dao Heart] give me the insight into the [Dao of Saber] or at least help me continue to practice how to quickly draw the saber out of its scabbard fast.

Plus, since I do have the [Saber of the Demon Sealers], then I may as well make the saber as my main weapon, no matter how heavier and considered somewhat brutish in comparison to the elegant sword. Better to have a weapon that more raw power for me to wield. Since it looks like my fighting style is mostly towards brutal force than anything else.

 _'Now, that I think about it. Even the [Thompson Contender] is mainly to destroy in a brutal manner as well if used against the right target. Even the [Saber Art] I managed to create during the week traveling is on the same line of brute force.'_ I sweatdrop, where I look back and at all the abilities I have so far. It's mainly with brute force in mind with everything else as secondary.

Shaking my head, my time in this world is pretty much over. I activate the [Dream-Traversing Technique] while having the [Zero Presence] active the entire time. Since I rather not have the next world's will discovering me right away.

* * *

A few minutes later*

(Unknown)

Just as I sense the next world; the rainbow bubble became a bit unstable much to my shock, to my further shock. A blue-haired woman enters my rainbow bubble somehow, causing it to steer off course and enter another different world.

 **Pop!***

* * *

(Unknown Forest)

And just like that, I instantly cover the blue-haired woman with [Zero Presence] before the world's will detect us. _'Great, this woman I have no idea who she is.'_ I try to recall anything, but she maybe someone who can travel the multiverse as I can and may not be any related to other worlds I know back on earth. But, I won't dismiss the idea she may be some worlds I may haven't read or watch yet.

Checking the unconscious woman in my arms, where I noticed she almost tall as I am and a slender figure. She has medium-length blue hair, mostly parted to her left. She wearing a black and navy blue, high-collared halter top, a black corset with two pairs of white laces and black shorts. She has two pink straps intersecting over her chest, with a silver badge of some kind. On her arms are white bell-sleeves and tan, fingerless gloves. She is also wearing a small, segmented piece of armor on each of her upper arms. Along with black stockings reaching about halfway up her thighs, leaving a small area of bare skin. There are two strips of blue cloth draped over each of her hips, along with a smaller, white strip of cloth tied around her waist and draped in the same manner. Her silver boots are pointed and armored, with a sharp "hook" on the outer side of each.

"Oi, wake up." I gently slap the blue-haired woman's left cheek with my left hand while having [Spiritual Sense] active the entire time. Luckily, nothing hostile or anything seems to be dangerous is nearby.

"Mmm." The blue-haired woman mumbles, but stay asleep.

Seeing this, I decided to find out who she is and use [Mind Reading] on the woman. _'Hopefully, she won't find out and if she does; well, I will make up some excuses.'_ I thought to myself, while also praying this woman isn't someone with a bad fetish or something.

Zero with the whole rape while I'm asleep. Fleur to peg males that immune or resist her allure. I don't want the third female I meet with a bad fetish.

* * *

30 minutes later*

 _'Fuck.'_ I find myself baffled at who tag along with me. An unknown [Keyblade] wielder belongs to the Kingdom Hearts series. But, the thing is, I have close to zero knowledge about this game series due to only playing the Kingdom Heart 2 only and I barely even remember anything about it. Since I have [Book Collector], not [Game Collector]. Which made it worse for me.

From the memories, I obtained from Aqua, that the blue-haired woman's name and she has been in the Realm of Darkness for who knows how long, no clue what is this Realm of Darkness and just toss it being a place filled with darkness or something. All I know is that the last thing she saw was a fast rainbow light flying right at her and that's it.

Lucky for me, my prays were heard, whoever heard it or whatever. Because there nothing wrong with Aqua nor does she has any bad fetish like the previous two girls I have some interest in. If anything, Aqua is insecure in a romantic sense.

On another note; Aqua no longer has a [Keyblade] due to sacrificing it to save her friend from falling into the Realm of Darkness and I made sure to double-check Aqua's memory if she obtains another [Keyblade]. But, sadly, she didn't. Of course, for some reason, she can still use [Magic]. Kingdom Hearts' [Magic System] that is.

Looking at Aqua, who I put in the bed, I created via [Dream Elemental Force] while I keep standing. Since anything hostile can come here at any moment.

I have the black saber attach to my left waist, with my left hand resting on the handle, ready to be drawn instantly and a [Thompson Contender] in my right hand, ready to shoot at anything that magical in nature. So, I'm combat-ready.

Anyway, Aqua hasn't woken up yet and I've already debated on if she a love interest or not. But, I came up with too many variables for reasons why I should and why I shouldn't. I was close to using Tarot Cards to see if Aqua and I go together without any problems to happen. Then, realize, I can make it happen with the [Dao of Chaos], but I rather not do that it at all.

 _'Pretty sure, many would gladly do a whole mind-control on Aqua and make her into their sex slave or something, but that is something I won't do. There is a limit to what I can and can't do. And mind-controlling a female to be my sex slave or force them to love me is a no go.'_ I mentally shook my head at this. Plus, there is a reason why a brothel is made in the first place. _'I think.'_

Frowning, where I wonder how long until Aqua wakes up so we can move to find civilization. Also, to check what kind of world this is. _'All I know is that being in a forest just reminds of Zero too much for my comfort and I seriously hope this isn't just another parallel world as Zero's world. Because if so, I'll have to use the [Seal-Unseal Hex] to destroy this world if I have to. I rather not deal with Zero.'_

Of course, this world may be among the many others in the Kingdom Hearts universe. Yet, I got this feeling this world isn't and at this point. This feeling of mine is mostly at 100% by now.

"Huh?" I look to my right, where under the [Spiritual Spell]. I see a few zombies heading right here. Slowly though. _'Zombie apocalypse?'_ I hope this isn't the Resident Evil world, because I don't remember much about it. Well, more like nothing about it other than there zombies in it. Lots of zombies.

Thinking about it for a moment, then dismiss the [Thompson Contender] and just rely on the black saber since it won't use any [Dream Elemental Force] nor [Blood Energy] unless I need to. The blade is sharp enough to cut through steel like butter, which I tested beforehand out of curiosity a few days ago.

I let out a sigh, thinking this maybe this is a good thing. Coming to a low difficult world for me to cultivate. _'Though, I don't think there will be many objects in these types of worlds with [Realm Energy]. Unless people count, if so, then I can see why Harry Potter has the world going for his life due to the [Realm Energy] used to create Harry Potter or whatever. Chance are, instead of objects. It will be important people that would be created out of a good amount of [Realm Energy].'_ I nod to myself, then I remember about Zero. Since she did give me a large amount of [Realm Energy]. So no need to do some experiment to see this theory is true or not since it's already proven thanks to Zero.

* * *

A few days later*

(Unknown Forest: Man-made House)

* * *

 **Name:** Yume Chūmon  
 **Essence:** 4460 + (75%) x 3 = 23415  
 **Will:** 1860 x 3 = 5580  
 **Physical:** 392 + (75%) x 3 = 2058  
 **Profession:** Dream Master Sage, Unknown Cultivator  
 **Cultivation:** [Prominent Divine Realm], [Fate Palace Four Symbols Awakening - Liquid Destiny Stage: 0%)]  
 **Technique:** Demon Sealing Hexes [Ninth Demon Sealing Hex (100%)], Card Magic [8th Magical Card (0%)], Dream-Traversing, [Life Wheel Merit Law: Refinement (Xiantian: 34%)], [Fate Palace Merit Law: Refinement (Xiantian: 33%)], [Physique Merit Law: Refinement (Xiantian: 26%)], [Die Ewigkeit Merit Law: Briah (2%)], [Saber of the Demon Sealers], [Eight Hexes, Combine], [Heavenly Abode]  
 **Skill:** [Book Collector Lv.2], [Cartomancy Lv.3], and [Enhanced Mental Focus Lv.2], [Spell Formation Lv.2], [Dao Heart Lv.2], [Soaring Saber Art Lv.1], [Saber Aura Lv.1] **  
[Fate Palace Four Symbols Awakening - Liquid Destiny Stage] -** An this stage, the user requires to let the [Spring of Life] to absorb a large amount of [Fate Energy] from the world until it fully awakens, then it will produce its own [Fate Energy]. **  
[Soaring Saber Art] \- **Once used, the saber will move and decapitate the target within the user's range. Extremely imperious, possessing terrifying power. Apart from being imperious, it's agile and flexible with variations. Lv.1: Able to attack and respond instantly within ten steps. **  
[Saber Aura] -** The world is ever-changing, time continues to flow, and my saber shall cleave it all! Lv.1: Increase perception in the [Saber Dao] and increase [Saber Art]'s power.

* * *

Grinning at the big changes, where instead of forming a [Blood Core] anywhere inside my body. I picked my entire body to become the [Blood Core], leading to the creation of [Saber Aura]. In hindsight, this was a big gamble and it paid off. Since the [Dao] I have picked to include with the [Blood Core] is the [Saber Dao].

As for the [Four Palace Four Symbols Awakening]. I realized that the [Spring of Life], [Cauldron of Life], [Tree of Life], and the [Pillar of Life] I created back in the One Piece world was mostly just empty mainly used for looks. _'Now that I think about it. I could just have created the [Fate Palace] without anything inside and I would mostly still advance to the next level. Maybe.'_ I thought about many different paths I could have taken from the very beginning.

"Mmm." Aqua groan, causing me to get down from the roof and enter the house I made with [Dream Elemental Force], where I come over to the bed with Aqua still sleeping in for the past few days. Not once has she woke up.

I wait to see if Aqua really wakes up or not, because if she isn't waking up. Then, I can go back to cultivating to make more [Longevity Blood] since I'm down to my last drop after using all the one I made to create the [Saber Aura]. And honestly, I really need more [Longevity Blood] for safety purposes.

"Wh-Who are you?" I hear a female's voice, causing me to snap my attention back to a now awake Aqua, who is looking at me with wariness.

 _'Think! Think of something, that won't make me seem like a creep or something!'_ I thought loudly in my head, "Don't worry. I'll take responsibility." I give Aqua a thumb up while inside, I'm scolding myself for saying something that just pops into my head just made thing worse.

"Wh-Wh-Wha-Wha-Wha-WHAT?!" Aqua shouted in shock, with her face entire red and pulling up the blanket up to her chest as if she wasn't wearing anything at all.


	17. Arc 4 - Chapter 1: Great! Really!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 **'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

* * *

 **Arc 4 - Chapter 1: Great! Really!**

(Unknown Forest: Manmade House)

"Calm down." I said to Aqua, who is anything but calm at the moment. And I was about to continue when I had to forcibly draw out my black saber to cut down a chunk of ice about to outright hit me in the face.

"How dare you take advantage of me! I can't get married anymore!" Aqua begins to tear up at the thought of losing her purity to a stranger. She felt so soil and dirty.

"Uh, you do realize, that you're still wearing clothes, right?" I point this out as I replace my saber back into its scabbard, causing Aqua to pause for a moment.

Aqua remove the blanket without any hesitation and true enough. She still wearing her clothes, even her own boots. Nonetheless, this calmed Aqua's racing heart before her face turns red again, then pointing at the stranger, "Then what do you mean by taking responsibility?!"

"Well, for one. I'm the one that caused you to be in a mini-coma for the past few days and also brought you into this world by accident." I explain what I meant by taking responsibility to Aqua, who just realize her surroundings.

"Wait, that rainbow light was you?" Aqua looked at me in disbelief.

"More like I was inside the rainbow light and crashed into you by accident, then drag you along with me. If you want, I can send you back?" I offer Aqua, who pale instantly as she pulls the blanket over herself.

"NO! DON'T SEND ME BACK!" Aqua shout with absolute terror.

"Okay, I won't." I raise my hands up, not that Aqua can see it; nevertheless, I guess that besides going through her memories. I didn't check her emotional state while going through them. "Anyway, since you're no longer there. Do you have any plans?" I pray that Aqua doesn't request me to go save her friends or whatever, because I'm pretty sure I have no way to find them unless Aqua has something that tied to that world for the [Dream-Traversing Technique] to lock onto. _'Even then, I rather not go out and help random people if I can help it. Not to mention, this goes against my [Dao of Chaos] if I end up helping everyone... or does it? Now, this gives me an idea...'_

"Uh, if it's not much trouble to ask to stick around here?" Aqua lowers the blanket from her head and get a better look at the person that rescued her from the Realm of Darkness. Where she has no idea how long she been stuck in there. All she knows, that being in the Realm of Darkness is so cold and filled with such negative. Aqua is surprised she hasn't been turned into a Heartless from having her heart consumed by darkness, yet she still remains in the light. Not to mention, she mostly defenseless against the force of darkness without her [Keyblade] and armor during her time in the Realm of Darkness.

"I won't mind really, but uh, there are a few problems staying here." I glance out the window on Aqua's left, where it's afternoon and the sunlight is enough to shine down, for Aqua and myself to see multiple zombies wandering around the place. On the ground are countless headless bodies, with the appearance belong to zombies and multiple heads on the ground as well, with the look of hungry on those heads' faces.

"What kind of world is this?" Aqua asks in horror, to see so many dead bodies and these things that look so close to humans, but completely different and so wrong.

"Well, I haven't found out yet, but I have to say this world has already entered a zombie apocalypse phrase. Those are zombies down there. Are reanimation of a corpse. I have no idea if these zombies came to be due to a virus or created by someone that has the ability to bring the dead back to life." I look at the zombies, "Well, partially back to life. Honestly, I'm debating to just leave this world for another. Since this world is pretty much doom." And by that, I mean that I may end up getting the urge to use the [Dao of Chaos] to see if I can make the zombie more interesting. As a way to cause so much chaos, the [Dao Heart] will give me an insight into a new ability within a day.

"Is there any way we can save these poor people?" Aqua asks with a hint of hope and concern. But, she highly doubts anything she learns up to now could prepare her for this kind of world.

"Well, pretty sure we can technically save them by killing them as a way to send their spirits back to the afterlife, but from what I have found while you were asleep at the time. These zombies are not alive at all and just mindless, with the sole instinct of devouring the living." I said to Aqua, as this is true due to using the [Magical Card: Scanner]. Boy, did I find myself glad for making this [Magical Card] at the beginning before starting off my journey to the multiverse. "Besides, we're not going to stay here for long and don't even think about trying to save this world. There are some worlds that naturally coming to an end. Trying to save it, will just bring chaos into the world." I pause for a moment, which Aqua picks up right away. "Actually..." I give Aqua a smile.

"Whatever you're thinking. No." Aqua may not have known this man for long, but she has met people in the past similar to the way the man is acting.

"I didn't even tell you what my plan is, though." I raise an eyebrow with a grin on my face, where I'm amused that Aqua already acting strictly right away as if she can sense I'm about to cause chaos.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good with the way you're grinning." Aqua narrows her eyes at me, daring me to argue with her and that's bad.

"Did anyone tell you, that you look beautiful when you're trying to act so strict?" I continue to grin, and I wasn't disappointed to see Aqua's face turn red once again.

"Wh-What?!" Aqua is caught off guard, not expecting this to happen.

"Even with your face red makes you adorable." I just made Aqua's face so red, that I'm expecting, her head to produce some steam soon. "By the way, are you single?" I know I'm going in fast, but with Aqua's romantic sense. I need to do so before someone else gets their hands on her. And I rather take my chance now than wait for another girl, where there is a high chance of that next girl be messed up in the head or a fetish that downright crossing too many lines for my comfort. At the very least with Aqua. I don't mind her flaws.

"We-We're having a serious conversation here! And you're asking me if I'm single?!" Aqua is trying to get back to the main topic of the world, but here she is, being asked out by the man that brought her out of the Realm of Darkness and into this messed up world filled with these so-called zombies.

"But, this is serious. For me at least, it's pretty lonely traveling the multiverse alone. So, yeah. I'm asking if you're single or not. So are you?" I can't stop grinning at the way Aqua is acting and I had no idea how much fun is to tease Aqua. Now, if only Zero was like Aqua, then I would gladly accept her, even if she did rape me in my sleep. Fleur is a no go with that fetish of hers.

"I-I... Uh." Aqua is no longer composure and having hard thinking straight, then Aqua glance at the man's eyes and regret it instantly, where she can see the sincerity in them, that he truly wants to have a romantic relationship with her. This is going all too far for Aqua, that she doesn't know if she should accept and maybe experience what a girl being in love is like or not. If not, Aqua won't know how long until she finds someone who is willing to be with her.

 _'Time to hit it while it's hot.'_ I unclip the black saber off my waist and place it on the bed, then I took a few steps forward to Aqua, who yelped when she watches me coming closer to her while she trying to move back, but all she did is having her back against the wall.

"I-" Aqua opens her mouth to say something before she was cut off, as the man places his right hand against the wall next to the left side of her head and leaning closer to her face, to the point Aqua wonder if he is going to kiss her.

"Will you be my lover?" I ask softly, as I look directly into Aqua's eyes, that I really do want to be with her. After all, I rather not miss this chance to be with a girl that decent and doesn't have any fetish whatsoever. As the saying goes, the third time is the charm and I'm not going to risk my chance with the future girls after Aqua.

Aqua gulp, wondering how did everything happen so quickly, "I-" Once again, she was cut off as her entire body went stiff, as the man uses his free hand to touch her right cheek.

"If you be with me, I shall give you all my love and make you a happy woman. I'll give you my trust, my heart, my life. And hopefully, you do the same for me." I said the first thing that came to my head, _'Pretty sure if I said these words to some other girls. I think they may laugh at me or outright look at me with disdain or something.'_ But, lucky for me. Aqua isn't some other girl as her face still red and a brief [Mind-Reading], to say that Aqua is seriously considering this instead of thinking of a way to let me down easy.

"I-" Aqua pause for a moment, to see if the man would cut her off, much to her relief. He didn't, which made it worse for her now that she thinks about it. This is the moment if she accepts his love confession to her and going by the words he just said. Aqua can say for sure, that he meant being together forever as in marriage. A concept she would never think about with all the training and everything else she had to focus on than worry about being in love while growing up to become a [Keyblade Master]. "I... I'm willing." Aqua closes her eyes, expecting to be kissed by the man that made her heart beats so fast and making her feel like having butterflies in her stomach.

Looking at the closed eyes Aqua, who tilt her chin up, where I can guess she waiting for me to kiss on the lip and I didn't bother to hesitate. But, to make sure to make this whole thing magical. I use both [Magical Cards: Healing & Cleaning] with [Spell Fomations] into this kiss, which will cause the kiss to be something more special.

Aqua felt another lip against her own, sending warmth throughout her entire body and making her feel so peaceful. At this point, Aqua finds herself happy that she accepted this random stranger to be her partner for life, even if this is so sudden and quick, instead of building their relationship up for a few years as she read in the books in the past about love relationship. But, for this moment, she not Aqua, the former [Keyblade] wielder. But, Aqua, a girl who found love. Also, regaining back hope she no longer alone and finally realizes she will never have to return back to the Realm of Darkness ever again.

I move back a bit, where I can definitely say for sure, that I am one hell of a kisser with look on Aqua's face.

"By the way, I know this is late. But, better now than never. I'm Yume, Yume Chūmon. A [Dream Master Sage]." I introduce myself to Aqua, who willing to be my lover, and revealing what I am. As there is no need to be so secretly with the kind of person like Aqua.

"I'm Aqua, no last name. And a former [Keyblade] wielder." Aqua smile before it dims a bit near the end, then she raises an eyebrow. "A [Dream Master Sage]?" Aqua never heard such a thing, nor did she ever read someone being one.

"Yup, as a [Dream Master Sage]. I can turn the imaginary into reality. Being the master of reality, where reality and fantasy is simply a flip of a coin to me. Having the power to bring intelligent life from nothing." I give a brief info on what the [Dream Master Sage] can do. "So, what is a [Keyblade]?" I need to ask this, because Aqua may wonder if there are other [Keyblade] wielders I've met before if I knew what a [Keyblade] is.

Aqua begins to explain to me what [Keyblade] is and what their purposes are. The gist is, that [Keyblades] have the power to lock and unlock anything, be it doors, chests, or links to the worlds. However, wielding one will cause the wielder to become targets of the force of darkness, such as Heartless, which are creatures that feed on the darkness of people's hearts.

"I see. So when you meant by being a former [Keyblade] wielder. You no longer have one, then?" I know I'm opening an open wound here, but I think there is another way for Aqua to gain back a [Keyblade]. Not the natural way in the Kingdom Hearts series, but an idea where I create one. Sadly, Aqua's memories don't reveal anything related to the creation of the [Keyblade].

"No..." Aqua looks at her hands with eyes filled with sadness. Wonder if she is ever going to hold a [Keyblade] with them ever again.

"Got an idea of how to obtain another one or make one?" I ask Aqua, as I got up from the bed, giving Aqua her the space she needs and grab the black saber off the bed, then clip it back onto my left waist.

"No..." Aqua let out a depressed sigh, realizing her time as a [Keyblade] wielder is pretty much over.

"Hmm. Maybe I can create one for ya." I said to Aqua, who turns her head in my direction so fast, that I expect her to snap her head right off with how fast she turned her head. "Based on the abilities of the [Keyblade] you have told me. I should be able to create something similar or an exact replicate of one. It won't be a true [Keyblade] since its core materials I have no idea what was used to create it, but just letting you know it will be something you can use to defend yourself at the very least." I pause for a moment. "Other than your [Magic]. I guess."

"That's fine." Aqua gives me a smile before she thought about something. "By the way, back to the previous topic. What should we do about this world? I mean, we can't just leave it without trying to help the people overcome this horror." Aqua looks out the window, seeing the zombies wandering nearby still.

"Well, no matter how much we kill. There will be more zombies later on, since the zombies can infect others, turning them into zombies as well. It only needs one bite and a new zombie will come to be." I said to Aqua. "Plus, I'm pretty sure we don't have to do anything in this world since the people in this world should be already researching for a cure to either stop everyone else from being becoming a zombie or bringing the zombie back to life. As in back before they became a zombie."

"Are you sure we can't do anything? I mean you said you can manipulate reality itself. Can't you make a cure right away?" Aqua remembers her lover being this [Dream Master Sage], where he can manipulate reality itself. Something many can't do, even herself is limited to certain elements with her [Magic].

"Sure." I agreed right away, without even thinking about it. Since I know with my help, chaos will occur due to the people may not have finished going through all the trials to either gain salvation or failing, leading to the world ending much sooner.

"Wait!" Aqua just recall why her lover's words from before about helping certain worlds could lead to an unfortunate end.

"Hm?" I stop myself right in time before I cast the [Second Demon Sealing Hex].

"How much harm would this action affect this world?" Aqua asks with a hint of sadness for not being able to truly help the people of this world as she did with the other worlds with Heartless and among other force of darkness. Upon thinking about the Heartless, Aqua quickly asks this as well to her lover, hoping that if Heartless is the main cause for the appearances of zombies, then this changes everything.

"Going by the order of your questions. A lot. Pretty sure, I would have found a Heartless by now, with the description of what one looks like." I knew for sure, there no Heartless in this world. Since I may have accidentally taken Aqua from the Realm of Darkness, but I also have taken her out of the Kingdom Hearts universe as well. Because I know for a fact, that there no zombies in that universe at all. _'Unless Kingdom Hearts 3 or 4, whatever been made since I left, would have them. But, I highly doubt it.'_

"Okay, we should just leave then." Aqua feels a bit heartache of not being able to help the people, but since there are no Heartless in this world. Then, as an outsider, it would be more harmful than helpful towards these natives.

"You sure? I can just make a cure and give it some important person with just a snap of my finger. It's really no problem for me." I said to Aqua, while at the same time. I wonder what kind of world this is and the cure I'm planning to make is pretty much me using the [Second Demon Sealing Hex] to make it so many people can 'accidentally' figure the method to create the cure. Multiple versions at that, just in case.

"Yes, I'm sure. So, if you don't have anything else to do. We should head off to another world." Aqua said to her lover while hoping the next world isn't like this one nor does she have any desire of having Heartless in it as well.

"Alright, but you don't want me to first make you a [Keyblade] before we leave?" I ask Aqua, who blinks a few times.

"I forgot about that. And yes, please make one for me." Aqua knows she can rely on her [Magic], but there is a limit to how much [Magic] could help her facing against Heartless without a [Keyblade].

* * *

An hour later*

"Okay, please do not lose that." I said to Aqua, where she wields her previous original [Keyblade: Rainfell] with her right hand or at least a replicate closest to being the same one Aqua wield. "Seriously, don't unless you manage to recover or regain back a real [Keyblade], because that thing took me a bit of time to make with all the description you gave me to make it." And by that, I just had to act as it took me a long and much effort to make one then explain to Aqua how I can just recreate her [Keyblade] with almost all of its powers as if it is the original just from her memory alone. "It'll take some research, but it will be a long time before I can actually make a real [Keyblade] for you, Aqua." Hopefully, I can find something in the next few worlds to give me the 'insights' into creating the [Keyblade] via [Spiritual Spells].

"Don't worry, I won't. Thank you, Yume." Aqua hugs her lover, then quickly let go as her stomach begin to have this weird feeling, making Aqua question this feeling if it is love and wonder why her body reacting so differently compare to the past. Since she had hugged others before, but it wasn't the same when she hugged her lover just now.

"Anyway, time for us to go then." I grab Aqua's right hand with my left, causing Aqua's face to turn red once again. Something that's bound to be a common thing with her. Yet, it felt different for Aqua.

"Wh-Wh-Why are you holding my hand?!" Aqua manages to spit words out of her mouth, but didn't try to remove her hand as it feels nice and warm, making her remember the kiss she had with her love. This just made it worse for Aqua, as she can feel her face heating up by the second.

"We need to have physical contact for us to leave this world together and entering the same world as well. Otherwise, we'll end up in two completely different worlds and who knows when we'll reunite with each other." I explain to Aqua why I'm holding her hand, but truthfully, I never have done this before. Taking another person with me while using the [Dream-Traversing Technique], but with having the [Spell Formation] should do the trick and placing down some [Spiritual Spells] for safety purposes. Just in case.

"Oh. Alright." Aqua mumble, while thinking she may have overreacted a bit. Then, Aqua's mouth opens a bit, to see the familiar rainbow light, but this time it's covering her and her lover. Outside the light, Aqua can see the surrounding changing until it's pitch black, giving her the creep as if she back in the Realm of Darkness. Unconsciously, Aqua's left hand tightens her grip around her lover's hand.

* * *

A few minutes later*

(Unknown Forest)

"And we're here." I said to Aqua, as the rainbow bubble pop and I've already covered both Aqua and me with [Zero Presence]. Something that turned into a passive thing to do at this point. "Oh, why it had to be a forest again. Hey, a cave with two girls inside a yokai." I thought out loud, as I discovered two familiar female characters thanks to using [Spiritual Sense] upon entering this world. Literally right next to our left, a sealed-up cave, that is actually the belly of a yokai.

"Wait, what?" Aqua looked at me as if I lost my marble.

"This here." I knock on the thick rock of the boulder. "This is a barrier to the entry into a yokai's stomach." I begin explaining to Aqua about the yokai and who the two females inside the stomach of the yokai. Seeing how I remember who they are. Barely. But, I won't forget these two any time soon if I see them once.

"Then, we need to save them." Aqua swings her [Rainfell] against the barrier, dispels the barrier that prevents others from entering and leaving. Revealing the cave-like inside of the yokai.

* * *

(Unknown Forest: Inside of the Priestess Sealer's Stomach)

 _'Now, that I think about it. [Keyblade] are broken as fuck if used right and mainly used its ability to unlock and lock anything.'_ I thought to myself, as I follow Aqua into the stomach of the yokai, which my [Scanner - Identify Target] to let me know this is a yokai called: Priestess Sealer. A yokai that able to lure priestesses inside, then trap them to drain them of their power.

"Leave me and go." I heard a female voice, that belongs to the female characters and if I recall correctly, her name is Kikyo.

"Huh?" And the other one should be Kagome. Kikyo's modern-day reincarnation, weirdly enough with them here together in the same timeline.

"Hey, you two okay?" Aqua asks the two priestesses, with a hint of concern and looking around the cave-like side of the yokai with caution.

 _'I wonder if it's my luck, to come into the world of Inuyasha. Since I know what's going to be the object in this world that contains [Realm Energy] I need.'_ I thought to myself, as I meet with the female characters I watch as a child.


	18. Arc 4 - Chapter 2: Deals Are Made

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 **'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

* * *

 **Arc 4 - Chapter 2: Deals Are Made**

(Unknown Forest: Inside of the Priestess Sealer's Stomach)

Both Kikyo and Kagome look at the two in shock; especially for Kikyo. Because a male enters the stomach of the Priestess Stealer somehow, which is impossible. Something she learned about many men in the past tried to enter the stomach of the Priestess Stealer to rescue the priestess inside, but failing to all the time, until now that is.

"Hey, Aqua. I wouldn't dare swing that [Keyblade] near either of them if I were you." I said to Aqua, as she tries to get near to the two priestesses to help them, but pause in her step upon hearing my words.

"How come? Not that I would hit them in the first place. We're here to help them, not harm them." Aqua frown at her lover, for accusing her of wanting to harm these two women.

"Well, seeing how these are two with the same soul, with the one in the green skirt being the other one's living reincarnation. Both in the same timeline and present together. Not to mention both of them possess a part of their soul instead of the entire one. So, both of them don't have a complete soul. Just a single touch is enough from the [Keyblade] would release these two's fragment souls to reunite with each other to be complete again, then sail off for the next reincarnation." I said to Aqua, causing the two priestesses to be shocked by me knowing who they are and what they are. "Not to mention, the red one's body made out of clay and bones. Therefore, she is required to absorb souls in order to sustain her clay body. Am I right, Priestess Kikyo?"

"Who are you?" Kikyo narrows her eyes at the man, that knows too much about her, even the part about her possessing only a part of her original soul and her current body.

"I'm Yume, a [Master Dream Sage] and I have a deal for you." I grin, where I've realized this version of the Inuyasha world is a bit different. Where both Kikyo and Kagome may share the same soul, but the thing is. Kagome is from a completely different parallel reality from this one we're currently in and Kikyo somehow reincarnated into Kagome's parallel world instead of her own.

"Yume, this isn't the time to do this. We need to help them." Aqua scolds her lover, for trying to take advantage of the injured ones.

"Come now, Aqua. I can't just offer them my help for free or else chaos would occur." I said to Aqua. _'Not that it hasn't already with our existence entering this world. Once again, I'm glad for creating the [Magical Card: Stealth] and gaining the [Spell Formation] to create [Zero Presence].'_ I thought about how much more difficult it for me to enter future worlds and interacting with the natives in those worlds. "Plus, I know this world and it does not have Heartless. Trust me." I give Aqua a serious look, that I'm being honest with her.

"Well, alright." Aqua knew that there are more to her lover than she could think of, but hopefully, by being together for a while. Aqua will learn more about her lover. So, seeing how there no Heartless in this world, made her relax somewhat.

"Instead of Heartless we just have to worry about the yokai in this world." I said to Aqua, who frowns as she recalls the info she learned about these yokai from her lover. "Now, would you like to hear this deal of mine. I'm very sure you'll love to hear all about it and accept it." I try not to grin too hard, that people can easily see how excited I am on this deal.

"What is this deal you speak of?" Kikyo asks this Yume person, who caused her to feel like there something wrong with him. But, at the same time, as he said, she interest enough to hear this deal of his due to this gut feeling, that she will regret this forever if she doesn't at least hear about the deal. Afterward, she can decline the deal after hearing it, if she doesn't like the deal.

"Why, to give you back your original body and fix your very soul, where it becomes completely whole again. Nor do you have to return back to Kagome's soul over here. Instead, you become your own person again as if you never died and reincarnated." I said to Kikyo, who finds this unbelievable, even Kagome on the side being quiet find this unbelievable as well.

"You can do that too?" Aqua asks in disbelief, where both Kikyo and Kagome's eyes widen in surprise at Aqua's words, where she doesn't know about this either. Nor did Aqua's reaction show that she finds this Yume's words were false.

However, Kikyo isn't so into trusting a stranger's word completely, even if some part of its true. That doesn't mean, she isn't interested in regaining back a human body. Her original human body, to be exact. Something she did not expect in this current life of her, a not living woman, nor a dead person, but the walking dead.

"Of course, but there is a price. I'm not going to do it for free." I grin at Kikyo, who narrows her eyes at me. Even Kagome is wary of what the price is. "Those [Shikon Jewel Shards]. I want all of them." I point at Kikyo, who grabs her chest, where the [Shikon Jewel Shards] are. "Give me them and you shall live once again and other than daily humans' need to survive. You won't have to absorb souls from others ever again. The same goes for you, Priestess Kagome. After all, don't you also want your soul to be whole again?"

"So, you desire the [Shikon Jewel Shards] just like the rest." Kikyo scowl at me, with Kagome putting up her guards.

Aqua looked at me with a questionable look on her face, wondering why I want such a thing.

"Why? Because I'm going to need a power source to do my part of the deal. Plus, I need the [Energy] inside them for my own purpose if there any leftover after using it on you." I forgot I didn't explain to Aqua about my needs of [Realm Energy] nor did I explain to her what [Realm Energy] is. "Besides, if I truly want to do some evil thing. I don't even need the [Shikon Jewel] to do it." I give everyone a blank look.

To prove my point. I activate [Saber Aura], causing a blood-red saber light to cover my entire body and making saber cut marks all over the place, then with a quick draw of my black saber to slash all over the walls, ground, and even the ceiling until blood begins to spill. I didn't stop until everything within ten steps from me has countless cut marks, where even the ceiling cut down to the point everyone can see the outside.

Then, using [Cannon Ball], sheathing the black saber back into its scabbard, then grab all three girls and exit the stomach of the Priestess Stealer through the pathway I created above us.

* * *

(Unknown Forest: On top of the Priestess Stealer)

Afterward, using [Spell Formation] to use [Cannon Ball - Unbound Voyager], allowing one able to disregard the confines of space itself and travel to wherever one's desire in the shortest time possible and resume using the [Soaring Saber Art], where I slash down at the yokai due to the space of ten steps have been extended even further than normal. Increasing the range of my saber attacks and speed.

In a matter of seconds, there is a large crater that made out of numerous saber slash marks, not even the remains of the yokai weren't spared. Also, making others' eyes hurt from looking at the large crater due to the [Saber Intent] imbue into these cut marks.

 _'Huh, [Saber Intent] did not expect this.'_ I thought to myself, as I discovered just now that I've used [Saber Qi] instead of [Dream Elemental Force] when I was attacking the yokai. Furthermore, the [Saber Intent] seems calm while at the same time ready to attack at any moment. It only requires a brief moment to begin and instantly cut down the target instantly without mercy.

Looking at the girls, where I can see the shock in their eyes; especially with Kikyo and Kagome. Aqua, I can tell she is just surprised the way I attacked with the black saber, but not too shocked due to her feats using [Magic].

"As you can see if I wanted to. I can do many untold evil things." I mentally wince at the way Aqua narrows her eyes at me, forgetting that she is all about being good and selfless and all that. "If this isn't enough, how about this?"

I thought about what to use, then had a sudden thought and actualize the [First Magical Card: Gravity Field] and throw it on the ground between the girls, then trigger the [Dream Elemental Force] inside the [Magical Card], where all three girls begin to float in midair.

"Just letting you know, I can manipulate the very fundamentals of gravity itself. If I wanted to, I can crush everyone in this field of gravity." I said to all three girls, as I made them slowly spin around in a circle.

"Okay! Okay! Enough! We get it! You don't really need the [Shikon Jewel]!" Kagome cried out as she pushes down her skirt or risks her pantie being exposed for everyone to see as she beginning to float upside down. Even Kikyo agreed with Kagome silently.

Aqua didn't find this shocking one bit. After all, she can manipulate the gravity as well via [Magic]. Plus, she wearing pants.

I will the [Gravity Field] to lower the girls back to the ground.

"Geez! Are you some kind of pervert?!" Kagome blush as she kept her hands on her skirt.

My eye begins to twitch at Kagome's comment about me. "No, if I were. Then, with all the powers I possess. I would have done my best to do all kinds of perverted things to any females caught in my sight."

"We don't know that. We just met you, for all we know. You could be just lowering our guard to getting into our pants." Kagome glared at me, where ironically enough. She the only one not wearing pants at all.

Aqua looked at me, with her face a bit red, where I can say Kagome's comment somewhat affected her.

"I would like to point out, that if I did all that. I would have my way with my lover over there by now." I said dryly, causing both Kikyo and Kagome to look at Aqua with surprises, to find out she is my lover. This caused Aqua's face to redden. "Anyway. [Shikon Jewel Shards]. Hand it over or neither of you two wants the deal?" I raise an eyebrow at them as I remind them the main important thing right now. Also, I need those [Shikon Jewel Shards] to see how much [Realm Energy] I can convert into [Fate Energy] for the [Spring of Life] to absorb.

"Are you certain, you can do your side of the deal?" Kikyo didn't care if she loses the [Shikon Jewel Shards] if it means returning fully back alive without having to absorb the souls of the deceased any longer. Something she still finds horribly to do just to keep her clay body from falling apart. Kikyo still has a business to take care of before going back to the afterlife or more like returning back to her living reincarnation's soul.

"Of course." I said with absolute confidence.

"Here." Kikyo hand over the [Shikon Jewel Shards] she has with her, not hesitating one bit. "I'll warn you. If you're lying, then be prepared to face my wrath."

"Message received." I grin at Kikyo as I accept the [Shikon Jewel Shards] and bring all the shards into my [Dream World] to be converted into [Realm Energy], then into [Fate Energy].

The entire process didn't even take a few seconds longer before I send the [Fate Energy] into my [Fate Palace], for the [Spring of Life] to absorb the [Fate Energy]. Afterward, I bring up my status window to see how much progress I made.

* * *

 **Name:** Yume Chūmon  
 **Essence:** 4460 + (75%) x 3 = 23415  
 **Will:** 1860 x 3 = 5580  
 **Physical:** 392 + (75%) x 3 = 2058  
 **Profession:** Dream Master Sage, Unknown Cultivator  
 **Cultivation:** [Prominent Divine Realm], [Fate Palace Four Symbols Awakening - Liquid Destiny Stage: 16%)]  
 **Technique:** Demon Sealing Hexes [Ninth Demon Sealing Hex (100%)], Card Magic [8th Magical Card (0%)], Dream-Traversing, [Life Wheel Merit Law: Refinement (Xiantian: 34%)], [Fate Palace Merit Law: Refinement (Xiantian: 33%)], [Physique Merit Law: Refinement (Xiantian: 26%)], [Die Ewigkeit Merit Law: Briah (2%)], [Saber of the Demon Sealers], [Eight Hexes, Combine], [Heavenly Abode]  
 **Skill:** [Book Collector Lv.2], [Cartomancy Lv.3], and [Enhanced Mental Focus Lv.2], [Spell Formation Lv.2], [Dao Heart Lv.2], [Soaring Saber Art Lv.1], [Saber Aura Lv.1]

* * *

 _'16%? Not bad.'_ I thought it would be less with the amount of [Shikon Jewel Shards] Kikyo gave me. "Alright, I need you to sit down." I said to Kikyo as I create a tatami mat for Kikyo to sit on. Where both Kikyo and Kagome a bit surprises to see such a luxury item appearing out of nowhere and placed down on a dirty ground.

Nevertheless, Kikyo move to sit on the tatami mat, as she places her knees on the tatami mat, then rest her butt on the top of her feet. With the top of her feet flat on the ground.

"You don't have to do anything, but relax." I said to Kikyo as I walk around her and kneeling on one knee, then place both hands on Kikyo's back as I channel my [Dream Elemental Force] into Kikyo's body and activate the [Dao of Creation: Soul Creation & Vocal Creation].

Both Aqua and Kagome didn't dare to speak out loud, afraid they might cause a distraction in the whole process and something bad would happen due to the noise.

 _'Okay, [Dao of Creation]. Don't fail me now.'_ I didn't know what kind of words I should use and just follow my instinct for words I should use for the [Vocal Creation]. "A priestess when you were alive, died as a priestess to keep the jewel from returning to the realm of the living, but the jewel was revived by [Demon Magic] in the form of the priestess' modern-day reincarnation of the one called, Kagome Higurashi. Yet, you were forcibly resurrected by the yokai ogress called, Urasue, and being put into the body made out of clay and bones. Now, with a fragmented soul of Kikyo, the Guardian of the [Shinkon no Tama], whose body shall become the living as the original body from which Kikyo has lived before her death and her soul shall become whole once again. However, she shall never be reincarnated back into the living world ever again if she died once more. As the price for gaining a second life with all her powers as a priestess and memories. No longer the one known as Kikyo shall be related to the one called Kagome Higurashi as her soul is her own from this point on nor shall she regained back her previous duty as the Guardian of the [Shikon no Tama]." With that said, 10% [Dream Elemental Force] went straight into Kikyo crazy and doing all the works of converting Kikyo's current body into her original one first then turning Kikyo's fragmented soul into a whole one.

All this was done in a matter of minutes. While Kikyo's body covered in rainbow light, but not too bright that would hurt one's eyes.

"Okay, done. See if there anything different." I said to Kikyo as I stand back up and taking a few steps back, but still within range of striking Kikyo down if she dares attack me.

Kikyo slowly stands on her own two feet, bringing up her hands to her face. Checking if there anything different about them.

Leaving Kikyo alone to herself for the time being. I switch my target to Kagome, who took a step back when she saw me eyeing her.

"So, how about you? Do you desire to have your soul fix?" I ask Kagome, who glances over to the now non-glowing Kikyo briefly before back on me. "Unless you want to find out the harsh result of having a fragmented soul upon your death later on?"

"What do you mean by that?" Kagome starts to become afraid now, to learn there something bad would happen to her after she dies, where she may not be with her loved ones in the afterlife.

"Oh, nothing much, just that your fragmented soul would be erased completely to be used as raw material for a brand new soul to form than having your soul go to the afterlife or reincarnate again." I shrug my shoulders, "Not to mention, you'll experience it while conscious at that, of having one's soul being ground down."

Aqua walks up to her lover and slaps him on the shoulder, "Stop scaring her. Look at how pale she is." Aqua point at Kagome, who is covered in cold sweats and looks close to fainting at any moment now. "How about you help her?" Aqua asks her lover, as she believes what her lover says is true. After all, if he can create a [Keyblade], a real one later on, then anything is possible with him.

"Same thing with the Priestess Kikyo. I need those [Shikon Jewel Shards] she possesses. Unless you want me to cause the world to go into chaos?" I raise an eyebrow at Aqua, who bit her lower lip as she thinks about this real hard.

"What do you mean, the world will go into chaos?" Kagome needs something to distract her mind a bit and hearing the part the man, Yume, would cause chaos into the world is enough for her to be distracted for a bit from being told about what would happen to her the moment she dies.

"Let's just say, that just being in this world would cause untold chaos if I wasn't using a special method of mine to stop it from happening. If you haven't realized it yet by our appearance alone. Aqua and I are not from this world. In fact, we randomly appear here without any goal of coming here in the first place. Where we've landed just near the two of you." I point at Kagome, then at Kikyo before continuing. "And saw how much trouble you girls are in. Anyway, the [Shikon Jewel Shards]. Would you rather keep it or have your soul fix? Because Aqua and I have to go somewhere soon."

"We do?" Aqua snap out of her thoughts and look at her lover with a questioning look on her face, that they need to be somewhere.

"Yeah, I need to look around this world, for anything to help me reforge your [Rainfell] into a true [Keyblade], remember?" I remind Aqua about her situation. _'Of course, the main goal of traveling the multiverse wasn't for Aqua's [Keyblade] since I can do that easily right now. But, to gain more [Realm Energy] to help me reach to the peak of cultivation. But, Aqua doesn't need to know that.'_

"Oh." Aqua blushes for forgetting this and also finds herself smiling, that her lover is still thinking about her problem then leaving it on the side and focus on something else.

"Okay, I'll do it." Kagome is determined, that her life is much more important losing some shards from a powerful object, where all her enemies would hunt down the earth to get them. Therefore, if some shards are missing, then the [Shikon Jewel] will never be fully complete, preventing yokai and all those desires it to never be able to use the [Shikon Jewel] of its full power. Furthermore, the shards with Kikyo is already gone, making the [Shikon Jewel] almost completely useless now. May as well give up her [Shikon Jewel Shards] as well.

"Great." I did the same with Kagome as I did with Kikyo, but without the [Vocal Creation] and just the [Soul Creation] is enough for me to fix Kagome's soul problem. Afterward, I check my status window to see how much [Fate Energy] I gained from Kagome's [Shikon Jewel Shards].

* * *

 **Name:** Yume Chūmon  
 **Essence:** 4460 + (75%) x 3 = 23415  
 **Will:** 1860 x 3 = 5580  
 **Physical:** 392 + (75%) x 3 = 2058  
 **Profession:** Dream Master Sage, Unknown Cultivator  
 **Cultivation:** [Prominent Divine Realm], [Fate Palace Four Symbols Awakening - Liquid Destiny Stage: 32%)]  
 **Technique:** Demon Sealing Hexes [Ninth Demon Sealing Hex (100%)], Card Magic [8th Magical Card (0%)], Dream-Traversing, [Life Wheel Merit Law: Refinement (Xiantian: 34%)], [Fate Palace Merit Law: Refinement (Xiantian: 33%)], [Physique Merit Law: Refinement (Xiantian: 26%)], [Die Ewigkeit Merit Law: Briah (2%)], [Saber of the Demon Sealers], [Eight Hexes, Combine], [Heavenly Abode]  
 **Skill:** [Book Collector Lv.2], [Cartomancy Lv.3], and [Enhanced Mental Focus Lv.2], [Spell Formation Lv.2], [Dao Heart Lv.2], [Soaring Saber Art Lv.1], [Saber Aura Lv.1]

* * *

 _'So, Kagome's amount is the same as Kikyo's? I could have sworn Kagome's are smaller and many while Kikyo's was just a single large one. Either way, I should find more [Shikon Jewel Shards] to finish the [Liquid Destiny Stage] before leaving this world for another.'_ I thought to myself, then look at Aqua, who speaking with Kikyo about the situation about this world. _'I guess Aqua can't leave this world alone without helping it. I guess the previous world must have caused Aqua to feel guilty for not helping the people in that world of their problem with zombies.'_

Rubbing my chin, I wonder how much [Dream Elemental Force] would I need to convert into [Fate Energy] and the process I make with the [Liquid Destiny Stage] compared to the [Fate Energy] converted from [Realm Energy]. Then I decide to do it just out of curiosity.

* * *

A few minutes later*

* * *

 **Name:** Yume Chūmon  
 **Essence:** 4760 + (75%) x 3 = 24990  
 **Will:** 1960 x 3 = 5880  
 **Physical:** 412 + (75%) x 3 = 2163  
 **Profession:** Dream Master Sage, Unknown Cultivator  
 **Cultivation:** [Prominent Divine Realm], [Fate Palace Four Symbols Awakening - Soul Fire Stage: 0%)]  
 **Technique:** Demon Sealing Hexes [Ninth Demon Sealing Hex (100%)], Card Magic [8th Magical Card (0%)], Dream-Traversing, [Life Wheel Merit Law: Refinement (Xiantian: 34%)], [Fate Palace Merit Law: Refinement (Xiantian: 33%)], [Physique Merit Law: Refinement (Xiantian: 26%)], [Die Ewigkeit Merit Law: Briah (2%)], [Saber of the Demon Sealers], [Eight Hexes, Combine], [Heavenly Abode]  
 **Skill:** [Book Collector Lv.2], [Cartomancy Lv.3], and [Enhanced Mental Focus Lv.2], [Spell Formation Lv.2], [Dao Heart Lv.2], [Soaring Saber Art Lv.1], [Saber Aura Lv.1]  
 **[Fate Palace Four Symbols Awakening - Soul Fire Stage]:** In this stage, the [Cauldron of Life] requires to burn many souls inside of it, for the fire inside to form a unique soul made out of flames made from countless souls. Able the [Cauldron of Life] to produce its own [Soul Fire Energy]. Which can be used to burn and dissolve any existence or used to refine special items, that used [Soul Fire Energy].

* * *

I sweatdrop, to find out 20% [Dream Elemental Force] is plenty enough to finish the [Liquid Destiny Stage] in one go. Furthermore, the next stage of the [Fate Palace Four Symbols Awakening] is a lot easier too.

"Hey, Yume." Aqua calls for my attention.

I dismiss the status window and will find the time to finish the [Soul Fire Stage] in one go. "Yeah?" I give Aqua my attention.

"Kikyo here been trying to get your attention for a while now." Aqua point at the priestess, that literally right next to me and I didn't realize it.

 _'Whoops. Forgot that cultivating would make me ignore my surroundings until I stop.'_ I sweatdrop, that I did a foolish thing of cultivating randomly without going somewhere more private.

"Sorry, I was distracted with something. What do you need?" I ask Kikyo, who let out a sigh.

"I want to make a deal with you, to help me destroy Naraku." Kikyo is determined to get her revenge on the one that caused her all the misery she went through. Plus, among other things.

"Wait, what?" Kagome looks at Kikyo in shock, because of all this time. Kagome thought Kikyo just wanted to gather all the [Shikon Jewel] due to her duty as a Priestess and maybe use the [Shikon Jewel] to fully come back to life in order to be with Inuyasha since the plan to take him with her to the Netherworld failed thanks to her.

Kikyo ignores Kagome's outburst and continues to stare at the man, who actually gave her a second life just for the price of a few [Shikon Jewel Shards]. Therefore, if she can gather more and give it to this man. Then, it should be an easy task to destroy Naraku completely compared to her plan is to have Naraku gather all the [Shikon Jewel Shards] before she can send Naraku to Hell.


	19. Arc 4 - Chapter 3: Well, That Was Easy

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 **'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

* * *

 **Arc 4 - Chapter 3: Well, That Was Easy**

(Unknown Forest: On top of the Priestess Stealer)

"And what will you offer for my help?" I ask Kikyo, curious about what she could give me.

"Yume, does she really have to give you anything just for your help?" Aqua frown, that her lover would continue to ask for others of something in exchange for helping. "Is the world going to be destroyed from all the chaos you mention about us helping the people in this world? I'm sure, that helping others isn't something worth dooming the world over." Aqua knew all her influence in the previous worlds she has been when she still had her own [Keyblade] and knew all the help she did bring smiles on many people's faces. Some even gave her gifts to show how grateful they are for her help. Therefore, with all the chaos her lover mentions, there must be some sort of limit of how much chaos would happen if they help as long they don't do anything too extreme in this world.

"Hm. Give me a moment to check." I said to Aqua, as I create a single Tarot Card, then activate the [Dao of Chaos: Paradox Manipulation & Chaos Inducement] together with [Cartomancy], causing the Tarot Card to slowly form a picture of the Nine of Swords and the word: Releasing worry. Then, throw it into the sky where it made a ripple in space before disappearing from everyone's eyes.

I waited for a few seconds, then got the result I wanted when the world's will no longer trying to figure out how in the world Kikyo regained back her original body nor does the world's will trying to influencing everything related to both Kikyo and Kagome.

"Okay, we can do whatever we want as long we don't bring ruin to the world." I said to Aqua, who slowly blinks her eyes at me. Trying to comprehend what I just said before she glare at me.

"What was that and what do you mean by we can do whatever we want now?" Aqua asks her lover, where out of nowhere, he just made a card then throws it into the sky, which weirdly disappears before her eyes and now her lover just said they can do whatever as long they don't bring ruin to the world.

"That's exactly what I meant. I just made it so, whatever we do will no longer cause any chaos to this world unless we bring ruin to the world." I calmly said to Aqua. "And before you start accusing me of not doing the same for the previous world. I literally just came up with this idea." I made sure to say this fast before Aqua begins saying many things that may or may not irritate me, which would lead to causing me to regret getting into a relationship with Aqua. After how I vowed to myself to accept all Aqua's flaws.

Something I realized a hidden downside to having a [Dao Heart] and finally realizing why all those powerful beings in the wuxia/xianxia novels always kept their words no matter what. Not due to keeping up their face, but due to their [Dao Heart] will be affected by [Inner Demons] if they can't keep their oaths.

"Oh." Aqua's frustration and guilt just died right there and then. "Wait, how come you came up this idea now instead of people when I asked you before?" Aqua is curious about what triggers her lover now to come up with this idea now than before.

"Eh, I just remember I have the ability to change the world's fate." I pause for a moment, to debate if I should reveal the actual reason to Aqua about how I remember that with the [Dao of Chaos] can do more than just cause chaos into the world, but also push the chaos in a different direction as well. Along with the fact, that finishing the [Liquid Destiny Stage] reminds me that I have the level 3 [Cartomancy].

I glance at both Kikyo and Kagome, both are waiting to see if I'll really destroy Naraku or not. Then, pull Aqua closer to me, causing her to blush at being so close and begin whispering about the actual reason for how the idea pops into mind. Also, along with a brief summary of my cultivation and [Dao of Chaos] among the other [Dao] I've gained insights into. Even pointing out, that as a cultivator, I'm going against fate itself at the beginning and have recently reached the point, where I can no longer be bound by fate any longer and I'm still not too used to the whole idea of controlling fate itself.

"Oh..." Aqua look at her lover in a new light and find herself questioning how come none of the books and lessons during her [Keyblade] training didn't mention cultivation and [Dao]. So many new thoughts popping into her head, that she wanted to take her lover to somewhere private and have a long talk about all this.

"Plus, between you and me. Unless you're the whole chosen one in the world's eyes. No matter how much effort you do, it won't compare to the chosen one." I whisper to Aqua, who raises an eyebrow at me.

"What do you mean by that?" Aqua asks back in a whisper tone.

"Excuse, are you going to accept my request or not, [Dream Master Sage]." Kikyo spoke up, with a hint of annoyance in her voice. But, she makes sure to speak up Yume's profession as a sign of respect.

"We'll speak about this later when we're somewhere private." I whisper to Aqua, who nods her head at me, that she understands this is a private conversation and no one out of their relationship should know what we're talking about. "Well, if Aqua here accepts your request, then I'll do it. As for the price for gaining my help, you can talk to Aqua about it." I grin at Aqua, who seems to be fine about this arrangement.

"Do you mind explaining to me, who this Naraku is and why you want to destroy him?" Aqua has a feeling this Naraku person must be a yokai of some sort.

I walk over to Kagome, leaving behind Aqua to speak with Kikyo as this is something I rather not get into for the time being.

"So, out of curiosity on my part. How come you're seeking out the [Shikon Jewel Shards]?" I ask Kagome while debating on reading her mind or not, then decide not to. As it would take the fun out of speaking with people if I just read their minds all the time. Plus, I may end up getting too focused on reading minds that I won't pay attention to what others say to me with their mouths during the conversations.

"Well, before meeting you and Aqua over there." Kagome begin about how she accidentally shatters the jewel into hundreds if not thousands of shards, which scatter themselves across Japan. Kagome's group is attempting to collect the shards and stop Naraku from getting the jewel for himself.

I nod my head, guessing this should be the case like in canon. "Now, that the [Shikon Jewel] can never be whole again. What are you planning to do now?" I ask this of Kagome due to the fact, that the whole purpose of this journey to gather the shards of the [Shikon no Tama] before Naraku could and reform the [Shikon no Tama] back to the whole for personal usage, but now that's impossible as the [Shikon Jewel] will never be able to become whole from this point.

"Continue to gather the [Shikon Jewel Shards]. After all, even as shards, yokai and humans can still use them for evil purposes." Kagome knew how powerful yokai could get with just a shard or two of the [Shikon Jewel] from her previous battles with those yokai.

"Glad to hear that." I find myself baffled, that neither Kagome or Kikyo asked about Aqua and me, not being from this world. _'Then again, with the whole having fragmented soul going on with them and Kikyo's previous body dying on her. I guess these are more important to them than learning about people from outside this world.'_ I wonder if it will be brought back later in future topics.

"Hey, Yume." Aqua walks over to her lover, "We're going to travel with Kikyo over there, as she leads us to Naraku." Aqua glance over to Kagome. "Are you going to come with us?" Aqua won't mind having another person to travel with.

Kagome shook her head, "Sorry, I can't since I have friends waiting for me nearby."

"Why not bring them along as well?" Aqua asks Kagome, who begins to worry.

"Uh, I don't think that's a good idea." Kagome glances over to Kikyo, where she is just standing nearby and waiting for her two new companions.

Aqua looks over to Kikyo, then back at Kagome with a confused look on her face. "What's the problem?"

"Let me help ya out. Aqua, let me explain something to you." I give Kagome a pitiful look before dragging Aqua to the side to speak with her privately, again. As I begin to whisper why it's a bad idea to bring along Kagome's group with us. The main problem is Inuyasha, the former lover of Kikyo or in this case from the way Kagome acting. He may still think to himself, that he is still Kikyo's lover and could lead to many drama problems once Kikyo and Inuyasha are in the same area.

"Isn't it better for them to work this out now than later on, where who knows when they'll meet up with each other?" Aqua didn't see the big problems with the two reuniting together.

"It's Kagome, who is still at the stage of developing love interest with Inuyasha, with the latter developing the same feeling for Kagome as well." I whisper to Aqua, who blinks a couple of times.

"Oh." Aqua did not expect this. "Wait, are they not the same person? Kikyo and Kagome I mean. Does that mean Inuyasha is just loving the same person just with a different body and pretty much everything else other than they formerly had the same soul?"

"Eh, kind of. Between you and me. I seriously have no idea how in the world they the same person. Both have absolutely no appearance similar to each other than maybe the same color hair and eyes. Even then, there are countless people with the same color hair and eyes, but the two have nothing similar to each other for anyone to notices any similarities between the two. If someone were to tell them, that one is the other reincarnation." I explain to Aqua in a whisper tone, ignoring the way Kikyo trying to glare a hole into the back of my head for keeping her waiting.

Kagome on the side, just feel awkward and wonder when she could leave.

"I guess, but wouldn't there be trouble to happen anyway in the future? Why not just let it happen now than later, where we may be in something very important that can't have any distraction." Aqua knew that in the past, where she left things alone and end up coming back at her badly. "Furthermore, if these two meet up during the most critical moment will lead to big mistakes that impossible to solve afterward." Aqua tries her best to persuade her lover to let this happen now.

"Alright, but I'll warn you now. There will be lots of shouting and maybe a fight bound to happen." I said to Aqua, who smile at getting it her way and hug me for a few seconds before letting go once realizing there still Kikyo and Kagome nearby.

I look over to both Kikyo and Kagome, with the former. I can just feel her frustration without having to use any [Spiritual Spells] to detect it. While the latter just feels really out of her comfort zone.

"Okay, we've decided to just meet up with your group, Kagome, and bring everyone to fight Naraku; well, more like as backup to prevent others from stopping me from fighting Naraku." I mumble near the end, because I still find it better to just have Kikyo lead us straight to Naraku and kill the yokai, then be done with that. Afterward, I can resume cultivating and finish with the [Soul Fire Stage] and maybe the other two stages as well.

"Are you sure?" Kagome asks with a hint of concern and wariness with the way Kikyo is glaring at her now as if she the one wanted this happen herself.

"Yup, the more the merrier." Aqua gives Kagome a smile, but in Kagome's eyes.

Kagome feels like Aqua is mocking her or just outright trying to bring more problems into her life. "Well, alright. Follow me." Kagome knew she have no power to persuade the others from this and may as well get this over with.

So, Kagome begins to lead everyone to where her group should while ignoring the way Kikyo trying to glare a hole into the back of her head. Making Kagome crying from the inside.

I look at Aqua, who seems to not notice the problems she caused nor does she seem that nothing big will happen. I have an idea why [Keyblade] allows one to freely crossover to other worlds without any rejection on their part, but seeing how Aqua doesn't have the full power of a real [Keyblade]. She about to see what her action would lead to instead of everything going right in her end. Even if she experiences some setbacks before meeting me. _'Maybe there something wrong with Aqua, that I didn't notice while she trying to help others?'_ A thought that appear on the mind, but I decided to put it behind my head for the time being.

* * *

20 minutes later*

(Unknown Village: Hill)

It took some time, but Kagome manages to lead everyone out of the forest and back to the hill, where there is a human village behind it.

On the hill is Kagome's group, where they are shocked to see Kikyo, Aqua, and me.

"Hey, guys." Kagome said weakly, but before she could explain herself on why she has three additions tagging along after her walk to calm down her anger of Inuyasha.

"KIKYO!" Inuyasha's shout came from behind, causing everyone to turn in the direction from where Inuyasha is running at them, or more like in Kikyo's direction.

Sadly, before Inuyasha could pull Kikyo into a hug. He got his head bash by Aqua herself via [Keyblade] to the head and it looks like Aqua put a bit too much strength into that strike, knocking Inuyasha out cold.

Aqua brings up her [Keyblade] up in the air, ready to strike down Inuyasha once more to finish the job.

"Woah, now." I grab Aqua's right wrist before she could finish the job.

"Why are you stopping me? Isn't this a yokai that needs to be destroyed? I mean he was about to attack Kikyo." Aqua looks at me with a confused look as she points with her left index finger at Inuyasha's extra pair of ears on his head.

"That's Inuyasha." I said dryly, causing Aqua to look at the knocked out Inuyasha on the ground, then back at me and back at Inuyasha. Repeating this action a couple of times before her face turns red in embarrassment for quickly taking action before checking things thoroughly.

"Oh." Aqua lower her [Keyblade], trying her best not to look in the direction of the others behind her.

I glance back, where everyone is shocked at how easily Inuyasha was taken down by Aqua. _'Look like Aqua's fighting level is a lot higher than I thought.'_ I find this a bit amusing, but not too expected.

"Well... Uh, we'll be over there." I point a bit down from the hill, "I'll leave you to explain what's going on." I said to Kagome, then drag Aqua down the hill, ignoring Inuyasha on the ground.

Under the [Spiritual Sense]; I sense Kikyo following right behind Aqua and me. I'd already expected this from her and didn't ask why she follows us.

Once we a bit further away, I give Aqua a thumb up, "Nice job with that first hit. I like the whole hit first, ask questions later method of yours." I was not disappointed, that Aqua pout while glaring at me.

"Why didn't you tell me, that was Inuyasha? I thought he was some yokai aiming for Kikyo's life." Aqua tries not to shout, risking the others on the hill to overhear her.

"You attacked right away before I could say anything." I didn't bother to say, that I could have easily stopped her from attacking at the beginning since she was still within my ten steps range, but I allowed it to happen just for the hell of it.

"Ugh, I feel awful for hurting an innocent person." Aqua sighed in frustration, then glance over her shoulder, where Kikyo is standing nearby. "You're not mad at me, are you?" Aqua asks Kikyo in a guilty voice.

"Why would I?" Kikyo asks in return, with an eyebrow raise. "I mean, you technically did save me the trouble of stopping him from hugging me and the result of having maybe a few broken ribs due to him putting a bit too much strength into his hug, where he thinks I still have my clay body instead of my original body back." Kikyo explains calmly. Not seeing anything wrong about having her former lover knocked out cold so easily. Though, Kikyo wishes she can do the same personally from all the trouble he put her through after thinking about her past with Inuyasha during the walk.

"I see." Aqua feels a bit of relief, that she wasn't being blamed at, but at the same time. Aqua felt like that there more to Kikyo's words than what she says.

"So, any idea how long until Kagome explains everything to her group?" I ask both Aqua and Kikyo. "I mean, we do have all the time we need, but I feel really do want to be done with killing this Naraku." I knew that even Aqua is enough to finish off Naraku if she uses her [Keyblade] and [Magic]. But, it will take a while for Aqua to do so.

"I have no idea, but I hope it won't take too long." Aqua wanted to remove this Naraku as soon as possible before he causes more harm to everyone around him.

"I say we just leave now while we have the chance." Kikyo really didn't want to waste any time and allow Naraku to run wild, causing untold deaths throughout the entire lands.

"Do you really find being with Kagome's group that bad?" Aqua asks Kikyo, rethinking about maybe inviting Kagome and her group may not be a good idea, but Aqua truly thinks that if one has problems. All we need it to sit down speak with each other.

"I don't find it bad, just they're annoying." Kikyo wasn't going to outright speak her true feeling about this whole thing. "I rather we hurry up and deal with Naraku, afterward. We'll see how things go. Once Naraku is finished, then we have plenty of time to talk." Kikyo didn't care if she has her previous duty to seek out to gather remaining [Shikon Jewel Shards] since it's no longer her role; furthermore, the moment she took the role of being the Guardian of the [Shikon no Tama] has brought her more misery than she realize until it was too late. Also, that nagging feeling of her to protect and safeguard the jewel is no longer there after regaining back her original body.

"Hmm." Aqua wonder if she was being too quick to get this whole relationship problem to be fixed now instead of focusing on the actual problem. Just like Kikyo said, it's better to finish an important task than anything else. "Okay, Yume-" Aqua look over to her lover, to say something, but the words got stuck in her throat from the sight before her eyes.

"You need something?" I ask Aqua, as I continue to repeatedly stab Naraku in the back, then head, then heart, and then pretty much anywhere I haven't stabbed for the fifth time.

"Who is that?" Aqua point at the bloody corpse on the ground, where this dead person wasn't here in the first place. "Wait, why are you killing a random person?!" Aqua dread at the thought of having a murderous lover, who would go out to kill anyone he sees!

"NARAKU!" Kikyo answered Aqua's first question without realizing it as Kikyo's attention is more on the one that caused her so much misery after she helped him out in the past out of the goodness of her heart.

"Wait, what?!" Aqua looked at Kikyo in shock, then watch Kikyo rushing over to her lover and begin stomping on the dead Naraku, who has the face of absolute shock on his face before he died.

"Yeah, I kind of got bored and decide to just bring the guy over here and kill him. Plus, you seem to want Kikyo to work on her problem with Inuyasha and Kagome, and whatnot. So, I save us the trouble of having to deal with looking for Naraku now and not to worry about them taking so much time to fix their relationship problem." I said to Aqua, who is still shocked that I manage to deal with Naraku so easily. _'I should have done this back at that cave yokai. Man, [Demon Sealing Hexes] are so broken.'_ I didn't expect that I was able to bring Naraku to my current location so easily with the use of the [Inside-Outside Hex] and killing the guy with [Life-Death Hex], making sure anything related to Naraku would perish to prevent him from reviving back to life somehow. All that experience of the journey to find Naraku for an epic fight or whatever. It ended so shortly on my first day in the world of Inuyasha.

"I... I think I need to sit down for a moment." Aqua said softly, as she is given a shock that just caused her to rethink about life itself. All her training and work, to become a [Keyblade Master] to defeat the force of evil. Everything she has done in the past, for her to become someone that helps others. Yet, she knew this wasn't enough, it's never enough. But, to see her so-called lover being able to take down someone that took much effort to deal with by others. He did it so easily, that it looks like a simple task for him to do. Aqua starting to realize, that her biggest task in life at this point.

"Okay, I'll leave you... do whatever." I said to Kikyo, who continues to release all her frustration by directly stomping on the corpse known as Naraku, _'Wow, this is a display from Kikyo I would never expect to see with my own eyes. I guess Kikyo is just like everyone else. She has own breaking point, it just takes her twice the lifetimes to reach it.'_

As I move away from Kikyo, I noticed the way Aqua is looking at me. But, I got this weird feeling that I'm about to experience the trials of all men need to go while being in a relationship with their women.

"Uh, is there something wrong, Aqua?" I ask Aqua, while at the same time. I feel like I can easily overcome these trials related to Aqua, then I just guess it's related to my Will stat and [Dao Heart] that made me have the confidence to overcome these trials.

"Please honest with me, is there a way for me to cultivate as well?" Aqua knew her position in this relationship seems alright, but even Aqua knows that deep down, that if her lover wanted to have his way with her. She would be powerless to do anything about it. Therefore, if she truly wants to help her lover and stop him from falling into the path of darkness. Then, she shall take this important role in guiding her lover back to the light if it means she needs to gain more power to stand as an equal to her lover.

"I think it's possible for you to cultivate." I raise an eyebrow at Aqua's eager to cultivate, but I don't know why and the urge to use [Mind-Reading] to find out why starting to get to me if I didn't have high Will stat and [Dao Heart] to keep me from being so easily distracted towards certain things.

"Good, I want you to teach me later." Aqua mentally sighed in relief, that she can cultivate as well. But of course, she will have to get her lover to explain more about cultivating and [Dao]. Better to know more than discovering it herself, where she may end up in a situation that may lead to her death.

"I curse you to the deepest of Hell, Naraku!" Kikyo's screams in the background are filled with absolute rage, which made me wonder how come Kagome's group hasn't come down from the hill to check what's going on.


	20. Arc 4 - Chapter 4: You To Be Kidding Me!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 **'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

* * *

 **Arc 4 - Chapter 4: You To Be Kidding Me!**

15 minutes later*

(Unknown Village: Hill)

"I'll never allow you to rest in peace even in Hell!" Kikyo screams with rage, as she uses her priestess powers to make it so the soul of Naraku in the afterlife be absolutely horrible and never having a moment of rest.

"Uh, Yume. Do you think we should do something about this?" Aqua asks her lover, where they've been watching Kikyo do all kinds of things towards the corpse known as Naraku, the one that caused so many deaths and dreadful things to others for years. Even placing a curse on a family bloodline, that would kill the members of the family at an early age or something.

"If you want, you could go help Priestess Kikyo on cursing the deceased even further, I mean. Just look at her, she is using all kinds of curses I would never think a priestess would know." I said to Aqua, as we watch Kikyo literally placed down another curse, that causes Naraku to attract all bad lucks in Hell. Especially, attracting all kinds of cruel beings in Hell to be interested in Naraku in something not related to helping Naraku bring into power. Far from it.

"That isn't what I meant." Aqua looks back up the hill, where she can barely see Kagone's group. She could barely see them, with Kagome's group arguing with each other. Then, back at Kikyo, who just light the corpse on fire.

"Well, what did you meant, then?" I ask Aqua as I thought about the drama about to happen the moment Kagome's group is done with their group conversation before coming down from the hill, where a new group conversation filled with most likely of shouting will begin.

"Something like helping Kikyo before she goes into the deep end?" Aqua wonder if Kikyo had gone crazy the moment she realized Naraku is dead; well, dead and cursed for all eternity.

"Hm." I thought about what I could help Kikyo and thought about it real hard, then got an idea of what to do. Plus, I did this in the past before and it worked great. Kind of. "Give me a moment." I said to Aqua, then I walk up to Kikyo and slap her with a [Magical Card: Cleaning - Negative Purity]. The same thing I used on Zero before, to remove all negative emotions from Kikyo instantly, but it will come back later.

Kikyo blankly stares at me in silence, not saying a single word for almost 3 minutes now. Then, I decide to dismiss the [Magical Card] and glance back at Aqua, to show I did my best before returning my attention back at Kikyo, who continue to blankly stare at me without blinking.

"You okay there?" I ask Kikyo, who slowly nods her head at me. "Okay, then. I'll be with my lover..." I walk back over to Aqua while having [Spiritual Sense] active the entire time. Not daring to let my guard down around Kikyo.

"You!" Inuyasha's shout coming from the hill, causing all Aqua, Kikyo, and I look in his direction, where Inuyasha is running towards Aqua with the eyes of murder; well, more like the eyes of someone who desire to beat someone up to an inch of their life.

Aqua reacts on battle instinct she refined during her journey and perform multiple series of strikes with her [Keyblade] at Inuyasha, where it was too fast for him to follow up on by the time Aqua struck on Inuyasha's torso twice from the sides, his forehead, then finish with a jab to the chest. Blasting Inuyasha off his feet and crashing into the side of the hill. Forming an imprint of Inuyasha's body shape.

"Again. Nice hits." I give Aqua a thumb up, which just made Aqua pout at me, for praising her on defeating Inuyasha without much effort and mostly out of reflex. "Hm, think he be fine?" I look at the hole with Inuyasha in it and a few seconds he burst out of it.

 **"[Iron Reaver Soul Stealer]!"** Inuyasha roar, as he swings his right sharp, blade-like claw at Aqua.

Aqua counter this by performing a jumping attack with her [Keyblade] smashing right onto Inuyasha's face, sending him down crashing into the ground. Forming another body shape hole.

"Man, Aqua. You're very strong." I gave Aqua another thumb up, something I think I will find myself doing often around Aqua. _'Man, I think I won't find myself bored with Aqua if this is how she acts most of the time the moment someone attacks her.'_

"Wow, Inuyasha got beaten so easily!" Shippo shouted in shock. As he jumps over to the groaning Inuyasha on the ground, where it looks like Inuyasha won't be getting up any time soon.

"I must say, Miss. You're a very strong person, to defeat an Inu Hanyo." Miroku spoke in a polite tone of voice as he comments on Aqua's fighting ability, while at the same time, reaching to touch Aqua's butt, which earns him a smack to the face by Aqua's [Keyblade]. Knocking the Monk off his feet and landing right next to Inuyasha. While Miroku held his left cheek in pain.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Sango. And the perverted Monk on the is Miroku." Sango walks up to speak with Aqua while looking at the [Keyblade] with interest.

"So, how things went with your side? By the way, we took care of Naraku already." I said to Kagome, who looks a bit afraid before she looks at me with confusion before her brain registers my words.

"What do you mean by that?" Kagome asks with a hint of hope in her voice, but at the same time, she finds this unbelievable.

"Yeah, I took care of Naraku. You can ask Kikyo over there about it. She even cursed the guy's soul to be tormented even in Hell, for all eternity." I point at Kikyo with my right index.

"Really?" Kagome asks Kikyo, ignoring Yume's grin filled with amusement and something completely off about it. But, she can't tell why. Yet, she knew that if she digs into it would lead to a fate worse than death. So, Kagome ignores it. Not her business nor something she needs to be concerned about.

I leave it to Kagome to speak with Kikyo as I walk over to Aqua, who speaking with both Sango and Miroku, while the latter has to stay a few steps away from Aqua since she still holding her [Keyblade] and glaring at Miroku during the entire conversation going on.

"Okay, time for us to leave." I said to Aqua, who seems confused by what I said, so to clarify. "We don't have a reason to stay in this world. Furthermore, we've already helped this world already by taking out the main bad guy."

"Are you sure we should leave? I mean, shouldn't we help a bit more? We can do much more in this world before we leave." Aqua didn't want to leave so soon after coming to this world just for like almost an hour then just leave afterward.

"Yeah, about that. I think it's better if we leave due to the fact, that the world's will is a bit mad for some reason." I said to Aqua, _'Who would have thought that the world's will would catch on quick, the damage would cause due to Kikyo being fully alive a second time and Kagome's soul being fixed would affect the future much more than it supposes to.'_ I sweatdrop, that it has barely been close to an hour after I did the deed. "Also, I think you guys may want to say your goodbyes to Priestess Kagome soon because she has to leave with or without her saying." I can already pick up the world's will trying to draw Kagome from this reality back to her original.

"What do you mean by that?" Sango asks with a frown on her face.

"Due to Kagome's existence not from this time period, nor in this reality. The only reason why she was able to stay here this long is due to her connection with Priestess Kikyo over there. Therefore, the world is starting the process of bringing Priestess Kagome back to her world and time period." I begin to explain what's going on and how Kikyo is pretty much taking over Kagome's place since she was in this reality, to begin with.

I even explain to Aqua and the rest, but especially towards Aqua, that even with the Tarot Card I used to stop the world from going into chaos doesn't mean it's a permanent thing. All I did was a temporary thing or giving me more freedom to do whatever I wanted within reasons. Too much, then I lose that privilege and if I'm lucky, the world will give me a minute or two to leave myself or else it does it for me.

"Are you sure, there nothing else you can do, to let us stay here longer?" Aqua asks with a hint of hope, that her lover could do something to extend the time of staying here.

"Nope. Because Kagome is gone already." I point, where Kikyo is, who has her eyes widen in shock and she is alone. Kagome is nowhere in plain sight. "Also, if no one has noticed, but the sky has turned red." I now point to the sky, where everyone looks up and sure enough. The sky is red. A bad omen for those who see this as the shade of red of the sky is more on the same shade of human's red blood. "So, yeah. The time to leave should be now or we will fade from existence at worse and kick to another world at best." I said to Aqua, who looks like she about to have a breakdown. "Sorry, everyone. It's nice meeting you guys, but we got to go." I grab Aqua's hand, then use [Dream-Traversing Technique], forming the rainbow bubble around Aqua and me, then off we go before anyone could say otherwise.

"Screw you!" Inuyasha roar, as he attacks with his right claw, scratching the edge of the bubble near Aqua the moment we disappear.

* * *

(Unknown)

"I did not expect that. How about you, Aqua?" I ask my lover, but all I got was silence, causing me to look to my left to see if Aqua is sad for having to leave so soon before she could do anything to help. However, what I saw almost gave me a heart attack if I didn't have a strong heart and Will stat.

In my left hand is Aqua's right hand, but that's it. The rest of Aqua is literally gone, leaving me holding her chop off left hand. It's not even leaking out blood and before my very eyes. The left hand, even begins to fade from existence.

"What the fuck?" I thought out loud. _'This is Inuyasha's fault, right?'_ I thought to myself, but I was fooling myself into thinking that.

Then, I thought maybe this is some kind of punishment for interfering with Kikyo and Kagome. If this the case, then I'll have to be extra careful and begin working even harder with [Spell Formation] and the [Dao of Chaos] to prevent this from happening. To make this even worse for me, I have nothing could be used to locate Aqua at all, for me to track her down with [Dream-Traversing Technique].

 _'Wait...'_ I suddenly have another thing about this whole thing. "FUCK! This is the third girl!" I realize, that my luck with the female gender could be the case on why Aqua disappears on me, the idea of her being alive or not wasn't even important now due to the vow I made that actually have a connection with Aqua is gone as well. Therefore, the chance is, Aqua is dead or just returning back to the Realm of Darkness. "Am I going to live the rest of my life single?" I dread of this being true, even if I could just use [Heavenly Abode] to create life forms to be with me. Even my idea girl.

But, the thought of doing so makes me feel in disgust since technically I would be the father of my creation and the thought if I were to have a relationship in a romantic way with what I have created just make me feel a bit ill.

 _'Should I just focus on cultivating first to reach the peak or continue to find a lady to be with?'_ I thought about how boring it would get if I just continue to travel by myself and cultivate for who knows how long until I reach the point where I can no longer continue to cultivate further, reaching the very peak of the multiverse.

Without the vow, I made with Aqua no longer in play. I decide to push the thought about Aqua to the back of my mind. Plus, we've only known for each for like, not even a whole day yet. Even if I technically know Aqua all her life thanks to reading her memories, but she doesn't know about me. _'But, damn. The thought of being a single dog piss me off more than it should.'_ I feel like going mad with how unlucky I am so far with all the girls I feel like being with, but the result keeps coming up bad for me. One way or another.

 **Pop!***

I blink a few times, as it looks like I've arrived in a new world. Looking around, I noticed something weird about my surroundings. For one thing, everything is white. Literally just white. White ground. White sky. White everything.

"Well, now. This is interesting. To think an outsider would come to my world." I heard a genderless voice behind me. Turning around, to see a white figure, without any eyes and a big mouth. No hair either. In fact, this being before my eyes don't even have clothes, not that it matters since it doesn't even have anything down there or anything on its chest to hide.

"What's interesting is you, The Truth." I couldn't believe I ended up appearing in the world of Fullmetal Alchemist. But, not just any place. I end up in The Gate, the very same place that source of alchemical knowledge and the entrance to God's domain, where no mortals are meant to tread.

"Ah, I see the outside, I'm well known." The Truth big smirk grew a bit. "If you don't mind me asking, but why did you come here for? Power? No, a being like you represent power itself. Knowledge? Again, not something you need." The Truth begins speaking up before I could say anything. "Oh! Maybe you're here for something precious, maybe an object, hmm? Wait, no don't tell me. That isn't what you're here for, far from it. Just give me a moment, I'll get the answer myself!"

 _'I wonder if this version of The Truth is a lot more talkative or it's the same in canon.'_ I sweatdrop, as The Truth continues to figure out why I came to this world.

* * *

A few hours later*

(The Gate)

* * *

 **Name:** Yume Chūmon  
 **Essence:** 4760 + (75%) x 3 = 24990  
 **Will:** 1960 x 3 = 5880  
 **Physical:** 412 + (75%) x 3 = 2163  
 **Profession:** Dream Master Sage, Unknown Cultivator  
 **Cultivation:** [Prominent Divine Realm], [Fate Palace Four Symbols Awakening - Soul Fire Stage: 99%)]  
 **Technique:** Demon Sealing Hexes [Ninth Demon Sealing Hex (100%)], Card Magic [8th Magical Card (0%)], Dream-Traversing, [Life Wheel Merit Law: Refinement (Xiantian: 34%)], [Fate Palace Merit Law: Refinement (Xiantian: 33%)], [Physique Merit Law: Refinement (Xiantian: 26%)], [Die Ewigkeit Merit Law: Briah (2%)], [Saber of the Demon Sealers], [Eight Hexes, Combine], [Heavenly Abode]  
 **Skill:** [Book Collector Lv.2], [Cartomancy Lv.3], and [Enhanced Mental Focus Lv.2], [Spell Formation Lv.2], [Dao Heart Lv.2], [Soaring Saber Art Lv.1], [Saber Aura Lv.1]

* * *

 _'Should I or should I not.'_ I debate on finishing the [Soul Fire Stage], but the sudden thought of The Truth finding out I can create souls and among other things would make things complicated. Furthermore, there are the other Gods, where they could be watching this place right now. And the only reason I could guess why none of them noticed me creating souls for my [Cauldron of Life] to burn is due to the souls being made out of [Dream Elemental Force]. A higher dimension types of [Energy] that none of the beings in this world could sense unless I reveal it. _'Maybe I should work on [Spell Formation] or [Enhanced Mental Focus] next?'_

I continue to ignore The Truth rambling for the past few hours now, giving me enough to cultivate without any problem. I didn't even have to worry any of the powerful beings try anything. I can sense through the [Dao of Chaos], that there are both chaos and order everywhere in The Gate, but it leans more onto order than chaos. If I wanted to, I can even gain insight into the [Dao of Order] just by standing here and using the [Dao Heart].

Looking at The Truth, who still haven't stopped for a moment to take a break from speaking non-stop so far. I decide to go for it as I may not get another chance to do this later on.

* * *

A few days later*

I blink a couple of times before snapping out of the trance I was in under the effects of the [Dao Heart], where I have finally gained the insight into the [Dao of Order] and obtain the ability: [Order Inducement]. It perfectly goes together with the [Dao of Chaos: Chaos Inducement].

"I know! You want a traveling partner! Oh! I always wanted to go to the outside, but the others won't allow me because it's my role to evoke the ancient rules, to make sure no mortals should do something forbidden. The nerve of those guys! I need breaks too! The last time I had a break was..." The Truth finally paused for a moment, to think about when the last time it had a break while guarding The Gate and enforcing the punishments onto those that broke one or more ancient rule.

 _'I wonder how long The Truth will be thinking since it talked for days.'_ I thought about how long The Truth would be quiet before it resumes talking again. _'Hmm, maybe I should work on coming up with the next realm for the [Dream Master Cultivation]?'_

* * *

2 months later*

* * *

 **Name:** Yume Chūmon  
 **Essence:** 5760 + (75%) x 3 = 30240  
 **Will:** 1960 x 3 = 5880  
 **Physical:** 412 + (75%) x 3 = 2163  
 **Profession:** Dream Sovereign, Unknown Cultivator  
 **Cultivation:** [Dao Essence - Second Essence: 10%], [Fate Palace Four Symbols Awakening - Soul Fire Stage: 99%)]  
 **Technique:** Demon Sealing Hexes [Ninth Demon Sealing Hex (100%)], Card Magic [8th Magical Card (0%)], Dream-Traversing, [Life Wheel Merit Law: Refinement (Xiantian: 34%)], [Fate Palace Merit Law: Refinement (Xiantian: 33%)], [Physique Merit Law: Refinement (Xiantian: 26%)], [Die Ewigkeit Merit Law: Briah (2%)], [Saber of the Demon Sealers], [Eight Hexes, Combine], [Heavenly Abode]  
 **Skill:** [Book Collector Lv.2], [Cartomancy Lv.3], and [Enhanced Mental Focus Lv.2], [Spell Formation Lv.2], [Dao Heart Lv.2], [Soaring Saber Art Lv.1], [Saber Aura Lv.1]  
 **[Dream Sovereign]** \- You went and beyond what others could do. You've surpassed those that are called [Sage] and obtain the power of supreme.  
 **[Dao Essence]** \- Comprehend and control the [Dao]. One's [Dao] is defined as their power within this realm. Giving the ability to form a [Essence] and wield it with better proficiency.

* * *

It took some time for me to come up with something to continue my [Dream Master Cultivation]. But, I got it and I even develop the [Demon Sealing Hexes] into [Essence], which is technically a [Dao], but I thought about the novel I used to recreate the [Demon Sealing Hexes]. [Essence] is [Dao] given form. For others to study and as a way to heighten enlightenment of the [Dao] that formed the [Essence]. As well as able to use to fight with due to the fact of the [Essence] can continue to develop the [Dao] inside it to become stronger through by using the [Essence] to fight or just use it for something else than fighting.

As for the first [Essence], I cultivate is the [Body-Mind Hex]. Since the [Demon Sealing Hexes] has turned into [Essence] before, but I have a completely different idea and this idea led, to where inside my [Dream World] are numerous threads that bound together into a colorless sphere that randomly change in sizes every few seconds. Of course, these threads are actually numerous dimensional space superimposed over each other and then exerts pressure onto the target, sealing away everything down to the bare minimum. This is the [Body-Mind Hex Essence].

Furthermore, upon forming the [Body-Mind Hex Essence] has also given me access to the [Dao of Space]. The ability of [Spatial Pressure Generation], something similar to the [Body-Mind Hex Essence], but at the same time different. Instead of sealing, it is crushing the target until nothing left. In a way, forming the [Essence] also give me new ability based on the [Dao]. Therefore, other than the [Dao Heart]. I have another way to gain a new ability from the [Dao] by forming [Essence] while at the same time using [Dao Heart] to study the [Essence], which also leads to developing the [Essence] even further. A win-win situation.

Besides the [Body-Mind Hex Essence] is the [Karma Hex Essence], which take on the appearance of my hands. They're see-through and barely able to see at all with how faint it is. The form I picked for the [Karma Hex Essence] is based on the character Wang Lin's [Karma Print]. Where [Karma Essence] was invisible, but it gathered in Wang Lin's right hand. When his palm opened, it was a karmic cause, and when his palm closed, it was a karmic effect. Yet, for me, I made two hands instead of just making it my right hand. This will represent how I can control the cause and effect much more forcibly than what Wang Lin could do in the novel and much more.

However, the [Karma Hex Essence] is still in a development phase, where I'm slowly converting the [Karma Hex] into a [Essence]. Though, I have no idea what would happen after I finish converting all the [Demon Sealing Hexes] into [Essence].

"Hey, sorry for the wait. I had some much thinking, that I left you hanging there." The Truth spoke up, snapping me out of thoughts and even stopping me from resuming on working on the [Second Essnece]. "So, I have thought about it and I decide to grant your request of having me as your traveling buddy into the multiverse!"

"What?" I look at The Truth in disbelief, wondering what the hell was going on while I was cultivating at the time.

"Come on! Why the surprise? Isn't that why you came to my world in the first place? To ask me to travel with you across the entire multiverse! I'll even bring my universe with me, so I can still technically continue my job while at the same time having fun traveling!" The Truth jumps onto its feet and smiles at me, with both hands on its hip.

"What?"


	21. Arc 5 - Chapter 1: Uh

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 **'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

* * *

 **Arc 5 - Chapter 1: Uh...**

(The Gate)

"So, how should we do this? You open a path to another world or should I? I'll have you know, my way is a bit... painful." The Truth grin had a hint of edge near the end.

"Uh, huh." I said dryly. "How about I just leave and come back later when you're no longer on the job." I give The Truth one more look before building up a bit of [Dream Elemental Force] to use the [Dream-Traversing Technique].

"Wait! Wait!" The Truth waves its hands in a panic. "Don't you want me to tag along?! Wasn't that the whole point of you coming here?!"

 _'Yeah, if you were a female that's above 18 years old. Appearance I won't mind since cultivation always makes everyone look great later on.'_ I thought to myself, "No, it's fine. You're busy and I must have caused you to miss lots of assignments while I was here. I'll see you later." I quickly use the [Dream-Traversing Technique] as soon as possible before The Truth or the gods could do anything. I even made sure to use [Spell Formation] on the [Dream-Traversing Technique] to make sure none of them can track me down nor bring me back here.

Also, making sure no parallel worlds of the Fullmetal Alchemist would be in the next few jumps. Not wanting to deal with another version of The Truth. Since the one I met is a bit okay, but I have no idea how the other versions would react to my appearance, better safe than sorry.

 _'Whoever is listening, please send me to a world, where I can find a girl to be with and take with me on my journey throughout the multiverse! She can be weak for all I care, I can protect her! As long she doesn't have any weird fetish and doesn't have any annoying personality nor she underage!'_ I pray for whoever can hear me and hopefully someone would listen.

* * *

A few minutes later*

(Unknown)

I begin to dread what world I'm about to enter, to the point where I had the urge to unsheathe my black saber from its scabbard, but held myself due to the risk of accidentally popping the rainbow bubble. Something I rather not have happens during the travel from one world to another.

 **Pop!***

I sighed in relief, that I finally enter another world and quickly use the [Zero Presence] right away before unwanted attention focuses on me.

Quickly looking at my surroundings, hoping my prays have been answered, if not. _'Well, I'll gladly work on the [Dao of Chaos] a bit more instead of randomly working on it.'_

I frown as I felt a small pitch at the back of my right hand, where I bring it up to see what bit me and discovered that I now have a red tattoo. But, that's just it. As a bit of [Fate Energy] was drained from my [Spring of Life] and brief bright light, causing me to close my eyes for a few seconds until the light dies out.

The moment it did, I open my eyes and to see something shocking, then into despair.

"Servant Assassin, Scathach. I have arrived." Scathach introduces herself, then noticed her current outfit. "Ah, this is a summer outfit. Or is it a beach outfit? Well, it doesn't change me from being me." Scathach nods to herself, then look at the one that summoned her. "I'm looking forward to working with you, Master."

Before me, stand Scathach in a purple swimsuit and also from the Nasuverse. If that wasn't enough, the Scathach, or at least the Nasuverse version, desire to die and mostly have no intention of having any relationship with me, even if I try my best to get her to fall for me.

"Give me a moment, please." I said to Assassin, then tilt my head to the sky with my right fist, shaking at the sky as if I was shaking it at the unknown beings that heard my prays, which I am. "FUCK YOU! THIS IS NOT WHAT I MEANT! I WILL FIND WHOEVER HEARD MY PRAY AND END YOU WITH MY OWN TWO BARE HANDS!"

Scathach was taken back by her Master's sudden shouts, but she decides to wait for her Master to be done since it looks like he needs this.

* * *

A few minutes*

I finished shouting to the sky and only due to my [Zero Presence], no one but Scathach could hear me. Scathach, I just guess due to her forming a connection with my [Spring of Life]. I guess she somewhat immune to the [Zero Presence]'s effects.

"Sorry, for the wait. So, just to get this out of the way. What is your wish for the [Holy Grail]?" I ask Scathach while thinking about, that it would be better to be single forever. _'Since it looks like even if I have three [Command Seals] to use on Scathach. It will just be forced love and it will turn into hatred right away due to it being forced.'_ I decide I may as well focus on cultivating after all, then seek out a partner to be with. Well, after I finish this [Holy Grail War] before leaving since this world is very strict on what can and can't do about certain things. Who knows what would happen if I were to leave right away after being chosen as one of the Masters for the [Holy Grail War].

"My wish is to summon someone who can kill me if none of the enemy Servants manage to kill me. But, don't worry, Master. I'll make sure to drag the enemy with me to death before I allow anyone else to come near you." Scathach give me a smile of confidence. Then, she eyed my black saber. "And I see my Master isn't someone who relies on others to fight all the time." Scathach nods in approval.

"Right." I give Scathach a dull look, not even bother to tell her that I'm someone who could technically kill her if I were to use the [Ninth Demon Sealing Hex: Seal-Unseal Hex] on her as I did accidentally with Zero. "Well, come on. We need to find a place to say and something I need to inform you." I rather not have Scathach find out my past through the link between us as Master and Servant, where we would see each other pasts via dreams.

"I understand, Master." Scathach follow her Master while checking the surroundings for anything hostile.

* * *

30 minutes later*

(Motel: Room: 108)

I let out a sigh, where if it wasn't for [Zero Presence]. People would start pointing at Scathach due to her wearing a swimsuit when we're not even heading to the beach at all. Nor towards a water park or somewhere for people to swim in. Plus, it's night time at that.

"Is there something the matter, Master?" Scathach asks with concern while she sits in one of the two beds in the room.

"It's nothing, but anyway. It's time for me to explain something to you about me." I stretch my muscles before sitting up on my bed, then begin by giving a brief summary of my past before I gain the ability to cultivate in the [Dream Master Cultivation System], then traveling from one world to another.

I had to pause in my explanation a few times due to Scathach asking me questions in some part, which I gladly answer before resuming about my history. By the time I finished, it's night time now and Scathach is in deep thought.

"Then, what is your wish, Master. Since you were picked as Master for the [Holy Grail War]." Scathach asks me with a look, that says depending on my answers would change the way she treats me.

"My wish? Uh, it's not really a wish, but more of a small hope." I didn't even bother to hide, that I was just hoping to find a decent girl to take with me on my journey throughout the multiverse, without any bad personality nor hidden dark fetish. Furthermore, I even mention how I literally just lost my last girlfriend near an hour ago and pretty sure she died. After that, I inform her about the Fate series as best I can or at least the one I have decent knowledge over.

Scathach furrow her eyebrows, "If that's the case, then it should be almost impossible for you to be chosen as a Master for the [Holy Grail] and now, that I realize it. You somehow summon me too, but a different version of myself; however, even then. You shouldn't be able to summon me in the first place as I haven't died at all. I'm still alive."

"Wait, really?" I look at Scathach in surprise, "Because all Servants should be dead people; well, Artoria is technically alive as well, but she was still summoned as a Servant. Huh, now that I think about it. Maybe it's possible to summon you, Scathach." I recall about the Servant Saber, that both Kiritsugu Emiya and his adoptive son, Shirou, summon Artoria in two separate [Holy Grail War].

"There is another living Servant?" Scathach asks with a hint of interest, since now there no point of trying to win this [Holy Grail] due to its corruption, making it the greatest and most dangerous wishing monkey paw.

"Should be, since I've already detected the Servant Saber aka Artoria, the King of Knight was just summon right now." I said to Scathach, as I'm watching the Servant Saber and Lancer fighting each other right now. Thanks to [Spiritual Sense], something I don't think I could stop using any time soon.

"Wait, you mean we're not in the Fate/Zero time period?" Scathach got up from her bed, with eyes filled with curiosity while she was told that maybe they were in the Fate/Zero timeline due to the standard of technology right now.

"Yeah?" I look confused before remembering, that the Lancer in Fate Stay Night time period is Scathach's student, Cu Chulainn. "Oh yeah, I guess this would be a good chance to reunite with your student, Cu Chulainn." I nod my head at Scathach.

"Come on, we got something to do and the night still young." Scathach got up from her seat, eager to face her student once more and maybe he'll be stronger than the last time she saw him.

"Yeah, I don't mind. But, I just remember something I wanted to ask you." I stop Scathach from leaving the room, where she gives me her undivided attention. "Are you planning to meet your student while wearing a swimsuit?"

Upon being mentioned about her outfit, Scathach looks down and realizes she still wearing a beach outfit she was summoned with. Then, with a flick of her right hand, drawing multiple [Runes] in midair and her outfit changes into her full-body purple outfit that highlights her curvaceous body, with metallic shoulder pads. Wearing a black veil over her head and short cloak over her shoulders, connected by the shoulder pads.

"Okay, so you can do that." I said in disbelief, that she changed her appearance so easily and going by her appearance alone. I would say this is her current appearance, lacking the two [Gae Bolg] she supposes to hold, is the third Ascension.

"Why wouldn't I be able to do this?" Scathach asks with interest, curious if there something wrong with her battle outfit. "Is it because I'm not wearing my swimsuit to fight?" Scathach begin to wonder if her wearing her swimsuit caught her Master's interests.

"No." I said dryly, _'Not that I won't mind...'_ I shake my head. "What I meant is that, you're wearing the same outfit as your Servant Lancer-class version of yourself if you were in the game Fate Grand Order." I explain to Scathach about her counterparts in the mobile video game.

"What that has anything to do with me? I mean, I'm here in this [Holy Grail War] not in this Fate Grand Order." Scathach raises an eyebrow at her Master, wondering what's the problem.

"Because..." I raise a finger, then notice something, where this Scathach is a bit more adapted to the environment due to her being the Servant Assassin once I remember that one line in her biography: It is fine to act like this sometimes. All under the guise of adapting to the environment and whatnot. "Nevermind." I let out a tired sigh, giving up explaining how differently Scathach is compared to other Servants. For one thing, they don't equip their other Class version's outfits at all from what I could understand. Not even the Fater anime series.

"Right, let's go. I should be able to track down my former student in no time." Scathach open the door to the outside and begin leading her Master to her former favorite student's current location.

* * *

An hour later*

(Fuyuki Church)

"Thanks for the extra [Command Seals]." I said to the dead corpse before my feet as I rub the back of my left hand, where the new set of [Command Seals] are. Where these are tied to the Servant Lancer. As for [Fourth Holy Grail War]'s Servant Archer: Gilgamesh. Well, he is being fought by both Scathach and Cu Chulainn right now, with the sound of explosions happening outside. Luckily, I gain insight into the [Dao of Order] and use it on Lancer to follow my order, even though I don't possess his [Command Seals] at the time.

Bringing up my status window, to see any changes.

* * *

 **Name:** Yume Chūmon  
 **Essence:** 5760 + (75%) x 3 = 30240  
 **Will:** 1960 x 3 = 5880  
 **Physical:** 412 + (75%) x 3 = 2163  
 **Profession:** Dream Sovereign, Unknown Cultivator  
 **Cultivation:** [Dao Essence - Second Essence: 10%], [Fate Palace Four Symbols Awakening - Soul Fire Stage: 99%)]  
 **Technique:** Demon Sealing Hexes [Ninth Demon Sealing Hex (100%)], Card Magic [8th Magical Card (0%)], Dream-Traversing, [Life Wheel Merit Law: Refinement (Xiantian: 34%)], [Fate Palace Merit Law: Refinement (Xiantian: 33%)], [Physique Merit Law: Refinement (Xiantian: 26%)], [Die Ewigkeit Merit Law: Briah (2%)], [Saber of the Demon Sealers], [Eight Hexes, Combine], [Heavenly Abode]  
 **Skill:** [Book Collector Lv.2], [Cartomancy Lv.3], and [Enhanced Mental Focus Lv.2], [Spell Formation Lv.2], [Dao Heart Lv.2], [Soaring Saber Art Lv.1], [Saber Aura Lv.1]

* * *

 _'Nothing changes.'_ I frown, that even with a new set of [Command Seals] didn't do anything much other than taking a bit of my [Fate Energy] even more now, that I have to support two Servants instead of one.

Then, I walk out of the building and head over to where the battle is happening.

* * *

(Fuyuki Church: Front Entrance)

To my surprise, I find myself seeing three people. Very familiar people, with the two being Shirou Emiya and Rin Tohsaka, with the Servant Saber next to them. Aka Artoria Pendragon, the legendary King Arthur. Who is currently wearing a raincoat to hide her appearance, not it would do her much since I already know who she is.

"Master! Careful, this person is dangerous." Artoria stood in front of Shirou, who is baffled at this while Rin tense up as she got what Saber meant.

"Well, now. This is a surprise." I grin at the three, causing Artoria to bring out her sword while being hidden under [Invisible Air]'s effects. Making it invisible and for others having a bit hard time facing her due to not knowing the length of her sword. "How about we have a fight just between us. Your sword, against my saber." I draw out my black saber, causing the other party to be confused, especially for both Rin and Artoria.

 **BOOM!***

"Nevermind, it looks like I got some business to take care of." I grunt out as the sound of the battle going on behind the church. "See ya. Oh yeah, good luck on getting your wish, Artoria." I mock her, causing the other two to be surprised by finding out who Artoria is, with Artoria being the most shock out of them all.

"Wait!"

I disappear with a snap of my fingers.

* * *

(Fuyuki Church: Backyard)

"MONGRELS! YOU DARE FACE THIS KING?!" Gilgamesh roar with absolute rage as he forced to run away. Him! The King of Hero, running away like a low dog just because of this low-life woman continues to attack him in a way, that forced him to move or else he would die. Then, that other mongrel came into this, making it twice harder on him.

"Ha! I have been dying to fight you, King of Hero!" Lancer roar with excitement. As he leaps at Gilgamesh with a spear thrust to the neck, which is countered by the previous war Servant Archer firing off another [Noble Phantasm] at Lancer, causing him to have to move out of the way.

"Remember, Cu Chulainn, it's better to fight in silent than continue to talk while fighting unless you're given the ability to." Scathach scold her former student, who just grins with bloodlust as he continues to attack with multiple spear thrusts at the enemy. "It seems like I need to resume my duty as your former teacher, to stop this bad habit of yours after this." Scathach shook her head she uses the opening her former student made for her and attack by throwing one of her two spears.

Successfully, piercing through the King of Hero's stomach and out from the back with enough force to drag Gilgamesh into the ground. Forcibly anchor him to the ground due the spear stabbed into the ground and making Gilgamesh's body lean back at an angle, that makes him have a hard time standing.

"Hello and goodbye." I appear right next to Gilgamesh, who has a shocked look on his face at my sudden appearance and that facial expression stays on his face even when he has been decapitated by my black saber.

"Damn! That was our kill!" Lancer roar in rage at the sight of someone delivering the finishing blow on the enemy when it should have been either himself or his former teacher.

"For shame, Master. I would have not minded if you have fought along with me and my former student, but the entire time you didn't and now you just came here, to steal our earned kill." Scathach shook her head as she gives me a disappointing look.

"Hey, you guys were taking too long really." I shrug my shoulders as I put back my black saber into its scabbard, then glance down just in time to see Gilgamesh's body turn into dust and the dust fade from existence a second afterward. "So, with that guy out of the way along with that dreadful false priest. I think this has been a good night. If I say so myself."

Lancer snort, "Says you. I did not expect to see my former teacher at all nor did I expect to be ordered around like I was under the effect of a [Command Seal]." Lancer is a bit pissed about that part. If the order was used by a [Command Seal]. He wouldn't be much annoyed.

Scathach didn't say anything, but she agrees with her former student.

"Anyway, if you two still want a fight. There are other Servants not too far away from us. The Servant Saber just met the Servant Berserker as we speak." I inform my two Servants about this.

"Seriously?" Lancer looks at me with surprise before grinning, "Lead the way, Master!" Lancer is completely fine with the whole change of Master, twice now and this time, the new one is better than the previous one.

"Uphill." I point in the direction where the fight about to happen while I extend the [Spiritual Sense]'s range to find Lancer's former Master to see if she was still alive or not.

"Got it!" Lancer leaps away, but Scathach stayed behind, something I notice right away.

"Not going off to fight?" I glance at Scathach while I was surprised to find Lancer's former Master: Bazett Fraga McRemitz that's barely alive. Just barely and she on her last breath really. _'Eh, she can replace Kirei I guess or something.'_ I knew that helping Bazett is just tossing another stone into the water, causing more ripples. Something that's fine for me since I need all the ripples to gain more insights into the [Dao of Chaos].

Scathach snort, "Why would I want to fight with Servants that are weaker than the ones I have faced in the Land of Shadow?" Scathach frowns as she recalls memories of her time in the Land of Shadow, where she been fighting for a long, tiring, battle with no end until she finally reaches the end, but the price of becoming that's not human. Honestly, she can only recall a few selected people would be able to defeat her, but nowhere close to killing her. Even now, she would be close to impossible to be killed.

"I see." I didn't comment on what did she face that's stronger than the son of the Greek God Zeus and the King of Knight, with the legendary powerful [Holy Sword: Excalibur]. "Well, come on, we will leave Lancer to the fight while I return these [Command Seals] back to his original Master."

Scathach raises an eyebrow at this, but didn't say anything as she will get her answer soon.

* * *

10 minutes later*

(Abandoned Building)

Before my eyes is a woman, wearing a black, two-piece business suit with a red-violet necktie. She has short, magenta hair and a mole just below her left eyes. Also, she is missing her left arm, which I easily restore by using the [Magical Card: Healing], backing up with the [Dao of Creation] to speed up the process to give instant results. As well as healing all internal and eternal damages on Bazett.

Afterward, I transfer Lancer's [Command Seals] over to Bazett, then everything is done. It didn't take that long to do everything after finding her.

"So, she is my former student's original Master?" Scathach raises an eyebrow and finds herself a little disappointed, but she will reserve her full opinion later on. Once she sees this person in action during the war.

"That's right. Anyway, mind carrying her yourself? I would, but then I will find myself in a situation where she thinks I took advantage or whatever, and I really don't feel like dealing with that nonsense at all." I said to Scathach, who grins at me but did as I asked her to. "Now, let's go catch up with Lancer. I'm pretty sure he sensed his [Command Seals] has once again been transfer ownership again. Ironically enough, out of all the Servants in this war. He the only one that has multiple Masters." I find this a bit amusing.

"Don't even think about transferring my [Command Seals] to anyone else, if you dare. I'll do my best to kill the person you trying to give the [Command Seals] to." Scathach warn her Master, for she can sense a strong presence from her Master the moment she laid her eyes on him and she has this instinct feeling, that she will miss out greatly if she doesn't stick around with him long enough during the war. And her instinct almost never fails on her, so she will make sure her [Command Seals] stay on her Master at all times until she the last Servant. If that wasn't enough, she is filled with so much [Energy], that she is shocked that she can use her [Noble Phantasm] many times in a row without tiring out.

"Yeah. Yeah." I wave off Scathach's warning, then head over to where Lancer and the others are.

* * *

10 minutes later*

(Fuyuki Church: Front Entrance)

"Hey, Lancer, guess who we found." I said to Lancer, who look very pissed and covered in blood.

"I have-" Lancer's words caught in his throat when he discovered who the person his former teacher was carrying.

"So, where my thanks for, giving you back your original Master?" I smirk at the speechless Cu Chulainn.


	22. Arc 5 - Chapter 2: Think Before Speaking

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 **'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

* * *

 **Arc 5 - Chapter 2: Think Before Speaking**

(Fuyuki Church: Front Entrance)

"By the way, how goes the battle? We've only been gone, for like almost half an hour." I ask Lancer, who was too busy trying to comprehend what's going on here. _'Huh, guess there are some things, that would shock the guy. Even with all the things he has experienced in his life.'_

"I'm sure the battle went great for him since he alive and well before our eyes." Scathach said to her Master, "For now, we should leave and let Cu Chulainn handle his Master. I trust him enough to do what's right." Scathach knew the type of person her former student is and not afraid to leave a defenseless woman with him.

"Alright." I wasn't that eager to speak with Bazett who may or may not outright attack me just to win the [Holy Grail], even I wasn't even bothered to win the thing with how it is right now. But she might after recovering and act on attack first question second mental state due to her deadly encounter with Kirei. "Actually, I want to do something before the night is over." I said to Scathach and begin moving towards where the Servant Berserker's Master is.

* * *

30 minutes later*

(Einzbern Castle)

I knock down a good portion of the Einzbern Castle's wall with a well good kick, causing even Scathach to be surprised at how strong I am.

"Hi! Hi! Hi!" I grin happily at the shocking look on Illyasviel von Einzbern aka Servant Berserker's Master. Also the daughter of Kiritsugu Emiya and Irisviel von Einzbern.

Much like the other Einzbern homunculi, Illyasviel has crimson eyes and long white hair. Similar to her mother, Illya, short for her name, also bears a genetic resemblance to her ancestor, Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern, who was responsible for the formation of the core of the [Holy Grail]. She is currently wearing a collared, purple long-sleeved shirt with a light purple scarf to match, a long white skirt and purple boot.

Though Illya was born through natural means, her body has been heavily modified before and after her birth to maximize the [Magic Circuits] in her body, making her the ultimate homunculus and a refined vessel for the [Holy Grail]. As a result of the modifications to her body, her physical body develops slowly and her father correctly assesses that her physical body will not develop secondary sexual characteristics. Also, she older than Shirou even with her petite body figure.

"Wh-Who are you?!" Illya shouted in surprise, with her Servant Berserker standing in front of her in a protective manner.

"Me? I'm the guy who came here to persuade you to stop fighting in the [Holy Grail War] and get to keep your Servant after I fix your body, so you won't die an awful death within a year and help you learn the truth of your parents too." I didn't feel threaten the way Berserker growling at me. With Scathach already has two [Gae Bolgs] in her hands, ready for a fight with Berseker. "Did I mention, that I'll also help you bring back your parents too?"

At this part, even Scathach is looking at me in disbelief, for my claim to bring Illya's parents back to life. While Illya herself is glaring at me with rage, for daring to bring up her parents.

"Berserker-!" Illya tried to order her Servant, trying being the keyword. Because in the next few seconds, everyone is shocked at the sight of seeing a gale blasting all over Berserker. Sharp winds cutting deep into the Servant Berserker's body, causing blood to spill everywhere if it had the chance to spill as even the blood was cut as well.

By the time sharp winds disappear. Everyone can see the bloody wounded Berserker fall to his knees and only through sheer willpower is what stopping the Servant from falling down completely and only barely resist by just falling to his knees only.

"BERSERKER!" Illya shriek in horror as she rushes over to her Servant with concern, but was pushed back by a weaken Berserker. "Berserker?!" Illya is baffled at her Servant's action and notices him staring at the person that mentions her deceased parents.

"Well, now the big guy is down. We can continue talking. You're lucky I held back or else he would be dead for sure. Not even with his [Noble Phantasm: God Hand] would save him." I grin at Illya, who looks back at me in horror. "After all, with this black saber in my hand that made from the conceptual death in mind. You should be happy I managed to hold it back from reaping your Servant's life." I even prove this by raising the black saber already unsheath in front of me, where it releases a presence of death itself.

Even Scathach who has a big relationship with death itself by going through countless battles, with her life always being near to the edge of death before could easily sense the familiar feeling from her Master's black saber. Making Scathach in disbelief, that her Master possesses such a weapon without noticing it and she was next to him the entire time and now with the weapon out in the open she could finally sense it.

Illya shiver as the sight of the black saber, something abnormal about it made her feel a deep pit of fear, causing her unconsciously hide behind her Servant, but enough for her to poke her head to the side to keep an eye on the two that blow up her castle.

Seeing how others are reacting to my black saber. I replace it back into its scabbard, causing almost everyone to sigh in relief that the presence of death is no longer in the area.

"Anyway, since this whole [Holy Grail War] is a bust. May as well just keep our Servants instead of allowing them to kill each other for a wish that would be doomed from the start no matter how well you word the wish." I begin to explain to Illya about the main reason of why her father and mother's death related to the [Holy Grail], including the fact that her father been trying to reach out to her for months before dying and the only reason he hasn't taken her away was due to her grandfather.

"Trust my Master, he knows lots of things many don't know." Scathach said to Illya, but she kept her eyes on her Master as she suddenly had thought pop in her head, where she most likely have found a worthy opponent to face against since she didn't even see how fast her Master's attacks were, nor did she hear the sound of her Master's black saber being drawn out.

 _'If my idea works, then there won't be a need to kill the other Servants at all to finish the [Holy Grail War].'_ I thought to myself while keeping a grin on my face and staring at Illya, who looks like she thinking real hard about what her available choices to pick. _'Now, to put this idea into action, then I can leave this world for another and maybe bring Scathach with if she desires to, best to have a companion that not a lover than no one to tag along at all. Plus, with her being my Servant. The chance of her betraying me is close 0% and will stay 0% if I use the [Command Seals]. Hopefully, that doesn't really happen.'_

"How do I know if you're not just making me lower my guard before killing me?" Illya didn't trust the person that injured Berserker at all, but she does have a small hope of reuniting with her parents. Yet, she wonders what the price would be if such a thing is possible if it is possible.

"You just have to find out. Well, I'm going to head off, I just came here to give you this offer and to persuade you to accept it, but it's getting late already and I'm sleepy. So, I'll be off now. You can search for me if you decide to take my offer. Come on, Assassin." I said to Scathach, as I turn my back to Illya and her Servant; however, I kept my [Spiritual Sense] active like always.

"Coming, Master." Scathach give Illya one last look before following her Master back to the same place they've rented out to sleep for the night.

* * *

The next day*

(Motel: Room: 108)

"Master." Scathach call out for my attention while I was thinking about what I should cultivate on to pass the morning.

"Yeah?" I look at my Servant, who changed out of her battle outfits into a causal light shade of purple dress for the outdoors, with a black high heel and nothing else, but that doesn't prevent the beauty of Scathach from not showing. _'If only it was possible to be in a relationship with her. Well, at least with her along. I would be reminded, that it's near impossible to get a girl with my bad luck with the opposite gender.'_ I mentally sighed in disappointment. _'I wonder if I should just go find some random brothel to deal with my lust and be done with it. Fill just a bit of the void of being single than being disappointed with how the girls I have any chances with would just leave my life one way or another.'_

"I have been meaning to ask you this after you explained your origin last night, and I've experienced the first dream cycle and honestly. I'm surprised you didn't have any health problems with all the sleep you've been having in the past. It's not healthy sleeping so much." Scathach frowns at how her Master's past is very confusing, but at the same time, she can see how easily he so different from others. "Yet, that's the only thing I have seen in your past, where I can only see you sleeping in class or anywhere else. Nothing out of the ordinary." However, what she didn't say on her mind was questioning how come her Master's parents were barely in his life. Something she could relate to a bit. "Anyway, my question is. Would you allow me to travel with you to the multiverse? I wish to see if there any worthy foes to face my spear. As I've faced many, many foes in the Land of Shadow and wonder what other foes I have no fought with before, to test my ability against them."

"Sure." I shrug my shoulders, as I've come up with a new set of [Spiritual Spells] for the [Spell Formation] to back up the [Dream-Traversing Technique], so Aqua's situation wouldn't happen again. Something I did not expect to happen, but if I do end up in another Inuyasha world, I'll be trolling Inuyasha for a long time or just outright kill him, even if it's technically not his fault for Aqua's death or whatever.

"Well, that's out of the way. Should we go out to do something? I even got this dress to go out." Scathach feels a bit uncomfortable staying in a small space for too long.

 _'To cultivate or not to cultivate, that is the question.'_ I carefully think about if I should go out and hang out with Scathach, where I may enjoy it or not, even though it's not really a date and just a hang out with a friend. _'Ugh..._ _The thought about this making the situation seems more like I'm being friend-zoned before I even ask the girl out. Talk about depressing.'_ I thought with a bit of sadness. "Alright." I decide to go anyway or else Scathach would do something to annoy me or something.

"Great." Scathach secretly disappointed for not being able to teach her Master a lesson, that one should be more active and enjoy the outside instead of just staying indoor too long and with the morning almost over made it worse for Scathach.

 _'Huh? What's with the sudden chill?'_ I scratch the back of my head in confusion, but thought nothing of it and just head out with Scathach to hang out. _'Hopefully, Scathach isn't one of those girls that like to spend lots of money on useless things.'_

* * *

A few minutes later*

(Fuyuki City)

"So, what do you want us to go first?" I ask Scathach, seeing how she the one that wanted us to go do outside activity when I could use this time to cultivate for a bit to pass the time before meeting with the other Masters, especially Illya, of the [Holy Grail War].

"We should go try local foods. I'm curious about the taste here." Scathach wonder if the food here is better or not compared to the food she eats most of the time in the Land of Shadow.

"Alright. There one right up ahead." I point at a food stall, "Look like they're selling yakitori." I just realize that I haven't had Japanese food in a long time, made by other people instead of me making it with [Dream Elemental Force].

"Come on, then." Scathach walk over to the food stall, that selling yakitori while ignoring the glances she getting from almost everyone in the street. Something she already used to, nor does it bother her at all. "Two please." Scathach said to the person making the yakitori.

"That will be 200 yen." The Street Vendor said to Scathach, who looks back at me since she doesn't have money.

I just reach into my right pocket, where I use [Dream Elemental Force] to create two 100 yen coins, then hand it over to the Street Vendor, who gave two yakitori already finished cook over to Scathach.

"Thank you for your purchase!" The Street Vendor gives both Scathach and me a bright smile.

"Here your share." Scathach hand me a yakitori while she eats her own. As we begin moving to search for any other food stalls, to try out the food.

Once we're a good distance away, "I'll be honest. I've tasted better." I spoke the truth as all foods made out of [Dream Elemental Force] are tasty, then again, if I think it's tasty, then it is.

"I can see your point." Scathach agrees with her Master, as she has tasted things way better than this yakitori. "I bet I can make something better than this. Come on." Scathach drags her Master to a grocery store.

* * *

2 hours later*

(Motel: Room: 108)

"How is it?" Scathach asks her Master, as she watches him eat her handmade yakitori, which took her a bit of research to learn how to make it.

I raise a thumb up to Scathach while chewing on the chicken, that's better than the one made by the Street Vendor, but still not the same rate as my own. But, I kept those thoughts to myself.

"So, with food out of the way, what should we do next?" Scathach glance out the window, where the sun is still out, not close to the time of setting. Then begin eating her share of yakitori.

"Eh, we can check on to see if your former student is doing alright or something, maybe you could go spar with King of Knights. Your choices, really." I said to Scathach as I finish off the last piece of chicken. Then, grab the next stick to eat.

"Tempting, but I think I'll do that later. I think I recall, that this [Holy Grail War]'s Servant Archer is someone worth facing if what you told me about him is true." Scathach grin at the thought about facing a copy of herself and many others, but knew that was just a dream if the limitations Servant Archer has on his [Magecraft] is real. Then, it may not be much of a battle. Nevertheless, it would be interesting to face someone using the same fighting style as hers, even if it a knock off version. "I'm interested in this [Reality Marble] of his." Plus, if Scathach truly wanted to fight a copy version of her fighting style. She would gladly face her former student instead.

 _'I wonder what Scathach's reaction would be if I were to use [Heavenly Abode].'_ I sweatdrop, that even though I held back some information since it would be a while before Scathach finds out about it during the dream cycle. "Sure. Go right away." I wonder if I should do anything to help Sakura out, _'Eh, I'll get to it when I feel like it.'_

"Great. Let's go." Scathach finishes off the last yakitori and throws the stick in the trashcan near her. Then, stand up and head to the door.

I shook my head, then got up from my seat and follow Scathach out while thinking about if I should continue to work on my [Soaring Saber Art] and [Saber Aura] or work on finishing the [Fate Palace Four Symbols Awakening - Soul Fire Stage]. I'm just 1% away from completion. Then, decide to do it when it's time for me to leave since I won't care about the world's will being mad at me or not, upon finding out that I have the ability to create souls as by the time I'm done cultivating. I would be out of that world in no time.

* * *

30 minutes later*

(Emiya Residence)

"Where is he?" Scathach demand Rin, for the whereabouts of her Servant, causing the poor girl to sweat in fear and deeply want to run away on her bare feet at this very moment due to Scathach's warlust placing so much presence onto her, yet Rin isn't even given the option in the first place with Scathach being so close to her. All because Scathach's desire is to face this [Holy Grail War]'s Servant Archer.

"I must say, the food you made is delicious." I said to Shirou, who looks very nervous with a pissed off Artoria next to him, as they watch me eat their dinner without permission, nor did they stop me due to the fact that I made sure to use a hint of my [Saber Aura] to make them back off. Of course, I left my black saber inside my [Dream World] due to not wanting a certain future version of a redhead to scan it, to make a copy of it as he did with the King of Hero.

"Thanks..." Shirou replied, while nervously wonder how in the world these two people manage to find out where he lives and why they haven't started fighting with his group yet. Well, one came in, to demand Rin of where her Servant is while the other is the Master just begins eating the food Shirou made for dinner.

"Anyway, we were in the neighborhood and decide to drop by. Since I've discovered that the [Holy Grail] is literally a death trap no matter who is the winner." I decide to break some dreams while I'm at it. _'I wonder how Shirou would develop now, with many factors are now gone.'_ I knew that unless [Counter Guardian: Emiya] would pass on the [Unlimited Blade Work] over to Shirou by using it on Shirou, where he will learn how to use his own version of [Reality Marble] or somehow gain the [Class Card: EMIYA] for Shirou to instinctively learn and use the [Unlimited Blade Work].

"What do you mean by that?" Rin asks with a frown on her face, for her family was among the group that created the [Holy Grail] to reach the [Root], then to learn that it a death trap isn't something she likes to hear from a stranger, who is also another Master. An enemy to be precise, even now, she has her Servant ready to take action right away if her life is in danger. Though, that's kind of hard to do with another Servant very close to her, with a face eager to spill blood. Hopefully, not hers. As Rin mentally pray for her safety.

"It's exactly what I just said, the [Holy Grail] is literally a death trap no matter who is the winner." I finish eating the last plate of food. Then, placing chopsticks I used down before resume talking. "So, I'm going around looking for the other Masters and Servants to just stop fighting with each other, then just live the rest of our lives. Since if none of the Servants are killed, then the [Holy Grail War] will never be finished nor would there be any winner. Therefore, there won't be a sixth, seventh, or even any future wars from this point on. Since the [Fifth Holy Grail War] still going on. While the Servants themselves may not get the wish they wanted, but at the very least they get to have a second life technically. After figuring a way to gain a [Mana Source] to keep them from fading or just not fight at all while conversing their own [Prana]." I finished explaining what I wanted to everyone. _'I wonder if this war's Servant Caster is the same. If so, this makes things complicated or not. Depending on if I could reason with her.'_

Thinking about this for a moment; I extend the [Spiritual Sense]'s range further until I've covered the entire city. While making sure no one could detect me doing so and to my relief, the Servant Caster is the same one as canon. This means the only different variation of this whole situation is myself and Scathach. This mean, that Caster won't be able to summon her Servant Assassin since that slot is taken by Scathach.

"What's wrong with the [Holy Grail], that made you think it's a death trap?" Artoria demands, since she needs the [Holy Grail] to grant the wish she desires, which is the main reason why she answered the summoning call into this war in the first place.

"Well, for one. There is the All the World's Evil within the Grail, which in this case, making the [Holy Grail] corrupted. Making all wishes upon it, to something into a worse version of it, if the wish in question wasn't already bad already by itself. In fact, Shirou. The main cause of the Fuyuki's fire incident is because of the corrupted [Holy Grail], where Kirei's desired wish took on the form of the fire." I pause for a moment when I scanned Sakura by accident, where I can 'see' all those awful [Crest Worms]. "If your desire to be a hero of justice, then Sakura would be your main target to rescue right now as we speak." I inform everyone about Sakura's current fate of being a second [Lesser Grail], with Illya being the first. Which made Artoria, Rin, and even Shirou pale at this news. Since I even revealed both of their pasts.

"Master." Scathach for my attention, with a serious stare focused on me.

"You need something, Assassin?" I give my Servant the attention she wanted.

"Give me permission, to rescue this Sakura and allow me to destroy this worm." Scathach said coldly, for she has no mercy for such being to do such cruel thing to a child and continue to do so up to now.

"Go crazy." I shrug my shoulders, not caring that I unleashed a monster-like warrior onto the world.

 **BOOM!***

Before anyone could react, I can, there is now a new big gap in the wall to the outside.

"Well, I may have to choose my words more carefully in the future." I thought out loud, then got up from my seat and head out while ignoring the shockingly disbelief look on the three faces, where they are too in shock to stop me from leaving. _'Maybe I should do a few more things in this world before leaving for another. I still got many, many things to gain from this world after thinking about it.'_


	23. Arc 5 - Chapter 3: Please Let This Work!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 **'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

"speech"

action*

time*

 **noise***

* * *

 **Arc 5 - Chapter 3: Please Let This Work!**

A few hours later*

(Motel: 108)

* * *

 **Name:** Yume Chūmon  
 **Essence:** 5760 + (75%) x 3 = 30240  
 **Will:** 1960 x 3 = 5880  
Physical: 412 + (75%) x 3 = 2163  
 **Profession:** Dream Sovereign, Unknown Cultivator  
 **Cultivation:** [Dao Essence - Second Essence: 30%], [Fate Palace Four Symbols Awakening - Soul Fire Stage: 99%)]  
 **Technique:** Demon Sealing Hexes [Ninth Demon Sealing Hex (100%)], Card Magic [8th Magical Card (0%)], Dream-Traversing, [Life Wheel Merit Law: Refinement (Xiantian: 34%)], [Fate Palace Merit Law: Refinement (Xiantian: 33%)], [Physique Merit Law: Refinement (Xiantian: 26%)], [Die Ewigkeit Merit Law: Briah (2%)], [Saber of the Demon Sealers], [Eight Hexes, Combine], [Heavenly Abode], Death God Taijutsu [5th Stance (0%)]  
 **Skill:** [Book Collector Lv.2], [Cartomancy Lv.3], and [Enhanced Mental Focus Lv.2], [Spell Formation Lv.2], [Dao Heart Lv.2], [Soaring Saber Art Lv.2], [Saber Aura Lv.1]  
 **[Death God Tajutsu]** \- This martial arts style focuses on the user developing different [Techniques] by using specific poses unique to the [Death God Taijutsu].  
 **[Soaring Saber Art]** \- Once used, the saber will move and decapitate the target within the user's range. Extremely imperious, possessing terrifying power. Apart from being imperious, it's agile and flexible with variations. Lv.2: Able to attack and respond instantly within a hundred steps.

* * *

In my opinion, I really should have recreated a martial arts ages ago. Since there will be some worlds I will have to hide most of my abilities for unknown reasons and have to rely on my pure physical body to fight. So, I picked Death the Kid's fighting style since I can include the usage of the [Thompson Contenders]. Since this character is the best one I could recall of the usage of guns in close combat. So, it didn't take long for me to recreate the [Death God Taijutsu] and all four stances in hours; well, technically three stances as [Gun Fu] isn't really stance, but I included it anyway. As for developing further stances, I will just have to see in the future.

Honestly, I should have been able to level the [Soaring Saber Art] early on and even further right now, but I decide at level 2 is good enough. Since I can extend the range way higher with [Spell Formation] and with other [Magical Cards] with ease. As to why I level it up to 2 right now is due to being the easily [Skill] to level up at any moment compared to the others. Not to mention, my stats alone are enough to raise the [Soaring Saber Art]'s level may be up to level 4 if I completely focus on the [Skill] alone without any break for weeks inside the [Dream World].

On another note; I increase the [Second Essence] to 30% from 10% after working on the [Soaring Saber Art] after realizing Scathach hasn't returned back yet and put in more effort into cultivating my [Second Essence] while I can since this will mostly be one of my [Essences] I will use most of the time due to how useful it is.

 _'I wonder how long it will take Scathach to be done with dealing with Sakura's problems.'_ I thought to myself while lying down on the bed as I just finish cultivating inside my [Dream World] to recreate the [Death God Taijutsu], then leveling up the [Soaring Saber Art] and further develop the [Second Essence: Karma Hex]. _'Maybe I should pick something else to cultivate on?'_ I thought about leveling up the [Saber Aura] since it would increase my perception in the [Saber Dao] even more. Then dismiss that idea due to not having any idea how to level it up while the [Soaring Saber Art] is much easier due to knowing the condition to leveling it up just like the [Spell Formation]. _'Maybe work on the fifth stance for the [Death God Taijutsu]? I can just recreate other fighting styles into stances for it.'_ I fall back on my bed, looking at the ceiling.

Debating if I should, then glance the local time and find it's close to 3 in the morning. _'Wow, Scathach is still gone for this long time. Eh, guess I will just continue cultivating then.'_ I rather not waste time searching for Scathach, not that it takes me that long to find her, but I'm not going out of my way to look for her.

* * *

5 hours later*

* * *

 **Name:** Yume Chūmon  
 **Essence:** 5760 + (75%) x 3 = 30240  
 **Will:** 1960 x 3 = 5880  
Physical: 412 + (75%) x 3 = 2163  
 **Profession:** Dream Sovereign, Unknown Cultivator  
 **Cultivation:** [Dao Essence - Second Essence: 36%], [Fate Palace Four Symbols Awakening - Soul Fire Stage: 99%)]  
 **Technique:** Demon Sealing Hexes [Ninth Demon Sealing Hex (100%)], Card Magic [8th Magical Card (0%)], Dream-Traversing, [Life Wheel Merit Law: Refinement (Xiantian: 34%)], [Fate Palace Merit Law: Refinement (Xiantian: 33%)], [Physique Merit Law: Refinement (Xiantian: 26%)], [Die Ewigkeit Merit Law: Briah (2%)], [Saber of the Demon Sealers], [Eight Hexes, Combine], [Heavenly Abode], Death God Taijutsu [7th Stance (0%)]  
 **Skill:** [Book Collector Lv.2], [Cartomancy Lv.3], and [Enhanced Mental Focus Lv.2], [Spell Formation Lv.2], [Dao Heart Lv.2], [Soaring Saber Art Lv.2], [Saber Aura Lv.1]

* * *

 _'Man, that actually took some time to just create the 5th and 6th stances for the [Death God Taijutsu].'_ I thought to myself as I exit the [Dream World] after figuring out and recreating stances from different sources of martial art styles to be merged into the [Death God Taijutsu]. _'And Scathach still hasn't shown up yet. Maybe she fighting or got killed?'_ I raise the hand, where the [Command Seals] are and they're still there. _'I could use one of these and just recreate a new one easily. But, I got the feeling Scathach won't like it if I do without any reason other than curious about what took her so long.'_

 **BOOM!***

 _'Ignore it. Yume. It's none of your business.'_ I quickly stop my curiosity to get the better of me. As I try my best to ignore the loud noises going on outside and wonder if this whole city is filled with people of heavy sleepers, because so far, only those that are related to the supernatural world would easily wake up from the explosion happening.

* * *

20 minutes later*

"Master, can you open the door for me?" Scathach calls for me from the door, causing me to get up from my bed and head over to open the door, where Scathach is in her battle outfit. "Excuse me." Scathach walk inside, where she switched out her battle outfit for that purple dress she wore for the outdoors.

I extend the range of my [Spiritual Sense] to the entire city and to my disbelief. Literally all Servants, but Assassin is alive; hell, even the other Masters are dead. _'Holy shit, what the hell happened?!'_ I thought in disbelief. "Assassin. What happened while you were out at night?" I ask my Servent in a tone that means punishment if she dares hide anything from me, which she instantly could tell and notice me raising my hand up with the [Command Seals] ready to be used if needed. While I dismiss the [Spiritual Sense] since there no point in having it active for the time being.

"Uh, the route Heaven's Feel happens, but with everyone dead, including Sakura." Scathach did her best to avoid looking at her Master in the eyes as she knew before, that her Master mention how he really, really didn't want Heaven's Feel route to happen at all cost and she did it anyway, causing the [Holy Grail War] to mostly end with her and her Master being the winner. Sadly, the [Holy Grail] is destroyed, so no wish will be granted and she should have disappeared if it wasn't for her Master anchoring her into this world.

"I see..." I said in a monotone, wondering if it's worth taking Scathach with me during my travel to the multiverse or not. Then, I glance at her body, which she noticed right away but didn't do anything about it. _'Stop thinking with your dick, Yume.'_ I felt the urge to just make a new [Spiritual Spell] just to switch out my lust for sex to lust for life-threatening battle instead. At least this way I would continue to grow stronger by surviving through countless battles.

As if Scathach was reading my mind, "As this is my fault, Master. You may punish me in any way you would like. In fact, you may turn me into your sex slave to satisfy your beastly urge. I promise not to fight back unless you command me to make it more exciting for you." Scathach spoke in a tone, which means she about to face the hardest challenge she ever takes in her entire life.

"What kind of person do you think I am?" I ask in disbelief, to hear this from Scathach of all people I know.

"Someone, who mostly have sex in mind almost all the time, that can't think straight sometime without having sex often?" Scathach asks in an innocent tone.

I drop to my hands and knees in depression, _'To think Scathach would think this about me. Instead of something else. Hell, I would even take lazy bum or something than being told I'm a perverted guy who only thinks with his dick.'_ At this point, I find myself not wanting to take Scathach at all or risk going into a depression.

I look up to say something to Scathach about how I'm not that kind of guy, but those words got stuck in my throat when I see Scathach in front of me naked. With her crouching down, where I can easily see her vagina out in the open.

"Master, do you want us to have sex here or on the bed? Either way is fine with me." Scathach said to her Master, where she secretly suppresses the urge to smile at the way her Master looking at her. Honestly, if someone asked why she doing this; well, she is also a woman and it has been a very long time since she had touched a man. Plus, her Master is a powerful man, which is a bonus in her book and not someone she needs to teach at all. Therefore, she could see him as an equal, meaning that she won't mind using every trick and manipulation in the book to be in a relationship with her Master. Not to mention, about how Shirou Emiya got many women in his life, be it Servants or another Master. So, Scathach is happy to be with her Master in a relationship and if that's not enough, she able to travel the multiverse and face all unknown foes she never faced before. Making her Master the perfect man to court with. Forget dying, now her spark of a warrior has rekindled. A warrior in combat and romance. Mostly the latter right now than the former.

 _'Did I wake in a different parallel reality?'_ I thought up the first answer to my current question of what the hell is happening, yet I would know for sure if I were to switch to another reality or not. Thanks to the [Dao of Chaos, Order & Space].

I stand up before I say something to Scathach, but end up having my face in between Scathach's lovely breasts.

"Don't worry, Master. I'll satisfy all your sexual urges, that way you can focus on other important things. Furthermore, you won't have to be concerned about finding any other woman to be with you while traveling the multiverse with you. All you need is me. I'll make sure whenever you're aroused. I'll take care of it for you right away." Scathach promise as she knew right away that her Master may be many things, powerful than her in fact, but a relationship with the other sex seems like one of his weak points from she could understand after being with her Master for a while now.

 _'Uh...'_ I blank out and have no idea what to say to this. _'On one hand, I'm pretty sure if Aqua was still here. The chance of us reaching to the point of having sex is near a few years until something happens to make it happen. On the other hand, this is Scathach, who I have recalled would mostly subconsciously treat me as her student and a bit below in her status. So this is a little unexpected. Either way, I think I might take Scathach over Aqua any time, just because_ _I can finally have sex and release my build up sexual frustration, something I should have taken care of as soon as possible just by going to a brothel_ _.'_

Scathach bring her Master's head up from her breasts before giving him a deep kiss on the lip before pushing her throat into his mouth, which was much easier to do than Scathach thought. As she thought it would take some time for her to get her Master to accept her advance or he just too aroused to think purposely. Either way, Scathach knew this is her only chance before her Master become pissed due to her screw up.

Reaching down, Scathach unzip her Master's pants before grabbing hold of his rock hard dick, where she is a bit surprised about the length and thickness, but that just made her a sex life much more joyful and gladly give her Master a handjob while continue kissing him.

Like a dam just broke down, the water backed up pour out like crazy. I pick Scathach up and quickly head over to Scathach's bed, which is the closest and drop her on the bed before position my dick against Scathach's vagina.

"Take me, Master." Scathach said to her Master, who stop for a moment and she knew she had him and need him to continue. "Make me yours."

That's all I needed to hear as I thrust my dick inside Scathach's vagina, causing her to let out a gasp while I felt how tight Scathach is and continue to rapidly thrust inside Scathach. As she begins to moan, but not too loud that people would start outside would hear her. Not that it would be any problem since I can just use a few [Spiritual Spells] to prevent the sound of us having sex be heard outside of this room.

Throughout the entire night; I made sure to really make it to the point, where Scathach can't even live without me and dare go after any other men.

* * *

The next day*

(Motel: #108)

I blink as I slowly sober up and wake up from an amazing dream I just had, where I actually had sex with Scathach. Where she claims to give me everything as long I treat her as my partner and continue to take her with me across the entire multiverse. Never to abandon nor betray and she will always fight by my side no matter what.

"Mm, Master last night was the best night I could ever have and hopefully we will have more later on." Scathach said to her Master, as she notices him finally waking up. "I'll be honest, I only had sex with you because I know you would go crazy if this goes on and you'll end up raping someone when you snap. So, I decided to give myself up in exchange, but after last night. I don't think I'll live without you at this point nor will I allow any other girls to have their way with you, Master. Your dick is mine and mine alone. I'll do the same for you, where my body is completely your to use."

 _'Oh... So it wasn't a dream...'_ I didn't say anything to Scathach while just looking at her at the corner of my eyes, where she using my left arm as a pillow and still naked, with me being naked as well. I can't even remember when I removed my clothes at all and just blank out the moment I put my dick inside Scathach's vagina.

"Just letting you know now, Master. But, I'm a girl who doesn't like to share at all. So, be sure not to cheat on me or face my wrath. After all, if you want to release your beastly urge. All you need is to ask for my help and I'll gladly do so." Scathach uses her left index finger to trace a circle around her Master's chest, just right where his heart should be. "Call me possession or jealous or whatever. But, all you need to know, Master. As your Servant, I'll always be there for you. Remember that."

 _'How in the nine circles of hell or whatever caused Scathach to be like this?! I know for sure, this is completely out of character of Scathach unless something else changed her the moment she was summoned as Assassin?'_ I deeply want to figure out if this is the same Scathach as from the Nasuverse or just some unknown different version of herself made by fans, for hentai.

So, I use [Mind Reading] and suddenly, I felt I was being a bit too paranoid. Because going a bit deep into Scathach's memory. What she just said is exactly her true feeling, with one of the main factors is seeing me being so powerful and the ability to travel the multiverse.

 _'Oh, shit. She turned into a yandere from last night sex.'_ I reach the last recent memory of Scathach and she is willing to kill everyone else, especially women that have any love and/or lust interest in me or with me being interested in other women. _'Wow, she really doesn't like sharing at all.'_ I pick up one of surface thought going through Scathach's head, where she remembers how her former student, Cu Chulainn become involved with Aife, earning Scathach's punishment.

"Hey, Master." Scathach calls for my attention, causing me to reactive [Mind Reading] right away and hopefully do my best to not let Scathach know I could read other people's minds.

"Yeah?" I respond while trying to think about all kinds of ideas I could use to deal with Scathach and came to a stop, where I wonder if I even need to since Scathach's appearance alone would make it easy for me not to lust for other women and she is not one of those people who want to help everyone as Aqua did. If that isn't enough, she can fight, like really fight with the intention to kill her foes. Overall, Scathach is technically the best girl I could ask for.

"Do you have methods to prevent me from getting pregnant? I don't mind bearing your child, but I rather we do it after we decide to retire from traveling the multiverse and stay in a universe to raise a family together." Scathach has lots of thinking when it has been just by herself in the Land of Shadow, may as well use some of the ideas she thought of while waiting for her death; well, Scathach don't think she will want to die at all unless her Master's death happens, then she will go back on the path of wanting a glorious death again.

"I think I can come up with something." I replied, not revealing to Scathach that last night, where I subconsciously made a bunch of [Spiritual Spells] for preventing Scathach getting pregnant and making her become more horny than normal, which might be why Scathach is so easily changed from the sex last night. It must have been lots of pleasure for Scathach at the time without realizing it.

"Great." Scathach moves to give her Master a kiss on the cheek, "By the way, Master. Can I call you by your name or should I just keep calling you Master? Not that I don't mind calling you, Master." Scathach smirk, to let her Master know exactly why she doesn't care about continue to call him as Master other than because she is still considered as his Servant.

"Call me whatever you like." I begin to think my [Dao of Chaos] is the real cause of causing the changes in Scathach. And I will gladly work on the [Dao of Chaos] more later if it truly the real reason for all this.

"Alright, let's get married legally so I can actually call you, my husband." Scathach never got married and she a few rare chances of doing so, but by bad lucks, she failed to get the men she was interested in. So, now is a good chance to do so before her bad luck kick in.

"We don't have any legal paperwork in this country nor do we have any identity in this world at all; well, you do, but many would just think you're either someone named after yourself just because or something. Plus, there no point in getting married when all we get is a piece of paper for it." I snort at the thought about Scathach and me getting married, which won't work at all. _'Plus, if Scathach wanted to call me her husband, then all we need is matching rings and done.'_

Scathach thought it over and her Master; well, her husband is right, "Can we at least get matching rings or something to symbolize our status of being together?"

"You want me to make one or we go buy one instead?" I'm beginning to wonder may be coming to this world is the best world I could ever get to since I obtained a lover, who is also a yandere, still not too sure to feel about that, but at least I know Scathach won't go after any other guy to cheat behind my back, that's for sure. _'I think I'm fine with just Scathach than trying to form a harem.'_

"It will make it more valuable if you make it." Scathach honestly forgot her husband is this [Dream Master], that can create ANYTHING with just a thought as long he has enough of this [Dream Elemental Force] to do so. Something she still can't wrap her mind over on, for her to think such a thing exists and could be wielded by a mortal when it should only be used by demi-god and [Divine Spirits].

"Alright, but for now. How about we shower first?" I move to get out of bed, but Scathach decide to tag along as she got out of bed too.

"Great, we can have morning sex, then clean afterward." Scathach grin at the blank look on her husband's face. "Come now, husband. Isn't this a common thing for a newly married couple to do when alone in the morning?"

"Where you get that from?" I ask in a baffled manner.

"From the [Holy Grail]. It actually has knowledge shared with me that is a bit weird in my opinion about this world's modern-day society." Scathach fold her arms underneath her breasts with a small frown on her face.

"Like?" Trying my best not zone onto Scathach's breasts and kept my eyes on Scathach's eyes.

"Well, is it true, that some men allow other women to peg them with a dildo?" Scathach look at me with eyes, curious if I was the same.

"Only for some men, not me." I made sure to give Scathach the look of murderous if she dares try to do such a thing to me. _'Sexy or not, my ass is off limit.'_

"That's fine. I rather have my own ass pierce instead. So, don't worry, husband. If there anyone in our relationship getting penetrated in any holes. It would be me." Scathach let out a giggle, that her husband got trigger for such a small thing.

I use [Mind Reading] on Scathach straight away to be sure if what she saying is the truth or not, much to my relief she was just joking and the thought has been permanently removed from her mind after a second later once she saw me glaring at her.

"Now, come on, husband. The time we finish showering, the more time we have to do whatever we want in this world before we head for the next." Scathach got up and head to shower while swagging her hips, as she knew her husband will pay attention to it right away and when she glances back, Scathach smile in delight she is right about her action, something she learns from the knowledge the [Holy Grail] gave her. It may be corrupted, but it does share important knowledge to Scathach that would take a while for her to learn.


End file.
